Geheimnisse
by drea78
Summary: Nach dem Tod von Mary Winchester ist die Fmailie auseinander gerissen.John hat Geheimnisse, die das Leben seiner Söhne komplett auf den Kopf stellen wird. Und alles läuft auf einen Krieg gegen Dämonen hinaus... AU!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Geheimnisse

Autor: drea78

Chapter:

Fandom: Supernatural, AU

Characters: John W., Dean W., Sam W., Jensen A., Jared P., Bobby S., Mary W.

Pairing: non, so far

Rating: p-16 (?)

Warnings: I don't really know, yet…

Disclaimer: Die Serie und Charaktere und auch alle anderen Akteure gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie nur ausgeborgt. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Summary: Nach dem Tod von Mary Winchester ist die Familie auseinander gerissen. John hat Geheimnisse, die das Leben seiner Söhne komplett auf den Kopf stellen wird. Und alles läuft auf einen Krieg gegen Dämonen hinaus…

AN: Hallo zusammen und willkommen bei meiner ersten Supernatural FF!! Ich habe diese Serie erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit entdeckt und bin seitdem fasziniert! Und ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ich MUSSTE einfach diese Geschichte anfangen, es ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und das, obwohl ich eigentlich an einer anderen weiter schreiben muss… Na ja, ich kann nicht anders!

Besonders fasziniert haben mich auch einige J2 Storys, die es im Padackles Livejournal gibt und deshalb wird das hier auch nicht nur einfach eine SN Story mit Sam und Dean, sondern mehr. Kein Slash! Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was ihr davon halten werdet!

Feedback wird natürlich gern gesehen, das kann wirklich wahnsinnig motivierend sein, also immer her mit Lob und natürlich auch Kritik!

Ach ja, noch eine Anmerkung: Der Prolog ist relativ kurz, die Kapitel werden auf jeden Fall länger! Das erste steht schon fast.

Und nun genug geredet! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! LG, Drea

-

-

Prolog

-

21 years ago

-

Lawrence, Kansas, USA

-

John Winchester stand am Beobachtungsfenster zur Säuglingsstation und starrte auf die Babys, die dort lagen. Sie waren so klein, so hilflos. Alles was er wollte, war seine Söhne zu beschützen und seine Frau. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er dazu imstand war.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie hätten keine Kinder bekommen. Es gab Zeiten, da fragte er sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war. Denn die Welt war nicht immer ein schöner Ort. Es gab so viel Böses um sie herum. Und die Tatsache, dass sich die meisten Menschen dessen nicht einmal bewusst waren machte es oft nur schlimmer.

Er wünschte sich manchmal, die Jäger wären nicht so eine verschworene, verschwiegene Gemeinschaft. Er wünschte sich, dass diejenigen, die die Gemeinschaft ins Leben gerufen und sie alle bezahlten nicht im Dunkeln agieren würden. Sie waren nicht das CIA oder so etwas. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie eigentlich waren. Vielleicht war es auch besser so.

Bisher hatte er sich relativ sicher gefühlt. Das Wissen, dass die Jäger füreinander einstanden und einander halfen hatte ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit gegeben.

Doch das Gespräch heute mit Bobby Singer, ebenfalls ein Jäger und einer seiner besten Freunde, hatte seine Welt ins Wanken gebracht. Und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

So war es ihm bereits einmal in seinem Leben gegangen.

Seine Eltern waren von einem Dämonen getötet worden, als er grade 19 Jahre alt war. Kurz danach war ihm das Angebot gemacht worden ein Jäger zu werden. Und er hatte zugestimmt, hatte Rache gewollt. Die Welt war nicht mehr das, was er vor dem Tod seiner Eltern gewesen war. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen das Böse gesehen. Und er konnte mit diesem Wissen nicht einfach normal weiter leben.

Also war er ein Jäger geworden. Und er hatte Mary kennen und lieben gelernt.

Seine Mary, die ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht hatte wie er selber. Auch sie war Jägerin, jedenfalls bis zu ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft. Sobald sie erfuhr, dass sie ein Kind erwartete hatte sie die Jagd aufgegeben und es bis heute nicht bereut.

John wusste, dass sie sich auch manchmal wünschte, er würde diesen Job ebenfalls aufgeben. Seine Mary war ein Familienmensch geworden, etwas was sie selber manchmal noch zu verwundern schien.

Auch für sie war heute alles auf den Kopf gestellt worden.

„John?"

Er drehte den Kopf, als er die Stimme seiner Frau hörte. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie sie zu ihm gekommen war. Nun stand sie neben ihm mit einem fragenden, einem ängstlichen Blick in ihren Augen.

Er liebte diese Frau und er liebte seine Söhne. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihr sagen sollte, hatte keine Ahnung, was er glauben sollte.

„John?" fragte Mary wieder. „Wir müssen darüber reden."

Er nickte.

„Okay, lass uns raus gehen," antwortete er schließlich. „Ich denke, unsere Unterhaltung sollte lieber niemand mitbekommen."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie machten sich auf den Weg in den nahe gelegenen Park. Es war kalt und die Bäume und Wiesen waren mit Frost überzogen. Sie waren beide zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um die Kälte wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Aber sie sorgte dafür, dass sie die einzigen hier draußen waren.

Sie blieben an einem Teich stehen und starrten eine Weile auf das Wasser, bevor Mary wieder als erstes zu Sprechen anfing.

„John, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll!?" Er wusste, sie hatte Angst und ihre Gedanken fuhren wahrscheinlich genauso Achterbahn wie seine eigenen.

„Ich meine, mir war klar, dass einige Menschen über… Fähigkeiten verfügen. Manche haben vielleicht nur besonders gute Instinkte, aber einige haben Visionen, sehen Dinge, sehen die Zukunft oder die Vergangenheit… Gott…" Sie zögerte ein wenig, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Aber ich habe nie groß darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe gedacht, es würde uns nicht betreffen. Und dann kommt Bobby heute und… was sollen wir davon halten? Was sollen wir tun?"

John fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung," antwortete er. „Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet und wie ernst wir das nehmen müssen. Ich meine, man bekommt nicht jeden Tag gesagt, dass die eigene Familie eine entscheidende Rolle in einem Krieg gegen Dämonen spielen wird. Unsere Kinder sind noch so jung. Ich habe mir für sie kein Leben als Jäger vorgestellt. Aber so wie es aussieht scheint kein Weg daran vorbei zu führen."

„Aber ist das wirklich so? Muss das so sein?" fragte Mary.

„Ich weiß es nicht," meinte John. „Aber du hast Bobby gehört. Er war sich sicher. Er glaubt es. Er meint, unsere Kinder werden selber übernatürliche Fähigkeiten haben. Er meint, sie werden damit zu einer Gefahr für die Dämonen. Er sagt, sie werden zu den besten Jägern gehören, die es je gab und deshalb können sie selber zu gejagten werden – und wir."

„Ich habe gehört, was er gesagt hat, John!" Mary ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Die Frage ist doch, was wir dagegen tun können?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir etwas dagegen tun können," antwortete er und ging zu ihr. „Mary…" Er zog sie in seine Arme und sie gab nach und legte niedergeschlagen den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Wir können es versuchen, oder John?" sagte sie schließlich leise.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du könntest aufhören mit dem Jagen und wir könnten versuchen, sie von all dem fern zu halten. Wir lassen uns irgendwo nieder und führen ein ganz normales Leben, weit weg von all dem hier. Dann sind wir keine Gefahr für jemanden. Und unsere Söhne können ein normales Leben leben, eine normale Kindheit haben."

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren und schloss die Augen.

„Ja, wir können es versuchen," sagte er leise. Und er hoffte, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1: Erinnerungen und Träume

-

Gegenwart

-

Lincoln, Nebraska, USA

-

John Winchester saß alleine in einem düsteren Motelzimmer und blätterte durch das kleine Fotoalbum, dass er immer bei sich hatte. Es war sein wertvollster Besitz und niemand wusste, dass er es ständig mit sich herum schleppte, nicht einmal seine Söhne.

Manchmal musste er sich einfach die Bilder ansehen, um sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, warum er sein Leben so führte, wie er es tat. Er versuchte nicht zu vergessen, warum seine Familie auseinander gerissen worden war. Vor allem aber wollte er nicht vergessen, wie seine Lieben aussahen. Manchmal dachte er an Mary und konnte sich ihr Gesicht nicht mehr vor Augen führen. Die Erinnerung war im Laufe der letzten 20 Jahre immer mehr verblasst und die Fotos waren das einzige, was ihm geblieben war.

Mit einem Schaudern dachte er an den Tag zurück, an dem seine Frau gestorben war. Diese Erinnerungen würden wahrscheinlich niemals verblassen.

Sie waren in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt, unauslöschbar.

-

-

Es war spät als John nach Hause kam und er seufzte erleichtert, als er endlich im trockenen ihres Hauses stand und sich aus seiner triefend nassen Jacke schälte.

Es regnete bereits seit drei Tagen und John wusste, dass Mary wahrscheinlich mit den Nerven am Ende war und sich freuen würde, dass er endlich da war. Vierjährige Jungen, die tagelang gezwungen waren im Haus zu spielen, waren immer dafür gut einem den letzten Nerv zu rauben. 

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine Söhne und beeilte sich, die nassen Schuhe auszuziehen. Bevor er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Frau machte, ging er ins Gäste-WC, um sich mit einem der Handtücher dort die Haare trocken zu rubbeln.

Schließlich jedoch öffnete er die Tür zum Wohnbereich und wunderte sich, dass es dort stockduster war. Die Kinder mussten in der Zwischenzeit schlafen, aber Mary war normalerweise um diese Zeit wach und es sah ihr nicht ähnlich in der Dunkelheit zu sitzen.

„Mary?" rief er verwundert und ging durch das Wohnzimmer um einen Blick in die Küche zu werfen, die jedoch ebenfalls dunkel war.

Ein Geräusch aus dem oberen Stockwerk, das er nicht näher zuordnen konnte, ließ ihn aufhorchen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zur Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Er griff nach dem Messer in seinem Schuh, dass er noch immer jeden Morgen aus alter Gewohnheit dort hinein steckte. So leise wie möglich ging er die Treppenstufen hinauf. Auch wenn er seit acht Monaten nicht mehr jagte, so waren seine Instinkte erwacht und übernahmen erst einmal die Kontrolle über sein Handeln.

Er lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke, als er auf der obersten Stufe angekommen war und was er sah, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

Mary stand vor der Tür zum Kinderzimmer und hatte die Arme ausgestreckt, um – so wie es aussah - die Gestalt vor ihr am Betreten des Zimmers zu hindern. Er konnte nur einen Teil ihres Körpers sehen und dieser schien mit Blut überströmt zu sein. Ihre Augen blickten ihr Gegenüber schmerzerfüllt, jedoch wild entschlossen an. 

Johns Blick fiel auf die zweite Kinderzimmertür. Diese war ebenfalls geschlossen und einige Zeichen waren in aller Eile auf die Tür gemalt worden. John erkannte sie sofort und wusste, dass Mary anscheinend den Angriff hatte kommen sehen. Die Zeichen hatten Ähnlichkeit mit einer Dämonenfalle und dienten als Schloss gegen Dämonen. Jedoch wusste John genau, dass sie diese zwar aufhielten, jedoch nicht für ewig. Und auch Mary wusste es - was wahrscheinlich der Grund war, warum sie versucht hatte den Dämon davon abzuhalten das Schloss zu durchbrechen. Und diesen Versuch bezahlte sie grade mit ihrem Leben. John sah es an ihrem Blick und dem vielen Blut und er wusste es war unmöglich, seine Frau zu retten. Die Verzweiflung drohte ihn zu übermannen, die Hilflosigkeit erfüllte ihn mit ohnmächtiger Wut.

Doch Marys gequältes Stöhnen und die stumme Bitte in ihren Augen sorgten dafür, dass er sich aus seiner Erstarrung reißen konnte. Er rannte ins Schlafzimmer. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen öffnete er den Tresor in seinem Schrank, wo er seine Waffen aufbewahrte, dankbar dafür, dass er sie nicht zusammen mit der Jagd aufgegeben hatte. 

Er musste den Colt haben. Der Colt - der eine von vier Exemplaren, die es bekanntermaßen auf der Welt gab - war in ihrem Besitz, seit sie von der Bedrohung gegen ihre Familie wussten. Bobby hatte ihn besorgt. Und John hatte gehofft ihn nie zu brauchen. Dieser Colt hatte noch fünf Kugeln, die alles töten konnten, sogar einen Dämonen. Und er war seine einzige Möglichkeit.

Er hoffte, dass der Dämon ihn nicht bemerkt hatte und seufzte erleichtert, als er den Tresor endlich aufhatte und nach der Waffe griff. 

Er sah kurz auf, als er das Schreien eines Kindes hörte. Einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen. Er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Er musste. Seine Familie war in Gefahr. Und das erste Mal, seit er seine Frau vor der Tür des Kinderzimmers gesehen hatte, wurden seine Hände ruhig und sein Verstand übernahm wieder die Regie. Während er zurück zum Flur ging überprüfte er die Waffe.

Wenige Augenblicke später stand er hinter dem Dämon. Die Tür des Kinderzimmers lag auf dem Boden und Mary auf ihr. Sie rührte sich nicht, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und leer, das Blut strömte aus zahlreichen Wunden in ihrem Körper. Die Gestalt war auf den Weg in das Zimmer, wollte grade über Mary hinweg treten zu seinem Sohn Dean, der regungslos und mit angsterfüllten Augen auf seine tote Mutter sah.

John schoss. 

Einen Moment passierte nichts, doch dann schien sich ein Feuer im Inneren der Gestalt auszubreiten und nur einige Sekunden später war sie verschwunden, aufgegangen in Flammen und Rauch.

John starrt auf seine Frau und sah dann seinen Sohn an.

Der Blick seines kleinen Jungen erschütterte ihn in den grundfesten seiner Seele…

-

-

John erwachte aus seinen Erinnerungen wie aus einem schlechten Traum.

Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht. Er wünschte, er könnte diesen Ausdruck in Deans Gesicht vergessen, doch er hatte sich in seinem Herzen eingebrannt.

Manchmal konnte er noch heute Spuren davon in seinem inzwischen erwachsenen Sohn sehen. Die Ereignisse hatten ihre Blessuren hinterlassen, in ihnen allen.

Und er wünschte sich manchmal, er könnte seine Gedanken mit jemandem teilen. Doch das war eine Bürde, die er seinen Söhnen nicht auch noch aufhalsen wollte. Er musste stark für sie sein.

Seine Jungs brauchten nicht zu wissen, dass ein großer Teil seiner Stärke nur Fassade war.

Und er hoffte, sie mussten nie erfahren, was er für ihre Sicherheit getan hatte, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm das jemals verzeihen würden.

Ihr Leben war auch so schon verworren und kompliziert genug.

Einmal mehr verfluchte er das Schicksal. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Söhne so lebten wie sie es taten. Er wünschte, sie könnten glückliche, normale junge Männer sein.

Aber das waren Wünsche, die sich nicht erfüllen würden und er ermahnte sich. Er sollte sich nicht mit unnützen Gedanken rumschlagen, sondern sich auf die Recherchen für diese Jagd konzentrieren, damit sie rechtzeitig bis Freitag zurück zu Hause waren.

Mit einem Seufzen verstaute er das kleine Fotoalbum wieder in seine Jackentasche.

Dieses Wochenende würde Sam bei ihnen sein und er sollte sich lieber darauf konzentrieren sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten, damit sie die Tage nicht damit verbrachten sich in einer Tour zu streiten.

Obwohl er wusste, dass es so gut wie hoffnungslos war, wollte er es zumindest versuchen.

Sam und er waren seit Jahren im ständigen Clinch miteinander. John war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass sie zu unterschiedlich oder sich zu ähnlich waren. Es war ein wenig besser geworden, seit Sam aufs Collegge ging. Auch darüber hatten sie einen heftigen Streit gehabt, wie John sich nur zu gut erinnerte.

Auch wenn er sich ein anderes Leben für seine Söhne vorgestellt hatte, so hatte er nach dem Tod seiner Frau eingesehen, dass er sie nicht vom Übernatürlichen fernhalten konnte. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe. Und er wollte sie schützen und dass sie sich selber schützen konnte.

Und so war er zu ihrem Ausbilder geworden.

Dean hatte ihm gehorcht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er seine Mutter gesehen hatte und den Dämon. Mit einer wilden Entschlossenheit hatte sein Ältester alles über das Unnatürliche und den Kampf dagegen gelernt.

Sam aber war anders. Er hatte nur widerwillig getan, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte. Er wollte nicht jagen, er wollte nicht töten. Es war ihm egal, ob diese Dinge böse waren und Menschenleben zerstörten. Er wollte ein normales Leben. John konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Aber ihn ärgerte auch die vehemente Ablehnung seines jüngsten Sohnes.

Sie hatten schließlich einen Kompromiss geschlossen.

Nach Marys Tod hatte John das Haus in Lawrence verkauft und war ein Stück weiter nach Topeka gezogen. Hier hatte er ein kleines Haus für sich und seine Jungs erstanden, die ihnen als Basis diente. Hierher kamen sie immer wieder zurück und hier waren die Jungen in die Schule gegangen. Der Vorteil war, dass auch Bobby nicht weit entfernt in Valley Falls wohnte. Ohne seinen Freund wäre John aufgeschmissen gewesen, das wusste er. Der Mann war wie ein zweiter Vater für Sam und Dean und hatte manchmal Wochen lang auf die beiden aufgepasst, wenn John auf Jagd gewesen war.

Und als Sam dann unbedingt aufs Collegge gehen wollte, hatte sich der Standort ihres Hauses ebenfalls als Vorteil erwiesen. Die University of Kansas in Lawrence war die größte im Staat und Sam hatte schließlich eingewilligt dorthin zu gehen. Sie war nur etwa 30 Meilen entfernt. Das war ihr Kompromiss gewesen. John war nicht bereit gewesen, seinen Sohn völlig aus den Augen zu lassen.

John schüttelte erneut den Kopf, als er an einen weiteren Streit mit seinem Sohn dachte, der vor etwa einem Jahr stattgefunden hatte.

Immer wieder war es vorgekommen, dass Sam aufgrund einer Jagd seine Vorlesungen verpasst hatte und schließlich war dem jüngsten Winchester der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte sich ein Zimmer im Collegge genommen. Seitdem kam er nur noch an den Wochenenden nach Topeka, und nicht einmal an allen. John war sich bewusst, dass er ihn beinahe ganz vertrieben hatte. Es war nur Dean zu verdanken, der sich wieder einmal zwischen sie gestellt hatte, dass der Streit nicht so weit eskaliert und Sam völlig aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war.

-

John wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür des Motelzimmers aufging und sein Sohn Dean hereinkam, eine Tüte in der Hand.

„Hey, Dad. Ich habe was zum Abendessen mitgebracht," sagte der junge Mann, stellte die Tüte auf den Tisch und zog seine Jacke aus, um sie achtlos über den zweiten Stuhl zu werfen.

John nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu, um endlich die erforderlichen Recherchen abzuschließen. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn erst einmal duschen gehen würde, nachdem er mehrere Stunden unterwegs gewesen war um Leute zu befragen.

Sie brauchten meistens nicht viele Worte, wenn es um die Jagd ging. Sie arbeiteten nun schon so lange zusammen, dass sich eine gewisse Routine entwickelt hatte. John fand die Stille zwischen ihnen meistens komfortabel. Sie gehörten beide nicht zu den großen Rednern und ihm war klar, dass Dean noch ein wenig besser darin war als er, wenn es darum ging seine Gedanken und Gefühle für sich zu behalten.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, es wäre anders. Aber die Dinge waren halt wie sie waren. Er wusste aber, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit ein ernstes Gespräch führen mussten, denn etwas war seit einigen Wochen nicht in Ordnung.

John fiel es auch jetzt wieder auf, als er aufblickte und beobachtete, wie sein Sohn saubere Sachen aus seiner Tasche kramte. Deans Bewegungen waren langsam und müde, es schien, als fehlte ihm jegliche Energie und Motivation. Sein Gesicht war ernst und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. John wusste, dass er in letzter Zeit nicht gut schlief und das hatte ihn auch erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sein Junge gehörte von jeher eher zu den Morgenmuffeln. Er stand so spät wie möglich auf und grummelte müde durch die Gegend, bis er nicht mindestens eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte. Und auch danach dauerte es meist noch eine Weile, bis er ansprechbar war.

Doch in den letzten Wochen war Dean regelmäßig wach, wenn John die Augen öffnete. Er saß am Laptop, war bereits im Badezimmer oder hatte sogar bereits Frühstück besorgen. Und mit jedem Tag schien er ein wenig müder und unausgeglichener zu sein.

Die wenigen Male, die John ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte Dean einfach mit den Schultern gezuckt, gemeint alles wäre okay und hatte das Thema gewechselt.

John hatte vor, es nicht mehr dabei zu belassen, sobald diese Jagd beendet war. Doch vorerst hielt er sich zurück, auch wenn es ihn Mühe kostete.

-

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie zusammen am Tisch und John fragte seinen Sohn nach den Ergebnissen seiner Befragungen.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte er, während er nach seiner Gabel griff, um etwas von den Bratkartoffeln zu essen.

Dean schob das Essen zur Seite, das er kaum angerührt hatte. Wieder musste John den Impuls unterdrücken zu fragen was los war. Denn sein Sohn war sonst eigentlich immer hungrig.

„Ich habe den früheren Besitzer der Tankstelle gefunden," erzählte Dean. „Er hat mir von einem Überfall in der Tankstelle erzählt, als er selbst noch ein Junge war. Ist ca. 60 Jahre her. Die Kassiererin, Cathy Falls, wurde dabei erschossen. So weit er von seinem Vater weiß, waren es zwei Jugendliche, die grade erst die High School abgeschlossen hatten."

„Na, das passt ja ins Bild," kommentierte John trocken. „Alle vier Opfer passen in die Kategorie."

„Stimmt," bestätigte Dean. „Aber wie es aussieht, waren das nicht die einzigen im Laufe der Jahre. Immer wenn der Besitzer der Tankstelle gewechselt hat – das war fünf Mal innerhalb der sechzig Jahre - gab es einige Morde. Es geschah aber immer nur, wenn die Kassiererin eine Frau war."

„Dann müsste es eigentlich aufhören," meinte John. „Ich habe in der örtlichen Zeitung gelesen, dass die Kassiererin ihren Job hingeschmissen hat."

„Ist ja kein Wunder, wenn vier Leute vor ihren Augen ermordet werden und sie noch als Verdächtige behandelt wird."

„Tja, niemand konnte sich erklären, was da passiert. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dafür, dass wir noch heute Abend Cathy Falls Leiche suchen und verbrennen, damit das Ganze endgültig ein Ende hat," sagte John und sein Sohn nickte zustimmend.

Sie warteten bis es dunkel und auf den Straßen der Stadt kaum etwas los war, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof machten.

John übernahm diesmal den Hauptteil des Grabens und Dean widersprach ihm nicht.

Eine Weile starrten sie zusammen auf die Flammen, nachdem sie das Skelett der toten Frau mit Salz bestreut, Benzin übergossen und angezündet hatten. Eine Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel. John war froh, dass diese Jagd eine leichte gewesen war, die sie so problemlos erledigen konnten. Nun konnte er sich darauf konzentrieren herauszufinden, was mit seinem Jungen los war.

Er warf einen Blick zur Beifahrerseite, wo Dean den Kopf ans Fenster gelehnt hatte und eingenickt war. Wenn er so müde war, sollte er das Gespräch am besten auf den nächsten Tag verschieben, dachte er sich.

Er fuhr auf den Parkplatz des Hotels und hielt den Wagen an. Dean rührte sich nicht und er überlegte, ob er ihn einfach im Wagen weiterschlafen lassen sollte. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war nachts noch ziemlich kalt.

Grade, als er Dean wachrütteln wollte, schreckte dieser auf, die Augen aufgerissen und heftig atmend.

John sah ihn perplex an. Sein Sohn sah aus, als wäre er grade aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht, doch er hatte sich im Schlaf nicht gerührt.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?" fragte er verwundert und besorgt.

Dean schluckte und John konnte sehen, wie er einen Moment durchatmete, um sich zusammen zu reißen, bevor er ein kurzes Lächeln aufsetzte und antwortete: „Sicher, Dad."

Der ältere Winchester musste sich nun selber zusammen reißen, damit ihm nicht der Kragen platzte. Er wusste, dass sie selten ernsthafte Gespräche führten, wenn es nicht grade um eine Jagd ging, aber sie sprachen in der Regel schon über wichtige Sachen, und was immer mit Dean los war, schien wichtig zu sein. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sein Sohn etwas vor ihm verbarg, das ihm anscheinend so sehr zusetzte.

„In Ordnung, das reicht jetzt," sagte John, nachdem er einmal kräftig durchgeatmet hatte. „Wir beide werden jetzt miteinander reden! Los, komm!"

Und mit diesen Worten stieg er aus dem Wagen aus, ging zur Tür des Motelzimmers und hielt sie auf, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Sohn ihm folgte. Dieser kam der Aufforderung nur zögernd nach und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

John schloss die Tür hinter ihm, ging zum Fenster und schloss auch die Vorhänge. Dann drehte er sich zu Dean um, der unschlüssig mitten im Zimmer stand.

„Worüber willst du denn reden, Dad? Es ist alles in Ordnung," ging der Junge in die Offensive.

John hielt Abstand, aber er blickte seinem Sohn in die Augen und sagte erst einmal nichts. Dean wusste genau, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte, dessen war sich John bewusst.

„Ich will, dass du mir erzählst, was mit dir los ist, Dean!" sagte John dann im Befehlston. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, alles ist in Ordnung, wenn du aussiehst, als hättest du seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Du weißt selber, dass es gefährlich ist, in deinem Zustand zu jagen, du kannst uns beide damit umbringen!"

Er bereute seine Worte beinahe, als Dean sichtlich zusammenzuckte.

„Das ist alles, worum es geht?" kam die bittere Antwort seines Sohnes und zeigte John, dass er seine Worte wieder einmal falsch gewählt hatte.

„Nein!" sagte er, lauter als beabsichtigt. „Ich mache mir Sorgen. Du bist mein Sohn."

„Es wird schon wieder weggehen," meinte Dean.

„Was wird weggehen?"

„Die Träume."

„Du hast Alpträume?" fragte John.

„Ja… nein… ich weiß nicht…" stammelte Dean und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, bevor er zum Bett ging und sich dort hinsetzte.

„Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte John. Er nahm einen der Stühle und setzte sich Dean gegenüber.

Als dieser seinem Blick weiter auswich, fasste er ihn unter dem Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an, so dass Dean ihn ansehen musste.

„Es ist nichts, es ist total blöd!" sagte er und John schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Sturheit.

„Erzähl mir von diesen Träumen," bat er in ruhigem Ton.

Und schließlich schien sein Sohn zu begreifen, dass sein Vater diesmal nicht aufgeben würde.

„Meistens sind es keine Alpträume, nur manchmal," fing er schließlich an zu erzählen. „Aber inzwischen habe ich sie jede Nacht und ich wache auf und sie gehen mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, ich kann an nichts anderes denken… und ich weiß nicht warum…" Dean zögerte, bevor er endlich fortfuhr. „Ich sehe mich in diesen Träumen, Dad! Aber es ist total seltsam, denn das scheine gar nicht ich zu sein. Manchmal bin ich in einem Haus, das ich nicht kenne oder in einem Garten, der mir ebenfalls nicht bekannt vorkommt. Und ab und zu ist Sam auch da, nur dass er auch nicht er selbst zu sein scheint. Ich meine…" Wieder ein zögern. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nicht Sam und ich sind. Aber sie sehen genauso aus wie wir, also was soll das? Das ist völlig irreal. Warum träume ich so etwas? Ich versteh es nicht."

John sah seinen Sohn an und musste all seine Konzentration aufbieten, um die Ruhe zu bewahren. In seinem Kopf schwirrten Erinnerungen durcheinander. Und er wusste, das alles konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Was ist mit den Alpträumen?" schaffte er es schließlich zu fragen.

„Der Dämon ist da," kam die leise Antwort, und John schloss einen Moment die Augen, als er wieder diesen Ausdruck in Deans Augen sah. Angst, Entsetzen, Hilflosigkeit…

„Es ist wie bei Mom, weißt du!" sagte sein Sohn und es schien ihm plötzlich als hätte er wieder den kleinen Jungen vor sich anstatt den jungen Mann, den Jäger.

„Ich bin an die Wand gefesselt, mit unsichtbaren Ketten und er steht vor mir und ich kann spüren, wie er mit seinen Gedanken mein Herz umklammert. Überall ist Blut… Und er lacht…"

Die Stimme seines Sohnes erstarb. John spürte eisige Kälte in seinem Inneren. Er wusste, was Deans Träume bedeuteten. Er wusste, dass die Ruhe vorbei war, dass nun alles zusammen fiel, was er so sorgsam getan hatte, um seine Kinder zu schützen. Es würde genau das passieren, was er versucht hatte zu verhindern. Er hatte seine Familie auseinander gerissen, um sie zu schützen und zwanzig Jahre lang hatte es scheinbar funktioniert. Aber damit war es nun vorbei.

Er hatte Mühe, die Panik zurück zu drängen, die ihn erfassen wollte.

Er musste reagieren, schnell reagieren, bevor es zu spät war.

Als er aufstand, viel sein Stuhl um, doch er achtete nicht darauf.

Er nahm auch nur im Unterbewusstsein seinen Sohn wahr, der ihn rief und erschrocken fragte, was los war.

Er lief zum Tisch, auf dem sein Handy lag und wählte mit flinken Fingern die vertraute Nummer von Bobby Singer. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust, während er wartete, dass sein Freund sich meldete.

„Ja?" hörte er endlich Bobbys Stimme.

„Ich bin es," antwortete er mit kratziger Stimme.

„John. Was ist los mit dir?" Sein Freund schien sofort zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Wann hast du das letzte mal mit Anna gesprochen?" fragte John und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte.

„Gestern erst," kam die Antwort. „Du weißt doch, dass ich jede Woche mit ihr spreche."

„Und?"

„Es war alles in Ordnung. Warum fragst du, John?"

„Annas Schutz lässt nach, Bobby. Irgendetwas passiert."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Bobby.

„Dean hat Träume."

Stille herrschte am anderen der Leitung.

„Wir müssen dorthin, bevor etwas passiert, Bobby! Ich fahre mit Dean direkt von hier los. Du holst Sam in Lawrence ab und wir treffen uns in Kansas City."

„In Ordnung," sagte Bobby. „Morgen Mittag. Nicht früher John. Sieh zu, dass ihr noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommt."

John wollte ihm widersprechen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Freund Recht hatte.

„Okay. Bis dann," antwortete er schließlich und beendete das Gespräch, blieb jedoch neben dem Tisch stehen und starrte eine Weile ins Leere.

Irgendwann holte ihn Deans Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Dad? Dad?" rief sein Sohn.

John sah ihn an.

„Was ist los?" fragte Dean.

„Wir müssen direkt Morgen früh los fahren. 5 Uhr. Pack schon mal deine Sachen," sagte John. Dann wandte er sich ab und begann sein eigenes Zeug in seine Tasche zu stopfen.

Er war jetzt nicht in der Lage Deans Fragen zu beantworten. Er brauchte etwas Zeit.

„Dad!"

„Jetzt nicht, Dean," sagte er harsch und bereute seinen Tonfall sofort, als sein Sohn die Schultern zusammen zog. Doch er konnte im Moment nichts tun.

„Du bekommst deine Antworten, wenn wir Bobby und Sam getroffen haben," sagte er bestimmt, doch diesmal etwas freundlicher.

Dann ging er zum Tisch und packte den Laptop zusammen.

Er seufzte erleichtert, als Dean aufgab und sich seinem Bett zuwand. Er wollte alles nur einmal erklären. Nein, eigentlich wollte er nichts erklären müssen. Aber er wusste, dass kein Weg daran vorbei führte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Söhne verstehen würden.

Doch die Hoffnung war nicht sehr groß.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2: Überraschungen

-

-

Lawrence, Kansas, USA

-

Sam Winchester saß müde und erschöpft auf einer Bank vor dem Eingang zur Universität von Kansas und schlürfte vorsichtig an seinem heißen, starken Kaffee, von dem er hoffte, dass ihn dieser halbwegs aufwecken würde.

In etwa zwanzig Minuten fing die erste Vorlesung an und er wünschte sich, er könnte sie ausnahmsweise einmal ausfallen lassen. Aber da es die letzte vor der nächsten Klausur war, konnte er sich das auf keinen Fall leisten.

Zumindest hatte er es geschafft sein Arbeitspapier heute Nacht fertig zu stellen, das er in der zweiten Vorlesung abgeben musste. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er es erst in letzter Minute fertig stellen konnte. Aber er hatte einfach nicht genug Zeit gehabt. Zurzeit jagte eine Klausur die nächste und dann war da noch seine Familie.

Sam seufzte.

Er liebte seinen Vater und Dean natürlich auch, aber er wünschte sich, die beiden würden anders leben, ein normales Leben führen. Und ihn seines führen lassen.

Wobei er zugeben musste, dass es im letzten Jahr wirklich besser geworden war. Er traf die beiden meistens nur am Wochenende und konnte sich oft genug rausreden. Aber es ärgerte ihn schon, dass sie kaum eines dieser Wochenenden damit verbrachten etwas ‚normales' zu tun. Nein, meistens ging es auch dann um eine Jagd und er war das so leid. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie die beiden sich täglich damit befassen konnten. Er wollte einfach normal leben und nicht darüber nachdenken, was sich in den Schatten versteckte. Er wollte sich nicht mit den Toten befassen, nicht mit den Geistern und Dämonen und was sich sonst noch im Dunkeln der Nacht versteckte.

Es gelang ihm während des Studiums recht gut das alles zu verdrängen.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr trank er den letzten Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher und warf diesen in den Mülleimer neben der Bank. Dann raffte er seine Unterlagen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hörsaal.

So früh am Morgen war es meist recht still auf den Gängen der Schule. Fast alle Studenten liefen schweigend zu ihren Räumen oder unterhielten sich nur leise. Sam mochte diese Zeit, wenn der Trubel noch nicht so groß war – zumindest wenn er selber zu den halbwegs wachen Studenten gehörte, was heute nicht der Fall war.

Er grüßte einige bekannte Gesichter mit einem Nicken und wollte grade den Hörsaal betreten, als eine Stimme ihn zurückhielt.

„Sammy!"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich verwundert um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass es tatsächlich Bobby war, der an der Wand lehnte und ihn gerufen hatte.

Verwundert ging er auf den Mann zu, der wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn war.

„Bobby! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er.

Niemand aus seiner Familie kam ihn hier besuchen, und schon gar nicht um diese Zeit. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, etwas das so schlimm war, dass sie es ihm nicht über das Telefon sagen wollten. Angst breitete sich in ihm aus, als er auf Bobby zu ging.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er, als er vor dem älteren Mann stand. „Ist es Dad? Dean? Beide? Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Beruhige dich, Junge," antwortete Bobby. „Es geht den beiden gut, niemand ist verletzt."

Sam schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Und was zum Teufel tust du dann hier?" fragte er. Misstrauisch wartete er auf die Antwort.

Bobby verzog kaum eine Miene, als er antwortete, doch Sam konnte die Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen. Irgendetwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung.

„Wir müssen gehen, Sammy! Du musst ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken und mitkommen."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Bobby? Das geht nicht, auf keinen Fall," protestierte Sam. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er grade gehört hatte.

„Doch Sam," kam die ruhige Antwort seines Gegenübers. „Wir treffen Dean und deinen Vater in Kansas City und fahren dann weiter. Es ist wichtig, sehr wichtig!"

„Worum geht es denn?" Sam verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er diese Diskussion führte. „Ich kann nicht einfach so weg gehen. Ich habe heute – jetzt gleich - eine wichtige Vorlesung und eine Klausur Morgen."

„Vergiss dein Studium, Sam," sagte Bobby mit ernstem Gesicht und Sam musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht anzuschreien.

„Keine Chance, Bobby! Das hier ist wichtig für mich und ich werde nicht einfach weglaufen. Schon gar nicht, wenn du mir nicht sagen willst, worum es geht. Ich dachte, diese Diskussion wäre endgültig vorüber und ihr akzeptiert, dass ich das hier tun will."

„Es ist vorbei, Sam. Ich kann dir jetzt keine Antworten geben, du musst warten, bis wir deinen Vater treffen. Aber es gibt wichtigere Dinge als das hier," er deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf die Umgebung um sie herum. „Hier geht es um das Leben eurer Familie! Und wahrscheinlich auch um das Leben vieler anderer Menschen. Du musst jetzt mit mir kommen, Sam! Einmal in deinem Leben solltest du deine Fragen und Wünsche zur Seite stellen."

„Ich…"

Aber Bobby unterbrach ihn.

„Sam. Dein Vater und vor allem dein Bruder haben alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um dir ein halbwegs normales Leben zu er möglichen…"

„Ein normales Leben nennst du das?" unterbrach ihn Sam ungläubig.

„Sei still!" Bobby war nun wütend und Sam wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte den Mann noch nie in einer solchen Stimmung erlebt und hielt daher überrascht den Mund.

„Sie haben alles getan, was ihnen möglich war," fuhr Bobby nun fort. „Du wolltest nicht jagen und das war in Ordnung. Und du bist ja aufs Collegge gegangen, nicht wahr? Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals daran gedacht hast, dass Dean alles getan hat, damit du das tun konntest. Er hat deinen Vater immer begleitet, damit du es nicht tun musstest. Er hat dir den Rücken frei gehalten. Jetzt bist du dran, Sammy. Jetzt musst du an deine Familie denken. Sie brauchen dich!"

„Ich versteh das alles nicht…"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug, glaub mir."

Und Sam gab nach. Er hatte plötzlich Furcht in den Augen des älteren Mannes entdeckt. Und er erschauderte, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er etwas Ähnliches bei ihm bemerkt hatte. Bobby Singer hatte keine Angst, niemals. Er war einer der erfahrensten Jäger, die es gab. Er kämpfte gegen Dinge, die die meisten Menschen sich nicht einmal in ihren Träumen vorstellen konnten. Und Sam begriff, dass etwas Großes im Gange war.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte was es war. Aber er konnte seine Familie nicht im Stich lassen. Und er fragte sich, ob er das Collegge wohl noch einmal wieder sehen würde.

-

Dean Winchester gehörte nicht zu den ängstlichen Typen.

Natürlich, als Kind hatte er Angst gehabt und sich vor manchen Dingen gefürchtet, die er kennen gelernt hatte, aber im Laufe der Jahre konnte ihn beinahe nichts mehr überraschen und es kam nur selten vor, dass er Angst hatte. Und wenn es vorkam, dann war es, weil sein Vater, Sam oder Bobby in Gefahr waren.

Manchmal hielt er inne und fragte sich, warum er sich nie Sorgen um sich selbst machte und was er eigentlich wollte, was er sich wünschte. Aber ihm fiel nichts dazu ein. Es war ihm einfach zur zweiten Natur geworden, sich um andere Gedanken zu machen, sich um Sammy zu sorgen. Er war grade erst acht Jahre alt gewesen, als sein Vater ihn zum ersten Mal mit seinem kleinen Bruder allein gelassen und ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Es war seine Aufgabe, für Sams Sicherheit zu sorgen, seine Verpflichtung als großer Bruder. Sein Vater hatte ihm das so oft gesagt, dass Dean gar nicht auf die Idee kam, das in Frage zu stellen.

Inzwischen wusste er einfach nicht mehr, wie es war, sich um sich selber Gedanken zu machen. Er stellte sein Leben nicht an erster Stelle. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm dies bewusst wurde, als er neben seinem Vater im Wagen saß, auf den Weg nach Kansas City. Da sein Dad kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte, hing er seinen Gedanken nach und war selber überrascht, in welche Richtung sie gingen.

Die Ereignisse am Abend hatten ihn aufgewühlt – nicht dass er das jemals laut zugeben würde. Die Reaktion seines Vaters hatte ihm Angst gemacht, denn sie machte seine Träume real. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Vater genau wusste, was los war, um was es hier ging. Und jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr einreden, dass diese Träume nichts zu bedeuten hatten.

Es frustrierte ihn, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was los war. Andererseits hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es vielleicht lieber nicht wissen wollte. Was immer es war, es war wichtig, so viel war ihm klar. Er hatte bereits nach dem ersten Traum tief in seinem Inneren gewusst, dass es etwas wichtiges bedeutete, etwas Gefährliches. Aber er hatte es vorgezogen dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren. Aber was immer es war, das würde ihn nun einholen.

Er wusste nicht, warum es ihm diesmal so schwer fiel, mit der Unwissenheit umzugehen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sein Vater ansonsten mit Informationen um sich schmiss. Im Gegenteil. Und in der Regel akzeptierte er das einfach und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Doch diesmal war es anders. Diesmal betraf es ihn direkt. Diese Träume waren zu unheimlich. Wer immer das da war, den er gesehen hatte, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das nicht gewesen sein konnte. Aber ihm fiel auch keine bessere Erklärung ein. Er wusste nur, dass er nach den Träumen mit einem dicken Knoten in seinem Magen aufdachte und einem Gefühl, dass der Mann in ihnen mit ihm verbunden war.

„Alles in Ordnung?" weckte ihn die Stimme seines Vaters plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.

Dean sah ihn überrascht an. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, dass er nicht allein war.

„Ich weiß nicht, Dad," antwortete er nach einem Moment und wusste er klang genau wie Sam sonst. „Sag du es mir!"

Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick an, bevor sein Vater seufzte und seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete.

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Aber ich kann dir jetzt nicht sagen, worum es geht. In zwei Stunden treffen wir Bobby und Sam, dann erfährst du alles," sagte der Ältere.

Dean erwiderte nichts darauf. Was sollte er auch sagen, er wusste genau, dass sein Vater sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde. Er war mindestens genauso stur wie sein jüngster Sohn.

Und Dean wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Sam darauf reagiert hatte, dass Bobby ihn einfach so aus dem Collegge abgeholt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er stinksauer. Das würde sicher eine lustige Fahrt werden, wohin auch immer diese gehen würde.

-

Dean seufzte erleichtert, als sie in Kansas City an der Tankstelle ankam, an der sie sich mit Bobby und seinem Bruder treffen wollten. Das unangenehme Schweigen im Auto war selbst ihm schon zu viel geworden.

Er konnte den Truck schon von weitem sehen und auch Bobby und Sam. Die beiden lehnten am Kofferraum des Wagens und sein Bruder sah ungefähr so sauer aus, wie Dean sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Er stieg, sobald der Wagen gehalten hatte und ging zu den beiden, ohne auf seine Vater zu achten, der ihm nur zögernd folgte.

„Hey, Bobby," grüßte er den älteren Mann und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Dann wandte er sich seinem jüngeren Bruder zu und lächelte leicht. „Sammy!"

Sie hatten sich seit zwei Wochen nicht gesehen und wenn er es auch niemals zugeben würde, er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder, der ihn schon seit einiger Zeit um einen halben Kopf überragte, ganz schön vermisst.

„Hey Dean," sagte der jüngere und sie umarmten sich kurz, bevor sie – beide ein wenig verlegen – wieder einen Schritt zurückwichen und sich zu ihrem Vater umdrehten, der grade Bobby begrüßte.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" fragte Sam dann laut, als ihr Vater sich ihm zuwandte.

„Wir sollten das wirklich auf der Fahrt besprechen," antwortete John und Dean verhinderte Sams wütende Erwiderung, indem er selber sagte: „Du hast es versprochen, Dad! Sag uns jetzt endlich, was los ist!"

Er wich dem Blick seines Vaters nicht aus und wartete, während dieser sichtbar mit sich rang.

„Hört zu, ihr bekommt eure Antworten gleich. Aber lasst uns bitte erst einmal losfahren. Wir werden bestimmt noch drei Stunden unterwegs sein und ich will so schnell wie möglich ankommen."

„Wo willst du ankommen?" fragte Sam.

„Wir fahren nach Monroe County, St. Louis," sagte der älteste Winchester. „Bitte steigt ein und lasst uns alles auf der Fahrt besprechen!"

Dean sah überrascht zu Sam, der ebenso perplex war. Sie konnten die Gelegenheiten, in denen ihr Vater sie um etwas gebeten hatte an einer Hand abzählen. In der Regel befahl er einfach, was er für nötig hielt.

Und aus diesem Grund setzten sich die Brüder schließlich in Bewegung und gingen zum Impala, um hinten einzusteigen.

„Ich fahre," mischte sich Bobby das erste Mal ins Gespräch. „Keine Widerrede, mein Freund. Du kannst das nicht beim Fahren tun, du solltest deine Jungs zumindest dabei ansehen können, meinst du nicht?!"

Wenig später waren sie wieder unterwegs.

Dean überlegte sich grade, ob er noch einmal nachfragen sollte, als sein Vater sich zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Also, was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?" fragte Sam.

„Dean hatte Träume," erklärte ihr Vater. „Er hat von euch geträumt und von einem Dämon und es hat ihn ziemlich viel Schlaf gekostet."

„Das waren nicht wir in den Träumen," widersprach Dean.

„Ich weiß, Junge," kam die Antwort. „Ich weiß es."

„Ich versteh das nicht," meldete sich Sam wieder zu Wort. „Ihr holt mich aus dem Collegge wegen irgendwelcher Träume?"

„In einigen dieser Träume wird dein Bruder getötet, Sam! Und wir müssen verhindern, dass es tatsächlich passiert. Ich finde, das ist wichtig genug um dein Studium für eine Weile zu vergessen!"

„Halt, Moment!" Dean sah seinen Vater verwirrt an. „Aber du hast grade bestätigt, dass ich das nicht bin im Traum."

„Nein, du bist es nicht, Dean," bestätigte der Ältere. „Aber es ist dein Bruder."  
Dean war nun völlig verwirrt und er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob mit seinem Dad alles in Ordnung war.

„Hört zu, Jungs, es gibt da einiges, was ich euch sagen muss und ich bitte euch, mir einfach zuzuhören."

Da war schon wieder das ‚bitte' und Dean konnte sich nur wundern. Aber er sagte nichts, sondern wartete ab und war erstaunt, als auch Sam den Mund hielt. Ihm war wohl ebenfalls bewusst, dass es hier um etwas Großes ging.

„Vor 21 Jahren, kurz nach deiner Geburt, Sammy, da gab es viel Aufregung in der Jäger-Gemeinschaft. Wie ihr wisst, gibt es einige unter uns, die über bestimmte Fähigkeiten verfügen. Manche können ein wenig von der Zukunft sehen oder haben bestimmte Kräfte. In unserer Familie gab es so etwas bis dahin nicht und eure Mutter und ich haben den Gerüchten keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt. Wir waren zu sehr mit euch, mit uns selber beschäftigt.

Aber Bobby kam schließlich zu uns, als er herausfand, dass unsere Familie eine direkte Rolle in einem Dämonenkrieg spielen würde. Wir wussten nichts genaues, aber einige der Seher haben gesagt, dass ihr Kräfte entwickeln werdet. Kräfte, die im Kampf gegen die Dämonen von besonderer Bedeutung sein würden. Und daher wart ihr, waren wir alle in Gefahr." Er hielt einen Moment inne, und Dean sah, wie er sich in Erinnerungen verlor, bevor er wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte und zu seiner Erklärung.

„Eure Mutter und ich haben gedacht, wenn wir mit der Jagd aufhören und ganz normal leben, dann können wir dem Entkommen. Wir dachten, dann wäret ihr sicher. Aber wir haben uns geirrt. Und dieser Irrtum hat euerer Mutter das Leben gekostet…" Wieder ein zögern, ihr Vater vermied es sie anzusehen.

„Ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich verzweifelt war. Wäre ich nur wenige Minuten später nach Hause gekommen, dann wäret ihr vielleicht alle tot gewesen. Und ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, meine Kinder auch noch zu verlieren. Daher habe ich das einzige getan, was euch retten konnte… ich habe euch getrennt."

Dean sah seinen Bruder an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick und war anscheinend genauso verwirrt wie er selber. Irgendetwas fehlte ihnen an Informationen, sie verstanden nicht, wovon ihr Vater eigentlich sprach.

„Getrennt? Wovon sprichst du, Dad?" fragte Sam schließlich.

„Es ist so… ihr… Gott, das ist schwer…" Ihr Vater lachte gequält auf und Dean schluckte schwer, als er den Kampf und die Emotionen in seinem Gesicht sah. So kannte er seinen Vater nicht, hatte ihn noch niemals so erlebt.

„Ihr seit nicht meine beiden einzigen Söhne. Ihr habt beide einen Zwilling. Eure Mutter und ich, wir haben zweimal Zwillingssöhne bekommen."

Auf diese Worte herrschte erst einmal Stille.

Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich richtig gehört hatte, aber sein Vater sah ernst aus, so ernst wie nie zuvor. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf sagen sollte, es schien, als wolle sein Gehirn die Informationen nicht verarbeiten. Er hatte einen Zwillingsbruder?

„Dean!"

Er sah auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sein Vater ihm ein Bild hinhielt, ein Foto. Er nahm es entgegen. Darauf zu sehen waren sein Vater, eindeutig eine ganze Ecke jünger und seine Mutter, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Seine Eltern saßen auf einem Krankenhausbett und hielten jeweils einen Säugling in den Armen, beide hatten ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Und an jeder Seite saß ein kleiner Junge, beide etwa vier Jahre alt.

Dean starrte das Bild an. Er wusste, eines dieser Jungen war er selber. Doch er hätte nicht sagen können, welcher von den beiden, denn sie sahen beide gleich aus.

Er schloss die Augen und durch seinen Kopf schossen Bilder, Bilder von eben diesen beiden Jungen, von ihm und seinem Zwilling.

-

‚Na komm schon, Dean, ich will ganz nach oben!' 

Die Stimme seines Bruders erklang über ihm, er war schon ziemlich hoch auf den Baum geklettert, der ganz hinten in ihrem Garten stand.

Dean warf einen Blick auf das Haus, dann folgte er dem jüngeren Zwilling. Er wusste, sie sollten nicht klettern, aber er tat es zu gerne, um auf die warnende Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören.

‚Na gut, ich komme,' antwortete er in Gedanken.

‚Es ist toll hier oben!' Er hörte das helle Lachen seines Bruders und er lachte ebenfalls. Das machte Spaß. Vor allem, da Mom mit ihrer Hebamme beschäftigt war und sie deshalb nicht runter holte und schimpfte. In ein paar Tagen sollten die Babys kommen. Und dann wäre sie sicher noch öfter beschäftigt und würde nicht immer ein so strenges Auge auf sie haben.

Die beiden Jungen saßen einträchtig nebeneinander und beobachteten die Umgebung.

Dann sah Dean ein Auto kommen.

‚Jensen, da kommt Dad!' 

Sein Bruder lächelte.

‚Lass uns schnell zu ihm gehen!'

Und sie kletterten so schnell sie konnten den Baum hinunter, rannten durch den Garten und in die Arme ihres Vaters, der inzwischen auf der Terrasse stand und nach ihnen Ausschau hielt.

-

„Dean? Dean?"

Die Stimme seines Vaters holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hatte Mühe sich zu erinnern, wo er war und was geschehen war. Doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen an das zurück, was ihnen sein Vater grade gesagt hatte.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Sam.

„Ich habe mich erinnert… an Jensen…" sagte er leise und sah seinen Vater an.

Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, an dem was sein Vater gesagt hatte. Er hatte einen Zwillingsbruder und der Ausflug in die Vergangenheit hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, wie stark er mit diesem verbunden gewesen war. Er konnte noch jetzt einen Rest davon spüren, so stark war das Band, das sie verbunden hatte. Sie hatten sich über ihre Gedanken unterhalten. Er wusste genau, dass es für sie ganz normal gewesen war, auch wenn es ihm jetzt merkwürdig und unglaublich vorkam.

Und auch jetzt strömten noch Bilder auf ihn ein, immer mehr, so dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart zu unterscheiden.

In seinem Schädel dröhnte es und er konnte die Flut an Erinnerungen nicht aufhalten, die ihn wie eine Welle überrollte.

Er nahm seine Umgebung nicht mehr war.

Und dann wurde er ohnmächtig.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3: Noch mehr Winchesters

-

-

Monroe County, St. Louis, Missouri, USA

-

Müde und hungrig schloss Jared Padalecki die Tür des kleinen Hauses auf, das er zusammen mit seiner Mutter bewohnte. Es war bereits früher Abend und er war den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen gewesen.

‚Was für ein höllischer Tag,' dachte er, als er seine Jacke aufhängte und in die Küche ging, wo er einen Teller mit Essen vom Vortag aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und ihn in die Mikrowelle stellte.

Er wollte nur noch etwas essen und dann schlafen.

Während er darauf wartete, dass sein Essen warm wurde, nahm er den Stapel mit Post in die Hand und begann ihn durchzusehen. Seine Mutter hatte mal wieder keine Zeit dafür gehabt, bevor sie zu ihrer Spätschicht ins Krankenhaus aufgebrochen war. Sicher war sie von ihrer Pflegerunde, die sie tagsüber fuhr, um zusätzlich ein paar Dollar zu verdienen wieder einmal zu spät zurück gekommen. Es kam mehrmals die Woche vor und manchmal fragte Jared sich, wie seine Mutter das machte.

Seit sein Vater vor vierzehn Jahren einfach verschwunden war hatte seine Mutter zwei Jobs. Sie hatte die Schichten im Krankenhaus und zusätzlich eine ganze Reihe von Patienten – meist ältere Leute – die sie über Tag betreute. Die Zeit, die ihr noch übrig blieb hatte sie immer mit ihm verbracht und für sie war so gar nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

Als die Mirkowelle piepte, nahm er den Teller hinaus und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, der zusammen mit drei Stühlen an einer Wand stand. Er fing an zu essen, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf sondern hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie viel Zeit zusammen verbracht hatten, aber er wusste, dass seine Mutter ihr möglichstes tat. Anna Padalecki hatte getan, was nötig war. Als Kind und Jugendlicher hatte er das nicht immer so gesehen. Er hatte seiner Mutter oft Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie so selten für ihn da war und er so oft alleine war. Sie hatte nie Zeit gehabt, um an irgendwelchen Schulveranstaltungen teilzunehmen und sie hatte ihn auch abends nicht ins Bett gebracht, weil sie entweder auf Spät- oder Nachtschicht arbeitete.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er hatte sich längst damit abgefunden wie es war und sein Bestes getan, um seine Mutter zu unterstützen und für sich selber zu sorgen.

Und er hatte es schließlich geschafft, ein Stipendium für die University of Missouri zu bekommen, an der er im vierten Semester Jura studierte. Er arbeitete nebenher noch in der Bibliothek der Stadt, um die Kosten für sein Auto zu finanzieren und was sonst noch so anfiel. Zum Glück brauchte er nicht viel. Aber für sein Auto war er zumindest sehr dankbar. Er wäre aufgeschmissen ohne das Transportmittel, denn die Fahrt von St. Louis in die Vorortregionen mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln dauerte ewig.

Er grinste, als er daran dachte, was wohl sein bester Freund Jensen dazu sagen würde, dass er seinen Chevrolet Camaro aus dem Jahr 1976 ein Transportmittel nannte.

Laut Jensen war ein Auto so viel mehr als das. Jared konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte es nicht so mit der Technik.

Aber ohne Jensen hätte er keinen fahrbaren Untersatz, so viel war auf jeden Fall sicher. Sie hatten den Wagen von einem Schrottplatz geholt und zusammen wieder fahrtüchtig gemacht. ‚Na ja, Jensen hat gearbeitet und ich habe zugeschaut und schlaue Kommentare von mir gegeben,' dachte er und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Aber da sein Freund Elektro- und Fahrzeugtechnik studierte, war es für ihn kein Problem gewesen.

Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Jensen jede Minute Arbeit, die er in seinen Wagen gesteckt hatte genossen hatte, dann hätte er mit Sicherheit ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt.

Dieses überfiel ihn jedoch just in diesem Augenblick und er riss seine müden Augen auf, als er daran dachte, was für ein Tag heute war.

‚Verdammt!' dachte er und sprang auf. Er hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. In dem ganzen Stress mit seiner Klausur am Morgen und der Schicht in der Bücherei, die er leider nicht hatte absagen können ohne den Job zu verlieren, hatte er ganz vergessen, was für ein Tag heute war. Ein toller Freund war er.

Jensens Vater war heute beerdigt worden. Der Mann war vor drei Tagen einfach zusammengeklappt und gestorben. Jared hatte dem Freund versprochen, dass er nach der Arbeit noch zu ihm kommen würde, und er verstand nicht, wie er das einfach vergessen konnte.

Er lies alles stehen und liegen, schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel und seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zum Nachbarhaus, in dem sein Freund wohnte. Als er sah, dass kein Licht brannte, ging er direkt um das Haus herum Richtung Garten. Er wusste, wo sein Freund sich aufhielt. Mit Sicherheit saß er hinten am Teich, der im hinteren Teil des Gartens, direkt am Grundstück der Padaleckis lag. Dort gingen sie immer hin. Dort hatte er auch Jensen zum ersten Mal getroffen, als er mit seiner Mutter nach dem Verschwinden seines Vaters hierher gezogen war. Er war grade acht Jahre alt geworden. Sie waren praktisch nur zwei Straßen weiter gezogen, aber sie hatten sich vorher noch nie gesehen.

Sie hatten nicht viel gesagt bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, erinnerte sich Jared. Jensen hatte damals geweint, dort unten am Teich. Deshalb hatte Jared ihn überhaupt erst gehört, als er durch den Garten gestreift war. Aber er hatte nicht gesagt, was los war und Jared hatte erst später erfahren, was im Haus der Ackles passierte. Jared selber war zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls oft den Tränen nah. Er hatte seinen Vater vermisst und nicht verstanden, was los war und warum er ihn und seine Mom einfach verlassen hatte.

Sie waren beide einsam gewesen damals und hatten sich gegenseitig Trost gespendet. Nicht dass es einer von ihnen beiden laut ausgesprochen hatte, aber sie waren beide froh gewesen über die Gesellschaft und waren schnell Freunde geworden. Und trotz des Altersunterschiedes waren sie es auch über die Jahre geblieben.

-

„Hey!" sagte er leise, als er am Teich ankam und Jensen wie vermutet dort saß. Sein Freund hatte die Knie angewinkelt, die Arme auf ihnen abgestützt und starrte auf das Wasser.

Er drehte den Kopf nur kurz und nickte ihm zu.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät komme," sagte Jared, als er sich neben seinen Freund setzte. „Wie geht es dir? Wie war es?"

Auf die Frage lachte Jensen kurz auf und es klang bitter.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich wäre nicht hingegangen, Jay," sagte er dann. „Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler. All diese Leute…"

„Jense…"

„Wirklich, Jared. Wann waren seine Eltern das letzte Mal da? Das war noch, bevor meine Mom starb. Das sind jetzt 17 Jahre oder so her. Sie hatten jeglichen Kontakt zu ihrem Sohn abgebrochen. Nicht, dass ich ihnen das vorwerfe… Aber dann tauchen sie nach all dieser Zeit hier auf seiner Beerdigung auf und tun so, als wären sie nie weg gewesen. Seine Mutter hat sogar geheult!"

„Na ja, immerhin war er ihr Sohn."

„Ja, das reicht vermutlich schon." Er zögerte und Jared wartete geduldig. Er kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, wann er nachhaken und wann er abwarten musste, damit sein Freund sich öffnete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er weiter sprach.

„Seine ‚Kollegen' waren auch alle da, es war echt eine Farce. Dabei haben sie ihn alle gehasst, weil er die Hälfte der Zeit betrunken zur Arbeit kam, sie wie Dreck behandelt hat und sie seine Arbeit mitmachen mussten.

Und das schlimmste ist, dass ich genau das gleiche getan habe. Ich bin dahin gegangen und habe so getan, als würde es mir etwas ausmachen."

Nun sah Jensen ihn das erste Mal richtig an. Jared wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Aber sein Freund schien auch keine Worte zu erwarten.

„Ich bin dann einfach mitten drin gegangen," sagte der Ältere nach einer Weile. „Ich stand da und wusste plötzlich einfach nicht mehr, warum ich da war. Immerhin habe ich den Mistkerl gehasst! Und es war einfach falsch so zu tun, als würde ich mich nicht freuen, dass er endlich abgetreten ist."

Eine einzelne Träne lief über Jensens Wange und er wischte sie mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung weg.

„Jetzt sag mir doch mal, Jay, warum ich mich jetzt so schuldig fühle, weil ich froh bin, dass mein Vater tot ist?!"

Jared legte dem Freund eine Hand auf den Arm. „Weil du eben ein guter Mensch bist, Jense," sagte er. Als dieser daraufhin nur eine Augenbraue hob, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Und es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, dich schuldig zu fühlen! Der Mann hat sich nicht wie dein Vater aufgeführt und dir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht."

„Ja, und ich habe nichts dagegen getan…"

Jared atmete einmal tief ein, um seine Wut im Zaun zu halten. Es passierte ihm immer, wenn sie auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kamen – er wurde stink wütend. Nicht auf Jensen, aber auf dessen Vater und all die Leute, die ihre Augen davor verschlossen, was vor ihrer Nase vor sich gingen. Oder die dagegen nichts unternahmen. Er hatte sich so oft gefragt, warum keiner etwas unternahm. Und bis heute hatte er keine Antworten darauf.

„Jensen, du warst ein Kind!" sagte er nun. „Und du hast so oft gefehlt in der Schule oder bist mit Blutergüssen oder Verletzungen rum gelaufen. Es wäre die Aufgabe der Lehrer, der Erwachsenen, dir zu helfen."

„Tja, das hat wohl nicht funktioniert," kam die trockene, emotionslose Antwort seines Freundes. Und wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, bevor Jensen wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Es ist seltsam in letzter Zeit," sagte er leise, und Jared hatte Mühe, ihn zu verstehen. „Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, aber in den letzten Wochen frage ich mich immer wieder, warum ich niemals weggelaufen bin oder so was!? Selbst als ich älter war und er mich in Ruhe gelassen hat, habe ich es gehasst mit ihm zusammen zu wohnen. Und trotzdem bin ich niemals auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, von hier weg zu gehen. Mir ist einfach nie der Gedanken gekommen. Das ist doch nicht normal, oder? Warum habe ich da vorher nie drüber nachgedacht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," war alles, was Jared dazu sagen konnte. Und er war überrascht, denn auch ihm war dieser Gedanken niemals gekommen.

Wieder sprachen sie eine ganze Weile nicht und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Es wurde langsam kalt, doch Jared wartete, bis Jensen schließlich aufstand.

„Komm mit," sagte er, und hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihn hochzuziehen. „Du kannst mir dabei helfen ein paar Sachen weg zu werfen!"

-

Jared hatte ihm am Abend noch mehrere Stunden geholfen, die Sachen seines Vaters zusammenzupacken. Aber irgendwann waren beide einfach zu müde gewesen um weiter zu machen und Jensen hatte seinen Freund nach Hause geschickt und versichert, dass er alleine klar kam.

Der Tag hatte seinen Tribut gefordert und er war sofort ins Bett gefallen und hatte wie ein toter geschlafen. In dieser Nacht hatte er keine Träume oder er konnte sich zumindest nicht an sie erinnern.

Er wachte erst am späten Vormittag auf. Er hatte sich die Woche einfach frei genommen, denn es war ihm klar, dass er sich sowieso nicht auf irgendwelche Vorlesungen konzentrieren konnte. Auch in der Werkstatt hatte er nicht vor aufzutauchen. Er ging davon aus, dass seine Kollegen damit rechneten. Irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen würde er ein paar Entscheidungen treffen müssen, aber bisher hatte er die Gedanken daran zur Seite geschoben.

Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er jemals zugeben würde. Er wusste nicht, warum das so war. In seinem Kopf ging alles durcheinander. Eigentlich war es schon seit ein paar Wochen so, seit er diese seltsamen Träume hatte, von denen er nicht wusste, was sie zu bedeuten hatten.

Es hatte damit angefangen, dass er von einem Mann und einer Frau geträumt hatte, die er nicht kannte. Aber wenn er aufgewacht war, dann hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass diese Leute ihm etwas bedeuten mussten, dass sie wichtig für ihn waren. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit war dann noch ein Kind mit ins Bild gekommen. Es war einfach nur seltsam. In diesen Träumen passierte absolut nichts außergewöhnliches, da war einfach dieses Paar und dann war das Kind da, ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre alt. Manchmal dachte er, dass er das vielleicht selber war. Es gab keine Bilder von ihm als Kleinkind, daher konnte er es nicht sagen. Er hatte nur so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl. Und er fragte sich, ob sich seine Wünsche vielleicht in seine Träume projizierten. Er wusste schon lange, dass er adoptiert war und hatte sich natürlich oft gefragt, wer wohl seine richtigen Eltern waren und warum sie ihn weggegeben hatten. Aber seine Mutter hatte ihm darauf keine Antwort geben können oder wollen. Und mit seinem Vater zu reden, war sowieso unmöglich. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte er sich in kurzer Zeit so sehr verändert, dass Jensen manchmal gedacht hatte, er hätte einen anderen Menschen vor sich. Alles hatte sich verändert. Aber daran wollte er jetzt lieber nicht denken. Es gab so viele andere Sachen, um die er sich kümmern musste.

Jensen wollte unbedingt die Sachen seines Vaters aus diesem Haus haben. Er wusste, dass er nicht ein Teil behalten wollte, dass seinem Vater gehört hatte. Das bedeutete noch viel Arbeit, aber es machte ihm nichts aus.

Wenn man von den Schuldgefühlen absah, war er einfach nur erleichtert, dass er dieses Haus nicht mehr teilen musste. Und wieder fragte er sich, warum er vorher nie daran gedachte, wegzugehen. Spätestens, als er auf dem Collegge angefangen hatte, hätte er sich dort ein Zimmer nehmen können. Sicher hätte sein Vater ihn dann nicht mehr in der Werkstatt arbeiten lassen, aber er hätte bestimmt auch irgendwo anders einen Job kriegen können. Es war ihm ein Rätsel.

Doch er würde vermutlich nie eine Antwort darauf bekommen und inzwischen spielte es auch keine Rolle mehr. Sein Vater war tot. Das Haus und die Werkstatt gehörten nun ihm. Und er musste überlegen, was er damit tun wollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Werkstatt behalten sollte. Er hatte noch nie großes Interesse daran gehabt, den Papierkram zu erledigen, er arbeitete lieber mit seinen Händen. Er könnte dafür allerdings jemanden einstellen. Vielleicht könnte er Jared dafür gewinnen. Ja, das würde ihm gefallen. Jared war sein bester Freund und er vertraute ihm vorbehaltlos.

Er wusste, dass er ohne den Freund verloren gewesen wäre. Jared war es gewesen, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er nicht aufgab. Er hatte ihn unterstützt, ihn abgelenkt und als sie etwas älter waren, hatte er oft genug seine Wunden versorgt, nachdem sein Vater auf ihn losgegangen war.

Er hatte sogar einige Male Lehrer angesprochen, um ihm zu helfen. Aber die Schule, auf die sie gingen war nicht grade in der besten Gegend und die Lehrer gehörten nicht zu der Sorte, die sich Gedanken um ihre Schüler machten. Es gab nur wenige Ausnahmen und die gaben meist nach einiger Zeit auf und suchten sich eine andere Stelle. Die anderen stellten sich vor ihre Klassen, spulten das ewig gleiche Programm ab und kümmerten sich um sich selber. Jared hatte nichts erreicht. Und Jensen war sich nicht sicher, ob es etwas geändert hätte, wenn einer der Lehrer sich tatsächlich gekümmert hätte. Vermutlich hätte es seinen Vater nur noch wütender gemacht, wenn sich jemand anders eingemischt hätte.

Auf jeden Fall war er dankbar gewesen, dass Jared es versucht hatte.

Und irgendwann hatte es schließlich aufgehört. Als er älter und größer wurde, hatte sein Vater immer seltener die Hand gegen ihn erhoben und es schließlich ganz gelassen. Jensen vermutete dass er Angst hatte, er würde zurückschlagen. Oder was auch immer.

Er schnappte sich eine Flasche Wasser, lehnte sich an den Esstisch und trank die halbe Flasche in einem Zug leer. Dann betrachtete er das Chaos um sich herum. Er hatte einfach wahllos Kisten gepackt und sie stehen gelassen. Und er wusste, Jared würde amüsiert den Kopf schütteln, wenn er das sehen könnte. Es war nicht grade Jensen Stärke Ordnung zu halten, was er auch jetzt wieder unter Beweis gestellt hatte.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es schon später Nachmittag war. Bald würde sein Freund aus der Uni wieder da sein. Er beschloss, ein wenig aufzuräumen und dann hinüber zu gehen und Jared zu fragen, was er davon hielt, ihm mit der Werkstatt zu helfen. Sie könnten als Partner arbeiten.

Sie könnten Pizza bestellen und sich etwas im Fernsehen ansehen.

Er trank noch einen Schluck und machte sich dann daran, die Kisten in einer Ecke zusammenzustellen. Er würde eine Firma beauftragen, den ganzen Plunder abzuholen und zu entsorgen. Sie konnten damit machen, was sie wollten.

Zufrieden schaute er sich um, als die letzte Kiste zur Seite geräumt war. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es 16:35 Uhr war.

Es war bereits dämmerig draußen.

Das Licht flackerte und er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Er würde duschen, sich umziehen und zu Jared gehen und sich über alles andere später Gedanken machen.

Als er auf dem Weg zur Treppe war, sprang die Tür auf und er riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Ein Mann stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn an. Er war etwa im Alter seines Vaters, mit dunklen Haaren und fast schwarzen Augen. Seltsamen Augen. Er war auch ganz in schwarz gekleidet.

Ehe Jensen seine Überraschung verarbeiten und reagieren konnte, wurde er rückwärts an die Wand geschleudert. Sein Kopf schlug hart auf und er sah Sterne.

Der Mann kam auf ihn zu, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Jensen hatte keine Ahnung, wer der Kerl war. WAS er war. Aber er wusste instinktiv, dass das kein normaler Mensch war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, etwas ging vor sich, das er nicht verstand. Doch er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er dieser Kreatur, oder was auch immer es war, schon einmal begegnet war, dass er ihre Anwesenheit schon einmal gespürt hatte.

Dann stand er vor ihm und in seinem Inneren explodierte der Schmerz.

-

-

John Winchester sah immer wieder besorgt zu seinem ältesten Sohn, der auf dem Rücksicht lag. Sein Kopf ruhte auf den Beinen seines Bruders.

Langsam begann er sich Sorgen zu machen.

Einige Minuten, nachdem sein Sohn ohnmächtig geworden war, war er kurzzeitig wieder zu sich gekommen. John hatte seinen Blick nicht deuten können. Er nahm an, dass es einfach ein bisschen viel gewesen war. Anscheinend waren alle Erinnerungen auf einmal zurückgekommen, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen.

Als Sam fragte, ob alles in Ordnung wäre, hatte Dean nur genickt.

„Ich möchte schlafen," waren seine einzigen Worte gewesen, bevor seine Augen zugefallen waren. Und das hatte er auch während der letzten drei Stunden getan.

Sein Schlaf war so tief und er atmete anscheinend so flach, dass sich seine Brust nur unmerklich hob und senkte und er und auch Sam immer wieder zu ihm hinsahen und ihn beobachteten. Es war ihm ein wenig unheimlich, denn sein Ältester gehörte seit Marys Tod eher zu den unruhigen Schläfern.

Doch nun schien es, als wäre er fast wieder bewusstlos.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, keiner von ihnen sprach. Bobby konzentrierte sich auf die Straße und war ihm nur hin und wieder einen Blick zu. ‚Du musst ihnen alles sagen', sagte dieser Blick und John wusste, er hatte Recht. Aber das musste warten, bis sie in waren und sich vergewissert hatten, dass es Jensen und Jared gut ging. Dann waren noch einige Erklärungen fällig, das war ihm klar.

Sie zuckten alle ein wenig erschrocken zusammen, als Dean plötzlich die Augen aufmachte und hochfuhr.

Er blinzelte verwirrt und schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um zu registrieren, wo er war. Dann zeichnete sich so etwas wie Panik in seinem Gesicht ab.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte er mit krächzender Stimme.

John musterte seinen Sohn und fragte sich was los war.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, noch eine knappe halbe Stunde bis wir da sind," antwortete er. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war 16:22 Uhr.

„Gib Gas, Bobby!" sagte Dean.

Bobby sah John an und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste auch nicht, was Dean plötzlich hatte.

„Was ist denn?" fragte er deshalb einen Sohn.

„Er ist in der Nähe," antwortete dieser. „Schneller Bobby!" Seine Stimme klang drängend.

„Wer ist in der Nähe?" wollte Sam wissen.

„Der Dämon. Ich kann ihn spüren."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Sam ungläubig. „Dean, du hast schlecht geträumt!"

„Nein!" sagte der ältere Bruder und John wusste, dass Sam Unrecht hatte. Dean spürte den Dämon. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er inzwischen nah genug bei Jensen war. Wenn die Zwillinge zusammen waren, dann verband sie ein besonderes Band, dann entwickelten sie ein besonderes Gespür.

„Fahr schneller, Bobby!" sagte John zu seinem Freund. Und der fragte nicht länger und drückte das Gaspedal durch.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir?" fragte John. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, er sah seinen Vater nicht an, sondern starrte angespannt auf die Straße.

„Nicht viel," kam die Antwort.

Es war 16:26 Uhr.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4: Unterwegs

x

St. Louis, Missouri, USA

x

Sie waren ganz nah, sie waren beinahe da.  
Dean hatte einen dicken Knoten im Magen, während er äußerlich still und ruhig aus dem Rückfenster des Impala schaute. Die Zeit schien beinahe still zu stehen.  
In seinem Inneren verursachten seine Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle ein riesiges Chaos und er glaubte, irgendetwas in ihm müsse jeden Moment zerspringen. Und er fragte sich, ob es sich so anfühlte, wenn man verrückt wurde.  
Diesen Gedanken verdrängte er jedoch schnell, denn er war etwas zu dramatisch für seinen Geschmack. Nicht, dass nicht die ganze Situation etwas Dramatisches hatte. Es war wie in einem schlechten Film. Aber wenn es danach ging, war sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes, als ein einziger, schlechter Horrorfilm.  
Noch immer lauerten unzählige Erinnerungen an der Oberfläche seines Gedächtnisses. Er wollte sich damit jetzt nicht befassen. In ein paar Minuten stand ihnen eine Konfrontation mit einem Dämon bevor und das letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, waren Erinnerungen, die ihn in die Vergangenheit zogen und von der Gegenwart ablenkten.  
Sein Vater hatte sich wirklich keinen guten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es wäre besser gewesen, er wäre ein wenig früher damit rausgerückt. Allerdings hatte er ja auch nicht ahnen können, was passierte, schließlich hatte Dean seine Träume nicht ernst genommen und kein Sterbenswort darüber verloren.  
Es spielte im Grunde auch keine Rolle mehr. Es war wie es war. Sie mussten jetzt dadurch, mussten jetzt kämpfen. Und er spürte nur allzu deutlich, dass das Leben seines Bruders – seines Zwillingsbruders – an einem seidenen Faden hing.  
Und das letzte was er wollte war, das sein Bruder starb. Er spürte ganz deutlich das Band zu ihm und es schien ihm, als würde es mit jeder Meile, die sie näher kamen stärker.  
Es schien ihm unglaublich. Er kannte Jensen nicht, hatte ihn seit 21 Jahren nicht gesehen und bis vor ein paar Stunden hatte er sich nicht einmal an ihn erinnert. Aber das schien alles egal zu sein. Sie waren miteinander verbunden. Er spürte es ganz deutlich.  
Das Gefühl war nicht ganz so stark, wie in den Erinnerungen, die noch immer in ihm nachhallten, aber er wusste, es würde stärker werden.  
Er wunderte sich ein bisschen, dass er überhaupt so viele Erinnerungen an die Zeit hatte, bevor ihre Mutter gestorben war. Sie waren noch so jung gewesen. Aber er war froh darüber. Er wünschte nur, er könnte das alles in diesem Moment zurückdrängen und sich konzentrieren. Aber es schien unmöglich zu sein. Am stärksten waren die Bilder von der Nacht, in der seine Mutter gestorben war. Sie drängten an die Oberfläche, und diesmal verlor er den Kampf sie aufzuhalten.

_„Na kommt schon, Jungs, es ist Bettzeit!" sagte Mary Winchester bestimmt und Dean brauchte nicht zu seinem Bruder zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass er die gleiche bittende Miene aufgesetzt hatte, wie er selber.  
Seine Mutter seufzte.  
„Bitte, Mom! Nur noch ein wenig länger! Wie wollen doch Dad noch sehen!" bettelte Jensen.  
Sie streckte die Arme nach ihnen aus und ohne zu zögern ging Dean zu ihr und ließ sich umarmen. Sein Bruder tat es ihm gleich und sie waren eingehüllt von der Liebe ihrer Mutter.  
Dennoch schien sie entschlossen und Dean wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, es zu versuchen.  
„Bitte, Mom, bitte!" sagte er nun auch.  
Ihre Mutter kniete sich mit einem Bein auf den Boden, um mit ihnen auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Es war ein langer Tag, Jungs! Euer Dad kommt wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile nicht nach Hause und ich bin müde. Ihr habt heute ganz schön viel Unsinn angestellt und das wisst ihr auch." Dean sah seinen Bruder an und sah, dass er schuldbewusst die Schultern hoch zog.  
„Tut uns leid, Mom," entschuldigte er sich und das entlockte ihrer Mutter ein Lachen.  
„Ich weiß, Jensen. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ihr jetzt ins Bett geht und schlaft. Denn in den nächsten zwei bis drei Stunden werden eure Brüder wieder aufwachen und Hunger haben und bis dahin hätte ich mich gerne etwas ausgeruht."  
Dean konnte nicht verstehen, dass sie ins Bett mussten, damit ihre Mutter sich ausruhen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie selber nicht ins Bett gehen würde, bis ihr Dad nach Hause kam, also würde sie ja nicht ruhen. Aber er erkannte die Niederlage und das ‚Gib es auf, Dean, keine Chance', das sein Bruder ihm in Gedanken sandte, zeigte ihm, dass dieser sich inzwischen damit abgefunden hatte.  
„Bitte, Mom, wenigstens noch eine kleine Geschichte," startete er den letzten Versuch und als er die Resignation in den Augen seiner Mutter sah, jubelte er laut.  
Sie lächelte, hob aber ihren Finger und sagte: „Eine kleine Geschichte! Und danach verschwindet ihr ohne Widerrede ins Bett!"  
Beide Jungs nickten eifrig.  
Sie waren bereits in ihren Schlafanzügen und so setzten sich die drei auf die gemütliche, schon etwas durchgesessene Couch. Dean und Jensen kuschelten sich jeweils an eine Seite ihrer Mutter und lauschten still ihren Worten, als sie ihnen vorlas._

‚Dean?'  
‚Jensen?'  
Sie schreckten beide aus der gemütlichen Position auf und sahen sich an.  
‚Was ist das?'  
‚Ich weiß nicht, Jense…'  
Dean hatte das Gefühl, etwas drückte ihm die Luft ab. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas Großes, Dunkles auf sie zukam, etwas Gefährliches.  
„Was ist los? Dean? Jensen?" fragte ihre Mutter und sah sie besorgt an.  
Dean sah stumm zu ihr auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte, er wusste nicht,, was los war. Aber er hatte Angst.  
„Mom, da ist etwas!" sagte Jensen und Dean glaubte, nicht nur seinen eigenen heftigen Herzschlag zu spüren, sondern auch den seines Zwillings.  
„Was meinst du denn?" fragte Mom.  
„Ich weiß nicht… aber es ist dunkel und will uns weh tun…"  
Und Dean beobachtete mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, wie seine Mutter blass wurde und aufstand. Er sah, wie sie schluckte und kurz darauf war ihr Gesicht ernst und entschlossen und sie sah so_ anders __aus.  
„Nach oben in euer Zimmer," sagte sie und schob sie Richtung Treppe. „Ich komme gleich nach."  
Und die beiden Jungen gehorchten einfach und liefen die Treppe hinauf. Doch sie blieben im Flur stehen, fassten sich an den Händen und warteten auf ihre Mutter.  
Einen Augenblick später kam sie die Treppe hoch gerannt, in der einen Hand hielt sie einen schwarzen Edding und eine kleine Flasche, in der anderen hatte sie eine Waffe.  
Dean sah kurz auf seinen Bruder, dann starrte er wieder seine Mutter an. Diese Frau schien jemand anderes zu sein. Dennoch vertraute er ihr. Aber er wünschte sich, dass sie ihnen sagen würde, was los war. Er spürte immer noch die Dunkelheit, die immer näher zu kommen schien und sein Herz klopfte weiterhin so kräftig, dass er das Gefühl hatte nichts anders hören zu können.  
Sie sahen stumm zu, wie ihre Mutter mit dem Edding seltsame Symbole auf die Zimmertür der Babys malte. Dann kam sie zu ihnen und tat das gleiche bei ihrer Tür. Anschließend schob sie sie ins Zimmer und öffnete die Verbindungstür zum anderen Kinderzimmer. Diese war sonst immer verschlossen, weil ihre Eltern nicht wollten, dass sie die Babys störten. Sie malte auch auf diese Tür die Symbole, während Dean und sein Bruder sie beobachteten und warteten.  
„Es ist ganz nah," flüsterte Jensen plötzlich und dann hörten sie, wie unten die Tür aufsprang und mit einem Scheppern gegen die Wand knallte.  
„Ihr bleibt hier im Zimmer, Jungs, verstanden!" sagte ihre Mom. „Ihr dürft unter keinen Umständen die Tür öffnen, egal was ihr hört!" Ihre Stimme war eindringlich und Dean sah Angst in ihren Augen und noch etwas anderes, was er nicht deuten konnte. Er nickte und wusste, dass Jensen es ihm gleich tat.  
„Ich meine es ernst," erklärte sie. „Es ist sehr wichtig. Die Tür bleibt zu, auch wenn ich schreien sollte. Falls die Tür aufgeht, geht ihr sofort zu Sam und Jared ins Zimmer und macht die Verbindungstür zu."  
Sie bewegte sich langsam von ihnen weg und Dean drückte die Hand seines Bruders fest. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Er hatte Angst. Aber er sagte nichts, denn er wusste, dass seine Mom nicht gehen wollte, aber es tun musste. Bevor sie jedoch aus dem Zimmer ging drehte sie sich noch mal zu ihnen um.  
„Ich liebe euch," sagte sie. Dann war sie verschwunden und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr.  
Und Dean wusste, das Böse war jetzt da, bei ihnen im Haus, bei ihrer Mutter.  
Wie erstarrt standen sie da und lauschten den Geräuschen im Haus.  
Schwere Schritte auf der Treppe.  
Die Stimme ihrer Mutter.  
Eine andere Stimme, leise, drohend.  
Ein Schuss.  
Ein Lachen – bösartig.  
Etwas knallte gegen die Zimmertür, doch sie gab nicht nach. Die Zwillinge zuckten zusammen, rückten näher zueinander.  
Stöhnen.  
Dann schrie ihre Mutter.  
Und Dean hatte das Gefühl, seine Brust müsse gleich platzen, so schnell schlug sein Herz.  
‚Was sollen wir tun?' fragte er seinen Bruder.  
‚Ich weiß es nicht, Dean… Wir dürfen nicht die Tür öffnen!'  
‚Aber es tut ihr weh.'  
„Sie hat gesagt, wir dürfen es nicht tun!' antwortete Jensen ihm. Dann fingen die Babys an zu weinen und Jensen ging in das andere Zimmer. ‚Ich beruhige sie. Bleib du hier.'  
Und Deans Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden Türen hin und her.  
Die Schreie seiner Mutter waren zu einem Wimmern geworden.  
Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter.  
Er sah, wie die Tür ruckelte.  
‚Schließ die Tür, Jensen,' sagte er zu seinem Bruder, der noch immer nebenan im Zimmer der Zwillinge war.  
‚Aber…'  
‚Tu es!'  
Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat, warum er nicht ebenfalls hinüber ging, so wie es seine Mutter gesagt hatte.  
Dann brach sie aus ihren Angeln und landet mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden.  
Seine Mutter liegt auf ihr.  
Dean konnte die Augen nicht von der leblosen Gestalt abwenden. Überall war Blut. Und die Augen seiner Mutter blickten weit geöffnet ins Leere.  
Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr. Er sah nicht, wie der Mann in Schwarz auf ihn zu kam.  
Als der Schuss fiel, zuckte er nicht einmal mehr zusammen.  
Sein Vater trat ins Zimmer, auch das nahm er kaum wahr.  
Seine Mom war tot. _

„Dean!"  
Die laute Stimme seines Vaters holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sam. Er nickte stumm, vermied es dabei aber, dem durchdringenden Blick seines Vaters zu begegnen.  
„Ihr wisst wie wir vorgehen?" fragte dieser noch einmal.  
„Ja, Sir.'  
„Yeah."  
„Es ist nicht mehr weit," sagte Bobby, während er um die nächste Kurve fuhr.  
Dann wurde Dean plötzlich schlecht und er hatte Mühe dem Drang nachzugeben, sich zu übergeben.  
Seine Sinne wurden überflutet: Angst, Verwirrung, Schmerz, Unglauben, Verzweiflung…  
Er blinkte heftig, versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und die Gedankenflut abzublocken, die ihn zu überrollen drohte.  
„Er ist schon bei Jensen," krächzte er.  
Fest umklammerte er den Colt, als der Impala mit quietschenden Reifen vor einem Haus stehen blieb.  
„Beeilt euch!" schrie er, während er die Wagentür auf seiner Seite öffnete.  
Noch einmal musste er gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen, dann stand er auf seinen Füßen, den Griff der Waffe hatte er fest umklammert.  
Sie eilten auf das Haus zu. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, um weiter nachzudenken.  
Dean wusste, dass sie kaum noch Zeit hatten. Es war 16:39 Uhr.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5: Familienvereinigung

Jensen hing hilflos an der Wand, seine Füße berührten den Boden nicht.  
Der Mann stand einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt, seine Augen waren genauso schwarz wie seine Klamotten.  
In seinem Inneren tobten heftige Schmerzen und er konnte nicht anders, als das Gesicht zu verziehen. Statt des Schreies, der sich in seiner Kehle bildete kam jedoch nur ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen heraus. Er würde dem Kerl nicht diese Befriedigung verschaffen, schwor er sich.  
„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden," sagte der Mann vor ihm schließlich und sah ihn mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon nach dir suche! Es war, als hättest du dich in Luft aufgelöst."  
„Was wollen Sie?" stieß Jensen unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er war verwirrt und die Schmerzen schienen mit jeder Minute schlimmer zu werden. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wer der Kerl war und was er wollte. Das ergab einfach keinen Sinn.  
„Ich will dich töten, Junge," kam die grinsende Antwort, die Jensen ein Schaudern über den Rücken jagte. „Das will ich schon seit 21 Jahren. Du oder dein Bruder, mindestens einer von euch muss sterben. Aber dein Vater hat dich einfach verschwinden lassen, wir konnten dich nicht aufspüren. Und dein Bruder war ständig von einer Horde Jäger umgeben. John Winchester hat ihn gut geschützt."  
„Wovon reden sie denn da? Ich habe keinen Bruder…" krächzte Jensen und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als ihn eine neue Schmerzenswelle durchfuhr. Der Kerl war völlig durchgeknallt.  
Ihm war klar, dass er keinen normalen Menschen vor sich hatte. Aber, WAS war er? Etwas ging hier vor sich, dass er nicht verstand und sich nicht erklären konnte. Immerhin wurde er von unsichtbaren Fesseln an dieser Wand festgehalten und in ihm tobten Schmerzen, die ebenfalls aus dem Nichts zu kommen schienen.  
Und dieses Gerede von einem Bruder…  
Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer und Panik kroch in ihm hoch.  
Dann erschien ein Bild vor seinen Augen, das Bild des Mannes und des kleinen Jungen, die er in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Und er fragte sich, ob er langsam verrückt würde.  
Ein Gefühl beschlich ihn, das er nicht hätte beschreiben können. Jemand war in der Nähe, jemanden den er kannte, der ihm vertraut war und wieder schossen Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Bilder, die ihn beinahe vergessen ließen, in welcher Situation er sich grade befand. Gesichter, Stimmen, zwei kleine Jungen, die sich bis aufs Haar ähnelten…  
Dann sprang die Tür auf und erschrocken starrte er auf die beiden Männer, die hereingestürmt kamen und den jungen Mann, der ihnen dichtauf folgte.  
„Jared?" brachte er hervor und dann konnte er einen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken, als einmal mehr der Schmerz in ihm explodierte.  
Er kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an. Hier passierte etwas und er wollte so dringend Antworten.  
Der Mann in Schwarz, oder was auch immer es war, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ab und das Feuer in seinem Inneren schwand ein wenig.  
„Na, sieh da wer uns besuchen kommt! John Winchester," sagte er zu dem Mann, der an vorderster Front stand und dessen Bild er, in einer jüngeren Version, noch grade vor seinen Augen gehabt hatte.  
„Lass ihn sofort in Ruhe!" sagte dieser drohend und kam einen weiteren Schritt näher.  
„Kein Chance, Johnny-Boy," kam die umgehende Antwort.  
„Lass… meinen … Sohn… in Ruhe!"  
Jensens Verstand schien nicht begreifen zu wollen, was die Männer sagten. Sohn? Dieser Mann, dessen Name anscheinend John Winchester war, sollte sein Vater sein?  
Er kam einen weiteren Schritt näher und schüttete plötzlich aus einer kleinen Flasche eine Flüssigkeit auf den Mann in Schwarz.  
Jensen fragte sich, was er wohl damit bezwecken wollte, als sein Peiniger aufschrie und Rauch aus seinem Mund kam. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Wut und er hob eine Hand und … ein Schuss fiel…  
Jensens Kopf schnellte in die andere Richtung und er hatte einmal mehr das Gefühl, in einen schlechten Hollywood Film geraten zu sein.  
Im Wohnzimmer – anscheinend durch die Terassentür eingedrungen – stand ein junger Mann, der eine Waffe in der ausgestreckten Hand hielt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beobachtete, wie der Mann in Schwarz von innen heraus zu glühen begann, schwankte und sich dann langsam in Nichts auflöste.  
Jensen spürte, wie die Kraft, die ihn festgehalten hatte, plötzlich verschwand. Er schaffte es nicht sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Aber seine Augen verließen nicht den Mann, der ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, als er in sich zusammen sackte.  
Ihm war nun klar, was seine Träume bedeuten, zumindest wurde ihm ein Teil davon bewusst.  
Er HATTE einen Bruder…  
„Dean…" flüsterte er, als die Dunkelheit über ihm zusammenfiel.

Jared war grade frisch geduscht und angezogen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Der Tag war zum Glück etwas kürzer gewesen, als gestern und er wollte noch etwas essen und dann sehen, ob er Jensen noch etwas helfen konnte.  
Als er auf dem Weg hinunter in die Küche war, klingelte es an der Tür und so bog er erst einmal ab in den Flur um die Haustür zu öffnen.  
„Hallo! Was…" ‚kann ich für sie tun?' hatte er fragen wollen, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er auf den jungen Mann starrte, der vor seiner Tür stand.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte, ob er am Abend vorher doch mehr getrunken hatte, als ihm bewusst gewesen war. Allerdings hatte er sich den ganzen Tag über normal und gut gefühlt.  
Doch vor seiner Tür stand er selber.  
Er blinzelte, doch das änderte nicht, was er sah.  
Der Mann vor ihm könnte sein Zwilling sein, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass er keine Geschwister hatte.  
„Jared," sagte sein Ebenbild und er wunderte sich, woher dieser seinen Namen kannte. Er überlegte ernsthaft sich zu kneifen, um zu prüfen, ob er nicht einen verrückten Traum hatte.  
„Hey, ich bin echt! Mein Name ist Sam. Sam Winchester," sagte der junge Mann vor ihm.  
„Ich träume," brachte Jared als Erwiderung hervor und so fühlte sich das auch an.  
„Nein, du träumst nicht," antwortete sein Gegenüber. „Du musst mit kommen, dann erfährst du bald was hier los ist."  
Und es war Jared, als ob er erwachte. Er sollte mitkommen. Da hatte er wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Wer auch immer dieser Sam war, er wollte es lieber nicht wissen.  
„Nein danke, ich habe schon was vor," erwiderte er und im selben Moment kam ihm diese Unterhaltung mehr als absurd vor.  
„Jensen ist verletzt!" Sam sah ihn mit ernsten Augen an und Jared brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was er gesagt hatte.  
„Jensen? Woher kennst du…? Was soll das heißen, er ist verletzt?"  
„Komm einfach mit, dann wirst du alles erfahren."  
Diesmal zögerte Jared nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier geschah, aber wenn sein bester Freund verletzt war, dann musste er zu ihm.  
Er drehte sich um, griff nach seiner Jacke und seinem Schlüssel und folgte Sam, der bereits auf dem Weg zum Nachbarhaus war.  
Als Jared das Haus betrat, hatte er das Gefühl, ganz woanders zu sein.  
‚Was zum Teufel ist hier nur los?' fragte er sich im Stillen.  
Zwei Männer standen im Wohnzimmer vor der Couch, mit den Rücken zu ihm und Sam ging zu ihnen.  
Als Jared ihm langsam folgte, sah er auch Jensen, der auf der Couch lag, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht unnatürlich blass. Er regte sich nicht. Neben ihm hockte ein weiterer Mann, Jared konnte jedoch auch nur seinen Rücken sehen.  
„Dad, wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen!" sagte dieser eindringlich und drehte sich zu dem jüngeren der beiden Fremden um. Und wieder hatte Jared das Gefühl, er wäre in einem besonders kuriosen Traum. Denn dieser Mann glich Jensen wie ein Ei dem anderen und das konnte alles einfach nicht sein.  
Sein Blick wanderte zwischen den einzelnen Personen hin und her und er wollte dringend ein paar Antworten haben.  
Der Angesprochene zögerte, sein Blick lag auf Jensen und er schien wirklich mit sich zu ringen.  
„Dean hat Recht, John," mischte sich nun der Älteste der Männer ein. „Wir sollten ihn schnell in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Auch wenn wir von Außen keine Verletzungen sehen können, er hatte starke Schmerzen und wir sollten lieber durchchecken lassen."  
„Ich weiß nicht Bobby… Was willst du im Krankenhaus sagen?"  
„Uns fällt da etwas ein. Aber der Junge könnte grade innerlich verbluten…"  
Und diese Worte schienen John zu überzeugen.  
„In Ordnung, wir bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus," stimmte er zu. „Du fährst zusammen mit ihm und Dean. Hast du mit Anna gesprochen?"  
„Ja, sie ist bereits auf dem Weg," antwortete Bobby.  
„Gut. Ich rede mit ihr und wir packen ein paar Sachen zusammen und dann sollten wir schnellstens hier verschwinden." Mit diesen Worten drehte John sich zu ihnen um.  
Jared war verwirrt und unsicher, was er nun tun sollte und ihm gefiel dieses Gefühl nicht. In der Regel war er sich seiner Selbst immer recht sicher, aber diese Situation war einfach unerklärlich und er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.  
Als Bobby und Dean eine Decke um Jensen legten und ihn gemeinsam hinaustrugen, folgte er ihnen ein paar Schritte, zögerte aber.  
„Du bleibst besser hier, Jared und hilfst uns, ein paar Sachen von euch zusammen zu packen," sagte der Mann Namens John zu ihm.  
Sein Ton machte klar, dass es weniger eine Bitte als ein Befehl war und Jared drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen," sagte er. „Ich kenne Sie nicht. Und ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber bei Jensen. Was ist überhaupt mit ihm passiert?" Die Frage hatte er eigentlich nicht stellen wollen, aber sie war ihm einfach rausgerutscht. Er war noch einen Blick zur Tür und überlegte, ob er hinter den beiden Männern und Jensen her laufen sollte, als draußen ein Motor mit lautem Röhren startete und ein Wagen weg fuhr. Für diese Möglichkeit war es nun wohl zu spät. Und so wandte er sich wieder Sam und John zu, um wenigstens in Erfahrung zu bringen, was zum Teufel eigentlich los war.  
„Was ist mit Jensen passiert?" wiederholte er seine Frage. „Wer seit ihr? Und was wollte ihr von uns?"  
„Das ist alles etwas schwierig auf die schnelle zu erklären," sagte John und Jared hatte das Gefühl, er wollte seine Fragen nicht beantworten. Aber er würde sich nicht einfach so abspeisen lassen.  
„Ich nehme erst einmal mit der Kurzfassung vorlieb und Sie können mir den Rest dann später erklären."  
Als der Mann zögerte, mischte sich Sam ein.  
„Wir sind Zwillinge, Jared," erklärte er.  
Jared lachte kurz auf. „Ach nein, auf die Idee wäre ich nicht gekommen," konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen. „Die Frage ist mehr, wieso wir getrennte Leben geführt haben, wo wir doch so offensichtlich zu einer Familie gehören."  
Als John noch keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, warf Sam diesem einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Ich fürchte, dass ist die Schuld unseres Vaters," sagte er. „Er dachte, er würde uns schützen, wenn er uns trennt. Die Rechnung ist nicht ganz aufgegangen, aber…"  
„Sam!" unterbrach ihn John nun doch. „Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, das habe ich euch doch schon erklärt. Und immerhin hat es 21 Jahre lang funktioniert. Ihr wart alle vier sicher und das war das Wichtigste. Ich wollte keinen meiner Söhne verlieren!"  
„Tja, vielleicht passiert es nun doch. Du hättest uns einweihen sollen, als wir älter wurden."  
„Das ging nicht, Sam. Und Jensen und Jared hätten auch jetzt noch sicher sein sollen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber das werde ich noch herausfinden."  
„Halt, Stop!" Jared hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was eigentlich vor sich ging. „Könntet ihr mir das nun bitte mal genauer erklären?"  
Er sah von Sam zu John und blickte sie herausfordernd an.  
Schließlich seufzte der Ältere.  
„In Ordnung! Ich werde dir die Kurzfassung erzählen. Danach möchte ich, dass du mit Sam eure Sachen zusammenpackst und dir alle weitere Fragen für später aufhebst. Alles klar?"  
Jared nickte nur und beobachtete die beiden Männer, die so plötzlich in sein Leben geplatzt waren, um es völlig durcheinander zu wirbeln.  
„Eure Mutter und ich haben beide als Jäger gearbeitet, als wir uns kennen lernten. Eure Mutter hat nach der Geburt von Dean und Jensen aufgehört, aber ich habe es weiter gemacht. Als ihr beide," John deutete auf Sam und ihn, „ geboren wurdet, da gingen Gerüchte um, dass unsere Familie eine entscheidende Rolle in einem zukünftigen Dämonenkrieg spielen würdet. Eine Seherin hat vorausgesagt, dass die Dämonen euch jagen würden, damit ihr keine Gefahr für sie werdet. Daraufhin habe ich das Jagen aufgegeben und wir haben uns aus der Szene zurückgezogen. Als ihr ein knappes Jahr alt wart, da haben sie uns jedoch gefunden. Und eure Mutter ist dabei gestorben… -Halt, sag nichts, sondern höre einfach zu!" sagte er, als Jared etwas Fragen wollte. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Dämonen? Mit was für Verrückten hatte er es zu tun? Aber er klappte den Mund wieder zu.  
„Du hattest noch keine Erfahrung mit dem Übernatürlichen, Jared, aber du wirst bald herausfinden, dass wir nicht verrückt sind." Dann fuhr er mit seiner Erzählung fort. „Nach dem Tod eurer Mutter habe ich lange überlegt, was ich tun sollte. Sie war offensichtlich durch Dean und Jensen gewarnt worden, dass etwas kommt, denn sonst hätte sie keine Zeit gehabt, euch Kinder zu schützen. Und wir nehmen an, dass das auch der Grund ist, warum die Dämonen eure Brüder gerne tot sehen würden. Auch heute hat Dean ihn gespürt, als er bei Jensen war. Schließlich habe ich beschlossen, dass es sicherer ist, wenn ihr getrennt seit und Bobby und ich haben eine Freundin von ihm angesprochen, ob sie uns helfen kann. Das war Anna Padalecki, deine Adoptivmutter, Jared. Sie hat dich aufgenommen und dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Halbschwester Donna Ackles Jensen aufnimmt. Ihr solltet beide immer in ihre Nähe sein, damit ihr geschützt seit."  
„Wie sollten sie geschützt sein?" fragte Sam, bevor Jared etwas sagen konnte.  
„Anna hat einige besondere Fähigkeiten," erklärte John. Jared schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten die Informationen zu verarbeiten, mit denen dieser Mann grade um sich warf.  
„Was für Fähigkeiten?" fragte Sam weiter.  
„Sie ist eine Hexe," kam die Antwort und Jared riss die Augen auf. Das wurde wirklich immer verrückter.  
„Eine Hexe? Du hast dich mit einer Hexe zusammen getan?" schrie Sam.  
„Sie ist eine weiße Hexe, mein Sohn," sagte John, als ob das alles erklären würde. „Und ja, ich habe ihre Hilfe in Anspruch genommen. Sie wollte immer schon Kinder haben, konnte aber keine bekommen. Und deshalb war sie mehr als froh, als ich ihr das Angebot machte. Sie hat Jared und Jensen mit einem Bann belegt, der sie für das Übernatürliche unsichtbar machte, so dass die Dämonen sie nicht finden konnten. Und das hat auch funktioniert. Jedenfalls bis vor ein paar Wochen."  
„Meine Mutter soll eine Hexe sein? Sie hat uns mit einem Bann belegt? Dämonen?" Jared hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden. „Ihr seit völlig durchgeknallt! Das ist alles völlig verrückt!"  
„Nein das ist es nicht, Jared!" Er zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme seiner Mutter – oder die Frau, die er dafür gehalten hatte - hinter ihm erklang. Langsam drehte er sich um.  
Seine Mutter stand in der Tür und hatte anscheinend einen Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen.  
„Ich weiß, dass ist alles schwer zu begreifen, aber sein Vater hat die Wahrheit gesagt, Jared!"  
Und Jared konnte sie nur ungläubig anstarren.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6: Über Hexen

„Um Himmels Willen, nun setzt dich endlich hin, Junge!"  
Bobbys Stimme klang müde und frustriert, genauso wie Dean sich fühlte.  
Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich neben den älteren Jäger und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand.  
„Wieso dauert das so lange?" fragte er.  
„Eine Operation braucht eben seine Zeit," antwortete Bobby in ruhigem Ton. Aber er konnte Dean nicht täuschen, der Jüngere wusste genau, dass er sich ebensolche Sorgen machte wie er selber.  
Drei Stunden und 16 Minuten war Jensen nun schon im OP, wie Dean nach einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte.  
Knapp vier Stunden war es her, als ein Arzt, der viel zu jung aussah und an dessen Namen er sich schon nicht mehr erinnerte, zu ihnen gekommen war und erklärt hatte, dass sie äußerlich keine Verletzungen finden konnten, die Jensens Bewusstlosigkeit erklären würden. Die Blutwerte ließen jedoch darauf schließen, dass er innere Verletzungen hatte und bereits viel Blut verloren hatte. Er hatte noch einmal nachgefragt, was passiert war. Aber Dean hatte ihm nur erklärt, dass er Jensen gefunden hatte, als dieser sich vor Schmerzen wand, und er kurz darauf das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.  
Der Arzt hatte schließlich entschieden, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als eine Operation. Die Ultraschallbilder waren zu ungenau, um etwas zu erkennen, und so konnten eventuelle Verletzungen sofort behandelt werden. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, da Jensen schnell schwächer wurde. Der Arzt hatte Dean um eine Einwilligung für den Eingriff gebeten und er hatte sie gegeben. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig. Er wusste, dass der Arzt Recht hatte und sein Bruder vermutlich innerlich verblutete. Und der Gedanke hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich in seinem Magen ein dicker, schmerzender Knoten bildete.  
Noch immer waren seine Gefühle ein großes Durcheinander. Aber eines war ihm klar: er hatte eine starke Verbindung zu seinem Zwillingsbruder. Und er fühlte sich ihm sogar näher als Sam – obwohl sie ihre Leben getrennt voneinander gelebt hatten. Es erschreckte ihn, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Bobbys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Und dann stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon seit Stunden durch den Kopf ging. „Warum habt ihr nie was gesagt? Ich kann Dads Entscheidung vielleicht verstehen, uns zu trennen… vier kleine Kinder zu schützen wäre sicher kaum möglich gewesen, aber warum hat er nichts gesagt, als wir älter waren?"  
„Es war sicherer, Dean!" Bobbys Antwort kam zögerlich und ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war oder falsch. Ich weiß nicht, ob es da überhaupt eine richtige Lösung gab in einer solchen Situation. Aber euer Dad… er wollte einfach, dass ihr sicher seit, und es auch bleibt. Es war nicht so einfach für ihn, wie es den Anschein hat."  
„Tja weißt du, er war sich aber immer sehr sicher in seinen Entscheidungen, findest du nicht?! So lange ich denken kann hat er uns Befehle gegeben und er hat niemals auch nur nach unserer Meinung gefragt. Er hat immer behauptet, er tut das für unsere Sicherheit. Aber manchmal bin ich mir da nicht sicher. Manchmal denke ich, er hat sich das einfach so angewöhnt und kann gar nicht mehr anders."  
„Ihr seit ihm wichtig, Dean! Ihr wart immer das Wichtigste für ihn und all seine Entscheidungen, hat er getroffen, weil er dachte, damit das Beste für euch zu tun!" Bobby legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und wartete, bis Dean ihn ansah. „Auch wenn ich oft nicht seiner Meinung war und mir gewünscht hätte, er hätte euch anders behandelt. An seinen Motiven solltest du nicht zweifeln."  
Dean starrte dem älteren Mann in die Augen und wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, wie er es selber empfand. Und dieser ganze Tag, die Dinge, die er erfahren hatte sorgten dafür, dass er sich mehr denn je fragte, warum ihr Leben war, wie es war. Und warum John Winchester der Mann war der er war.  
„Du warst immer mehr unser Vater als er," sagte er nach einer Weile und sah, wie Bobbys Mund sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln verzog.  
„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte," antwortete er.  
Dean nickte und schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war, aber es war eigentlich überhaupt nicht seine Art, so offen über seine Gefühlswelt zu reden. Er hatte gelernt, alles was ihn bewegte sicher in seinem Inneren zu vergraben. Allerdings schien sein Schutzwall zurzeit mehr als nur ein paar kleine Löcher zu haben. Vermutlich lag es an Jensen. Ihm war klar, dass er vor seinem Zwilling nicht allzu viel würde verbergen können. Immer vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass es ihm gut ging. Und diese Warterei machte ihn wahnsinnig.  
Er hasste Warten. Er war ein Bewegungsmensch, irgendwo für längere Zeit ruhig zu sitzen – wenn man mal von den Fahrten im Impala absah – war einfach nicht seine Art.  
Aber er konnte nichts anderes tun.  
„Sag mal, Bobby," entschied er sich daher, noch einmal ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ich mich plötzlich an Jensen erinnere? Die ganze Zeit vorher hatte ich keine Ahnung und plötzlich ist alles wieder da! Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie ich das vergessen konnte!"  
Der Ältere wich seinem Blick aus. „Du solltest das vielleicht besser deinen Dad fragen," sagte er schließlich.  
„Ich frage aber dich."  
„Dean…"  
„Ich frage dich, Bobby! Und du weißt doch über alles Bescheid, was hier vor sich geht, oder irre ich mich da etwa?"  
Bobby seufzte und sah ihn an. „Du hast Recht," gab er zu, bevor er den Kopf wieder weg drehte und auf die Tür des Warteraumes sah.  
„Also, wo waren meine Erinnerungen?"  
„Anna Padalecki ist eine Seherin und bestimmte Kräfte…" Bobby sah ihn auch weiterhin nicht an und Dean wusste, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.  
„Eine Seherin?"  
„Sie ist eine Hexe, Dean. Und sie hat deine und Jensens Erinnerungen…" er zögerte, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „… blockiert, könnte man wohl sagen. Es wäre sonst niemals möglich gewesen euch zu trennen. Ihr seid einander in den ersten vier Lebensjahren nicht von der Seite gewichen. Es war, als wäret ihr siamesische Zwillinge. Als wir nach einer Lösung gesucht haben, hat Anna es vorgeschlagen."  
"Eine Hexe?" Dean konnte es nicht glauben. „Und sie hat unsere Erinnerungen manipuliert? Das ist ja toll!" Er beugte sich nach vorne und sah Bobby an. „Wirklich fantastisch! Und wieso erinnere ich mich jetzt wieder?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, irgendetwas muss passiert sein. Bevor wir nicht mit Anna gesprochen haben…"  
„Sie soll bloß nicht in unsere Nähe kommen!"  
„Dean…"  
„Das meine ich ernst, Bobby! Ich will mich nicht fragen müssen, was in meinem Kopf nun echt ist oder nicht."  
„Sie kann nicht einfach so deine Gedanken kontrollieren, so funktioniert das nicht," erklärte Bobby und seine Stimme klang eindringlich. „Und du musst mir glauben, es ist uns nicht leicht gefallen, aber es erschien uns als die beste Lösung. Wenn ihr euch erinnert hättet, dann hättet ihr einander gesucht. Und die Trennung wäre schlimm für euch gewesen."  
Dean sagte darauf nichts. Es brodelte in ihm. Er war wütend und der Gedanke schmerzte, dass sein Vater ihm nicht nur die Kindheit genommen hatte, sondern so viel mehr. Und es machte ihn noch wütender, dass eine kleine Stimme in ihm sagte, sein Vater hatte keine Wahl gehabt und Verständnis für seine Entscheidungen aufbrachte.  
Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, tauchte der Arzt in der Tür auf und Dean sprang auf. Endlich, konnte er nur denken. Die Warterei hatte endlich ein Ende.

„Anna!" John musterte die Frau, der er seine Söhne anvertraut hatte und die er seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie eindeutig älter geworden war.  
„John," kam die Antwort leise. „Was tut ihr hier? Was ist passiert?"  
John sah sie für einen Moment ungläubig an. „Das fragst du mich, Anna? Ich wollte das eigentlich dich fragen!"  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an und starrte dann auf ihren Adoptivsohn, der in einem sicheren Abstand von ihr stehen geblieben war.  
„Warum seit ihr hier?" fragte sie dann noch einmal.  
„Weil Dean Träume hatte," erklärte John schließlich, als er überzeugt war, dass sie wirklich nicht zu wissen schien, was vor sich ging. „Er hat seit Wochen Träume von Jensen. Und wir sind grade rechtzeitig gekommen, um den Dämon zu erledigen, der hier aufgetaucht ist. Die Frage ist nur, wie der Jensen überhaupt finden konnte?"  
Er beobachtete, wie Annas Blick durch den Raum wanderte und sich etwas wie Panik in ihrem Gesicht zeigte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm? Geht es ihm gut?" ignorierte sie seine Frage und ihr Blick wanderte von John zu den Zwillingen und wieder zurück.  
„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete John wahrheitsgemäß und versuchte die eigene Sorge zurückzudrängen. „Dean und Bobby haben ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie werden sich melden, sobald sie etwas wissen. Aber jetzt wüsste ich gerne, wie dieser Dämon den Schutzbann durchbrechen konnte?"  
Er ging auf die Frau zu, bis er vor ihr stand und sie aufblicken musste, um ihn anzusehen. Er hatte vergessen, dass die Frau beinahe zwei Köpfe kleiner war als er selber.  
„Wie konnte das passieren, Anna?"  
Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und sah zu Jared und Sam, die nebeneinander standen und sie stumm beobachteten.  
„Ich… ich wusste nicht, dass der Bannkreis gebrochen ist, das musst du mir glauben!" sagte sie schließlich und sah ihm in die Augen. Er konnte die Ehrlichkeit in ihnen sehen, aber trotzdem war er wütend. Er verstand nicht, wieso sie es nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Ich dachte, ich wäre noch stark genug und könnte euch noch ein wenig Zeit verschaffen – und mir."  
„Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte John und langsam schwand seine Geduld.  
„Ich…" wieder blickte sie zu Jared und Sam. „Ich bin krank," gab sie dann zu und ihre ganze Gestalt schien plötzlich in sich zusammen zu sacken. Ihre Wangen wirkten bleich und eingefallen.  
„Ich habe Krebs und es gibt nicht viel, was sie tun können."  
John starrte sie ungläubig an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er grade gehört hatte.  
„Und du hast nichts davon gesagt?" brachte er dann mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut hervor. „Ist dir denn nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass deine Kräfte davon beeinflusst werden? Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass du die Jungs damit in Gefahr bringst? Das hättest du uns sagen müssen. Dann wären wir gewarnt gewesen! Wann hattest du denn vor uns das zu sagen?"  
Und wenn es überhaupt möglich war, dann schien sie noch ein wenig kleiner zu werden. Sie wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  
„Ich… ich dachte, ich merke es, wenn meine Kräfte nachlassen und dann hätte ich euch Bescheid gesagt," kam die Antwort zögernd und sehr leise. „Ich war einfach noch nicht bereit… ich wollte Jared nicht verlieren. Verstehst du das? Ich… er ist mein Sohn! Und ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren…" Ihre Stimme erstarb und John hatte Lust die Frau zu erwürgen.  
„Er ist MEIN Sohn!" sagte er. „Und du hast ihn und Jensen in Gefahr gebracht."  
„Du verstehst das nicht…"  
Und das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. John hätte die Frau am liebsten geschüttelt, aber so weit konnte er sich grade noch zurück halten. Doch er brüllte. Er verlor nicht oft die Fassung, doch diesmal war es einfach zuviel.  
„Ich verstehe das nicht? Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!" schrie er sie an. „Das sind meine Söhne, von denen wir hier sprechen! Und ich habe sie dir und Donna nicht einfach so überlassen, wie du weißt. Das war nicht einfach, weil ich sie nicht wollte. Das war das schwerste, was ich in meinem Leben getan habe und es hat mich zerrissen, sie hier bei euch zu lassen."  
Er wandte sich ab, von ihr und seinen Söhnen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen zurück zu gewinnen. Es erforderte all seine Willenskraft und er war sich sicher, dass es ihm nur gelang, weil er seit Ewigkeiten nichts anders tat, als all seine Gefühle zu verdrängen und in einem winzigen Winkel seiner Selbst zu verschließen.  
„Es tut mir leid…" erklang eine leise Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Es ist deine Schuld, wenn Jensen stirbt!" sagte er mit kalter Stimme und drehte sich wieder um. Doch es befriedigte ihn nicht, als er sah, dass sie schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7: Wie geht es Jensen

Sam war entsetzlich müde und wollte am liebsten nur noch schlafen. Obwohl er gleichzeitig wusste, dass er bestimmt kein Auge zu tun könnte. Aber er wünschte sich, er könnte ein wenig allein sein, um sich erst einmal darüber klar zu werden, was an diesem Tag alles passiert war. Doch auch das würde erstmal nicht passieren.  
Er lehnte sich in Jareds Auto zurück, versuchte eine etwas bequemere Position zu finden und wandte das Gesicht zum Fenster, um auf diese Weise wenigstens mit sich und seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein.  
Doch nach nur wenigen Minuten konnte er nicht anders, als einen Blick auf seinen Zwillingsbruder zu werfen, der neben seinem Vater auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und regungslos aus dem Fenster starrte.  
Wenn es für ihn selber schon viele Informationen waren, dann musste Jared beinahe der Kopf platzen. Doch er hielt sich gut und Sam konnte nicht anders, als ihn dafür zu bewundern.  
Er fragte sich, was wohl in ihm vorging. Aber er kannte ihn nicht gut genug, um in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können. Sein Zwilling war einfach nur ein Fremder für ihn, der zufällig genau so aussah wie er selber. Und er fragte sich, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie zusammen aufgewachsen wären und sich nahe gestanden hätten.  
Er würde es niemals erfahren, denn sein Vater hatte ihm die Möglichkeit genommen. Und das entfachte eine Wut in ihm, die er nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte. Er tat es dennoch, denn auch wenn er es niemandem sonst eingestehen würde, er konnte auch seinen Vater ein wenig verstehen. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser tatsächlich nur ihre Sicherheit gewollt hatte. Der Ausbruch gegenüber Anna Padalecki hatte ihm das deutlich gemacht und einmal mehr überrascht. So kannte er seinen Vater nicht. John Winchester gehörte nicht grade zu den Menschen, die ihre Gefühle offen zeigten. Doch er hatte seine Gefühle dieses eine Mal nicht verbergen können und Sam war klar geworden, dass sie ihrem Vater anscheinend doch nicht egal waren.  
Allerdings wusste er nicht so genau, was er mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen sollte. John Winchester hatte ihnen nicht viel von ihrer Kindheit übrig gelassen. Es war immer ums Jagen gegangen und er hatte sie trainiert. Ein Vater war er nicht für sie gewesen. Sam konnte sich kaum erinnern, von seinem ihm mal in die Arme genommen worden zu sein und auch Lob hatte es eher selten gegeben, schon gar nicht für seine schulischen Leistungen, die ihm selber so wichtig gewesen waren. Das hatte alles immer Dean übernommen.  
Sam war sich bewusst, dass Bobby und vor allem Dean ihn mehr aufgezogen hatten als sein Vater. Dean hatte immer versucht, ihm wenigstens ein wenig Kindheit zu bieten und dafür seine eigene aufgegeben. Ihr Vater hatte es ihm von Anfang an eingetrichtert. Und Sam fragte sich, warum ihm diese Dinge erst jetzt klar wurden. Vielleicht lag es an der Strafpredigt, die Bobby ihm gehalten hatte, als er ihn am Collegge abgeholt hatte.  
Wieder fiel sein Blick auf Jared. Er trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf seinem Bein herum. Anscheinend konnte er es nicht erwarten ins Krankenhaus zu kommen, um zu sehen wie es Jensen ging. Sie hatten weder von Dean noch von Bobby etwas gehört und deshalb waren sie nun, nachdem sie das nötigste zusammengepackt hatten, ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus. Anna Padalecki fuhr Bobbys Truck. John hatte nicht mit ihr zusammen im Auto sitzen wollen und auch Jared hatte es vorgezogen ihre Nähe zu meiden.

Endlich im Krankenhaus angekommen übernahm Jared die Führung und fragte eine junge Frau am Eingangstresen nach Jensen. Sie wurden in die vierte Etage geschickt, in der sich der OP-Bereich und die Aufwachräume befanden. In dem angrenzenden Warteraum fanden sie schließlich Bobby, der ganz entgegen seiner Natur im Zimmer auf und ab ging und aussah, als würde er gleich aus der Haut fahren.  
„Bobby?" fragte John und Jared sah Sams Überraschung, als dieser seine Besorgnis so offen zeigte.  
„Habt ihr schon etwas gehört? Wo ist Dean? Wie geht es Jensen? Warum habt ihr euch nicht gemeldet?" Sam stellte diese Fragen, die auch Jared auf der Zunge lagen, wenn vielleicht auch nicht in der selben Reihenfolge.  
„Hey, immer langsam," antwortete Bobby. „Eine Frage nach der anderen."  
Doch angesichts der erwartungsvollen Gesichter um ihn herum, konnte er nicht anders, als ihnen zu sagen, was er wusste.  
„Jensen ist etwa vor zwanzig Minuten aus dem OP gekommen. Die Ärzte haben innere Blutungen vermutet. Und wir haben uns nicht gemeldet, weil es nichts zu erzählen gab. Es ist grade mal zehn Minuten her, dass der Arzt Dean mitgenommen hat, um ihm zu erklären, was mit seinem Bruder los ist. Seitdem habe ich nichts von ihm gehört. Ich weiß nur, dass Jensen lebt, mehr kann ich euch auch nicht sagen."  
Und bei diesen Worten viel Jared zu erst einmal ein Stein vom Herzen. Jensen lebte. Das war doch erst einmal ein gutes Zeichen, versuchte er sich selber zu beruhigen. Er wagte nicht daran zu denken, dass sein bester Freund sterben konnte. Sein Bruder. Er schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle im Wartezimmer fallen. Sein Verstand war noch immer dabei, die Informationen zu sortieren, die er in den letzten Stunden bekommen hatte. Aber es bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten, all das zu verdauen, was er gehört hatte. Die Welt war plötzlich nicht mehr das, was sie gewesen war.  
Jensen war sein Bruder. Es war nicht so, dass er das nicht vorher gewesen war, jedenfalls in seinem Herzen, aber dass es tatsächlich so war… Außerdem hatte er einen Zwillingsbruder, was noch viel unglaublicher war. Er blickte zu Sam, der sich an eine Wand gelehnt hatte und mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein schien. Er wusste nicht, was er von ihm halten sollte. Sam schien ihm so widersprüchlich und es viel ihm unglaublich schwer ihn einzuschätzen. Obwohl sie Zwillinge waren, schienen sie zumindest auf dem ersten Blick nicht viel gemeinsam zu haben. Der andere Mann gab sich verschlossen, und doch spiegelte sich eine Vielzahl von Emotionen in seinem Gesicht. Er wirkte ruhig und gleichzeitig hatte Jared das Gefühl, er würde jeden Moment explodieren.  
Jared wandte den Kopf ab. Es brachte nichts, sein Ebenbild zu analysieren. Er kannte den jungen Mann nicht. Vielleicht würden sie sich im Laufe der Zeit kennen lernen.  
Jared hatte keine Ahnung, ob er die Menschen, die so plötzlich in sein Leben geplatzt waren, nun öfter sehen würde. Bisher hatte John noch kein Wort darüber verloren, was jetzt geschehen sollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Mann jedoch früher oder später damit herausrücken würde, was er vorhatte. Und Jared nahm an, dass er einen Plan hatte oder etwas Ähnliches. Schließlich waren sie sicher nicht aufgetaucht, um diesen Dämon zu vernichten und ihnen bzw. Jensen zu helfen, um dann wieder zu verschwinden und sie ungeschützt zu lassen. Angeblich hatte diese ganze Trennungsgeschichte ja dazu gedient, dass sie in Sicherheit waren.  
Wenn seine Mutter nicht bestätigt hätte, dass der Mann, der behauptete sein Vater zu sein, nicht völlig verrückt war, dann hätte er mit Sicherheit kein Wort von dem geglaubt, dass dieser erzählt hatte.  
Anderseits war er sich auch nicht sicher, was er noch von seiner Mutter erwarten konnte. Denn wie es aussah hatte sie ihn sein ganzes Leben lang belogen. Wie es aussah, war sie gar nicht seine richtige Mutter. Dennoch konnte er seine Gefühle nicht einfach so abstellen, schließlich hatte die Frau ihn großgezogen und bis vor einigen Stunden hatte er noch GEGLAUBT, dass sie die Frau war, die ihn geboren hatte.  
Doch ihre Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung hatte immer auf Vertrauen basiert. Jared hatte immer mit seinen Problemen zu ihr kommen können. Und nun wusste er nicht, ob er dieses Vertrauen wieder finden konnte. Er hoffte, dass er es konnte. Denn wie es aussah, hatte sie ihn schließlich auch über sich selber belogen oder ihm zumindest wichtiges verschwiegen. Sie hatte nicht einmal erwähnt, dass sie krank war. Doch er hatte in ihren Augen gesehen, dass diese Krankheit schlimm war, dass sie sie nicht besiegen konnte. Und wenn er ihr nicht in naher Zukunft verzeihen konnte, dann hätte er vielleicht keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu.  
Er sah zu der Frau, die er für seine Mutter gehalten hatte. Sie war im Flur geblieben und hatte sich auf einen Stuhl dort gesetzt, wo sie regungslos saß und auf ihre Hände starrte. Sicher hatte es sie verletzt, dass er nicht mit ihr hatte fahren wollen. Aber er hatte Zeit gebraucht. Und er wusste, dass er auch jetzt noch nicht bereit war, mit ihr zu reden.

Jared sprang auf, als er Schritte auf dem Flur hörte und seine Mutter aufblicken sah. Kurze Zeit später stand Dean in der Tür.  
Er sah müde aus, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, doch sein Gesicht zeigte nicht, ob er gute oder schlechte Neuigkeiten hatte.  
Jared versuchte ihn mit Jensen zu vergleichen, doch das einzige, was die beiden zu unterscheiden schien, war ein etwas anderer Haarschnitt.  
„Sie bringen Jensen in etwa einer halben Stunde auf ein Zimmer, dann können wir zu ihm," sagte Dean zu ihnen allen, doch sein Blick war auf John gerichtet.  
„Wie geht es ihm? Was hat der Arzt gesagt?" fragte dieser dann auch.  
Dieser rieb sich über die müden Augen und Jared glaubte einen Moment, dass er leicht schwankte.  
„Komm, Junge, setz dich hin und erzähl uns, was der Arzt gesagt hatte," übernahm Bobby die Initiative und schob Dean zu einem der Stühle.  
„Sie glauben, dass sie die Blutungen gestoppt haben," sagte er, wurde aber gleich wieder von seinem Vater unterbrochen.  
„Was heißt denn, sie glauben?"  
„Nun lass ihn doch einfach erzählen, Dad," mischte sich Sam ein und Jared konnte ihm innerlich nur zustimmen. Er wollte endlich wissen, was los war.  
„Der Arzt sagt, dass er viel Blut verloren hat und es waren wohl viele kleine Risse, die sie reparieren mussten. Deshalb hat die Operation auch so lange gedauert. Aber er konnte mir nicht sagen, ob sie tatsächlich alle Blutungen gestoppt haben. Er glaubt es, aber meinte, es könnte sein, dass sie bei den vielen Wunden vielleicht etwas übersehen haben. Sein Kreislauf ist zwischendurch abgesackt und sie mussten sich beeilen, damit er nicht völlig zusammenbricht."  
Dean unterbrach einen Moment, fuhr dann jedoch fort, bevor ihn wieder jemand drängen konnte, weiter zu erzählen.  
„Er bekommt Bluttransfusionen und der Arzt meint, dass wahrscheinlich alles wieder in Ordnung kommt, wenn er in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden stabil bleibt und keine neuen Blutungen auftreten."  
„Na, das hört sich doch ganz gut an," meinte Bobby, als Dean still blieb.  
Jared wusste nicht, ob er seinen Optimismus teilen sollte.  
„Wann kann er aus dem Krankenhaus?" fragte John und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.  
Jared konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann das gefragt hatte.  
„Das kann sicher noch eine Weile dauern," antwortete Dean.  
„Nun, wir müssen zu sehen, dass es so bald wie möglich ist," kam darauf die Erwiderung und in Jared begann es zu brodeln.  
„Wir wissen überhaupt nicht, ob er überhaupt gesund wird," sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. „Er muss so lange hier bleiben wie nötig und wenn es ein paar Wochen dauert."  
John sah ihn an und sein Blick sorgte dafür, dass Jared ihm am liebsten ausgewichen wäre. Doch er hob stattdessen stur das Kinn. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Mann seinen Freund hier herauszerrte, bevor sicher war, dass es ihm wieder gut ging.  
„Jared," sagte John nun zu ihm und seine Stimme klang ernst. „Die Dämonen werden hierher kommen. Sie werden wahrscheinlich schon wissen, dass Jensen noch lebt und ihn suchen und hier im Krankenhaus haben wir nicht viele Möglichkeiten ihn und uns zu verteidigen. Und daher werden wir ihn auf jeden Fall so schnell wie möglich hier wegbringen, sobald er transportfähig ist."  
„Aber…" Jared wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Noch immer schien ihm das alles surreal.  
„Und wo willst du dann hin?" fragte Sam, als Jared seinen Satz nicht beendete.  
„Bobby und ich werden schon eine Lösung finden, Sam. Wir arbeiten bereits daran. Und deshalb möchte ich, dass ihr Jungs bei Jensen bleibt und sein Zimmer so sicher wie möglich macht, sobald er dort ist, während ich mit Bobby eine sichere Bleibe für uns alle finden."  
Keiner von ihnen protestierte. Ihnen blieben auch zurzeit nicht viele Alternativen. Jared hatte das Gefühl, dass er sein zu Hause so schnell nicht wieder sehen würde. Doch er vermisste es bereits.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8: Schmerzen

Schmerzen.  
Sie durchzogen seinen Körper und er hätte nicht sagen können, wo sie anfingen und wo sie aufhörten.  
Sie zogen ihn unbarmherzig aus dem tiefen Loch, in das sich sein Bewusstsein versteckt hatte, zogen, zerrten, rissen…  
Ein Ziehen, ein Brennen und der Schrei formte sich in seiner Kehle, doch er hörte nichts.  
Er konnte nichts anderes wahrnehmen.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, ein Stöhnen entwich ihm. Doch er nahm nichts anderes wahr als Schmerzen.  
Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob es Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden dauerte.  
Doch als die Dunkelheit durchdringender wurde und ihn wieder zu sich herabzog, da gab er ihr nach und ließ sich hineinfallen…

Es war bereits Nacht und Sam rieb sich müde die Augen, bevor er sich in dem unbequemen und viel zu kleinem Sessel in Jensens Krankenzimmer drehte und versuchte eine halbwegs erträgliche Position zu finden. Doch schließlich gab er es auf, denn es war einfach unmöglich.  
Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf Jared, der in einem eben solchen Sessel sah und leise vor sich in schnarchte.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln fragte er sich, wie sein Zwilling das machte und ob dieser wohl immer und überall schlafen konnte. Aber vielleicht hatten die Ereignisse des Tages auch einfach ihren Tribut gefordert und die Erschöpfung hatte Jared überkommen.  
Ein Wunder wäre es sicher nicht.  
Auch Sam war erschöpft. Aber der Schlaf hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm.  
Stattdessen saß er seit Stunden herum, versuchte die Zeit totzuschlagen und beobachtete seine Brüder.  
Sie hatten Salz verteilt und Dean hatte sogar unter dem dünnen Teppich in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes eine Teufelsfalle gemalt.  
Erst dann hatten sie sich auf die verschiedenen Sessel verteilt und gewartet.  
Sie hatten kaum gesprochen.  
Jared war schließlich eingeschlafen. Und Dean, der sich einen der Sessel neben das Bett seines Bruders geschoben und ihn lange Zeit einfach beobachtet hatte, war schließlich auch eingenickt.  
Sam beobachtete, wie sich die Brust des Älteren langsam und gleichmäßig hob und senkte und fragte sich, was in ihm vorging.  
Sie hatten sich immer nahe gestanden, jedenfalls hatte er das geglaubt.  
Dean war immer da gewesen, hatte auf ihn aufgepasst, ihm beigebracht, was es zu wissen gab und ihn getröstet, wenn ihr Vater zu beschäftigt gewesen war, um sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Sie hatten so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Erst als Sam aufs Collegge gegangen war, hatte sich etwas geändert. Trotzdem hatten sie miteinander geredet und Sam hatte geglaubt, dass alles in Ordnung war. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Wunschdenken gewesen, vielleicht hatte er sich das nur eingeredet.  
Die Wahrheit war wohl, dass er aufs Collegge gehen und unabhängig hatte sein wollen. Und auch wenn es ihm wehgetan hatte, so viel von Dean getrennt zu sein, wo sie doch ihr ganzes Leben lang immer so eng zusammengelebt hatten, hatte er einfach weg gewollt.  
Er hatte weg gewollt vom Jagen, von Dad und sogar von Dean.  
Er wollte sich als eigenständige Person fühlen, wollte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und ein eigenes Leben führen.  
Sam wusste, dass Dean solche Wünsche nicht hatte oder zumindest ließ er nicht zu, dass er sie hatte.  
Dean hatte das Leben als Jäger einfach von Dad übernommen und er schien nichts anderes zu wollen.  
Aber vielleicht hatte Sam sich da auch geirrt.  
Es war schließlich nicht so, dass sie über solche Dinge redeten.  
Sicher, sie redeten, redeten schon auch über wichtige Dinge, aber keiner von ihnen sprach aus, was wirklich in ihrem Inneren vor sich ging.  
Und inzwischen glaubte Sam, dass in seinem Bruder eine Menge mehr vor sich ging, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Und in diesem ganzen Durcheinander, das seine Gedanken zurzeit war, kam immer öfter der eine zum Vorschein: er war ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard.  
Nicht einmal während der vielen Kämpfe, die er mit seinem Vater ausgetragen hatte, hatte er auch nur darüber nachgedacht, was es Dean antat. Er hatte nicht überlegt, wie es für ihn war, in der Mitte zu stehen. Oft genug hatte er von seinem Bruder sogar gefordert, dass er sich auf seine Seite stellte und gegen ihren Vater wendete. Und da sowohl ihr Vater als auch Sam das wichtigste für ihn waren, hatte es ihn wahrscheinlich innerlich zerrissen. Nur, dass Sam sich darum einfach keine Gedanken gemacht hatte.  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dean ihm sagen würde, es wäre okay. So war sein Bruder. Er stellte seine eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnis immer hinten an. Hatte es immer getan.  
Doch auch das war Sam nicht bewusst gewesen.  
Er mochte nicht an die vielen, kleinen Dinge denken, die bewiesen, dass er nur an sich gedacht hatte. Es fing bei den simplen Cornflakes an, die sein Bruder ihm zum Essen überlassen hatte, weil Sam sie so gerne hatte haben wollen und hörte nicht bei den endlosen Malen auf, in denen Dean seine Waffen gereinigt hatte, damit Sam Zeit hatte zum lernen.  
„Hey, ich kann dein Grübeln förmlich hören!" riss ihn die Stimme seines älteren Bruders plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und er zuckte zusammen.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Sammy?" kam die besorgte Frage gleich hinterher.  
„Ja, sicher," kam die automatische Antwort und Dean hob darauf nur eine Augenbraue. Aber Sam hatte jetzt keine Lust zu reden, er wollte lieber mit Dean allein sein, wenn er sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Denn das würde er tun, das nahm er sich vor, selbst wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch war, dass Dean einfach abwinken würde.  
„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?" wollte dieser nun wissen.  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich," antwortete er. „Aber es ist vielleicht auch besser, wenn einer von uns wach ist."  
Dean wollte darauf etwas sagen, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, als er plötzlich die Stirn runzelte, zu Jensen sah und sich im nächsten Moment zusammenkrümmte.  
Ehe Sam bewusst war, was vor sich ging, lag sein Bruder auf dem Boden und ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen kam über seine Lippen.  
„Dean?" Sam sprang auf und lief zu seinem älteren Bruder. Er packte ihn an den Schultern und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
Was ihn sah, erschreckte ihn, denn Dean, der kaum jemals eine Schwäche zeigte, war blass, hatte das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen und Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn.  
Zur gleichen Zeit begannen die Monitore, die Jensens Kondition überwachten lautstark zu piepen.  
„Was ist denn los?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und nach einem kurzen Blick sah Sam, dass sein Zwilling ebenfalls aufgewacht war und zu ihnen kam.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung," antwortete er. Noch immer krümmte sich Dean vor Schmerzen und ihm lief sogar eine Träne über die Wange. Sam überlegte verzweifelt, was vor sich ging. Er hatte sich selten in seinem Leben dermaßen hilflos gefühlt.  
Dann ging die Tür auf und zwei Schwestern kamen hereingeeilt. Sie beugten sich über Jensen, sahen sich seine Vitalwerte an und erst nach einem Augenblick sahen sie, die drei jungen Männer, die neben dem Bett hockten.  
„Sind Sie in Ordnung, was ist denn hier los?" fragte die ältere der beiden und eilte zu ihnen.  
Jared wich zurück, um ihr Platz zu mache, während seine Worte von vorher wiederholte.  
Die Schwester fühlte Deans Puls und fragte ihn, wo er Schmerzen hatte, doch er konnte nicht antworten.  
„Ich würde sagen, Mr. Ackles hier beginnt aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufzuwachen," sagte derweil die andere Schwester und notierte einige Daten auf dem Krankenblatt, während ihre Augen zwischen ihrem Patienten, den Monitoren und Dean hin und her wanderten. „Er hat sicher starke Schmerzen, wir geben ihm Morphium," erklärte sie und drückte auf einen der Knöpfe, der mit den verschiedenen Geräten verbunden war. „Es sollte schnell wirken," fügte sie dann hinzu und es dauerte tatsächlich nur eine halbe Minute, bis sich Jensens angespannter Körper langsam entspannte.  
Sams Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder Dean und er konnte grade noch rechtzeitig reagieren und seinen Bruder auffangen, als dieser schlaff wurde und das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Kurz darauf ging die Tür wieder auf und ein Arzt kam herein.  
Ihm folgten John und Bobby.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 9: Beziehungen

„Hören Sie, Doktor…" John warf noch mal einen Blick auf das Namensschild des Arztes, „Dr. Pitt! Meinem Sohn geht es gut! Sie brauchen keine Tests durchführen. Er bleibt hier bei uns!"  
Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie sich so dagegen wehren?" fragte er und warf noch einen Blick auf Dean, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Sein Kopf lag in Sams Schoß. „Ihr Sohn hatte starke Schmerzen und ist seit einigen Minuten bewusstlos. Dafür muss es einen Grund geben! So etwas passiert nicht einfach so."  
John starrte den Mann einen Moment einfach nur an. Dr. Pitt nahm seine Arbeit zumindest ernst, aber er wünschte wirklich, er wäre nicht so hartnäckig.  
„Ich weiß, warum Dean Schmerzen hatte, also bitte ich Sie, uns nun einfach allein zu lassen," versuchte er den Arzt zum Gehen zu bewegen.  
„Sie wissen es?" fragte dieser stattdessen. „Dann erklären Sie mir das bitte!"  
"Herrgott noch mal…" fing John an zu schreien, doch Bobby legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf dem Arm.  
„Dr. Pitt," sprach er den Arzt dann selber an und John nickte ihm dankbar zu, er solle fortfahren. Er hatte nicht die Geduld für dieses Gespräch.  
„Mein Neffe hier," Bobby deutete mit einem Nicken auf Dean, „hat die Schmerzen seines Zwillingsbruders gespürt," erklärte er. „Die beiden haben eine sehr enge Beziehung und einer kann oft spüren, was der andere fühlt. Das ist nicht das erste Mal passiert. Alles was Sie für Dean tun können ist, Jensen schmerzfrei zu halten, jedenfalls im Augenblick."  
Das Gesicht des Arztes veränderte sich, als er einen Blick auf die Zwillinge warf. Seine Augen begangen zu leuchten und ehe Bobby etwas sagen konnte, erhob John seine Stimme und sie klang drohend.  
„Denken Sie nicht einmal dran, Doc," sagte er. „Sie werden das sich nicht näher studieren. Tun Sie einfach ihre Arbeit und lassen sie meine Jungs ansonsten in Ruhe!"  
Und zu Johns Erleichterung machte Dr. Pitt endlich einen Rückzieher und verabschiedete sich.  
Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn der Arzt nicht endlich Einsicht gezeigt hätte. Die letzten beiden Tage hatten enorme Kraft gekostet und wenn er es auch niemandem eingestehen würde: er war einfach nur besorgt, müde und ausgelaugt. Es machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig, Jensen so zu sehen: blass wie die Laken, auf denen er lag, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und angeschlossen an viel zu vielen Geräten.  
Das konstante Beepen des Herzmonitors ging ihm schon jetzt auf die Nerven.  
So hatte er sich das Widersehen mit seinem ältesten Sohn nicht vorgestellt.  
Und nun auch noch die Sache mit Dean. Bei diesem Gedanken riss er sich aus seiner Starre und hockte sich neben seinem Zweitältesten, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag, die Augen geschlossen.  
„Dean?" sprach er den Bewusstlosen an und klopfte ihm erst leicht, dann ein wenig fester auf die Wange, bis er schließlich begann sich zu rühren.  
Es dauerte trotzdem noch eine Weile, bis der Junge endlich die Augen richtig geöffnet hatte und verwirrt um sich blickte.  
John wartete mit einer, wie er wusste, für ihn eher untypischen Geduld, bis Deans Blick klar wurde und er sich langsam und mit Sams Hilfe zum Sitzen aufrichtete.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte sein Sohn schließlich mit krächzender Stimme.  
„Das wollten wir eigentlich dich fragen," meinte Sam, der seinen Bruder nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte.  
Dean fuhr sich unsicher mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht und blickte sich um. John sah sein Unbehagen, weil sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete. Mit Aufmerksamkeit hatte Dean noch nie besonders gut umgehen können.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau," sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich hatte auf einmal höllische Schmerzen, keine Ahnung, was passiert ist."  
„Jensen war am aufwachen und es war das, was er gefühlt hat," erklärte John und Deans Augen weiteten sich.  
„Was?" fragte er verwirrt und starrte hinüber zu seinem Zwillingsbruder, der wieder still und reglos in dem Krankenhausbett lag.  
„So wie es aussieht, hat die Trennung nichts an eurer Verbundenheit geändert," sagte John, während er aufstand und seinem Sohn aufhalf, damit er sich in einen der Sessel setzen konnte. Er setzte sich neben ihn und überlegte, wie er ihm erklären sollte, was er selber nicht wirklich verstand. Auch Sam und Jared warteten auf seine Erklärung, aber John richtete sich an Dean.  
„Eure Mom und ich," er zögerte kurz bei dem Gedanken an Mary, schüttelte aber die Traurigkeit für diesen Moment ab, die ihn immer überfiel, wenn er an seine tote Frau dachte. „Wir merkten schon nach eurer Geburt, dass ihr ganz eng miteinander verbunden seid. Wir konnten euch nicht trennen, ohne dass ihr anfingt zu schreien. Es reichte, wenn ihr in verschiedenen Räumen wart. Und das änderte sich auch nicht, als ihr älter wurdet, ihr habt nie etwas alleine gemacht. Und ihr habt auch kaum mit uns gesprochen. Wir haben euch zu allen möglichen Ärzten geschleppt, weil wir dachten, irgendetwas stimmt nicht." Er lachte leise bei dem Gedanken. „Erst nach eurem dritten Geburtstag habt ihr angefangen zu sprechen, aber ihr habt nie miteinander geredet. Irgendwann haben wir mehr durch Zufall erfahren, dass ihr euch in Gedanken unterhalten habt."  
„In Gedanken?" fragte Dean ungläubig.  
„Ja. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis wir es voll begriffen haben und bis ihr selber gemerkt habt, dass euch niemand verstehen kann, wenn ihr miteinander redet. Ihr dachtet, dass wir es auch hören. Danach habt ihr dann in unserer Gegenwart laut gesprochen, jedenfalls meistens."  
„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass es Jensens Schmerzen waren, die Dean vorhin gespürt hat?" fragte Sam.  
„Weil es schon vorher passiert ist," sagte John. „Dean ist beim Klettern gefallen und hatte sich einen Arm gebrochen, als er knapp 3 ½ Jahre alt war. Und Jensen hat sich ebenfalls den Arm gehalten und über Schmerzen geklagt, so dass wir erst dachten, er hätte sich ebenfalls verletzt. Aber im Krankenhaus wurde festgestellt, dass sein Arm gesund war."  
„Wow, das ist ganz schön verrückt," warf Jared ein.  
John zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern. Dem würde er sicher nicht widersprechen.

Dean lauschte den Morgenaktivitäten des Krankenhauses und gab den Versuch auf, noch etwas schlafen zu wollen.  
Sein Vater lag in einem der anderen Sessel und hatte sich einen zweiten dazu geholt, um seine Füße darauf zu legen. Er schlief seit einiger Zeit tief und fest. Dean beneidete ihn ein wenig darum.  
Seine Gedanken fuhren viel zu sehr Achterbahn, um an Schlaf auch nur zu denken.  
Es waren in den letzten zwei Tagen einfach zu viele Informationen gewesen, die er zu verarbeiten hatte. Sein Verstand schien nicht mehr ganz mithalten zu können. Und auch seine Emotionen machten ihm zu schaffen. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Er würde es trotzdem weiter versuchen, weil es ihm einfach zur zweiten Natur geworden war und er auch nicht wusste, ob er es überhaupt ändern wollte. Es behagte ihm nicht, wenn andere – auch wenn es seine Familie war – sehen konnten, was in ihm vorging.  
Und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie es werden würde, wenn Jensen bei Bewusstsein war. Denn vor ihm würde er wie es aussah nichts verbergen können. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er damit umgehen konnte oder es wollte.  
Und seit seinem Gespräch mit Sam in dieser Nacht, fragte er sich außerdem, was für Auswirkungen seine Beziehung zu Jensen wohl auf ihn und Sam und auch Jared haben würde.  
Sam und er hatten einige Minuten für sich alleine gehabt, als ihr Vater noch etwas mit Bobby besprach und Jared weggegangen war, um auf Toilette zu gehen und Kaffee für ihn und John mitzubringen. Sie würden bei Jensen im Krankenhaus bleiben, hatte ihr Vater beschlossen, während, Sam, Jared und Bobby ihre neue Unterkunft beziehen und sichern sollten.  
Sobald sie allein gewesen waren, hatte Sam sich neben ihn gesetzt und sich entschuldigt. Dean hatte das Gespräch noch ziemlich genau im Kopf:

„Dean?" Sam setzte sich neben ihn und starrte ihn mit so ernster Miene an, dass er sich fragte, ob er irgendetwas getan hatte, was Sam geärgert hatte. Ihm fiel nichts ein, aber dieser Tag war so durcheinander gewesen, dass er es vielleicht einfach vergessen hatte.  
„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen!" fuhr der jüngere fort.  
„Wofür denn?" fragte Dean erstaunt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Bruder sprach.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann sind es so viele Dinge, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll," fing sein Bruder zu erklären.  
„Also, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich für so ein Herz-zu- Herz Gespräch in der Stimmung bin, Sammy!" unterbrach er ihn.  
„Ich möchte aber mit dir sprechen und wer weiß, wann wir die nächste Gelegenheit dazu haben," erklärte dieser und Dean wusste, dass er nicht darum herum kam, seinem Bruder zuzuhören.  
„Na schön, dann versuch mal, mir das genauer zu erklären," munterte er den jüngeren halbherzig auf.  
„Ich… Bobby hat da so einiges gesagt, als er mich in der Uni abgeholt hat und ich nicht mitgehen wollte. Das hat mich nachdenklich gemacht und es ist mir erst jetzt bewusst geworden, wie Recht er hat. Und deshalb wollte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich alles für selbstverständlich genommen habe, was du getan hast. Ich habe einfach immer gefordert und getan was ich wollte. Und dabei habe ich nie einen Gedanken an dich verschwendet, ich habe es eben einfach getan. Und das war nicht richtig."  
„Sam…"  
„Nein, warte!" Sam war anscheinend richtig in Fahrt gekommen und Dean klappte den Mund vorerst wieder zu.  
„Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit in meine Streitigkeiten mit Dad reingezogen habe. Du standest immer zwischen uns und wir haben nie an dich gedacht. Ich habe so oft versucht, dich auf meine Seite zu ziehen und das war auch falsch. Und außerdem habe ich beinahe nie Danke gesagt, wenn du etwas für mich getan hast – und du hast so viel für mich getan. Wie gesagt, ich habe das immer für selbstverständlich gehalten. Himmel, du warst beinahe mehr ein Vater für mich als Dad…"  
„Sam!" Dean wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, aber irgendetwas musste er sagen. „Hör zu, ich habe es verstanden, okay?!"  
Diesmal brach er seinen Bruder mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen, bevor dieser weiter sprechen konnte.  
„Sam, du konntest auch nichts dafür, dass Dad so oft nicht da war und deshalb brauchst du dich nicht bedanken. Ich bin der Ältere und es ist meine Aufgabe auf dich aufzupassen!"  
„Aber das ist es ja grade," unterbrach ihn Sam nun doch. „Vielleicht ist das deine Aufgabe, aber es ist auch meine Aufgabe auf dich aufzupassen. Wie sind Brüder! Wir halten zusammen und das ist auch gut so. Aber es war bestimmt nicht normal, dass du mich bekocht, unsere Wäsche gewaschen, alles in Ordnung gehalten hast, mich ins Bett gebracht und mir Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählt hast und all diese Dinge. Du hast all das getan, was eigentlich Dads Aufgabe gewesen wäre, auch als du selber noch ein Kind warst, und ich habe es so hingenommen. Und oft genug habe ich es dir noch schwer gemacht und ganz bestimmt habe ich nur sehr selten Danke gesagt."  
„Ich… was soll ich denn nun darauf sagen?" Dean war baff, etwas anderes viel ihm dazu grade nicht ein. Manchmal war es ihm wirklich ein Rätsel, was sein Bruder bewegte. Über all diese Dinge hatte er sich selber beinahe nie Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte einfach getan, was getan werden musste.  
„Wie wäre damit, wenn du das einfach so akzeptierst und mein Danke und meine Entschuldigung annimmst?" fragte Sam und sein Gesicht war immer noch ernst.  
„Gut," antwortete Dean schließlich. „Gern geschehen! Und die Entschuldigung ist auch angenommen."

Kurz darauf hatte Jared das Gespräch unterbrochen und seine beiden Brüder hatten mit Bobby das Krankenhaus verlassen. Aber Deans Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu den Worten seines Bruders. Und schließlich stand er auf, und verließ sehr leise, um seinen Vater nicht aufzuwecken, das Zimmer.  
Er brauchte unbedingt mal ein paar Minuten Ablenkung. Er musste raus aus diesem Zimmer und brauchte frische Luft.  
Und deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gartenbereich des Krankenhauses. Dort war um diese Zeit mit Sicherheit niemand und er konnte endlich ein wenig allein sein.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10:

Bobby Singer saß in seinem winzig kleinen Zimmer, dass er in der Blockhütte für sich alleine hatte. Es hatte lediglich Platz für ein schmales Bett, einer winzigen Kommode, einem kleinen Tisch von ungefähr einem halben Quadratmeter Durchmesser und einem Stuhl.  
John und er hatten mehrere Stunden gesucht, bis sie eine Hütte nach ihren Vorstellungen gefunden hatten.  
Es gab in den Bereichen des Missouri Lake genügend einsam gelegene Stellen, auch in der Nähe von St. Louis und es gab auch etliche Blockhütten, die sie hatten mieten können. Aber da sie sechs erwachsene Männer waren, brauchten sie eine Hütte, die entsprechend groß war. Und auch wenn sie nun alle wirklich nur ein winziges Zimmer zur Verfügung hatten, so war es besser, als wenn sie ständig aufeinander hockten.  
Und sie würden – solange die Dämonen sie nicht aufspürten – noch eine ganze Weile hier verbringen.  
John und er hatten sich gründlich überlegt wie sie vorgehen wollten. Sie hatten ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, ständig ihren Standort zu wechseln. Aber das würde zu mühselig werden, vor allem, wenn Jensen einmal aus dem Krankenhaus raus war. Und deshalb hatten sie entschieden einen Ort so lange wie möglich zu halten, und sich dort zurückzuziehen.  
Da es normalerweise nicht Johns Art war, hatte er sich zuerst gewundert, dass sein Freund so bereitwillig darauf eingegangen war. Aber andererseits wollte der jüngere Mann seine Söhne in Sicherheit wissen und er hatte schon früher viel in Kauf genommen, um diese Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.  
Und solange dieser Ort sicher war, würden sie daher mindestens solange hier bleiben, bis Jensen wieder gesund war und sie ihm und Jared zumindest die Grundkenntnisse der Jagd vermittelt hatten. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, die beiden untrainiert und unvorbereitet den Gefahren auszusetzen, die die Welt bereithielt. Zumal sie zurzeit weniger die Jäger als die Gejagten waren.  
„Bobby, fährst du gleich los?" wurde er von einem Klopfen an seiner Tür und der Stimme seines ältesten Freundes aus seinen Gedanken geholt.  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr klappte er sein Buch zu, stand auf und öffnete die Tür.  
„John! Ja, ich wollte bald losfahren, aber ich wollte noch vorher mit dir sprechen," antwortete er dem Jüngeren, der schon wieder im Begriff war zu gehen, sich aber umdrehte, als er seine Worte hörte.  
„Was gibt es denn?" fragte John.  
„Es geht um Dean," sagte Bobby und sprach damit etwas an, was er schon die letzten zwei Tage hatte tun wollen.  
„Was ist mit ihm? Es geht im gut, ich habe noch mit ihm gesprochen, als Sam mich im Krankenhaus abgelöst hat." Johns Stimme klang ehrlich erstaunt und es war wieder einer der Momente, in denen sich Bobby nur wundern konnte. Der Mann mochte seine Söhne vorbehaltlos lieben, daran hatte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel, aber er war regelrecht blind auf den Augen, wenn es darum ging, was mit seinen Jungs los war.  
Bobby wären auf der Stelle zwei Dutzend Gelegenheiten eingefallen, wo er seine Söhne völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte.  
„John, ich halte es für das Beste, wenn Dean mit Sam her kommt und sich wenigstens für eine Nacht in einem halbwegs vernünftigen Bett ausschläft," erklärte er und war nicht überrascht, als John Winchester sofort den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Mann einfach so zustimmte.  
„Nein, Bobby, das geht nicht," widersprach dieser auch direkt.  
„Er ist seit vier Tagen fast rund um die Uhr in diesem Krankenhauszimmer," argumentierte Bobby. „Und wenn er noch viel länger dort bleibt, dann kriegt er noch einen Koller oder macht etwas wirklich dummes! Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie er Stunden lang durch dieses Zimmer tigert? Himmel, wie ein gefangenes Tier."  
„Ich weiß, dass er es hasst. Aber uns bleibt im Moment keine Wahl. Es ist ja nur noch, bis Jensen endlich aufwacht und wir ihn dort raus holen können."  
„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das eventuell noch Tage dauern könnte, John. Auch wenn Jensen nicht mehr in konkreter Gefahr ist, er ist immer noch bewusstlos."  
„Aber Dean sagt, dass die Schmerzen bei jedem Aufwachen ein wenig erträglicher sind. Es ist das Morphium, was ihn in diesem Zustand hält."  
„Ja, aber das werden sie nicht einfach so absetzen."  
„Nein, aber ich habe heute Morgen mit dem Arzt gesprochen, damit die Dosis nach und nach verringert wird," sagte John und Bobby sah ihn einen Moment ungläubig an.  
„Und was haben die Ärzte dazu gesagt?" fragte er.  
Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern und er konnte das schlechte Gewissen in seinem Gesicht lesen. Er kannte den Mann einfach zu lange, als dass er ihm etwas verheimlichen konnte.  
„Sie meinen, es ist noch zu früh," kam dann auch die leise Antwort und Bobby seufzte.  
„Und warum, bitte schön, hast du es dann angeordnet?"  
„Weil wir Jensen bald dort raus holen müssen, Bobby!" kam die Antwort und jetzt klang Johns Stimme besorgt.  
„Er ist schon viel zu lange dort. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Dämonen ihn dort aufspüren. Ich wunder mich, warum sie es nicht längst getan haben. Wir können es nicht riskieren, noch viel länger dort zu bleiben. Und jedes Mal, wenn einer von uns dorthin fährt oder wieder zurück, riskieren wir, dass sie und entdecken und folgen. Und dann können wir uns eine neue Bleibe suchen. Wenn wir die Entdeckung überleben!"  
Die Erklärung hatte etwas, musste sich Bobby zähneknirschend eingestehen. Trotzdem musste es ihm nicht gefallen.  
„Dann lass Dean wenigstens diese Nacht herbringen," meinte er. „Der Junge braucht dringend eine Pause und das weißt du auch, John!"  
Mit einem Seufzen fuhr sich sein Freund mit den Händen über das Gesicht.  
„Du magst Recht haben," gestand er schließlich ein. „Aber es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Dean kann spüren, wenn Dämonen in das Krankenhaus kommen und das würde uns Zeit zum reagieren geben. Wenn er nicht da ist, würde ein Angriff uns völlig unerwartete treffen und in diesem Krankenhauszimmer ist eine Verteidigung kaum möglich."  
„Aber wenn Dean da ist, ist es doch genauso."  
„Dann haben wir wenigstens einen kleinen Vorsprung für eine Flucht."  
Und Bobby resignierte. So sehr es ihm gegen den Strich ging, John hatte Recht. Und er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als er beobachtete, wie sein Freund sich umdrehte und mit hängenden Schultern davon ging.  
Dass dieser Mann von Flucht redete war in etwa so kurios wie ein rachsüchtiger Geist, der ohne Gegenwehr zuließ, dass man seine Knochen verbrannte.

Sam warf zum wiederholten Mal einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Langsam wurde er wirklich nervös, richtig nervös.  
Dean war bereits seit einer Stunde weg. Eine ganze Stunde.  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es keine gute Idee war, wenn sein Bruder das Zimmer verließ. Aber da er wusste, dass Dean langsam aber sicher verrückt wurde, hatte er schließlich zögernd zugestimmt, als sein älterer Bruder nur mal für eine halbe Stunde in den Gartenbereich des Krankenhauses gehen wollte. Es war bereits Abend, die Patienten bekamen ihr Abendessen und es würden daher kaum Leute dort sein, hatte Dean argumentiert. Er wollte einfach nur ein wenig frische Luft schnappen.  
Und Sam, der seinen Bruder nur zu gut kannte, hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihn aufzuhalten. Er selber konnte schon mal damit leben ein paar Tage in einem Raum eingesperrt zu sein, aber er wusste, dass sein Bruder kurz davor stand durchzudrehen. Schon als Junge hatte er sich zwischendurch raus geschlichen, wenn sie eigentlich die strikte Anweisung gehabt hatten in einem Hotelzimmer zu bleiben. Das waren die einzigen Gelegenheiten gewesen, in denen er einem Befehl ihres Vaters nicht gehorcht hatte.  
Wieder blickte Sam auf seine Uhr. Die Zeit schien plötzlich zu rasen. 10 weitere Minuten waren vergangen.  
Bobby würde in einer knappen halben Stunde kommen und ihn ablösen.  
Was war nur los?  
Wenn Dean einfach nur die Zeit vergessen hatte, dann würde er… Nein, er hoffte, dass sein Bruder einfach nur die Zeit vergessen hatte, wem wollte er etwas vormachen. Die Alternativen gefielen ihm überhaupt nicht. Wenn auch in den letzten Tagen scheinbar keine dämonische Aktivität um das Krankenhaus herum gewesen war, so hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sich das nicht inzwischen geändert hatte.  
Wo blieb Dean?  
Vielleicht sollte er nachsehen gehen. Über die Treppe am Ende des Flurs konnte er innerhalb von fünf Minuten im Gartenbereich sein.  
Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Jensen. Er konnte ihn unmöglich allein lassen.  
Verdammt.  
Sam scharrte ungeduldig mit den Füßen und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass sein Bruder vor einer Stunde und 18 Minuten das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
Er könnte seinen Vater anrufen. Aber wenn Dean für seine Abwesenheit keinen ernsthaften Grund hatte, würde dieser einen Wutanfall kriegen, der sich gewaschen hatte.  
Keine gute Idee.  
Er würde auf Bobby warten müssen. Auch ihm wollte er die Abwesenheit seines Bruders nicht erklären müssen. Aber so wie es aussah würde ihm keine Wahl bleiben.  
Und noch ehe er sich genau überlegen sollte, was genau er Bobby sagen sollte, ging die Tür auf und Besagter kam herein.  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis der erfahrene Jäger merkte, dass jemand fehlte und Sam biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn er sich nicht solche Sorgen machen würde, hätte er seinen Bruder längst verflucht.  
Bobby sagte erst einmal kein Wort, als er sich dem Badezimmer zuwandte, die Tür öffnete und einen Blick in den kleinen Raum warf.  
„Wo ist dein Bruder, Sam?" fragte er dann doch und er klang nicht wütend. Die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme ließ Sam jedoch zusammen zucken.  
„Er wollte ein paar Minuten frische Luft gehen," antwortete er dann jedoch direkt. „Jetzt wo du da bist, könnte ich mal eben nachsehen wo er bleibt."  
Doch er hätte sich denken können, dass er nicht so leicht davon kam. Als er um Bobby herum gehen wollte zur Tür, packte dieser seinen Arm und hielt ihn auf.  
„Halt, mein Junge!"  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Sam war bewusst, dass der Ältere sie sehr gut kannte, in vielen Dingen sogar besser als ihr Vater.  
„Ich weiß, es war ein Fehler, ihn gehen zu lassen," sagte er deshalb. „Aber er musste einfach mal hier raus. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn ich ihn nicht gehen lasse, dann schlägt er mich einfach K.O. und geht dennoch. Bobby…"  
„Ich verstehe das schon, Sammy," antwortete der Ältere. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wie lange ist Dean weg?"  
Sam warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.  
„Eine Stunde und 35 Minuten," sagte er leise.  
„Verdammt!"  
„Lass mich sehen, wo er bleibt. Wahrscheinlich hat er einfach nur die Zeit vergessen," versuchte Sam sie beide zu beruhigen.  
„Lass uns hoffen, dass du damit Recht hast," antwortete Bobby. „Aber ich gehe und du bleibst schön hier! Wenn ich mich in einer halben Stunde nicht gemeldet habe, dann rufst du deinen Vater an. Wo wollte er hingehen?"  
„In den Garten, er liegt direkt neben diesem Teil des Krankenhauses."  
Sam beobachtete mit hängenden Schultern, wie Bobby zur Tür ging und diese öffnete.  
Wieder würde er warten. Er hasste das Warten.  
„Ach, Sam," Bobby drehte sich noch einmal um und seine Miene war ernst. „Du verlässt nicht dieses Zimmer, hörst du?! Wir können Jensen hier nicht alleine lassen."  
Und mit diesen Worten war der ältere Mann verschwunden.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich Sam in einen der Sessel sinken.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 11: Gefährlicher Ausflug

Der Garten des Krankenhauses war etwa zwei Hektar groß. Zur Straße hin war er umgeben von einer großen, etwa 2 ½ Meter hohen Hecke. Der Innenbereich war durchschlungen von schmalen Kieswegen. Es gab mehrere hohe Bäume und weitauslaufende Büsche, doch neben den Wegen waren meistens Blumenbeete angelegt. In der Mitte des Gartens war ein Teich, umgeben von einer großen Rasenfläche.  
Der gesamte Bereich war relativ offen und es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken.  
Und das war eine Tatsache, die Dean verfluchte und die ihn bereits seit zwanzig Minuten hier hinter einem der schulterhohen Büsche festhielt.  
Er versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, welche Sorgen sich Sam im Moment machte, weil er nicht zurückkam.  
Er hatte viel größere Probleme.  
Und das schlimmste daran war, dass es seine eigene Schuld war. Es war nicht nur, dass er die Zeit vergessen hatte und viel länger geblieben war, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Er hatte auf einer der Bänke gesessen und hatte seine Gedanken schweifen lassen und als er dieses unbestimmte Gefühl in seiner Magengegend spürte, hatte er es einfach ignoriert.  
Das war nicht nur dumm, sondern auch fahrlässig gewesen, wie er nun zugeben musste. Aber nun konnte er nichts mehr daran ändern.  
Er hatte dieses Gefühl nicht mit den zwei Kleinlastern in Verbindung gebracht, die am anderen Ende des Gartens neben dem Krankenhaus gehalten hatten. Garten- und Landschaftsbau. Eine ziemlich gute Tarnung, um sich in der Nähe des Krankenhauses aufzuhalten und die Kommenden und Gehenden zu beobachten.  
Dean war sich sicher, dass er nichts davon bemerkt hätte in Jensens Zimmer. Diese Dämonen sandten eine relativ schwache Dunkelheit bzw. ‚Aura' – wie er es für sich nannte - aus, sie waren nicht so stark wie der, der Jensen verletzt hatte.  
Die sechs Dämonen hatten sich im Garten verteilt und arbeiteten und er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, unentdeckt wieder im Krankenhaus zu verschwinden. Stattdessen hatte er sich versteckt und über seine Möglichkeiten nachgedacht.  
Es war nicht seine Art, sich vor einem Kampf zu verstecken und er fühlte sich alles andere als Wohl in seiner Haut. Aber er konnte es unmöglich mit sechs Dämonen aufnehmen, nicht allein und schon gar nicht unbewaffnet.  
Er war völlig unvorbereitet für eine solche Situation. Und sein Vater würde fuchsteufelswild sein, so viel war schon klar. Nicht nur weil er das Zimmer gegen seinen Befehl verlassen hatte, sondern grade weil er unbewaffnet und blauäugig in die Gefahr hinein gerannt war.  
Ihm fiel kein Weg ein, um sie alle auf einmal zu bekämpfen. Er hatte nicht einmal Salz, er hatte gar nichts. Und auch sein Handy hatte er nicht dabei.  
Es schien so, als wäre er zurzeit einfach nicht richtig bei Verstand, denn er konnte sich selber nicht erklären, wieso er eigentlich so völlig unvorbereitet Jensens Zimmer verlassen hatte. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Das war nicht er, der erfahrene Jäger.  
Es spielte keine Rolle, ihm musste einfach so etwas einfallen. Und mit einem weiteren Blick um den Busch, hinter dem er noch immer kauerte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihm nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit blieb, denn zwei der Männer waren inzwischen ziemlich in seine Nähe gekommen.  
Vielleicht hätte er einfach zum Krankenhaus zurückgehen sollen, als die Männer noch weiter weg waren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht merken würden, wer sich ihnen da grade auf einem Silbertablett präsentierte.  
Und vielleicht war das auch die Lösung.  
Da ihm nicht viele Möglichkeiten blieben, sollte er vielleicht einfach seelenruhig aufstehen und zum Eingang spazieren, als hätte er einfach nur auf der Bank gesessen, die in der Nähe stand. Diese war bisher für die Dämonen nicht einsehbar gewesen, es wäre also nicht Ungewöhnlich, wenn er plötzlich auftauchte.  
Mit einem weiteren Blick zu den Männern traf er seine Entscheidung.  
Er hatte keine Wahl und musste das Risiko eingehen.  
Ihm fiel einfach keine bessere Lösung ein. Früher oder später würden sie ihn hier entdecken und wenn sie ihm zu Nahe kamen würden sie ihn mit Sicherheit erkennen. So hatte er zumindest eine Chance und er musste sie jetzt nutzen.  
Er ging geduckt bis zur Bank zurück, stand dann auf und begann dann, scheinbar seelenruhig, auf den Eingang des Krankenhauses zu zuschlendern.  
Es war nur eine normale Eingangstür, anders als am Haupteingang und der Weg hinein konnte ihm leicht abgeschnitten, wie ihm nur zu bewusst war.  
Andererseits gab es keinen Grund für die Dämonen, ihn hier draußen zu vermuten.  
So unauffällig wie möglich sah er sich nach den Männern um, während er um den See herumging. Die Hände hatte er in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke vergraben.  
Er wusste, dass er nach Außen hin wie die Ruhe selbst aussah. Innerlich war er jedoch aufgeregter, als er jemals zugegeben hätte.  
Das hier konnte schief gehen. Und wenn sie ihn erkannten, dann könnte er nicht einmal Sammy und Bobby, der inzwischen auch da sein musste, warnen.  
Einen Moment fragte er sich, warum die Dämonen nicht Angestellte des Krankenhauses besessen hatten. Aber vielleicht waren sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie hier waren oder wollten erst einmal checken, mit wie vielen Jägern sie es zu tun hatten.  
Was auch immer der Grund war, der Gedanke bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen, dass er womöglich der Grund sein würde, warum die Dämonen sie hier fanden.  
Der Eingang war nur noch etwa 60 Meter entfernt. Dean beschleunigte seine Schritte unmerklich.  
Er hatte vier der Dämonen inzwischen weiter hinter sich gelassen. Der fünfte war Richtung Teich unterwegs. Der sechste jedoch lief grade mit einem Eimer und einer Harke Richtung der Beete an der Eingangstür. Noch schien ihm nichts weiter aufzufallen, doch Dean wurde klar, dass sie sich viel zu Nahe kommen würden.  
Er wurde noch ein wenig schneller und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er durfte jetzt nicht rennen, dann würde er auf jeden Fall Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.  
Dean hielt den Kopf gesenkt und beobachtete den Dämon aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Jetzt, wo sie sich so nah waren, konnte er die Dunkelheit in dem Mann noch stärker spüren.  
Das war knapp, wirklich knapp.  
Er war noch etwa zehn Meter vom Eingang entfernt, der Dämon zwanzig. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie dieser augblickte und ihn erst jetzt bewusst wahrzunehmen schien.  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden, in denen sich der Knoten in Deans Magen formte, als er sah, wie sich die Augen des Mannes weiteten. Genauso lange brauchte er, um vom schnellen Gehen zum Rennen zu wechseln. Er registriert, dass der Dämon sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte, jedoch keine Anstalten machte, seine Kumpanen zu rufen.  
Das war zumindest ein gutes Zeichen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, als er die Eingangtür aufzog und den Flur entlanglief, der zum Treppenhaus führte.  
Hinter sich hörte er die Tür zufallen und die Schritte näher kommen.  
Verdammt.  
Er registrierte dunkel, dass auch über ihm im Treppenhaus Schritte zu hören waren. Dann wurde er gegen die Wand geschleudert und für einige Sekunden sah er Sterne.  
Als sein Blick wieder klar wurde, stand der Mann einen Meter von ihm entfernt, die Augen schwarz und ausdruckslos. Anscheinend reichte seine Kraft zumindest aus, um ihn ohne seine Hände gegen eine Wand zu schleudern.  
Dean versuchte das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren und rappelte sich langsam auf, um gleich darauf einen erneuten Stoß zu spüren.  
„Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte dann eine höhnende Stimme und der Dämon kam einen Schritt näher und beugte sich über Dean, der auf dem Boden gelandet war.  
„Wir haben dich und deine Familie gesucht," sagte er dann und der Jäger konnte den Triumph in den Augen des Mannes sehen. Er schien sich seiner selbst ziemlich sicher zu sein.  
Aber Dean war nicht bereit, einfach kampflos aufzugeben. Zumal er hinter dem Dämon Bobby auf der Treppe stehen sah, der dabei war, das Treppenhaus durch eine Salzlinie vom Flur zu trennen.  
Es waren knappe drei Meter bis zu dieser Linie und Dean wusste, er musste es bis dorthin schaffen. War er einmal über die Schutzbarriere gekommen, konnte der Dämon ihm nicht folgen und sie hatten genug Zeit in Jensens Zimmer zu kommen, bevor er einen anderen Weg fand.  
Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass die Dämonen das Krankenzimmer nicht kannten. Aber wenn sie das täten, wären sie wahrscheinlich schon dort gewesen, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.  
Ihm wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen, als der Dämon ihn mit der Hand die Kehle zudrückte. Mühsam versuchte er das Bewusstsein zu behalten.  
Nur drei Meter.  
Er winkelte das rechte Bein an und rammte es seinem Gegner mit aller Kraft, die er noch erübrigen konnte, zwischen die Beine.  
Als der Griff lockerer wurde trat er noch einmal zu und schlug mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Kiefer des Mannes. Dieser war anscheinend von seiner Gegenwehr überrascht und ließ sich lange genug ablenken, damit Dean auf die Beine kam.  
Er schwankte leicht und musste sich einen Moment mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden.  
Der Dämon erholte sich wesentlich schneller und schlug Dean seine Faust ins Gesicht. Er war wütend und Dean war klar, dass er nicht viel gegen ihn auszurichten hatte.  
Er spürte, wie Blut sein Gesicht hinunterlief.  
Der nächste Schlag traf ihn im Magen und er krümmte sich zusammen.  
‚Verdammt noch mal, wehr dich!' versuchte er sich gut zuzureden.  
Doch dann tauchte Bobby hinter dem Dämon auf und leerte eine kleine Flasche über ihn aus. Zumindest war der ältere Jäger für einen Kampf ausgerüstet.  
Dean rappelte sich wieder auf und während der Dämon sich unter Schmerzen wand, schleppte er sich Richtung Treppenhaus.  
Nach einigen Sekunden spürte er eine starke Hand, die ihn am Oberarm fasste und stützte und gemeinsam mit Bobby trat er nach wenigen Augenblicken über die Salzlinie.  
Sie blieben einen Moment stehen und sahen sich nach ihrem Gegner um, der sich grade wieder aufrichtete und ihnen folgen wollte.  
„Na los, Junge, verschwinden wir von hier," knurrte Bobby.  
Dean biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hätte sich am liebsten gleich hier auf der Stelle hingelegt, aber das kam nicht in Frage. Er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
Und so schleppte er sich mit der Hilfe des älteren Jägers die Treppen hinauf.  
Sie verließen das Treppenhaus im zweiten Stock und nahmen den kürzesten Weg zu den Aufzügen, mit denen sie dann in den fünften Stock fuhren, in dem Jensens Zimmer lag.  
Das Krankenhaus war groß, aber jetzt wo die Dämonen wussten, dass sich die Winchesters hier aufhielten konnten sie ohne Probleme herausfinden, in welchem Zimmer sich Jensen befand.  
Dean wusste, dass sie hier so bald wie möglich verschwinden mussten. Er hoffte, dass es dafür noch nicht zu spät war.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das überhaupt bewerkstelligen sollten.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch und auch der Rest seines Körpers war nicht grade in Hochform. Aber das einzige, was seine Gedanken bestimmte war das Schuldgefühl, dass sich mit jedem Schritt vergrößerte.  
ER war dafür verantwortlich, dass sie nun irgendwie aus diesem Krankenhaus fliehen mussten. Und das, obwohl Jensen noch lange nicht dafür bereit war.  
Er hatte es vermasselt. Er hatte sich und alle anderen in Gefahr gebracht.  
Und wenn seiner Familie etwas geschah, dann würde er sich das nie verzeihen können.  
Als sie das Krankenzimmer endlich erreichten, öffnete Bobby die Tür und schob ihn hindurch.  
Willenlos ließ Dean sich von dem älteren Mann zu einem der Sessel führen.  
Sam eilte zu ihnen, Erleichterung und Besorgnis standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er. „Bist du in Ordnung, Dean?"  
„Er wird es überleben!" sagte Bobby und seine Stimme klang so frostig, dass Dean bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte. „Ruf deinen Vater an, Sam. Er muss herkommen. Sag ihm, er und Jared sollen sich verkleiden oder so was. Die Dämonen wissen, dass wir hier sind!"  
Daraufhin sagte Sam nichts. Er warf Dean nur einen weiteren besorgten Blick zu und verließ dann das Zimmer, um zu telefonieren.  
Bobby kniete sich vor ihn und starrte ihn an. Dean wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
Er fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge. Es war kein Wunder, dass Bobby sauer auf ihn war. Diesen Fehler heute konnte er nicht so einfach wieder gut machen. Es brauchte schon viel, um den älteren Jäger aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Aber Dean hatte es geschafft, er spürte genau die Unruhe in ihm und den Ärger.  
„Wir sollten dich ein wenig verarzten," sagte Bobby nach einer Weile und erhob sich wieder, um aus dem Schrank, in dem Jensens Sachen verstaut waren, einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer zu holen.  
Dann trat er wieder zu ihm und sah sich mit behutsamem Griff, die riesige Beule an seinem Hinterkopf an.  
„Du konntest nicht wissen, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt dort auftauchen, Dean," sagte Bobby schließlich und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass Dean nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihn anzusehen.  
Und Dean wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass in dem Blick des Mannes Verständnis lag.  
„Ich habe es total versaut," sagte er daher leise.  
„Na ja, es war nicht grade toll, wie es gelaufen ist, das hätte auch mächtig schief gehen können," gab der Ältere zu. „Aber es hätte genauso sein können, dass sie mich beim Kommen sehen oder Sammy, wenn er geht. Dann hätten sie auch gewusst, dass wir hier sind. Wir wussten ja, dass sie früher oder später auftauchen. Ich nehme an, sie haben nacheinander die Krankenhäuser untersucht. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns finden."  
Dean nickte daraufhin nur. Er kannte Bobby gut genug und inzwischen war ihm klar, dass er ihm keine Vorwürfe machen würde. Sein Vater würde das mit Sicherheit noch nachholen, aber im Moment war er einfach erleichtert, dass er einfach die Augen schließen konnte, als Bobby sein Gesicht verarztete.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 12: Vorwürfe und was nun?

_Er spürte, wie er langsam ein wenig in die Wirklichkeit driftete.  
Da waren Schmerzen, er spürte sie ganz deutlich. Aber er hatte auch vage Erinnerungen daran, dass es schlimmer war, viel schlimmer. Pure Agonie.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wollte er wieder in die Dunkelheit eintauchen.  
Doch er hörte Geräusche. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, vorher schon einmal Geräusche gehört zu haben.  
Ein stetiges Biepen.  
Stimmen.  
Wo war er?  
Was war passiert?  
Er versuchte die Geräusche und die Signale seines Körpers auszublenden, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm los war.  
Da waren Erinnerungen.  
Sein Vater.  
Jared.  
Die Beerdigung.  
Der Fremde in seinem Haus…  
Bei diesem Gedanken hielt er inne. Der Fremde.  
Die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück und er schauderte innerlich.  
Die unsichtbaren Kräfte, die ihn an die Wand gefesselt hatten, der Schmerz, der in ihm explodiert war, all das tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer oder was ihn angegriffen hatte.  
Aber anscheinend hatte er es überlebt.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte, als würde jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer dagegen hämmern und er wunderte sich.  
Irgendetwas war in seinem Inneren passiert, er spürte jetzt noch das stechende Pochen in seinem Bauchbereich. Doch sein Kopf war nicht betroffen gewesen. Warum schmerzte dieser nur so heftig?  
War er gefallen und hatte sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen?  
Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, was eigentlich los war, was passiert war.  
Dazu müsste er die Augen öffnen, doch das schien im Moment unmöglich zu sein.  
Eine erneute Schmerzwelle schoss durch seinen Kopf, als die Stimmen um ihn herum lauter wurden.  
Wer war dort?  
Ein Bild schoss durch seinen Kopf, ein Bild, das er schon einmal gesehen hatte, bei dem Angriff.  
Ein junger Mann mit einer Waffe in der Hand, der aussah wie sein Zwillingsbruder.  
Jensen riss die Augen weit auf.  
Dean.  
Dean war sein Zwillingsbruder.  
Er erinnerte sich. Erinnerte sich an die beiden kleinen Jungs.  
Oder hatte er vielleicht nur einen besonders merkwürdigen Alptraum?  
Er war verwirrt.  
Und dann merkte er, dass er seine Augen tatsächlich geöffnet hatte. Und er konnte sehen. _

Deans Kopf dröhnte und er wünschte sich verzweifelt, sein Vater würde sich seine Lektion für später aufheben. Da er jedoch wusste, dass dies nicht passieren würde, sah er ihn einfach und ließ die Worte auf sich niederprasseln.  
„Wie konntest du nur so rücksichtslos und unvorsichtig sein?" fragte John Winchester und seine Stimme klang kalt. Er schrie jedoch nicht. Dean war sich sicher, dass er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Krankenhauspersonals auf sich ziehen wollte. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, sein Vater würde ihn anschreien. Nur äußerst selten hatte er ihm die gegenüber diese kalte, einschneidende Stimme benutzt, bei dem selbst dem Mutigsten eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief. Sein Vater konnte wirklich zum Fürchten sein.  
Und er hatte es noch nie besonders gut wegstecken können, wenn sein Dad unzufrieden oder sogar sauer auf ihn war. Jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, er war kurz davor, dass ihm die Hand ausrutschte.  
„Du verlässt einfach dieses Zimmer, gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl! Und dann vergisst du auch noch die Zeit. Hast du denn völlig den Verstand verloren?" wetterte er und in seinem Gesicht konnte Dean pure Rage erkennen, unbändige Wut. Selten hatte er seinen Vater so erlebt. Und niemals war diese Art von Wut auf ihn selbst gerichtet gewesen.  
Zusammen mit seinen, beinahe unerträglichen, Kopfschmerzen sorgten diese Worte dafür, dass Dean am liebsten wie ein kleines Kind in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Aber er weinte nicht, das tat er nie. Und er wollte jetzt nicht damit anfangen.  
„Und das schlimmste ist, dass du ohne eine Waffe, ohne alles verschwindest und nicht einmal dein Telefon mitnimmst!" Nun wurde die Stimme seines Vaters doch lauter, bevor er sich wieder besann und leiser weiter sprach.  
„Wenn Bobby nicht deinen Arsch gerettet hätte, dann wärst du jetzt tot, Dean!" Hörte er da eine gewisse Besorgnis in der Stimme des älteren Mannes? Er war sich nicht sicher.  
„Und dann wären sie vielleicht auch schon hier und deine Brüder wären auch tot!"  
Bei diesen Worten zuckte Dean zusammen und senkte zum ersten Mal, seit sein Vater vor ihm stand den Kopf.  
Er wusste selber, dass er versagt hatte, dass er sie alle in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Er wusste es. Und die Schuld war bereits dabei, ein großes Loch in sein Innerstes zu fressen.  
„Wenn die Dämonen uns hier gefunden haben, warum sind sie denn dann noch nicht hier?" unterbrach Jared die Tirade ihres Vaters und sein Gesicht zeigte Verwunderung und Angst. Dean hätte ihn in diesem Moment für die Ablenkung umarmen können. Allerdings ging es Jared mit Sicherheit nicht darum, ihn zu retten. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er von der Sache halten sollte.  
John wandte sich ihm zu und einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle er seinen jüngeren Sohn auch anschreien. Doch dann schien er sich eines besseren zu belehren.  
„Sie wissen, dass Dean sie spüren kann und ich nehme an, dass sie hier nicht in eine Falle laufen wollen," erklärte er ein klein wenig ruhiger. „Sie können nicht einfach eine Schwester oder einen Arzt besessen und hier reinkommen. Wir würden es merken. Und wir haben einen Colt und sind erfahrene Jäger. Es wäre riskant für sie. Und in der Regel vermeiden sie einen Tumult, in dem mehrere Leute mitbekommen, was passiert. Ihnen ist daran gelegen, dass so wenig Menschen wir möglich wissen, dass es sie gibt."  
Mit dieser Erklärung schien sich Jared erst einmal zufrieden zu geben.  
„Natürlich hätten sie vorhin die Gelegenheit gehabt, hier unbemerkt rein zu kommen, als Dean seinen kleinen Ausflug gemacht hat," fügte er dann in säuerlichem Tonfall hinzu.  
‚Na toll', dachte sich Dean. ‚Er ist also noch immer nicht fertig.'  
„John!" Zum ersten Mal erhob Bobby das Wort, seit sein Vater gekommen war. „Du solltest dich langsam beruhigen, John. Wir haben jetzt wichtigeres zu tun! Die anderen Dämonen sind inzwischen längst informiert, dass wir hier sind und sie werden sich mit Sicherheit einen Plan zu Recht legen. Einen, bei dem sie nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen."  
„Ich weiß, Bobby," antwortete sein Vater. „Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich hier raus kommen."  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille im Zimmer. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür.  
„Sam, du kommst mit mir!" befahl er und sein Ton besagte, dass es sich niemand wagen sollte, Fragen zu stellen oder ihm nicht zu gehorchen.  
„Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass wir Jensen hier rausholen. Ihr anderen bleibt hier und seht zu, das ihr ihn von den ganzen Infusionen und so weiter befreit!"  
Und wenige Sekunden später war er verschwunden.  
Dean konnte nicht anders, als ihm hinterher zu starren. Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf nahm noch etwas zu.  
Dann warf er einen Blick auf seinen Zwilling. Und starrte in Jensens offene Augen.

„Dad?" Sam lehnte sich an die Wand des Lastenaufzuges, mit dem sie zur Tiefgarage des Krankenhauses fuhren und beobachtete seinen Vater, der seitlich vor ihm stand. Die Hände hatte er in die Taschen seiner Jacke seiner vergraben und seine Miene war starr und nachdenklich.  
„Wie sollen wir Jensen hier raus bekommen?" fragte er.  
Und ihm blieb vor Erstaunen beinahe der Mund offen stehen, als sein Vater ihm tatsächlich eine Antwort auf diese Frage gab.  
„Bobby und ich hatten uns bereits einen Plan überlegt, waren aber mit den Details noch nicht fertig," erklärte er. „Jetzt müssen wir es einfach so versuchen."  
"Und was wollen wir versuchen?"  
„Wir klauen einen Leichenwagen und holen Jensen damit aus dem Krankenhaus ab. Dafür müssen wir uns allerdings noch die Identifikationen eines Bestattungsunternehmens besorgen. Das wollten wir eigentlich morgen Nacht tun. Wir tun es stattdessen jetzt und sehen zu, dass wir innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden verschwinden."  
„Einen Leichenwagen?" vergewisserte sich Sam, dass er richtig gehört hatte. Sein Vater nickte nur.  
„Und wie kriegen wir ihn unbemerkt aus dem Krankenzimmer?" fragte er dann weiter.  
„Wenn wir zurück sind, dann werden wir uns die Sachen von Krankenpflegern besorgen."  
„Und du glaubst, das funktioniert?"  
„Das muss es, Sammy!" Noch immer konnte Sam die unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme hören. „Wir hatten vor, alles genau vorzubereiten, dann wären unsere Chancen nicht schlecht gewesen. Aber dein Bruder hat es versaut! Und jetzt müssen wir eben auf unser Glück hoffen!"  
„Dad…"  
„Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee ihn zu verteidigen, Sam!" Das erste Mal, seit sie das Zimmer verlassen sah sein Vater ihm in die Augen. „Wenn etwas passiert, ist es seine Schuld!"  
Und in Sam's Innerem begann es zu brodeln. Da war es wieder, dieses Selbstgerechte Verhalten seines Vaters, das er so sehr hasste. Der perfekte John Winchester. Nie machte er Fehler, alles wusste er besser. Und nun, da Dean einmal in seinem Leben einen Fehler gemacht hatte, schob er die ganze Schuld auf ihn.  
„Du hättest es verhindern können, Dad!" brach es aus ihm heraus und ignorierte die Miene seines Vaters, die noch ein wenig härter wurde.  
„Aber du wusstest es ja wieder besser und hast Dean befohlen, die ganze Zeit in diesem Zimmer zu bleiben. Wenn du dir die Mühe machen würdest, uns ein bisschen besser zu kennen, hättest du gewusst, dass er da drinnen verrückt wird. Und ich wette, du hast auch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es für ihn war, dass er alle paar Stunden die Schmerzen ertragen musste, wenn Jensen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufzuwachen begann. Und du hast sicher auch nicht mitgekriegt, dass er kaum ein Auge zugemacht hat, seit er dort war."  
„Es reicht, Sam!"  
„Von mir aus," gab er zurück. „Aber Dean ist nicht der einzige, der Schuld ist an diesem Desaster! DU solltest langsam mal bemerken, dass wir keine Kinder mehr sind. Wenn du uns endlich mal wie Erwachsene behandeln würdest, wäre alles viel einfacher, für uns alle."  
„Wir diskutieren nicht mehr darüber!"  
Als die Aufzugtür sich öffnete, ging sein Vater vor in Richtung des Impalas, der in der Tiefgarage ganz in der Nähe parkte. Dabei beobachtete er aufmerksam die Gegend. Sam hätte ihm am liebsten hinterher geschrieen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.  
So sehr alles in ihm danach schrie, seinen großen Bruder weiter zu verteidigen, so wusste er doch, dass es jetzt nicht oberste Priorität hatte. Erstmal mussten sie alle lebend aus diesem Krankenhaus heraus kommen.  
Und das allein würde schon schwierig genug werden.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13: Aufgewacht**

**x  
**

Jared sah seinem Vater und seinem Zwilling hinterher, als sie den Raum verließen. Er hatte ja inzwischen mitbekommen, dass John Winchester eine ziemlich scharfe Zunge haben konnte, aber die Szene von grade hatte ihn doch ein wenig überrascht.

Allerdings schien sein Bruder – und wie ungewohnt war dieses Wort noch immer – ja auch ziemlichen Mist gebaut zu haben. Er warf einen Blick auf Dean, der neben Jensens Bett stand und ebenfalls zur Tür starrte. Sein Gesicht war blass, wenn man mal davon absah, dass seine linke Gesichtshälfte sich bereits grün und blau färbte. Seine Schultern hingen herunter, und seine ganze Haltung zeigte die Schuldgefühle, die er offensichtlich empfand. Allerdings schienen diese nicht durch ihren Vater verursacht zu sein, denn diese Haltung hatte der Ältere schon gezeigt, seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatten.

Jared hätte nicht behaupten können, dass er großartig Mitleid mit Dean empfand. Einen Augenblick fragte er sich wie das kam, denn dieser sah aus, als würde er sich mehr als elend fühlen. Aber dann wurde es ihm bewusst, dass es wegen Jensen war. Jensen war sein bester Freund und neben seiner Mutter – über die er jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken wollte – der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Sie standen sich schon lange so nahe, als wären sie Brüder, und es war immer noch unglaublich, dass sie das auch tatsächlich waren.

Bei allem, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war und was er alles erfahren hatte, so war diese Erkenntnis einfach nur erstaunlich und außergewöhnlich und das einzig positive, was er erfahren hatte.

Die Tatsache, dass Dean ihren Bruder offensichtlich in Gefahr gebracht hatte, sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Mitgefühl in Grenzen hielt.

Dazu kam dann noch, dass er ein wenig Angst davor hatte, was werden würde, wenn Jensen endlich aufwachte. Er und Dean schienen tatsächlich eine außergewöhnliche Verbindung zu haben. Und er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was dies an seiner Beziehung zu Jensen ändern würde. Er war eifersüchtig, und dabei hatten die beiden noch nicht einmal ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Was sagte das wohl über ihn aus?

Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch Sam es ähnlich empfand, und das beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber es war für ihn offensichtlich. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen recht schnell gelernt, die Körpersprache seines Zwillings zu deuten. Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass auch sie etwas verband, dass sie nicht nur gleich aussahen. Es würde sich zeigen.

Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen einige Stunden alleine in der Hütte verbracht, die ihr vorläufiger Unterschlupf war, und so war es zwangsläufig dazu gekommen, dass sie sich unterhalten und ein wenig kennen gelernt hatten.

Obwohl sie doch sehr unterschiedliche Leben geführt hatten, schienen sie einige Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben. Sam hatte, wie er selber, Jura studiert und das Studium offensichtlich sehr ernst genommen. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war es schon ein ziemlicher Zufall oder hatte es doch etwas damit zu tun, dass sie Zwillinge waren?

Er wurde von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, als Dean ein Geräusch von sich gab.

Er blickte zu seinem älteren Bruder, ebenso wie Bobby, dessen Anwesenheit er bis zu diesem Augenblick kaum wahrgenommen hatte.

Dieser starrte Jensen an, und erst jetzt merkte Jared, dass dessen Augen auf waren und durch das Zimmer blickten, um dann bei Dean zu verharren.

Jared trat mit Bobby näher an das Bett.

„Hey, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er. Endlich war Jensen aufgewacht, ohne dass er unerträgliche Schmerzen zu haben schien.

Doch dieser reagierte nicht auf ihn, sondern starrte Dean an, und Jared hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beiden eine Unterhaltung führten, die weder Bobby noch er selber verstehen konnten.

Nachdem, was er von ihrem Vater gehört hatte, war es wahrscheinlich auch so.

Wieder wollte sich ein Gefühl von Eifersucht breit machen, als Jensen seinen Kopf zu ihnen umwandte und sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Dean braucht Aspirin", sagte Jensen, wobei seine Stimme wie ein Reibeisen klang und kaum zu verstehen war.

„Aspirin?" Jared verstand nicht, was sein Bruder meinte. „Du bekommst doch Schmerzmittel über die Infusionen, Jensen", antwortete er. „Reichen die nicht, brauchst du mehr?"

„Nicht… ich…" Nun war er noch ein wenig schlechter zu verstehen und Jared wurde bewusst, dass Jensen sicher einen ganz trockenen Hals hatte, da er die ersten beiden Tage beatmet worden war und nun seit Tagen nichts getrunken hatte.

Doch ehe er weiter fragen konnte, griff Bobby nach dem Erste Hilfe Kasten, den er auch vorher schon gebraucht hatte, und holte eine Dose mit Pillen heraus.

Dann ging er ins Badezimmer und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser.

Jared fragte sich, was eigentlich mit ihm los war, denn er schien momentan wirklich schwer von Begriff zu sein. Es überraschte ihn tatsächlich, als Bobby sich nicht an Jensen wandte, sondern an seinen Zwilling und ihm die Tabletten in die Hand drückte.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast?", fragte Bobby mit leisem Vorwurf in der Stimme und erstickte Deans Protest sogleich mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Hast du noch mehr Probleme, von denen wir wissen sollten?"

Als dieser den Kopf schüttelte, wusste selbst Jared, dass er log.

„Schwindel… und Übelkeit…", krächzte Jensen. Und damit hatten sie dann auch die Bestätigung, dass die ganze Schmerz-Übertragungsgeschichte, oder wie man das nennen sollte, in beide Richtungen funktionierte.

Jensen fühlte sich ein wenig benebelt und hatte Mühe die Augen offen zu halten. Aber nun war nicht die Zeit zum Schlafen.

Er wollte endlich wissen, was genau los war.

Die Bilder, die in seinem Kopf durcheinander schwirrten, verwirrten ihn zunehmend. Er konnte einfach keinen Zusammenhang zwischen ihnen herstellen.

In was war er da hinein geraten? Aber am meisten beschäftigte ihn die Frage: Warum erinnerte er sich plötzlich an seinen Zwillingsbruder? Wieso waren sie getrennt gewesen? Und warum war er grade dann aufgetaucht, als dieses Wesen aufgetaucht war?

Auf all diese Fragen wollte er Antworten.

Er fragte sich zudem, warum sie ihn nicht in Ruhe ließen, obwohl er grade erst die seltsamste Unterhaltung seines Lebens beendet hatte. Eine Unterhaltung, in der Dean ihm schon einen Teil der Fragen beantwortete hatte. Es sollte eigentlich genug sein, erst einmal all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Jetzt schlief sein Zwillingsbruder, zusammengesunken auf einem der Sessel. Das Beste wäre es wahrscheinlich, wenn er das auch tat, so lange er noch die Gelegenheit hatte. Denn sobald sein Vater und Sam zurück kamen würden sie das Krankenhaus verlassen, hatte Dean ihm verraten. Das würde mit Sicherheit kein Vergnügen werden.

Es fiel ihm schwer zu begreifen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und welche Rolle er in dieser Geschichte spielte. Außerdem ging die ‚Unterhaltung' – falls man das so nennen konnte? – ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hielt ihn auch davon ab, endlich Ruhe zu finden.

xxx

_Sie starrten sich eine Weile an; und es war schon seltsam in das eigene Gesicht zu sehen; als sehe man in einen Spiegel._

_‚Ich kann mich an uns erinnern, als wir noch Kinder waren', dachte er. ‚Doch dann ist da eine riesige Lücke und ich bin in einem anderen Haus, bei anderen Leuten. Was ist passiert? Warum sind wir getrennt worden? Und warum erinnere ich mich erst jetzt?'_

_‚Es würde zu lange dauern, dass jetzt alles zu erklären. Wir sollten später darüber reden.'_

_Jensens Augen weiteten sich._

_Es war, als hätte er Deans Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört. Das war schon mehr als nur seltsam. Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet und sein Bruder hatte das laut gesagt? Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich seine Lippen nicht bewegt hatten. Und auch er hatte nicht laut gesprochen._

_‚Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was los ist?', fragte er wieder im Stillen._

_‚Du wirst alles erfahren', kam die Antwort umgehend._

_Mit einem Blick auf Jared und den älteren Mann, den er nicht kannte, stellte er fest, dass sie Dean nicht hörten. Sie beobachteten sie nur._

_Aber Jensen wollte sich jetzt nicht um sie kümmern. Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als auf die Worte in seinem Kopf und die Schmerzen, die immer wieder durch seinen Körper schossen._

_‚Okay, dann sag mir wenigstens, seit wann ich hier bin! Ich erinnere mich an… das Ding… und die Schmerzen. Es war als wäre ich innerlich zerrissen. Aber warum schmerzt mein Kopf jetzt so fürchterlich?'_

_‚Das Ding war ein Dämon, Jensen.' Deans Gesicht zeigte nicht viel, aber der Blick in seinen Augen zeigte ihm, dass er ernst meinte, was er sagte. Ein Dämon?_

_‚So wie es aussieht, können wir ihre Nähe spüren, wenn wir zusammen sind. Deshalb hat er dich angegriffen. Sie haben es nicht so gerne, dass sie uns nicht überraschen können.'_

_‚Ich habe gespürt, dass es kein normaler Mensch ist, dass etwas nicht stimmt… aber ein Dämon?' Jensen war nicht wirklich klar, was das bedeutete._

_‚Du wirst mehr über diese Dinge erfahren, als dir lieb ist.' In Deans Augen stand Bedauern bei diesen Gedanken. ‚Aber das hat alles Zeit - jetzt solltest du ausruhen, so lange es geht! Wenn Dad und Sam wieder kommen, dann werden wir hier verschwinden.'_

_‚Das schaffe ich bestimmt noch nicht', dachte Jensen. Obwohl er Krankenhäuser hasste war er sich dessen sicher._

_‚Wir werden dir helfen, es wird schon gehen.'_

_Jensen hatte sich noch lange nicht daran gewöhnt, dass es jemanden gab, der seine Gedanken mitbekam, anscheinend auch die, die er für sich behalten wollte. Wie sollte das wohl werden? Zwilling hin oder her - er kannte Dean nicht, nicht wirklich. Er hatte zwar das Gefühl, aber das hatte bestimmt nur mit dieser Verbindung zu tun, die offensichtlich zwischen ihnen bestand und gegen die sie beide anscheinend nichts tun konnten._

_‚Ich weiß… wir werden bestimmt eine Möglichkeit finden, das irgendwie zu kontrollieren, damit wir beide unsere Privatsphäre haben!' Dean schien genau zu verstehen, was sein Problem war. ‚Aber auch dagegen können wir im Moment wenig tun. Das Wichtigste ist jetzt erst einmal, hier sicher heraus zu kommen.'_

_‚Okay.' Was blieb ihm auch anders übrig, als zu warten. Es war nicht so, dass er einfach aufstehen konnte, um vor allem davon zu laufen._

_‚Wie wäre es, wenn du dann etwas gegen diese Kopfschmerzen tust?' Offensichtlich wollte Dean sie einfach ignorieren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es dessen Kopf war, der verletzt war. Sein Gesicht sah ziemlich lädiert aus und bei jedem Hämmern in seinem Kopf konnte er ein Flackern in Deans Augen sehen, das ihm zeigte, dass er es noch wesentlich intensiver empfand._

_Jensen nahm sich vor, auch diesen Teil ihrer Verbindung später zu analysieren. Wenn er sich besser fühlte und alles vielleicht ein wenig mehr Sinn machte._

_Sein Blick wanderte zu Jared, der näher ans Bett kam und fragte, wie er sich fühlte._

_Und da sein Zwilling anscheinend nichts weiter tun wollte, würde er das eben selbst in die Hand nehmen._

_xxx_

_xxx  
_

**Kapitel 14: Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus**

**xxx  
**

Dean hatte knapp zwei Stunden geschlafen, bevor Bobby ihn geweckt hatte. Es war inzwischen Morgen, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass der kommende Tag besser würde als der letzte. Seine Hoffnung war jedoch nicht sehr groß.

Er hatte noch immer fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, und auch die Übelkeit hatte sich nicht wirklich gelegt.

Er wusste, was das bedeutete, schließlich war es nicht seine erste Gehirnerschütterung. Allerdings bestand selbst sein Vater im Normalfall darauf, dass er sich tatsächlich hinlegte und viel ausruhte bis sich die Symptome wieder gelegt hatten. Diesmal würde er nicht in den Genuss dieser Ruhe kommen, jedenfalls nicht, bis sie das Krankenhaus sicher verlassen hatten.

Bobby hatte vor einer Weile mit John telefoniert und mit ihm abgesprochen, was sie tun wollten. Dieser hatte sie kurz darauf in den Plan eingeweiht und war dann aufgebrochen, um mit Jared zusammen die Arbeitsklamotten von Krankenpflegern zu besorgen.

Deans Aufgabe war es, kurz vor dem Start ihrer Flucht eine Schwester zu rufen, damit sie sicher sein konnten, dass nicht jemand herein platzte, während sie die Infusionsnadeln und alles weitere entfernten.

Auf diesen Teil freute er sich nicht grade, aber ihm blieb ja nichts anderes übrig. Genauso wenig wie Jensen, der eigentlich noch lange nicht fit genug war, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Aber er hatte mit seiner Nachlässigkeit dafür gesorgt, dass er es trotzdem tun musste.

Dean versuchte, diese Gedanken weg zu schieben. Es war der falsche Zeitpunkt, um sich mit seinen Schuldgefühlen auseinander zu setzen. Später hätte er genug Zeit dafür.

Jetzt musste er dafür sorgen, dass er rechtzeitig reagierte, wenn Bobby ihn anrief.

Das bedeutet, er musste wach bleiben, obwohl er so müde war, dass er auf der Stelle hätte einschlafen können. Einige Male war er schon beinahe eingenickt und deshalb beschloss er, dass es besser war, wenn er aufstand.

Mühsam setzte er sich in dem Sessel auf, in dem er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte und schloss einen Moment die Augen, als das Hämmern in seinem Kopf intensiver wurde und die Übelkeit ihn zu überwältigen drohte.

Er musste unbedingt noch mal einige Schmerztabletten nehmen, wenn er die nächsten Stunden irgendwie überstehen wollte. Sein Blick wurde wieder klarer, und er sah zu Jensen, der sich im Schlaf rastlos bewegte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Deans Schmerzen gespürt oder vielleicht waren es auch seine eigenen, die ihn unruhig machten.

‚Mist', dachte er. ‚Hoffentlich wird er nicht wach!'

Er musste - zumindest vor sich selber - zugeben, dass diese Verbindung mit seinem Zwilling die Grundfesten seiner Seele erschütterten. Die letzten zwanzig Jahre war er sehr sorgsam mit seinen Gefühlen umgegangen, hatte alles fest in sich verschlossen und sie eigentlich nur Sam gegenüber zugelassen. Und selbst da war er eher reserviert gewesen, hatte niemals gezeigt, was in seinem Inneren wirklich vor sich ging. Er hatte sein Image des toughen, unerschütterlichen Jägers aufgebaut, obwohl er wusste, dass er vom Wesen her von seinen Emotionen geleitet wurde. Die starken Gefühle, die in ihm schlummerten waren tief versteckt, aber nicht tief genug, dass er sich ihnen nicht bewusst gewesen wäre. Er hatte sie bei der Jagd regelrecht entladen, damit sie ihm ansonsten nicht im Weg waren. Es hatte funktioniert. Doch nun drohte seine Fassade zu brechen.

Jensen hatte Zugang zu seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Jedenfalls im Moment nicht.

Die Erinnerungen, die er inzwischen an ihre Kindheit hatte, hatten ihn nicht auf das vorbereitet, was er in ihrem ‚Gespräch' erlebt und empfunden hatte.

Sie hatten in Gedanken gesprochen. Wie verrückt war das denn? War es eine Art Telepathie? Oder etwas anderes? Er wusste nicht, was es war. Aber es machte ihm Angst. Und Jensen ging es nicht anders, dessen war er sich sicher. Er hatte nicht nur seine Gedanken antworten hören, sondern auch seine Gefühle und seine Schmerzen gespürt. Dabei hatten sie sich nicht einmal berührt.

Dean war überzeugt, wenn sie sich berührten, würde das ganze noch viel intensiver sein. Wer wusste schon, ob sie dann überhaupt irgendetwas für sich behalten konnten.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass Jensen ihm so nahe kam, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen.

Er sollte sich schon einmal darauf vorbereiten - mental dagegen wappnen. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, seine Emotionen zu verstecken. Denn nachher würde er Jensen berühren müssen, so viel stand schon fest.

Dean presste eine Hand auf die Augen, als das Pochen in seinem Kopf weiter zunahm.

Was hatte er noch einmal tun wollen?

Ach ja - aufstehen, Tabletten nehmen und durch das Zimmer laufen, um nicht wieder einzuschlafen.

Er stemmte die Hände auf den Lehnen ab und drückte sich langsam hoch. Als er endlich stand, hielt er einige Zeit inne.

Ein Blick auf seinen Bruder zeigte ihm, dass dieser glücklicherweise noch schlief.

Langsam ging er um das Bett herum Richtung Badezimmer. Neben dem Einbauschrank auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand ein Stuhl, auf dem Bobby den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten hatte stehen lassen. Er nahm sich zwei Tabletten und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer, dessen er Tür sorgfältig hinter sich schloss.

Eine neue Welle der Übelkeit machte sich bemerkbar, und er war einfach nur dankbar, dass er bereits im Bad war, denn diesmal ließ sie sich nicht wieder zurück drängen, und er ließ sich vor die Toilette fallen, um sich gleich darauf heftig zu übergeben.

Als es vorbei war, betätigte er mit zitternden Händen die Spülung und hielt sich dann an der Klobrille fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich Ohnmächtig wurde.

Stur presste er die Zähne aufeinander und befahl sich selber, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Sein Vater würde völlig ausrasten, wenn er wieder alles verpatzte. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche erlauben, nicht jetzt. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seiner Familie etwas geschah, weil er ohnmächtig wurde wie ein kleines Mädchen.

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis der Schmerz den Schwindel und die Übelkeit in den Hintergrund drängte. Erst dann stand er langsam auf und schlurfte wie ein alter Mann zum Waschbecken. Er hielt die Handgelenke unter das eiskalte Wasser, in der Hoffnung, dass es seinen Kreislauf einigermaßen in Gang brachte. Dann wusch er sich das Gesicht und nahm die Schmerztabletten.

Als er einige Minuten später das Badezimmer verließ waren seine Beine zwar immer noch ein wenig wackelig, aber zumindest hatte sich der Schwindel wieder gelegt.

Langsam wanderte er im Zimmer umher.

Er war beinahe erleichtert, als endlich sein Handy in der Tasche vibrierte.

Jensen wurde durch eine sanfte Berührung am Arm aufgeweckt.

Er brauchte eine Weile, um wieder vollständig zu sich zu kommen. Dann sah er seinen Zwillingsbruder neben sich am Bett stehen, dessen Gesicht im fahlen Licht des Krankenzimmers grün und gelb schillerte. Er registrierte dankbar, dass Dean anscheinend noch einmal Schmerztabletten genommen hatte, denn das Pochen in seinem Kopf war nur noch schwach zu spüren.

‚Hey, geht es bald los?', fragte er.

‚Ja, ich habe eine Schwester gerufen. Du solltest dir noch einmal ein Schmerzmittel geben lassen. Wenn sie jetzt deine Werte checkt, dann sind wir sicher, dass sie in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht wieder kommt', kam Deans Antwort, grade als die Tür aufging und die Nachtschwester hereinkam – eine mütterliche, dunkelhaarige Frau Anfang 50, die immer besonders freundlich war.

„Mr. Ackles, Sie sind wieder wach! Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte sie und kam zu ihm ans Bett, um seinen Puls zu fühlen und einen Blick auf das EKG zu werfen, an das er noch immer angeschlossen war.

„Die Schmerzen sind schlimmer geworden", krächzte er.

„Ich gebe Ihnen noch einmal etwas", sagte sie. „Bei einer so großen Bauchwunde dauert es eine Weile, bis es besser wird."

Anscheinend hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er etwas brauchen würde, denn sie griff in ihre Kitteltasche und holte eine Spritze hervor, die sie in seinem Zugang injizierte. Dann reichte sie ihm ein Glas Wasser, machte einige Notizen auf ihrem Krankenblatt und war verschwunden.

‚In Ordnung, dann lass uns los legen!'

Dean, der sich ein wenig zurückgezogen hatte, als die Schwester da war, kam wieder näher und legte eine Trainingshose und ein T'Shirt an das Fußende des Bettes.

Jensen konnte sein Zögern spüren.

‚Wir haben keine große Wahl, oder Dean?', stellte er fest. ‚Komm schon, ich kann das nicht alleine.'

Sein Bruder straffte sichtlich die Schultern und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Dann begann er die Elektroden des EKG's vorsichtig von seiner Brust zu lösen.

Als Deans Finger ihn berührten, schossen eine Reihe von Empfindungen durch ihn hindurch, und er konnte nicht anders, als überrascht aufzukeuchen.

Dumpfe Kopfschmerzen.

Schuldgefühle.

Müdigkeit.

Resignation.

Dean mied seinen Blick und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort, ohne etwas zu sagen. Jensen konnte das -‚bitte sprich mich jetzt nicht an'- klar und deutlich vernehmen und versuchte an nichts zu denken.

Doch er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, warum Dean sich mit Schuldgefühlen quälte.

‚Warum fragst du das?', wandte sich dieser jetzt doch an ihn. ‚Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, dass ich Schuld bin, dass wir hier weg müssen. Und das wird sicher keine Spazierfahrt für dich, denn du sollst ja eigentlich noch gar nicht aufstehen.'

‚Dean!'

Er versuchte den Blick seines Bruders einzufangen, doch dieser wich ihm stur aus. ‚Du kannst nichts dafür, dass ich angegriffen wurde und hier liege! Du hast sie unten im Garten auch nicht absichtlich auf dich aufmerksam gemacht! Woher hättest du wissen sollen, dass sie dort ausgerechnet dann auftauchen, wenn du da bist und nicht vorm Haupteingang warten?'

‚Ich hätte nicht unvorbereitet sein dürfen!'

‚Man kann doch nicht immer vorbereitet sein.' Erstaunt hörte er das Auflachen seines Bruders und das erste Mal sah Dean ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Glaube mir! Wir müssen immer und auf alles vorbereitet sein", sagte er diesmal laut und dabei klang er vollkommen ernst. „Dad hat uns das gelehrt, und er wird es auch von dir und Jared erwarten."

Darauf wusste Jensen erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Er konnte sich Deans Leben nicht wirklich vorstellen. So wie es aussah, hatte er in seinem Leben jede Menge Monster und Dinge gesehen, von denen die meisten Menschen glaubten, es gäbe sie nur in Legenden und Filmen.

Sein Leben war andererseits auch kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen.

Es ließ sich nicht ändern.

Außerdem war wohl auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über solche Dinge zu grübeln.

Er ignorierte Deans Blick, als dieser ihn bei seinen Gedanken über seine eigenen Dämonen erschreckt anblickte. Das war wirklich das letzte, über das er nun reden wollte.

Wenige Minuten später war er von allen Nadeln und Elektroden befreit und Dean half ihm, sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen. Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als es in seinem Inneren zog und zerrte. Trotz der Schmerzmittel tat es verdammt weh.

Sie wechselten kein weiteres Wort, als sein Bruder ihm half, das T'Shirt anzuziehen und die Hose. Er war trotz allem froh um die Hilfe und wusste, der Versuch es allein zu tun wäre sinnlos gewesen.

Sie waren grade fertig, als die Tür aufging und Jared und Bobby herein kamen.

Bobby öffnete die Tür des Krankenzimmers.

Es war früher Morgen und die Schwestern waren grade bei der Schichtübergabe. Um diese Zeit war es sehr ruhig, bevor nach der Übergabe der Krankenhausalltag seinen Lauf nahm.

Er blickte sich dennoch um, und ließ die Tür offen stehen, als er niemanden entdeckte.

Ohne zu zögern löste er die Bremse des Krankenbettes, in dem Jensen lag. Der Junge war unter der Decke kaum zu sehen. Er wirkte blass und ausgemergelt und sicherlich hatten ihm die letzten Minuten keine Freude gemacht.

Sein Zwillingsbruder sah auch nicht wirklich besser aus. Bobby war sich sicher, dass es Dean Mühe bereitete aufrecht zu stehen. Sein Gesicht jedoch zeigte Entschlossenheit.

Zusammen mit Jared schob er das Bett aus dem Krankenzimmer. Dean schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und folgte ihnen dann den Flur hinunter zu den Aufzügen.

Bobby wusste, dass er äußerlich ruhig und gefasst aussah und er hoffte, dass er die Fassade aufrechterhalten konnte, denn den Jungs schien es zumindest zu helfen. Keiner von ihnen war in der Lage die Führung zu übernehmen.

Er jedoch konnte es. Aber es viel ihm wesentlich schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Er wusste, es lag daran, dass diese Jungs ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Er beobachtete, wie Dean zusammenzuckte, als der die Türen des Aufzuges mit einem ‚Bing' aufgingen. Es war nicht seine Art, so schreckhaft zu sein. Aber sie waren ja auch nicht in einer normalen Situation. Und John hatte mit seiner Predigt sicher nicht das Selbstvertrauen seines Sohnes gestärkt.

Glücklicherweise war der Aufzug leer, und er erlaubte sich einen kleinen, erleichterten Seufzer.

Sie fuhren hinunter in die Tiefgarage. Das war der Part, in dem sie sich Sorgen machen mussten. Ihre Anwesenheit im Flur und im Aufzug ließ sich erklären, aber in der Tiefgarage hatten Patienten in ihren Betten nun einmal nichts zu suchen.

Sie atmeten alle auf, als sie niemanden weit und breit niemanden sehen konnten.

Jared eilte davon und kam wenige Minuten später mit einer Trage wieder, die sie in einer dunklen Ecke der Garage versteckt hatten.

Er und Dean halfen Jensen beim Aufsetzen.

„Beeilt euch, Jungs, John müsste jeden Moment auftauchen und wir sollten hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden!", drängte er, obwohl er wusste, dass die Bewegungen für Jensen eine Qual waren. Diesem lief der Schweiß über die Stirn, als seine Brüder ihm halfen aufzustehen, und sein Gesicht war weiß wie das Laken.

Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er ohnmächtig, doch dann fing er sich.

So vorsichtig wie möglich halfen sie Jensen auf die Trage.

Bobby hielt das Laken bereit.

„In Ordnung, Jensen", sagte er, als der Junge endlich lag. „Wir werden dich jetzt ganz zudecken, wie wir es besprochen haben, okay? Ich bringe dann das Bett zurück und Dean und Jared warten hier mit dir. Euer Dad müsste gleich kommen und dann sind wir hier in Null Komma Nichts raus und in Sicherheit! Alles klar?"

Er bekam nur ein Nicken als Antwort, aber mehr hatte er auch nicht erwartet.

Sie breiteten das Laken über ihn aus und dann fuhr Bobby mit dem Bett zurück auf die Etage, wo Jensens Zimmer lag. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass acht Minuten vergangen waren, seit sie dieses verlassen hatten.

Die Übergabe müsste eigentlich noch im Gange sein.

Tatsächlich schaffte er es ohne Probleme zurück ins Zimmer.

Erleichtert zog er sich die Krankenpfleger-Sachen aus und verstaute sie unter der Matratze.

Dann verließ er in seiner normalen Kleidung das Zimmer.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass John inzwischen angekommen sein müsste. Sie hatten einen genauen Zeitplan.

Doch als er in der Tiefgarage ankam hatten sich Dean und Jared mit der Trage in den Schatten eines Parkplatzes zurückgezogen.

Von John und Sam war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15: Flucht II**

xx

John Winchester fluchte innerlich, als er auf die Uhr sah. Sie waren bereits ein paar Minuten über ihren Zeitplan.

Das Beerdigungsinstitut, das sie ausgesucht hatten, gehörte zu den größten in St. Louis und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die geklauten Identitäten nicht auffielen war so am größten. Außerdem hatte er die Hoffnung gehegt, dass es bei den sechs Leichenwagen, die sie besaßen nicht so schnell auffallen würde, wenn einer fehlte.

Es war alles dunkel gewesen, als er Bobby das Startsignal gegeben hatte.

Sam und er hatten die Garage durch die Seitentür betreten, und er war grade dabei gewesen die Zündung einer Limousine kurzzuschließen, als sein Sohn Alarm gegeben hatte.

Sie konnten es einfach nicht riskieren, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Daher hatten sie sich in die hinterste Ecke der Garage verzogen, in der Stapelweise Autoreifen lagerten. Sie kauerten hinter einer dieser Stapel und warteten darauf, dass der Geschäftsführer des Institutes das Büro wieder verließ, dass genau neben dem Seiteneingang lag.

‚Verdammt noch mal, was macht der Kerl um diese Zeit hier?', fluchte er leise.

Er konnte nicht einmal Bobby anrufen, da es in der Garage einfach zu sehr hallte und er nicht sicher sein konnte, dass man sie nicht hörte.

Sam kauerte regungslos neben ihm und seine Züge waren konzentriert. Von seinem Ärger war im Moment nichts mehr zu sehen. Aber John war sich sicher, dass er wiederkommen würde. Sein Sohn hatte bereits sein halbes Leben damit verbracht, sich über ihn zu ärgern.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er in den meisten Fällen Recht gehabt, musste er zugeben, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Dean und seine Wut kam wieder hoch. Grade von ihm hatte er einen dermaßen groben Fehler nicht erwartet. Sein Zweitältester war fast perfekt darin, zu gehorchen ohne Fragen zu stellen und hatte ein instinktives Gespür für die Jagd. Es war ihm zur zweiten Natur geworden. Daher konnte John einfach nicht verstehen, wie Dean heute alles, was er ihm beigebracht hatte einfach hatte vergessen können.

Es war keine Absicht gewesen, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Was zählte war, dass sie deshalb alle in Gefahr waren.

Trotzdem die Strafpredigt gerechtfertigt war, hatte es ihm innerlich Leid getan. Wie so vieles in seinem Leben zuvor.

Er wusste, dass er Dean schon in jungen Jahren oft zuviel aufgebürdet hatte. Er hatte ihn auf seinen Bruder aufpassen lassen, als er selber noch ein Kind gewesen war - er hatte alles von ihm verlangt. Dean hatte niemals geklagt. Er hatte in seiner Kindheit und Jugend auch selten um etwas gebeten. Das einzige, was für ihn zählte war, mit seiner Familie zusammen zu sein.

John war das klar gewesen. Trotzdem hatte er die beiden Jungs häufig allein gelassen oder bei Bobby. Er konnte nicht zählen, wie oft ihm Dean mit traurigen Augen hinterher gesehen hatte. Obwohl er nichts gesagt hatte, war John immer klar gewesen, dass es für ihn das Schlimmste war, wenn er ihn allein ließ.

Aber ihm war keine Möglichkeit geblieben. Er war ständig hin und her gerissen gewesen. Zwischen den Söhnen, die bei ihm lebten und denen, die er hatte aufgeben müssen.

Er hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, Jensen und Jared völlig allein zu lassen. Und nicht einmal Bobby wusste, dass er – so oft er die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte – nach St. Louis gefahren und seine Söhne beobachtet hatte. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihn nicht sahen, aber es hatte ihn beruhigt, wenn er mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte, dass sie in Ordnung und am Leben waren.

Dabei verbot er sich darüber nachzudenken, wie Jensens Leben sich geändert hatte, nachdem Donna Ackles gestorben war. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, erfasste ihn blinde Wut und das konnte er sich jetzt nicht leisten. Außerdem brachte es auch nichts. Er hatte nicht ändern können, was passiert war.

Jensen hatte in Annas Nähe bleiben müssen, damit er geschützt war. John hatte nicht riskieren können, ihn aus den Augen zu verlieren. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er bei Alan Ackles bleiben musste. Wieder unterdrückte er die Wut, die in ihm aufzulodern drohte.

Er war sicher, dass ihm sein Ältester nicht verzeihen würde, wenn er erfahren sollte, dass er gewusst hatte, was bei ihnen zu Hause abgelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich würden ihn alle seine Söhne dafür hassen. Für das und so viele andere Dinge. Aber er sagte sich, dass es in Ordnung wäre, so lange sie nur lebten.

Er riss sich von seinen düsteren Gedanken los und warf einen weiteren Blick auf seine Uhr, dann auf den Geschäftsführer, dessen Kopf durch die Scheibe des kleinen Büros zu sehen war.

Es sah nicht aus, als wolle sich der Mann in der nächsten Zeit bewegen, er sah ziemlich beschäftigt aus.

John überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollten und sah Sam an, der ebenfalls angespannt auf das Büro blickte.

„Wir können nicht mehr lange warten", flüsterte er seinem Sohn zu. „Die Gefahr wird immer größer, dass deine Brüder und Bobby in der Tiefgarage entdeckt werden. Sie sind mit Sicherheit schon dort!"

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Sam ebenso leise.

John überlegte. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Vor allem mussten sie sich beeilen.

„Kannst du dich zur Seitentür rausschleichen?", fragte er.

Als Sam nickte fuhr er fort: „In Ordnung. Wenn du draußen bist klopfst du an, so dass ich ihn von hinten überwältigen kann, wenn er dir öffnet."

„Du willst ihn doch nicht umbringen?", fragte Sam, biss sich aber gleich darauf auf die Lippen. „Sorry! Was machen wir, wenn er mich beschreiben kann?"

„Hol dir eine Baseballkappe aus dem Impala und schmier dir Erde ins Gesicht!"

Ohne weitere Fragen begann Sam, auf dem Boden an der Wand entlang Richtung Tür zu kriechen, da wo die Schatten am dunkelsten waren.

„Beeil dich, Sammy!", flüsterte John ihm hinterher, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr.

xxx

Den Geschäftsführer zu überwältigen war kein Problem. Der Mann war völlig ahnungslos.

Sam musste nicht einmal etwas sagen. Sobald er ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, tauchte sein Vater bereits mit seiner Waffe hinter ihm auf.

Der verängstigte Geschäftsführer flehte sie an, ihm nichts zu tun, ließ sich aber widerstandslos die Augen verbinden und fesseln. Sie banden ihn hinter der Garage an einem Baum fest, damit sie genug Vorsprung hatten.

Da das Institut erst um 9 Uhr öffnete, musste das einfach reichen.

Wenige Minuten später fuhr Sam seinem Vater, der hinter dem Steuer der Limousine saß, hinterher.

Auf dem Parkplatz eines großen Kaufhauses stellte Sam den Impala ab und stieg zu seinem Vater in den Wagen. Sie würden das Auto später dort abholen.

Dann machten sie sich endlich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus.

„Ruf Bobby an!", befahl sein Vater, sobald er in der Limousine saß und Sam gehorchte. Er hatte diesmal keine Probleme, den instinktiven Protest hinunter zu schlucken. Sie hatten schon jede Menge Zeit verloren.

Bobbys Stimme klang gepresst, als er antwortete und Sams Magen knotete sich zusammen.

„Wo zum Teufel seit ihr?", fragte der ältere Jäger.

„Wir wurden aufgehalten, Bobby", antwortete Sam. „In etwa fünf Minuten sind wir da. Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

„Wir mussten uns ein wenig zurückziehen, da das Personal vom Nachdienst das Krankenhaus verlässt. Wir sind aber immer noch in der Nähe der Aufzüge. Beeilt euch!"

„Bis gleich."

Sam warf seinem Vater einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie hatten geplant gehabt, dass sie aus der Tiefgarage raus waren, bevor die Übergabe der Nachtschicht zur Tagschicht vorbei war und das Personal nach Hause fuhr. Um diese Zeit war am wenigsten los und die Wahrscheinlichkeit wäre groß gewesen, dass sie niemandem begegneten.

Jetzt war die Situation anders. Das machte alles viel schwieriger und die Gefahr einer Entdeckung größer.

„Hör auf zu grübeln, Sam, konzentrier dich lieber!", unterbrach sein Vater die düsteren Gedanken. „In der Nähe der Tiefgarage ist die Pathologie des Krankenhauses und dort werden öfter Leichen abgeholt. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn wir dorthin kommen und eine mitnehmen."

„Um diese Zeit?" Sam konnte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Die Leute sind müde von ihrer Schicht, da wird sich keiner groß Gedanken drüber machen!"

„Hoffst du!"

„Vertrau mir einfach, Sam!"

Und es war ja nicht so, dass sie eine andere Wahl hatten, als es zu versuchen. Sam sagte nichts mehr. Er hoffte, dass die meisten Beschäftigten schon weggefahren waren, wenn sie ankamen.

xxx

Sie kauerten an der Wand der Tiefgarage, etwa zwanzig Meter vom Aufzug entfernt, hinter einem kleinen Lieferwagen. Das Licht in der Garage war nur gedämpft und Jared war sich sicher, dass an diese Stelle keines gelangte. Dennoch klopfte sein Herz heftig und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jeden Moment jemand entdecken würde.

Selbst wenn es ein ganz normaler Mensch war, was sollten sie dann sagen? Hatten sie dann noch eine Möglichkeit zu entkommen?

Er fragte sich auch, ob die Dämonen in der Nähe waren und nur darauf warteten, dass sie auftauchten.

Was würde passieren, wenn inzwischen jemand Jensens Verschwinden bemerkt hatte und Alarm schlug?

Er blickte zum wiederholten Male an der Motorhaube vorbei zum Aufzug.

Inzwischen kamen nicht mehr allzu viele Leute aus den Aufzügen, zwischendurch war die Tiefgarage sogar wieder leer.

Bobby telefonierte mit Sam, legte jedoch schnell wieder auf und sagte leise: „In fünf Minuten sind sie da!"

Das würden sie jetzt auch noch schaffen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon hier hockten, aber er würde mehr als froh sein, wenn er endlich aufstehen konnte.

Seine Beine schmerzten von der unbequemen Position. Er warf einen Blick auf Jensen, der still auf der Trage lag. Seine Augen waren offen, wirkten jedoch gedankenverloren. Sie hatten das Laken von seinem Gesicht genommen, solange sie sich versteckt hielten.

Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt hockte Dean und hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er war immer noch blass und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Jared hoffte, dass der Rest des Planes ohne Schwierigkeiten ablief, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass Dean nicht in der Lage sein würde, sich lange auf den Beinen zu halten.

Bobbys Handy vibrierte wieder.

„In Ordnung", hörte er ihn sagen. „Im Moment ist niemand hier."

„Okay, Jungs, los geht es!", wandte er sich an sie, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte.

Sie standen auf.

Jared versuchte das Kribbeln in seinen Beinen zu ignorieren. Vorsichtig legte er das Laken wieder über Jensens Gesicht. Er registrierte, wie Bobby Dean einen Moment am Arm festhielt, als dieser leicht schwankte. Dann schien er sich jedoch gefangen zu haben.

Zusammen mit dem Älteren hob Jared die Trage hoch. Das Fahrgestell öffnete sich mit Hilfe eines kleinen Hebels wie bei einem Bügelbrett und eine Minute später schoben sie die Trage in Richtung der Aufzüge. Falls doch jemand auftauchte, sollte es so aussehen, als wären sie von dort gekommen.

Dann sahen sie endlich die lange Limousine des Bestattungsinstitutes und Jared atmete erleichtert auf.

Der Wagen hielt wenige Meter von ihnen and und Sam und John stiegen aus.

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte ihr Vater, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern ging sofort zum hinteren Teil des Wagens und öffnete die große Tür.

Jared wollte nicht wissen, was für ein Gefühl es für Jensen sein musste, in einem Leichenwagen transportiert zu werden.

Zusammen mit Sam, der Bobbys Platz eingenommen hatte, hob er die Trage in den Wagen hinein, und auf die Schienen, die extra für Tragen bzw. Särge im Boden des langen Kofferraums verankert waren.

Bobby stieg direkt zu Jensen in den Wagen. Dieser war unruhig und Jared nahm an, dass es ihm unheimlich war, zugedeckt in dem Leichenwagen zu liegen.

„Dad!", ertönte es dann hinter ihm. „Ein Dämon ist in der Nähe!"

Einen Moment hatte Jared das Gefühl, sein Herz würde aussetzen. Sie hatten es beinahe geschafft. Es durfte nicht sein, dass sie jetzt noch aufgehalten wurden.

Er schlug die Tür des Wagens zu. Jeder, der an Jensen heran kommen wollte, würde erst an ihm vorbei müssen.

Dann drehte er sich um und starrte auf die Aufzugtür, die in diesem Moment aufging.

Es war nicht mehr genug Zeit, um einfach weg zu fahren. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, zu was Dämonen in der Lage waren und ob sie ein Auto behindern konnten.

Für einen kurzen Moment entspannte er sich, als er eine Krankenschwester im Aufzug stehen sah - eine ganz normale Frau.

Dann wurden John und Dean beinahe gleichzeitig an die Limousine geschleudert.

Die Augen der Frau wurden schwarz und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, das Jared eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

xxx

xxx

**Kapitel 16: Dämonenangriff**

xxx

Sam hatte ähnliche Gedanken wie sein Zwillingsbruder zuvor. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass sie jetzt gefunden wurden. Zwei Minuten später und sie wären weg gewesen. Zwei Minuten. ‚Verdammt noch mal!', fluchte er innerlich.

Als Dean vor wenigen Sekunden gerufen hatte, war Sams Blick sofort auf ihn gefallen, und er hätte schwören können, dass er Angst in den Augen seines großen Bruders aufblitzen sah. Aber er musste sich getäuscht haben, denn Dean hatte nie Angst – und wenn doch, dann zeigte er sie in der Regel nicht.

Ihm blieb nicht einmal die Gelegenheit los zu laufen, bevor die Aufzugtür aufging und sein Vater und Dean gegen die Limousine krachten.

Er erwartete, ebenfalls durch die Luft geschleudert zu werden, aber der Dämon kam auf ihn zu, hob seine Hand und…

nichts geschah.

Sam hatte das Gefühl, etwas würde an ihm zerren, aber es bereitete ihm keine Mühe sich dagegen zu wehren. Mit einem Blick auf Jared stellte er fest, dass auch dieser noch auf beiden Beinen stand, die Augen aufgerissen vor Überraschung und Sorge. Der Arme wusste ja gar nicht, womit er es zu tun hatte. Nicht, dass er selber schon persönlich Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte mit einem Dämon, aber er hatte immerhin genug gehört.

Es blieb keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, dass der Dämon anscheinend nicht die gleiche Macht über ihn hatte, wie über seinen Vater und Dean.

Er brauchte dringend eine Waffe, denn sie war bereits auf dem Weg zu Dean, der hilflos an die Limousine gepresst war und sich offensichtlich nicht rühren konnte.

Es gab nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten einen Dämon zu töten. Ein Exorzismus funktionierte nur, wenn man ihn in einer Dämonenfalle gefangen hatte und damit die Zeit, um das Ritual durchzuführen. Ansonsten blieben nur der Colt, dessen Kugeln jedoch begrenzt waren, und das Messer. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher sein Vater es hatte, doch er hatte behauptet, dass es Dämonen tötete. Das Problem war in der Regel nahe genug an einen heranzukommen.

Sam setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie hatten die Waffen hinten in der Limousine und wie er Bobby kannte, war dieser bereit. Er würde jedoch nicht schießen können, ohne Dean zu gefährden.

Der Dämon in Gestalt der Krankenschwester beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern konzentrierte sich auf Dean. Er stand vor ihm und Sam war nahe genug, um das hassverzerrte Gesicht mit den schwarzen Augen zu sehen.

„Es reicht nicht, dass du ein Ärgernis bist mit deinen Fähigkeiten", sagte die Stimme der Frau mit einem tiefen Unterton. „Du hast meinen Bruder Baal getötet! Dafür werde ich dir jeden Knochen einzeln brechen, bevor ich dich töte!"

Bei diesen Worten blieb Sam einen Moment stehen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Mistkerl!", ertönte die Stimme ihres Vaters, der ebenso hilflos wie sein Sohn an die Limousine gepresst war.

Sam konnte die Wut und auch Angst in seiner Stimme hören. Er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um den Dämonen nicht von hinten anzugreifen und ihn von Dean abzubringen. Auch wenn dieser ihn anscheinend nicht mit seinen Kräften beeinflussen konnte, so hieß das nicht, dass er ihn nicht töten konnte, wenn er nah genug dran war. Das konnte er nicht riskieren. Erst brauchte erst das Messer.

Sam erreichte den Wagen, neben dem Jared immer noch wie festgefroren stand und verlor seinen Bruder und den Dämonen aus dem Blick, doch er hörte das Brechen eines Knochens und den unterdrückten Schrei, den Dean nicht zurückhalten konnte. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander.

Die Scheiben des Wagens waren Dunkel, doch die Tür war einen Spalt auf und er sah, dass Bobby davor hockte. Dieser öffnete die Tür ein wenig mehr, als er ihn sah und reichte ihm das Messer.

„Ich lenke ihn ab, Sam! Du musst ihn töten", sagte der ältere Jäger leise und während Sam noch nickte, kletterte dieser aus dem Wagen, den Colt in der Hand. Er hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass er doch eine Möglichkeit zum Schießen bekam.

„Hey! Lass den Jungen in Ruhe!", hörte Sam Bobby rufen, während er geduckt um die Limousine herum lief.

Als er zur Motorhaube kam, richtete er sich auf. Jetzt war nur Schnelligkeit gefragt, sie hatten wahrscheinlich nur diese eine Möglichkeit.

Der Dämon hatte sich von Dean abgewandt und sah zu Bobby hinüber, der fast bei den Aufzügen war, die Waffe im Anschlag.

Im nächsten Moment sah er den Jäger schon durch die Luft fliegen und gegen die Wand neben dem Aufzug krachen. Die Waffe hatte er noch fest umklammert, doch keine Chance seinen Arm zu bewegen.

Sam rannte drei, vier Schritte und holte mit dem Messer aus…

xxx

Dean wusste nicht, woran es gelegen hatte, dass er den Dämon im Aufzug erst so spät bemerkt hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie diese Fähigkeit sich genau verhielt, er konnte es nicht steuern.

Aber die Türen waren noch nicht ganz offen, als er gegen die Limousine geschleudert wurde und erste einmal Sterne sah. Auch wenn sein Kopf zum Glück nicht allzu fest aufschlug, da die größte Wucht durch seine Schultern abgefangen wurde, spürte er augenblicklich, wie das Pochen stärker wurde, die Übelkeit zunahm und sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und musste die Zähne fest zusammenbeißen, um sich nicht zu übergeben und bekam kaum mit, was um ihn herum geschah.

Als sie die Übelkeitswelle ein wenig gelegt hatte, stand eine hübsche, brünette Krankenschwester vor ihm, deren Augen schwarz leuchteten und deren Gesicht sich hasserfüllt verzogen hatte. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren sorgte dafür, dass er die Worte kaum verstehen konnte, die der Dämon sagte. Er verstand nur Baal und Bruder und ehe sein Verstand begriffen hatte, was vor sich ging, hatte - der als Frau getarnte - Dämon seinen linken Unterarm gepackt und er spürte, wie der Knochen brach und ein heißer Schmerz seine Sinne benebelte. Er konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, versuchte sich aber einzureden, dass es mehr die Überraschung als der Schmerz war.

Als nächstes spürte er ein Knie in seiner Magengegend und einen Schuhabsatz, der sich mit Wucht in seinen Fuß bohrte.

Er versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Doch von seiner Position aus konnte er nicht viel erkennen außer den Dämonen vor ihm.

Dann tauchte Bobby in seinem Blickfeld auf, doch auch seine Worte konnte er nicht verstehen. Alles schien in dichtem Nebel zu liegen.

Er blinzelte, um wieder etwas klarer sehen zu können, und seine Augen blieben an Bobby hängen, der nun ebenfalls von einer unsichtbaren Macht festgehalten wurde.

Die ‚Aura' des Dämonen vor ihm war schwarz wie die Nacht und deutlich stärker als die, der Dämonen im Garten. Dieser schien keine Mühe zu haben, ihn und seinen Vater weiter festzuhalten, während seine Aufmerksamkeit dem älteren Jäger galt.

Dann nahm er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr und wenige Sekunden später hatte Sam der besessenen Frau ein Messer von hinten zwischen die Rippen gestoßen.

Als die Kraft, die ihn festhielt abrupt nachließ rutschte er an der Limousine hinab. Er versuchte die Augen offen zu halten. Er musste aufstehen. Sie mussten zusehen, dass sie nun so schnell wie möglich hier weg kamen. Aber die Dunkelheit schwappte in Wellen über ihn hinweg und er hatte keine Kraft, um dagegen anzukämpfen.

Schließlich gab er es auf und ließ sich hinein sinken.

xxx

John Winchester hatte schon früh gelernt zu kämpfen. Er hatte seinen Söhnen, die er um sich haben konnte das gleiche beigebracht.

Er hasste es, hilflos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie andere kämpften. Hilflosigkeit war einer der schlimmsten Gefühle, die es gab. Und sie machte ihn wütend - stinkwütend.

Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, warum der Dämon seine Macht nicht gegen Sam und Jared anwenden konnte. Ihm schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie nun vielleicht hinter die Kräfte der jüngeren Zwillinge kamen.

Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt durch die Worte, die der Dämon zu Dean sprach. Auch darüber würde er später nachdenken. Jetzt musste er einen Weg finden, um seinen Sohn zu retten. Es viel ihm mehr als schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er keinen Einfluss auf die Situation hatte und sich auf Sam und Bobby verlassen musste.

Stattdessen konnte er nur zusehen, wie der Dämon den Unterarm seines Jungen brach, als wäre er ein Streichholz.

Einen Moment dachte er, Dean würde das Bewusstsein verlieren, doch er hielt sich gut, auch bei den Schlägen die folgten.

Als Bobby auftauchte, wusste er, dass jetzt die Entscheidung kommen würde und er war bereit, als Sam der besessenen Frau von hinten in den Rücken stach.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Dean, als er sich endlich wieder bewegen konnte, und er konnte seinen Sohn grade noch auffangen, bevor dieser auf den Betonboden knallte, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Los, Jared, hilf mir!", befahl er seinem jüngsten Sohn, der alles angesehen hatte, ohne sich zu bewegen. Was ein Grund mehr war, ihn und Jensen so schnell wie möglich die Grundlagen der Jagd beizubringen und mit dem Training anzufangen.

Doch jetzt reagierte er immerhin und hockte sich neben Dean.

„Los, wir legen ihn hinten zu Jensen in den Wagen!", sagte Johnb. Der Junge nickte und gehorchte.

Sam kam zu ihnen. Er hatte das Messer wieder an sich genommen und sah Dean besorgt an.

„Du musst fahren Sam!", befahl John mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldete. Sie mussten zusehen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich hier verschwanden, bevor weitere Dämonen auftauchten, oder auch Zivilisten.

„Bobby fährt vorne mit dir mit." Dieser war inzwischen ebenfalls bei ihnen angekommen und nickte wortlos. „Los, Jungs! Lasst uns endlich hier verschwinden!"

Er gab Jared ein Zeichen, dass er Deans Beine hochheben sollte, und gemeinsam trugen sie ihn zur Rückseite des Wagens.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Sam protestieren wollte, doch Bobby berührte ihn am Arm und deutete zur Fahrertür. Zum Glück schien er die Notwenigkeit einzusehen, dass sie hier verschwinden mussten.

Vorsichtig bugsierten er und Jared Dean auf die schmale Bank neben Jensens Trage und Jared schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Los geht's, Sam! Bring uns hier raus und pass auf, dass wir nicht verfolgt werden!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 17: Unterwegs**

xxx

Jared hatte die Ereignisse in der Tiefgarage beinahe wie im Nebel wahrgenommen.

Bei dem ganzen Gerede über Dämonen hatte er sich nie wirklich etwas darunter vorstellen können. Als die Krankenschwester dann aufgetaucht war, hatte ihm das erschreckend klar gemacht, dass es sie tatsächlich gab. Es war nicht nur das dunkle Schwarz der Augen gewesen. Erst schien es eine normale Frau zu sein, die aus dem Aufzug kam, aber als sich die Augen veränderten, hatte er das Böse förmlich spüren können. Er war an Ort und Stelle wie festgefroren gewesen, während die Zeit um ihn herum weiter lief.

Er hatte sich einfach nicht rühren können.

Dann hatte er sich gewundert, dass er uns Sam nicht wie die anderen durch die Gegend geschleudert wurden. Was hatte das wieder zu bedeuten? Denn er hatte gespürt, dass etwas an ihm zerrte, aber es hatte ihn wenig Kraftaufwand gekostet dagegen zu halten.

Erst das Geräusch eines brechenden Knochens hatte ihn aus seiner Starre gerissen und den Nebel um ihn herum gelichtet. Selbst da schaffte er es nicht sich zu bewegen und hatte einfach nur beobachtet, wie Bobby durch die Luft flog, Sam den Dämonen angriff und Dean zu Boden sackte.

Als John seine Hilfe forderte, zwang er seine Beine dazu, sich in Bewegung zu setzen und war beinahe erstaunt, dass sie ihm tatsächlich gehorchten.

Anschließend, nur wenige Minuten später, waren sie endlich auf dem Weg hinaus aus der Tiefgarage und weg vom Krankenhaus. Er verdrängte den Gedanken, was passieren würde, wenn sie verfolgt wurden. Er hatte sonst niemanden mehr gesehen und hoffte, dass noch kein anderer Dämon wusste, dass sie geflüchtet waren.

Er hockte zwischen der Liege, auf der Jensen lag und der schmalen Bank, auf der sie Dean verfrachtet hatten und fand sich wieder einmal in einer mehr als unkonfortablen Position wieder.

Jensen war wach und hatte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet, wie sie Dean in den Wagen gehoben hatten. Doch er hatte nicht gefragt, was passiert war. Jared hätte auch nicht gewusst, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Sie starrten beide auf Dean, der noch immer bewusstlos war. Jared hielt ihn an der Hüfte fest, da er bei jeder Kurve von der schmalen Bank zu fallen drohte. Ansonsten wusste er nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte, also wartete er einfach. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf John, der vorne am Fenster zur Fahrerkabine hockte und leise mit Bobby sprach.

Doch es sah nicht so aus, als würde der Mann sich bald ihnen zuwenden und vielleicht nachsehen, wie es seinen verletzten Söhnen ging. Er fragte sich, was für ein Mensch, was für ein Vater John Winchester war. Er hatte eigentlich keinen Zweifel, dass Dean und Sam und vielleicht auch Jensen und er ihm etwas bedeuteten, aber andererseits verhielt er sich so gar nicht wie ein Vater, dem etwas an seinen Kindern lag.

Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und wandte sich Dean zu. Dieser war noch immer bewusstlos.

Müsste er nicht langsam mal aufwachen? Jared sah, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte, tastete dennoch nach dem Puls und fragte sich, ob sie ihn nicht besser in ein Krankenhaus bringen sollten. Allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass das keine Option war, schließlich waren sie grade erst aus einem geflohen.

Seine Erfahrungen in Erste Hilfe beschränkten sich auf den Kurs, den er für seine Führerscheinprüfung hatte machen müssen - und selbst davon war nicht viel hängen geblieben – und den etlichen Malen, in denen er Jensens Wunden verbunden hatte, nachdem sein Vater ihm ein bisschen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Aber da hatte er es nicht mit Kopfverletzungen und gebrochenen Knochen zu tun gehabt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Also wandte er sich erst einmal Jensen zu, dessen Blick an seinem Zwilling hing.

„Hey!", sagte er leise. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht", kam die ebenso leise Antwort. „Die Schmerzmittel wirken noch."

„Gut, sag Bescheid, wenn du neue brauchst."

„Sicher." Wieder viel Jensens Blick auf seinen Zwillingsbruder. „Du solltest dich um Dean kümmern, Jared!", sagte er dann. „Unser Vater scheint das nicht für so wichtig zu halten."

„Aber was soll ich denn machen?" Jared sah ratlos auf den Bewusstlosen. Er wollte nicht unbedingt Krankenschwester spielen. „Er kann mir ja nicht sagen, wo er verletzt ist."

Jensen warf ihm einen Blick zu, der dafür sorgte, dass er instinktiv die Schultern zusammen zog und sich kleiner machte.

„Er ist nur noch oberflächlich bewusstlos, ich kann ihn spüren", behauptete Jensen dann und Jared spürte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen - bemühte sich aber, dieses Gefühl schnell wieder zu unterdrücken.

Jensen streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Deans Arm, um sie gleich darauf wieder zurück zu ziehen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Sein Gesicht wurde noch eine weitere Spur blasser.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jared.

„Dean braucht etwas gegen Schmerzen."

„Aber er ist bewusstlos…"

„Dann weck ihn auf!"

„Jensen…", Jared war sich nicht sicher, was das bringen sollte. Sie fuhren in einem ziemlichen Tempo, hatten keine Möglichkeit einfach anzuhalten und er nahm an, dass es besser war, wenn Dean einfach bewusstlos blieb. Immerhin spürte er seine Schmerzen so nicht. Doch als er das sagte, schüttelte Jensen den Kopf.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass die Bewusstlosigkeit nur oberflächlich ist! Er spürt die Schmerzen sowieso und er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, damit sollte er sowieso nicht schlafen."

„Woher weißt du das?" Aber auf diese Frage hin sah Jensen ihn nur an.

Jared wandte den Blick ab. Die Frage war überflüssig gewesen. Schließlich hatte er gesehen, wie sein Freund grade zurückgeschreckt war, als er Dean berührt hatte. Er konnte also spüren, was in seinem Zwilling vor sich ging.

Ohne weiter darüber zu diskutieren beugte er sich über den Bewusstlosen und schlug ihm leicht auf die rechte Wange. Doch als Antwort bekam er lediglich ein kurzes Augenflackern.

Er zuckte zusammen, als eine andere Stimme ihn aus seiner Konzentration riss.

„Wenn du ihn streichelst, wird er sicher nicht aufwachen!"

John Winchester hatte anscheinend sein Gespräch endlich beendet und war näher gekommen, ohne dass Jared es registriert hatte. Er seufzte, erleichtert dass er die Verantwortung endlich angeben konnte.

Sein Kopf kam einfach mit den ganzen Eindrücken nicht hinterher und er fühlte sich total überfordert mit der Situation.

Ohne ein Wort wechselte er auf die andere Seite von Jensens Liege und setzte sich dort auf die schmale Bank, als ihr Vater Dean mit wesentlich mehr Forschheit auf die Wange schlug und dabei laut seinen Namen rief.

xxx

Endlich waren sie sich einig, wie sie bei ihrer weiteren Flucht vor sich gehen wollten und John war froh, sich seinen Jungs zuwenden zu können.

Er vertraute Bobby wie keinem anderen und schloss das kleine Fenster, dass mit der Fahrerkabine verbunden war, damit Sam nicht beim Fahren gestört wurde.

Sie würden einige Umwege in Kauf nehmen, um sicher zu sein, dass ihnen niemand folgte, bis sie sich zur Hütte begeben würden.

In der Zwischenzeit würde er sich um Dean kümmern, der noch immer bewusstlos war.

Er hatte nur teilweise das Gespräch zwischen Jensen und Jared mitbekommen. Aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Jensen hatte Recht – es war besser, wenn Dean wach war. Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung war nicht zu spaßen und sie mussten herausfinden, wie schlimm es war. Außerdem musste er sich um den gebrochenen Arm kümmern. Noch immer konnte er das knacken des Knochens hören, wenn er es zuließ. Er hasste es, wenn seine Jungs verletzt wurden. Nichts tat ihm als Vater mehr weh. Er wusste aber auch, dass zumindest Sam dachte, er sei ein kaltherziger Bastard und es würde ihn nicht wirklich kümmern, wenn es ihnen nicht gut ging. Auch das war er selber Schuld. Schließlich hatte er seinen Söhnen schon unzählige Male gepredigt, sie sollten sich nicht so anstellen. Es fiel ihm so einfach leichter ihre Verletzungen zu behandeln - dabei konnte er sich keine Emotionen erlauben. Und wenn sie keine zeigten, machte es die Sache ebenfalls einfacher.

John konzentrierte seine Gedanken auf Dean und nahm den Platz ein, den Jared verlassen hatte.

Sein Sohn reagierte auf seine Stimme und die leichten Schläge auf die Wange, aber Johns Magen zog sich zusammen, da es einfach zu lange dauerte, bis Dean endlich die Augen geöffnet hatte und ihn ansah.

Es gab drei Kriterien für die schwere einer Gehirnerschütterung, und dass Dean beim Augen öffnen solche Probleme hatte, war nicht unbedingt ein gutes Zeichen. Immerhin konnte er sie öffnen.

„Hey, Sportsfreund!", sagte er, als die braun-grünen Augen seines Sohnes ihn endlich anblickten. „So ist es richtig! Ich will, dass du die Augen auflässt, Dean! Jetzt ist keine Zeit zum Schlafen!" Er tastete vorsichtig den Körper seines Jungen ab.

„Bist du bei mir?", fragte er dann noch einmal.

Das „Yeah…" kam eher leise und John fragte noch einmal. Als er keine Antwort bekam nahm er Deans linken Arm in Augenschein. Er musste wissen, ob der Knochen glatt gebrochen war, oder ob er ihn richten musste.

Als er den Arm berührte stöhnte sein Sohn auf und versuchte ihn mit dem anderen Arm abzuwehren, aber seine Bewegungen waren schwach und unkoordiniert. John biss die Zähne zusammen, denn das war ebenfalls kein gutes Zeichen. Zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass Dean kaum ein Wort heraus bekam, waren das alles Anzeichen für eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung. Der Aufprall auf die Limousine hatte die leichte Gehirnerschütterung offensichtlich noch verschlimmert. Vielleicht handelte es sich sogar um eine Gehirnprellung oder Quetschung. Und sie konnten es sich einfach nicht leisten, wieder in ein Krankenhaus zu gehen. Verdammt.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Unterarm. Im Moment konnten sie gar nichts tun. Sie mussten sich erst einmal in Sicherheit bringen. Später konnten sie überlegen, was sie tun sollten, und wenn Dean ärztliche Betreuung brauchte, dann würden sie einen Weg finden.

Doch bis dahin würde er sich um die anderen Verletzungen kümmern. Er war lange genug Jäger, um sich mit den meisten Sachen auszukennen. Mit gebrochenen Knochen hatte er es bereits unzählige Male zu tun gehabt.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Dean die Zähne zusammenbiss, als er den Arm abtastete.

„Ich weiß, dass es wehtut", sagte er. „Du schaffst das schon! Reiß dich zusammen Dean!"

Neben ihm zuckten die anderen beiden bei seinen Worten sichtlich zusammen, doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter. Der Knochen war zum Glück nur einfach gebrochen, jedoch konnte er eine leichte Kante fühlen und wusste, er musste den Knochen richten, bevor er ihn ruhig stellte. Er war selber bereits mehr als einmal in den Genuss einer solchen Behandlung gekommen und wusste, dass es heftig schmerzte. Aber schlimmer war, wenn der Knochen nicht wieder richtig zusammen wuchs.

„Ich richte den Knochen jetzt!", kündigte er seinem Jungen an, dessen Augen sich leicht weiteten. Auch Dean hatte das bereits einmal erlebt und es gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht zu seinen schönsten Erinnerungen.

„Leg schon los…" Deans Stimme klang ein wenig undeutlich, seine Augen wirkten leicht glasig, doch John konnte sehen, wie er bemüht war, seine übliche, toughe Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Er wartete nicht länger, zwang sich jegliches Zögern zu unterdrücken.

Mit einem leichten Ruck zog der die Knochen auseinander und ließ sie ‚einrasten'.

Sein Sohn verlor mit einem Schrei wieder das Bewusstsein.

xxx

xxx

**Kapitel 18: Entkommen**

xxx

Es war bereits nach Mittag, als Bobby mit Jared zusammen an der Hütte ankam.

Sam hatte sie in der Nähe des Impalas abgesetzt und sie waren zunächst in eine andere Richtung gefahren. Keiner von ihnen wollte riskieren, dass jemand sie entdeckte. John und er waren sich bei ihrem Gespräch nach der Flucht einig gewesen, dass es gefährlich war, mit dem Impala unterwegs zu sein. Es könnte immerhin sein, dass die Dämonen inzwischen auf das Auto aufmerksam geworden waren, da es einfach zu auffällig war. Sie hatten beschlossen, es irgendwo sicher unter zu stellen und sich ein anderes Transportmittel zu besorgen.

Dean würde sicher fuchsteufelswild werden, wenn er das hörte, aber es war einfach sicherer so.

Und es war schließlich nicht so, dass Dean fit genug war, um sie in dieser Sache zu bekämpfen.

Bobby hoffte, dass der Junge inzwischen zumindest wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war.

Sie hatten unterwegs noch ihre Erste-Hilfe-Bestände aufgestockt und Bobby hatte mit einigen Leuten aus der Jäger-Gemeinschaft gesprochen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten.

Jared war in der ganzen Zeit unnatürlich ruhig gewesen. Er nahm an, dass er das schon die ganzen letzten Tage gewesen war, aber da hatte er immerhin Fragen gestellt und sich öfter mit Sam unterhalten.

Es war erstaunlich wie ähnlich sich die Zwillinge waren. Bobby hatte das Gefühl, dass die Trennung dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie sich ähnlicher waren, als es unter normalen Umständen der Fall gewesen wäre. Sie hatten einfach keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich gegenseitig in unterschiedliche Richtungen zu treiben und ihre Charakterzüge entsprechend zu entwickeln. Auch wenn sie in vielen Dingen, schon aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Lebensumstände, verschieden waren, so gab es doch erstaunlich viele Zusammenhänge.

Und eines hatten alle vier Winchester-Brüder mit Sicherheit gemeinsam: sie waren allesamt unglaublich stur – ganz wie ihr Vater.

Bobby hielt vor der Hütte an und überprüfte noch einmal alle Symbole, die sie zum Schutz vor Dämonen um die Tür und die Fenster eingeritzt hatten.

Jared hatte ihm nur kurz zugewunken und war dann verschwunden. Dafür traf er hinter der Hütte auf Sam, der auf dem Boden saß und sich an die Wand ihrer vorübergehenden Behausung gelehnt hatte. Der Junge sah wütend aus.

Bobby seufzte. Er hätte sich denken können, dass John und Sam es nicht schafften ein paar Stunden alleine zu sein, ohne sich zu streiten.

„Sam!", sprach er ihn an und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein, der in der Nähe des Jungen lag. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Dieser holte tief Luft und Bobby dachte schon, er würde losschimpfen, als er den Mund wieder zuklappte und sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und die müden Augen fuhr. Müde waren sie alle. Die letzten Tage waren nicht grade einfach gewesen.

Es dauerte eine Minute, bevor Sam dann tatsächlich den Mund aufmachte, doch die Wut hatte er zurückgedrängt.

„Dean ist immer noch bewusstlos", sagte er leise und Bobbys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Das war nicht gut…

„Er war gar nicht wach?", fragte er jedoch, statt seine Sorge zu zeigen.

„Zweimal. Aber immer nur kurz, und nur, nachdem wir ihm Riechsalz unter die Nase gehalten haben. Er hat kaum reagiert. Doch Dad weigert sich, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen!"

„Es wäre mehr als riskant, Sam", versuchte Bobby Johns Beweggründe zu erklären, obwohl ihm natürlich klar war, dass der junge Jäger das wusste. Schließlich war er bei ihrer Flucht dabei gewesen.

„Mag ja sein", bestätigte Sam. „Aber wir können doch nicht darauf warten, dass sich der Auftrag der Dämonen von allein erledigt. Dad weiß doch, wie gefährlich eine Gehirnerschütterung sein kann! Und das ist keine leichte!"

„Du hast Recht, Sam! Und dein Vater wird sicher das richtige tun."

„Ja? Aber wann? Will er warten, bis es zu spät ist?"

„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Pass auf Sam, wie wäre es, wenn du nach deinem Bruder siehst? Vielleicht ist er inzwischen wieder aufgewacht!"

Er sah dem Jungen hinterher, als er wortlos aufstand und wenige Augenblicke später um die Ecke verschwand. Er hatte die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen gesehen. Sicher hatte er sich mehr von ihm erhofft.

Aber Bobby musste erst einmal in Ruhe nachdenken. Dazu hatte er in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden einfach keine Zeit gehabt. Und es war unerlässlich, dass sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahrten, wenn sie lebend aus dieser Sache heraus kommen wollten.

Er konnte Sam verstehen, und er teilte seine Sorge, aber John hatte Recht damit, dass sie nicht einfach in das nächste Krankenhaus spazieren konnten.

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was sein Zögern womöglich für Dean bedeutete. Das, was sie als mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung diagnostiziert hatten, konnte genauso gut eine Gehirnquetschung oder im schlimmsten Fall sogar ein Schädelbruch sein. Er würde sich nie verzeihen, wenn dem Jungen etwas passierte.

Schließlich hatte er seiner Mutter versprochen, dass er auf ihn Acht geben würde.

Bobby hatte Mary Winchester noch vor John kennen gelernt. Er hatte seine Familie durch das Übernatürliche verloren, ebenso wie sie, und sie hatten sich in einem der Jägercamps getroffen, die über das Land verteilt waren und in denen die meisten von ihnen ausgebildet worden waren. Von Anfang an hatten sie sich verstanden und sehr schnell Vertrauen zueinander aufgebaut. Es war nichts Romantisches gewesen, sie verband einfach eine besondere Zuneigung. Er hatte dann auch miterlebt, wie sie John Winchester kennen gelernt hatte und wie die beiden jüngeren bereits nach kurzer Zeit unzertrennbar gewesen waren. Er war Trauzeuge gewesen, als sie heirateten und als Mary mit Dean und Jensen schwanger war, hatte sie ihn gebeten, Pate der beiden zu werden. Es hatte nichts mit Religiosität zu tun gehabt – denn keiner von ihnen war religiös - sondern mit dem Wissen als Jäger, dass es unendlich viele Gefahren in dieser Welt gab und das Leben schneller vorbei sein konnte, als man dachte. Mary hatte sich gewünscht, dass er sich um ihre Kinder kümmerte, falls ihr und ihrem Mann jemals etwas zustoßen sollte. Bobby hatte die Aufgabe des Paten ohne zu zögern übernommen.

Er hatte die Zwillinge nach der Geburt ebenso ins Herz geschlossen wie die eigenen Eltern, und auch bei Sam und Jared war es ähnlich gewesen.

Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen, als Mary gestorben war und sie gezwungen gewesen waren, Jensen und Jared vom Rest der Familie zu trennen.

Denn diese vier Jungs und John waren seine Familie. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie nicht Blutsverwandt waren.

Nun war er einfach hin und her gerissen. Obwohl die Jägergemeinschaft einander schützte, war er nicht wirklich bereit, ihre Leben in deren Hände zu geben. John und er waren sich von Anfang an einig gewesen, dass sie niemandem trauen konnten. Es gab nur eine Hand voll Leute, von denen sie mit Sicherheit wussten, dass sie die Winchesters hundertprozentig unterstützen würden. Bobby war sich sicher, dass sie deren Hilfe auf jeden Fall noch brauchen würden.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie herausfanden, mit welchen Dämonen sie es zu tun hatten und mit wie vielen. Und früher oder später mussten sie in die Offensive gehen, denn seiner Erfahrung nach war es gefährlich sich zu verstecken und abzuwarten, bis der Feind einen fand.

Aber zuerst einmal mussten Dean und Jensen gesund werden. Und Jared und Jensen mussten viel lernen, bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnten, mit ihnen irgendwelchen Dämonen gegenüber zu treten.

Das Problem in Gemeinschaften war, dass die Leute redeten.

Sie konnten keines der Camps aufsuchen, von denen es zum Beispiel eines in der Nähe von Jefferson City gab – nur etwa 70 Meilen von ihnen entfernt. Das Lager war geschützt, sie bekämen ohne Probleme eine Unterkunft und medizinische Hilfe gab es auch.

Aber es hielten sich auch in etwa vierzig Jäger dort auf. Die Zahl schwankte natürlich, da die meisten immer wieder unterwegs waren, aber mit so vielen mussten sie rechnen. Wenn sie dorthin kamen würden sie Fragen stellen. Jäger neigten nun einmal dazu, misstrauisch zu sein. Und zwei Zwillingspaare würden auffallen, besonders, wo die Winchesters die ganzen Jahre immer nur zu dritt gewesen waren.

John fürchtete, dass die Jägergemeinschaft von den Fähigkeiten seiner Jungs erfahren würde.

Bobby war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass der Jüngere eine heiden Angst davor hatte – auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde. Diese Angst war sicher nicht unbegründet. Seher und Hexen – auch wenn es weiße Hexen waren, die nichts Böses im Sinn hatten – waren nicht sonderlich beliebt bei den meisten Jägern. Die Fähigkeiten oder Gaben - oder wie man es sonst nennen sollte - der Winchester-Brüder würde den Jungs bestenfalls misstrauische Blicke einheimsen. Im schlimmsten Fall würden einige Jäger beschließen, dass sie übernatürlich genug waren, um sie zu jagen.

Bobby hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie es riskieren mussten. Aber er war nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee.

Aber wann war im Leben der Winchesters jemals etwas einfach gewesen?

xxx

Jensen wachte in einem Bett in einem unbekannten Zimmer auf. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er all seine Sinne wieder beisammen hatte.

Dann fielen ihm die Ereignisse wieder ein. Es schien, als hatten sie ihren Zufluchtsort erreicht. Er musste irgendwann während der Fahrt eingeschlafen sein und war anscheinend erschöpfter gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, denn er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie er in diesem Zimmer gelandet war.

Den Gedanken, dass ihn jemand getragen hatte schob er schnell zur Seite. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, so schwach zu sein.

Nicht dass er jemals der Stärkste gewesen war. Aber sein Vater – der ja gar nicht sein Vater gewesen war, wie ihm gleich darauf wieder einfiel – hatte immerhin irgendwann aufgehört auf ihn einzuprügeln, weil er zu groß und kräftig geworden war. Außerdem hatte hart trainiert, damit er niemals wieder jemandem hilflos gegenüber stand. Anscheinend hatte es ihm nichts genutzt, denn immerhin lag er hier und konnte sich kaum rühren. Doch er hatte sich damals besser gefühlt, nachdem er damit angefangen hatte, - zusammen mit Jared - regelmäßig laufen zu gehen und sich sogar im Kampfsport versucht hatte.

Er wollte sich zur Seite drehen, hielt jedoch inne, als heißer Schmerz durch seinen Bauch zog.

Jensen biss die Zähne zusammen, bis der Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen war.

Er hasste es, im Bett zu liegen und es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er wieder auf die Beine kam. Er wollte wissen, wo die anderen waren und was als nächstes passieren würde.

Sein Blick wanderte durch das kleine Zimmer. Es gab nichts Besonderes hier: einfach nur das Bett, eine kleine Kommode und ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen vor einem winzigen Fenster. Die Holzwände waren kahl und trist. Aber er entdeckte dankbar auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett ein Glas mit Wasser und Tabletten, bei denen es sich, ihrem Aussehen nach, um seine Schmerztabletten handeln musste. Vorsichtig setzte er sich ein wenig auf und musste feststellen, dass Krankenhausbetten auch eindeutig Vorteile hatten. Es dauerte scheinbar ewig, bis er in einer halbwegs komfortablen aufrechten Position saß und nach den Tabletten und dem Glas greifen konnte.

Dann schloss er erst einmal die Augen und wartete darauf, dass die Schmerzen nachließen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Fahrt im Leichenwagen und ein kalter Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken. Nie wieder in seinem Leben wollte er sich so fühlen. Es war surreal gewesen, und er hatte sich mehrmals gefragt, ob er sich nicht in einem besonders schäbigen Alptraum befand.

Aber die Realität hatte ihn eingeholt, als John und Jared seinen Zwillingsbruder hineingetragen hatten.

Danach hatte Jensen keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gehabt sich davon abzulenken, wo er lag. Trotz der Bewusstlosigkeit hatte er Deans Empfindungen recht deutlich wahrgenommen.

Als er dessen Arm berührt hatte, waren heftige Schmerzen in ihm explodiert, und er hatte die Hand schnell zurückgezogen.

Es erschreckte ihn noch immer - diese Verbindung, die er mit diesem, eigentlich fremden, Mann hatte.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er selber das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, als ihr Vater Deans Arm gerichtet hatte. Aber danach war die Bewusstlosigkeit seines Zwillings deutlich tiefer gewesen als vorher, und Jensen war beinahe erleichtert gewesen. Denn so konnte er Dean deutlich weniger spüren. Es würde wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, wenn das jemals passieren würde.

Was ihn auch erschreckt hatte, waren die Worte von John Winchester. Der Mann hatte Dean grimmig angesehen, als er ihm praktisch befohlen hatte, sich zusammen zu reißen. Jensen wusste wirklich nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Der Mann schien zu erwarten, dass sie keinerlei Schwäche zeigten, und es hatte ihm auch scheinbar nichts ausgemacht seinen Sohn zu versorgen, auch wenn er ihm damit wehtat.

Er hatte sich gefragt, ob es damit zusammenhing, dass John immer noch wütend auf Dean war oder ob es einfach seine Art war.

Jensen schaffte es nicht, hinter die Fassade dieses Mannes zu blicken. Denn seit er aufgewacht war, hatte er oft das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihm wirklich wichtig waren. Aber es gab Moment, in denen sein Vater ihm einfach nur kaltherzig vorkam.

Als es klopfte, schob er die Gedanken beiseite.

Kurz darauf steckte Jared den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Hey, du bist ja wach!", rief dieser freudig und kam zu ihm, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht schon", antwortete Jensen. „Danke für die Tabletten. Die habe ich wirklich gebraucht!"

„Kein Problem."

„Wie geht es Dean?" Er konnte nicht anders, als zu fragen. Er spürte die Präsens seines Zwillings in der Nähe, aber nicht viel mehr. Einen Moment dachte er, so etwas wie Eifersucht in Jareds Augen zu sehen, doch es war nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„Nicht besonders, er ist immer noch bewusstlos. Sam will, dass wir ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen, und John und er hatten einen riesen Streit deswegen."

„Und was wollen sie jetzt tun? Ich würde sagen, Sam hat Recht damit, oder?"

„Sicher. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, solange unser Vater nicht damit einverstanden ist, wird erst einmal nichts passieren."

Jensen musterte seinen Freund, seinen Bruder. Er wirkte müde und ausgelaugt und irgendwie verloren.

Er musste zugeben, dass er sich in den letzten Tagen kaum Gedanken über den Jüngeren gemacht hatte. Er war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, wieder voll zu Bewusstsein zu kommen. Außerdem hatte er viel über Dean und ihre Beziehung nachgedacht und seinen Freund darüber beinahe vergessen.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte er daher den jüngeren.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin in einem Film gelandet, aber ansonsten geht es."

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst."

„Das Problem ist, dass ich einfach nicht aufwache, und ich vermisse unser normales, einfaches Leben und das Collegge."

Jensen wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen konnte. Jareds Leben war immer schon ‚normaler' gewesen als sein eigenes. Der Jüngere war völlig zufrieden damit gewesen.

Jensen hatte immer ein wenig das Gefühl gehabt, dass er nicht so ganz in die ‚normale' Welt hineingehört hatte. Und wie es aussah hatte sich das bestätigt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 19: Wie geht es weiter?**

xxx

John Winchester haderte mit sich. Er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, was er vorhatte. Aber die Stimmung im Haus konnte man bestenfalls gedrückt nennen, und sie mussten endlich etwas tun.

Vielleicht half es ja.

Bobby hatte ihm an diesem Nachmittag nicht das erste Mal gepredigt, dass man miteinander reden und einige Dinge einfach mal aussprechen musste. Es entsprach nicht seiner Art, er hatte die Dinge immer anders gehandhabt.

Aber schließlich waren sie in einer außergewöhnlichen Situation. Ihr Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt worden und alles hatte sich geändert.

Trotz der Schwierigkeiten war er dankbar, dass er endlich Gelegenheit hatte Jensen und Jared in seiner Nähe zu haben und sie kennen zu lernen.

Sie die ganzen Jahre über nur aus der Entfernung zu sehen, hatte sein Herz in Stücke gerissen. Und dass ihre Brüder in seiner Nähe ihn ständig an sie erinnerte, hatte es nicht besser gemacht.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selber war, dann wusste er, dass er Dean und Sam grade in den ersten Jahren nicht nur wegen der Jagd so oft alleine gelassen hatte – manchmal hatte er es kaum aushalten können sie anzusehen. Das war unfair ihnen gegenüber gewesen - seine Söhne konnten schließlich nichts dafür. Aber er hatte sich nicht helfen können.

John hatte es sich angewöhnt, seine Emotionen für sich zu behalten und seine Entscheidungen alleine zu treffen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es anders konnte.

Aber er war bereit es zu versuchen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Last auf seinen Schultern nicht mehr tragen konnte.

Bobbys Worte klangen ihm immer noch im Ohr: „Verdammt noch mal, du Sturschädel! Deine Söhne sind erwachsen! Als sie Kinder waren hast du verlangt, dass sie sich wie Erwachsene benehmen und jetzt wo sie es sind, versuchst du ihnen alles abzunehmen, als wären sie Kinder!"

Nun saß er hier und beobachtete, wie Jensen gestützt von Jared und Sam langsam seinen Weg von dem kleinen Zimmer zur Couch im Wohnraum ging. Er hatte allen gesagt, dass er mit ihnen reden wollte. Jensens Zimmer war zu klein, damit sie dort alle Platz hatten und so hatte er ihn gefragt, ob er versuchen wollte aufzustehen.

Wie es aussah, ging es.

Seinem Sohn stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, und ohne die Stütze seiner Brüder wäre er sicherlich zusammengesackt, aber er stand auf seinen zwei Beinen.

Wenige Minuten später lag Jensen auf der Couch und seine Brüder setzten sich mit Bobby zusammen auf die andere.

John wünschte, Dean wäre bei ihnen, aber dieser hatte das Bewusstsein nur für eine Minute wiedererlangt, und es machte keinen Sinn ihn zu bewegen. Wenn er nicht bald voll zu sich kam, dann mussten in sie auf jeden Fall handeln. Doch er sah sich außerstande eine gute Lösung für alle zu finde. Was auch der Grund dafür war, warum er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, seine Söhne mit einzubeziehen.

Kaum saßen alle, nahm Sam ihm das Problem ab, einen guten Gesprächsanfang zu finden.

John hatte das Gefühl, dass er bei ihrem Streit vor einigen Stunden weiter machen wollte. Er konnte es ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen, denn schließlich machte der Junge sich lediglich Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Aber er wünschte sich, Sam würde endlich einsehen, dass er nur das Beste für alle wollte. Alles, was er wolle war, dass es Dean besser ging und er aufwachte.

„Also, Dad! Was hast du jetzt vor? Wir sind jetzt beinahe den ganzen Tag hier und nichts passiert! Worauf warten wir? Dean hat nicht nur eine einfache Gehirnerschütterung!"

„Das weiß ich, Sam!" Und ehe sein Sohn mit seiner Tirade fortfahren konnte hob er eine Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. „Du hast Recht. Dean müsste eigentlich ins Krankenhaus! Aber das ist wirklich die Letzte Möglichkeit. Wenn es nicht anderes geht, dann bringe ich ihn persönlich hin. Aber ich glaube, dass wir uns nicht trennen sollten."

„Das verstehe ich, das tue ich", antwortete Sam drauf etwas ruhiger. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum wir hier sind. Wir hätten direkt nach Jefferson City gehen sollen! Da wäre alles, was wir brauchen."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir allen dort trauen können, Sammy", erklärte John ihm seinen Standpunkt.

„Es heißt Sam", warf dieser ein, aber John ignorierte den Kommentar.

„Es wird auffallen, wenn wir alle dort hinkommen, und – wie du weißt - Jäger neigen dazu, Fragen zu stellen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie von euren Fähigkeiten erfahren und ihr auch dort noch zu Zielscheiben werdet!"

„Moment mal", unterbrach Jared ihn nun. „Nachdem, was ihr mir erzählt habt, sind die Jäger doch eine Gemeinschaft und unterstützen sich gegenseitig. Warum traut ihr ihnen dann nicht?"

Er schien verwirrt über diese neue Information zu sein, und John konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Es war schwer zu verstehen, wie die Gemeinschaft funktionierte, wenn man niemals Teil von ihr gewesen war.

„Jäger sind misstrauisch, Jared", versuchte er seinem Jüngsten zu erklären. „Viele stehen allem Übernatürlichem skeptisch gegenüber, egal ob gut oder böse. Es sind nur eine handvoll Leute, denen Bobby und ich völlig vertrauen. Und in jeder Gemeinschaft gibt es einige Extreme."

„Ja, und Jefferson City ist inzwischen für uns gestorben", warf Bobby nun ein.

John sah ihn erstaunt an. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sein Freund es mehr als in Erwägung gezogen, dass sie alle dort hin gingen.

„Wieso? Was ist los, Bobby?", harkte er nach. Ihm war der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes gar nicht aufgefallen, weil er seine ganze Konzentration auf seine Söhne gerichtet hatte.

„Ich habe vorhin noch mal mit Ash gesprochen", erklärte der Ältere. „Gordon Walker ist heute Nachmittag dort aufgetaucht. Er hat letzte Nacht anscheinend einen Dämonen exorziert und erzählt jetzt im Camp herum, dass die Winchester-Jungen dämonische Kräfte haben."

„Dämonische Kräfte?", rief Sam. „Spinnt der?"

„Laut Ash hat er so viel Wirbel verursacht, dass ein Teil der Jäger zumindest skeptisch ist. Damit ist es viel zu gefährlich dorthin zu gehen – oder in irgendein anderes Lager."

„Verdammter Mist!"

John konnte bei Sams Statement nur nicken.

Damit blieb ihnen eigentlich nur noch eine Option, und diese gefiel ihm ebenso wenig wie die anderen.

xxx

Jensen lag immer noch auf der Couch und starrte blicklos auf die Decke über ihm.

In der letzten halben Stunde waren die Informationen nur so auf ihn eingeprasselt und er hatte Mühe, sie alle zu ordnen. Er hatte auch vorher durch Dean schon einiges erfahren, als sie sich berührt hatten und die Gedanken seines Zwillings zu seinen geworden waren.

Dennoch schien sein Verstand noch nicht begreifen zu wollen, was alles passiert war und wie die Welt tatsächlich aussah.

Jensen hatte trotz der Tabletten Schmerzen und nahm an, dass es am Aufstehen lag. Er fühlte sich ganz allgemein einfach müde und ausgelaugt.

Den Blicken seiner Brüder wich er aus, während sie darauf warteten, dass John und Bobby aus Deans Zimmer zurückkehrten.

Beide waren nicht mit dem Plan einverstanden, den ihr Vater hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es selber wollte. Aber so wie es aussah blieben ihm nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten. Der Vorschlag machte Sinn - es war wahrscheinlich wirklich eine Möglichkeit, um festzustellen, wie es Dean ging und ihn vielleicht sogar aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen.

Er schauderte leicht.

„Hey, Mann, bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte Jared schließlich leise.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte nichts. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es nicht.

Er fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, wenn er und Dean sich in Gedanken unterhielten – denn das war schon wirklich ungewöhnlich. Aber die Empfindungen, die er hatte, wenn sie sich berührten, waren so überwältigend, dass er nicht wusste, ob er damit umgehen konnte.

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass diese ganze Sache nur zweiseitig funktionierte. Er konnte nicht nur Deans Gedanken und Empfindungen spüren, sondern dieser auch seine. Und es gab zu viele Dinge, von denen er wollte, dass sie kein anderer erfuhr.

Aber andererseits wollte er seinem Zwillingsbruder auch helfen. Also musste er es versuchen.

Johns Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wir konnten ihn nicht wecken, also… Bereit?", fragte er.

Jensen zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er.

Er ließ sich von Sam und Jared beim Aufstehen helfen und war dankbar, dass die beiden nicht wieder mit ihren Argumenten anfingen. Er wollte es einfach hinter sich bringen und dann eine Woche schlafen.

Der Weg zu Deans Zimmer war mühsam. In seinem Inneren zog und zerrte es, und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich von dem Schmerz abzulenken.

Jensen versuchte sich, auf das vorzubereiten, was er vorhatte, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt möglich war.

„Am besten legst du dich neben ihn", sagte John, als sie im Zimmer ankamen, in dem sein Bruder regungslos und leichenblass auf dem Bett lag. „Du kannst unmöglich sitzen."

Er protestierte nicht und fand sich wenige Augenblicke im gleichen Bett mir seinem Zwillingsbruder wieder. Sie lagen nur einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, berührten sich aber noch nicht.

„Hör zu, Jensen!" Sein Vater hatte sich neben das Bett gehockt und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wenn es zu viel wird, dann brich die Verbindung ab, okay?"

Wieder nickte Jensen und hoffte, dass das auch tatsächlich möglich war. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen genau funktionierte. In seiner Erinnerung, in denen sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, schien ihnen das alles nichts auszumachen. Sie waren eine Einheit und wussten alles übereinander. Aber jetzt lagen mehr als zwanzig Jahre zwischen ihnen - zwei völlig unterschiedliche Leben.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Dann schloss er die Augen, um die vier Männer auszublenden, die in dem kleinen Zimmer verteilt waren und sie beobachteten.

Zögernd überwand er die kurze Distanz zu seinem Zwilling und berührte seine Hand.

Beinahe hätte er erstaunt die Augen wieder aufgerissen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass keine Flut von Empfindungen auf ihn einströmte.

Er ließ vorsichtig den Atem entweichen, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte, um sich gegen die Schmerzen seine Bruders zu wappnen.

Es war nicht gut, dass er gar nichts spüren konnte, so viel war ihm klar.

Plötzlich waren alle seine Ängste belanglos.

Deans Bewusstsein hatte sich zurückgezogen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er ihn wieder zurückholen konnte. Aber er würde es versuchen.

Trotz all seiner Ängste wollte er seinen Bruder auf keinen Fall sterben sehen.

Deshalb streckte er mental seine Hände aus und tastete sich langsam vor.

‚Dean?' riefen seine Gedanken. ‚Dean, wo steckst du?'

xxx

xxx

**Kapitel 20: Gedankentausch**

xxx

_Dad würde sauer sein - nein stinkwütend._

_Er hatte ihnen eingetrichtert, dass sie beim Zelt bleiben sollten, während er im Wald nach Spuren von dem Ding suchte, dass er jagte._

_Es dämmerte bereits und ihnen war langweilig gewesen, und Sammy hatte ihn genervt. Das Buch, das dieser dabei hatte – und sein kleiner Bruder schleppte immer eins mit –, hatte Sam längst ausgelesen. Diese ganze Sache dauerte schon viel länger, als Dad gesagte hatte._

_Als sein Bruder ihn angebettelt hatte, dass sie zum Fluss gingen hatte Dean schließlich nachgegeben. Er hatte die Stimme in seinem Kopf ignoriert, die ihm sagte, dass es eine doofe Idee war. Einzig das Quengeln seines achtjährigen Bruders hatte ihm in den Ohren gelegen._

_Also waren sie zum Wasser gegangen._

_Sie hatten Steine hinein geworfen, Sammy hatte gelacht, und er hatte sich eingeredet, dass es in Ordnung war._

_Aber dann hatte sein Bruder irgendetwas entdeckt und war näher ans Wasser gegangen._

_Er hatte nicht aufgepasst, hatte nicht nachgedacht._

_Was sollte schon passieren?_

_Doch innerhalb von Sekunden änderte sich alles. _

_Er hörte Sammy schreien, und ehe er überhaupt wusste, was passiert war, trieb sein Bruder mitten auf dem Fluss und rief seinen Namen._

_Der Fluss war etwa zehn Meter breit und wurde zunehmend schmaler und schneller, bevor er wieder breiter und ruhiger wurde – vor dem großen Wasserfall._

_Sammy trieb direkt darauf zu._

_Dean rannte._

_Er rannte am Ufer entlang, seine Augen auf Sammy gerichtet._

_Ein paar Mal stolperte er, wäre beinahe hingefallen._

_Er musste Vorsprung gewinnen und vor ihm im Wasser sein, um ihn dort heraus zu holen._

_Bevor Sams Kraft nachließ._

_Das Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern, und er wurde schneller. Einige Meter weiter sah er große Felsen im Wasser._

_Das war die Stelle, nach der er gesucht hatte._

_Er sprang ohne zu zögern ins Wasser, Sekunden bevor Sammy angetrieben kam, die Augen weit aufgerissen und hilflos mit den Armen rudernd._

_Dean erwischte seinen Arm und hielt fest._

_„Nicht wehren, Sam!", schrie er ihm zu._

_Die Felsen waren ganz nah, und er brachte sie noch näher heran. Es war schwierig mit nur einem Arm. Aber er war ein guter Schwimmer. _

_Sie mussten nur aus der Strömung heraus._

_„Los, Sammy, hilf mir!"_

_Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob der Jüngere ihn hören konnte. Aber er bekam einen scharfkantigen Stein zu fassen, und obwohl er spürte, wie seine Finger aufrissen, war er dankbar - denn von einem glatten Stein wäre er nur wieder abgerutscht._

_So hielt er sich fest und biss die Zähne zusammen, während er kräftig mit den Beinen strampelte, die noch immer in der Strömung hingen._

_Sammys kleinerer Körper schaffte es mit seiner Hilfe sich aus der Strömung zu reißen._

_Erleichtert atmete er auf und bekam prompt einen Schwall Wasser in den Mund._

_Aber Sam war in relativer Sicherheit und kroch grade erschöpft, aber lebendig auf einen der Steine._

_„DEAN!"_

_Er spürte, wie seine Kräfte nachließen._

_Die Strömung zog noch immer an seinem Unterkörper, seine Finger taten weh, und er spürte, wie das Blut an seiner Hand hinunter lief. Sein Griff löste sich. Er konnte es nicht verhindern._

_Dean spürte kaum, wie ihn der Fluss erfasste und er losließ._

_Er driftete dahin, versuchte sich über Wasser zu halten._

_„DEAN!"_

_War es Sammy, der nach ihm rief? Sein Vater?_

_Er konnte die Stimme nicht erkennen._

_Er ließ sich treiben, ließ sich einlullen durch das Rauschen des Flusses._

_Er starrte hinauf in den Himmel, der beinahe dunkel war, in dem die ersten Sterne leuchteten und musste an seine Mom denken._

_Ob sie wohl dort war? Ob sie sich freuen würde ihn zu sehen?_

_ „DEAN!"_

_Er wollte das Rufen nicht hören._

_Es war so einfach sich treiben zu lassen, an nichts Böses zu denken._

_Dann drängte sich ein Gedanke auf: Sammy!_

_Er war verantwortlich für seinen kleinen Bruder! Es war seine Aufgabe ihn zu schützen. Sein Dad hatte ihm das immer wieder eingetrichtert, und er war einer Meinung mit ihm._

_Aber Sam hasste ihr Leben, hasste es, dass sie oft Wochen lang unterwegs waren, hasste es, wenn sie alleine waren und Dad Gott weiß wo._

_Vielleicht hatte Dad ein Einsehen, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Denn dann war ja niemand da, der für ihn auf Sammy achtete…_

_‚DEAN!'_

_Es klang nicht nach Sammy. Wer rief ihn? Warum ließ man ihn nicht in Ruhe?_

_Sein Arm schmerzte. Sein Kopf dröhnte._

_‚Dean! Wo bist du?'_

_Die Stimme klang ihm sehr ähnlich. Versuchte er sich selber zur Vernunft zu bringen?_

_Er konnte doch nicht einfach aufhören zu kämpfen._

_Plötzlich schien er nicht mehr im Wasser zu sein, er konnte nicht mehr den Himmel über sich sehen._

_Alles war schwarz. Durchdringend schwarz. Unheimlich schwarz._

_Wo war er?_

_‚Dean! Komm zurück!'_

_Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas Wichtiges gab, das er vergessen hatte. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich der Stimme zuwenden sollte._

_‚DEAN! Ich bin es, Jensen! Komm zurück!'_

xxx

Sam hatte keine Ahnung, zum wievielten Mal er auf die Uhr sah.

Zwanzig Minuten waren vergangen, seit Jensen die Hand seines Zwillingsbruders berührt hatte. Seitdem lagen beide reglos da, mit geschlossenen Augen.

Die Stille im Raum war drückend, und Sam hätte am liebsten geschrieen.

Er hatte das von Anfang an für eine blöde Idee gehalten.

Und jetzt sah es so aus, als hätte er Recht behalten.

Er wollte seinen Vater am Kragen packen und schütteln.

Aber ein Blick auf diesen zeigte ihm, dass er ihm damit Unrecht tun würde.

Nie, _niemals,_ hatte er solche Emotionen im Gesicht seines Vaters gesehen. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte der Mann sich verhalten wie ein anderer: wie John Winchester in seinen besten Zeiten – und so gar nicht wie der Mann, den er eigentlich kannte.

Jetzt gerade tobte in seinen Augen ein Sturm. Er schien ebenso wenig zu wissen, was zu tun war, wie alle anderen. Sein Vater, der sich seiner eigentlich immer so sicher war.

Plötzlich fühlte Sam sich unglaublich jung. Mit einem Mal war er dankbar dafür, dass sein Vater sie immer geführt und ihnen eine Richtung vorgegeben hatte. Jetzt, wo er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage schien, fühlte Sam sich selber unsicher.

Er sah zu Jared hinüber und dieser hatte seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben und wippte mit einem Fuß. Er sah aus, als würde er gerne eingreifen. Aber auch er schien nicht zu wissen, ob es das richtige war.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was passierte, wenn sie die Verbindung der Brüder lösten.

Also warteten sie weiter.

xxx

_Er wusste nicht, was er getan hatte._

_Meistens brauchte sein Vater sowieso keinen Grund, um ihn zu verprügeln._

_Alles was er tat schien ihn wütend zu machen, und im Laufe der Zeit war er zunehmend verwirrter geworden und hatte oft gar nicht gewusst, wie er sich verhalten sollte._

_Heute war ein guter Tag gewesen - hatte er zumindest gedacht._

_Nach der Schule war er nach Hause gekommen und hatte es geschafft seine Pflichten zu erledigen, bevor sein Vater aus der Werkstatt zurück war._

_Als dieser kam, war er nüchtern und schien recht guter Laune zu sein._

_Trotzdem hatte Jensen natürlich all seine Handlungen genau bedacht, um Alan Ackles nicht zu provozieren._

_Er hatte keine Ahnung, was seinen Vater diesmal so aufgeregt hatte._

_Aber dieser hatte ihn in den Keller geschickt und ihm befohlen, dort auf ihn zu warten. Das war niemals ein gutes Zeichen._

_Der etwa 15 qm große Raum war dunkel und feucht und bis auf eine alte, kaputte Matratze mit einem schmutzigen Laken, leer und kahl._

_Die Stahltür konnte nur von Außen mit einem Schlüssel geöffnet werden, und Jensen war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er diese Nacht – wie so viele andere zuvor – hier unten verbringen würde._

_Zitternd stand er in der Mitte des Raumes und starrte die Tür an._

_Er konnte die Schritte seines Vaters auf der Kellertreppe hören, und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen._

_Er wusste nie, was ihn genau erwartete. Vielleicht war es auch besser so._

_Aber die Angst vor dem Kommenden sorgte dafür, dass ihn ein Schaudern überlief._

_Dann öffnete sich die Tür, und sein Vater kam mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu, das Gesicht ernst und ausdruckslos._

_Er sprach kein Wort. Jensen wusste nicht, was er mehr hasste: die Stille oder die Vorwürfe._

_Er wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, als sein Vater die Schnalle seines Gürtels öffnete und diesen langsam aus den Schlaufen zog, während er ihn dabei unentwegt ansah._

_Der Gürtel war wesentlich schlimmer als die Fäuste oder die bloßen Handflächen oder sogar der Rohrstock._

_Mit einer Handbewegung deutete sein Vater auf sein T'Shirt, und er gehorchte und zog es mit zitternden Fingern über seinen Kopf._

_Noch bevor er es fallen gelassen hatte, traf ihn der erste Schlag mit der Gürtelschnalle, und Jensen wich mit einem Schrei weiter zurück, bis er an die kalte Kellerwand stieß._

_Dann prasselten die Schläge erbarmungslos auf ihn nieder._

_Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann seine Knie nachgaben._

_Mit den bloßen Armen versuchte er sein Gesicht zu schützen._

_Seine Lippe war blutig, weil er so fest auf sie biss, um die Schreie zu unterdrücken._

_Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, aber wenn er schrie schien sein Vater jedes Mal noch fester, noch schneller zuzuschlagen. _

_Stille Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, während er wartete, dass es vorbei ging._

_Dann wurde es schwarz um ihn._

_ xxx_

_Als er wieder aufwachte war es dunkel, nur ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel durch das Kellerfenster herein, in dem er auf der verhassten Matratze lag._

_Sein Körper schien ein einziger großer Schmerz zu sein, seine Lippen waren blutig und trocken und ihm war kalt - so kalt._

_Er wünschte sich, sein Vater hätte ihn einfach erschlagen._

_Er glaubte manchmal keine Kraft mehr zu haben und keinen Grund um weiter zu machen._

_Er war zwölf Jahre alt. Und alles erschien ihm sinnlos._

_Am Morgen hatte er im Haus nebenan, in das erst am Tag zuvor neue Leute eingezogen waren, das laute Lachen eines Kindes gehört._

_Er fragte sich, warum bei ihnen nicht auch mal gelacht wurde._

_Ob die Leute ihr Kind auch schlugen? Aber dann würde es sicher nicht so fröhlich sein._

_‚Jensen?'_

_Erstaunt blickte er sich um. Woher kam diese Stimme?_

_‚Bist du das wirklich? Jensen?'_

_Der Kellerraum schien sich aufzulösen und wich einer durchdringenden, schwarzen Dunkelheit._

_Erinnerungen überfluteten ihn, und plötzlich wusste er, dass er in einer solchen gefangen gewesen war._

_Dabei hatte er doch eine Aufgabe gehabt, erinnerte er sich._

_Ein Gesicht tauchte in der Dunkelheit vor ihm auf. Sein Gesicht. Nein. _

_DEAN._

_Er hatte Dean finden wollen. Dean, der bewusstlos war und nicht aufwachen wollte._

_Er erinnerte sich an eine jüngere Version seines Zwillings, an den Zeltplatz, an den Fluss._

_Sein Bruder war etwa zwölf Jahre alt gewesen zu dieser Zeit, und er hatte aufgeben wollen._

_Genau wie er selber._

_Ihm schoss der Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass es doch nicht sein konnte, dass sie beide im selben Alter eine Erfahrung gemacht hatten, die sie an den Abgrund getrieben hatte._

_‚Jensen?'_

_Er wandte sich der Stimme zu, blendete aller Erinnerungen aus und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Bruder._

_‚Dean! Du musst zurückkommen!'_

_‚Wieso?'_

_‚Weil wir kämpfen müssen! Wir können Jared und Sam nicht zurück lassen!'_

_Stille._

_Er wartete, drängte nicht. Stattdessen ließ er es zu, dass er für einen Augenblick fühlte, was sein Bruder fühlte. _

_Sein Arm schmerzte. Sein Kopf pochte, als würde jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer dagegen schlagen. Aber der Schmerz im Rest seines Körpers hatte zumindest ein erträgliches Maß angenommen._

_‚Okay', kam dann die Antwort seines Bruders._

_Jensen seufzte erleichtert._


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 21: Aufgewacht II**

xxx

Dean wollte nicht die Augen öffnen.

Er war sich sicher, dass die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf noch weiter zunehmen würden, wenn er das tat.

Er hatte das Gefühl, er sei aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufgewacht, in dem er viele, merkwürdige Träume gehabt hatte. Träume und Erinnerungen.

‚Du warst beinahe einen ganzen Tag bewusstlos', sagte die Stimme seines Bruders in seinem Kopf. Sie bewirkte, dass auch seine anderen Sinne langsam erwachten.

Dean konnte spüren, wie Jensens Hand ihn berührte - spürte seinen Körper, der auf einem unbekannten Bett lag und hörte das Atmen der anderen. Er nahm an, dass es sein Vater, Sam, Bobby und Jared waren.

Aber er war noch nicht bereit mit ihnen zu sprechen und blieb regungslos liegen, so dass es für sie schien, als hätte sich nichts geändert.

‚Was war das grade?', fragte er seinen Zwilling in Gedanken.

Jensen antwortete ihm nicht. Aber er brauchte die Antwort auch nicht, denn er konnte fühlen, was er der andere empfand, und was er dachte.

Jensen hatte ihn aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zurückgeholt, in dem er ihn berührt und ihre Gedanken miteinander verbunden hatte.

Dean hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie die Erinnerungen ausgetauscht hatten. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie beide verwundbar gewesen waren und somit viel empfänglicher für ihre Verbindung.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich darüber nachdenken wollte.

Jensen neben ihm lag stocksteif da, und auch das brauchte er nicht sehen - er konnte es fühlen.

In seinem Bruder tobten viele verschiedene Empfindungen, und er spürte, dass ihm danach war, zu weinen wie ein kleines Baby. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, hatte es selber schon oft genug erlebt. Auch wenn er dem natürlich seit Jahren nicht mehr nachgegeben hatte. Jensen erging es ebenso, er weigerte sich seinen Empfindungen nachzugeben.

Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich zurückziehen wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund empfand er Bedauern deswegen. Und das war etwas, was so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Er gehörte nicht grade zu der gefühlsdusseligen Art von Mensch. Damit konnte er gut leben. Bloß keine Chick-Flick-Momente, wie er Sam immer sagte.

Aber mit Jensen war es anders. Dieser hatte seine Mauern durchbrochen, und er wusste, er konnte sie nicht einfach so von neuem errichten.

‚Jensen…'

Er konnte mit diesen ungefilterten Eindrücken und Emotionen nicht länger umgehen. Wenn sie miteinander sprachen, dann wurde alles andere zurückgedrängt.

Also war es vielleicht an der Zeit zu sprechen, bevor die anderen sie störten.

‚Was?'

Mit einem inneren Lächeln stellte er fest, dass sich sein Zwilling grade wie ein fünfjähriges, bockiges Kind anhörte – und das bei nur einem Wort.

‚Ich bin nicht bockig, ich will nur nicht reden', warf Jensen ihm entgegen.

‚Worüber willst du nicht reden? Über die Erinnerungen, die wir grade geteilt haben?'

‚Das ging dich nichts an.'

‚Tja, aber nun weiß ich es trotzdem.'

‚Ja… Aber ich will nicht, dass die anderen es erfahren. Dein Vater, Sam oder Bobby.'

Selbst in Gedanken hatte Jensens Stimme einen flehenden Unterton und Dean überlegte, ob er nachbohren sollte, oder es lieber ließ. Doch er kannte das Bedürfnis, etwas für sich zu behalten nur zu gut, und deshalb ging er erst einmal nicht weiter darauf ein, auch wenn ihm einige Fragen auf der Zunge lagen.

‚Übrigens ist er auch dein Vater', sagte er stattdessen.

‚Was auch immer', kam die Antwort, und Dean war sich sicher, sein Bruder hätte geschnaubt, wenn sie sich laut unterhalten hätten. ‚Ich kenne den Mann nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich ihn kennen lernen möchte.'

Dean erwiderte darauf nichts. Er wusste selber nur zu gut, wie schwierig John Winchester sein konnte.

‚Aber dir ist klar, dass du nach allem, was passiert ist nicht einfach zurück gehen und dein altes Leben weiter leben kannst, oder?', wechselte er das Thema.

‚Ich denke es ist Zeit, endlich aufzuwachen.'

Auch darauf wollte Jensen also nicht eingehen. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, wie es die ganzen Jahre für Sam gewesen sein musste, und er konnte dessen Frustration plötzlich viel besser verstehen.

Dean konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, was um ihn herum vor sich ging und öffnete die Augen.

xxx

Es war früher Morgen als Jensen aufwachte.

Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage kamen ihm sofort in den Sinn. Er wünschte sich, die Erinnerungen hätten noch ein wenig weiter geschlafen, denn er wollte sich nicht mit ihnen auseinander setzen. Ganz besonders nicht mit den Ereignissen des letzten Abends, als er Dean aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit geholt hatte.

Er warf einen Blick zur Seite und beobachtete einen Augenblick seinen Zwillingsbruder, der friedlich schlief. Dean war noch immer ziemlich blass, wie er selber wahrscheinlich auch, aber zumindest war er nicht mehr bewusstlos. Die ganze Nacht über waren alle zwei Stunden John oder Bobby gekommen, hatten ihn geweckt und ihm Fragen gestellt.

Da Dean jedes Mal recht schnell und ohne Probleme wach geworden war, bestand wohl nicht mehr die Gefahr, dass er zurück ins Koma fiel.

Er selber war sich nicht ganz so sicher, ob er froh darüber war, denn nach dem gestrigen Gespräch hatte er einen riesigen Klumpen in seinem Magen. Er verfluchte, dass sein Unterbewusstsein, oder was auch immer bei ihrer Verbindung am Abend eine Rolle gespielt hatte, ausgerechnet die Erinnerung an diese eine Nacht herausgekramt hatte. Denn das war eine von vielen, die er aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen würde, wenn er es könnte.

Aber alle anderen waren natürlich erleichtert gewesen, dass Dean endlich aufgewacht war. Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie endlich allein gewesen waren. Wobei Jensen es bevorzugt hätte, in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück zu kehren. John hatte jedoch gemeint, es wäre besser wenn er bei seinem Bruder blieb und er hatte keine Kraft gehabt zum Argumentieren.

Müde rieb er sich über die Augen.

Ihm war alles zu viel, und am liebsten hätte er sich irgendwo hin geflüchtet, nur weg aus dieser Hütte, weg vom Gerede über Dämonen und allem.

Aber er konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass er sich wünschte, alles wäre wie vorher. Sein Leben war besser geworden in den letzten Jahren, keine Frage, aber es war weit entfernt von ‚normal' gewesen - was immer das auch heißen mochte. Er hatte sich nicht normal gefühlt, es gab zu viele Erinnerungen, die ihm zeigten, dass sein Leben weit entfernt war, von dem was die meisten Menschen als ‚normal' empfanden. Er fühlte sich in der Nähe anderer Menschen unwohl, hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass alle wussten, was bei ihnen zu Hause passiert war, ohne dass es sie kümmerte.

Jensen hatte einfach im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, sich unsichtbar zu machen, damit ihn niemand bemerkte.

Nur in Jareds Nähe hatte er sich wohl gefühlt. Wenn sie beide zusammen waren, war er niemals scheu gewesen oder zurückhaltend.

Aber die Freundschaft, die sie gehabt hatten, würde wahrscheinlich auch nie mehr das sein, was sie gewesen war. Zu viel hatte sich geändert.

Nun hatten sie Menschen in ihren Leben, die die Dynamik zwischen ihnen veränderten.

So sehr er den Gedanken auch wegschieben wollte, Dean hatte Recht gehabt: sie würden nicht in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren können, um da weiter zu machen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Irgendwie machte ihn das wütend. Denn Alan Ackles war endlich aus seinem Leben verschwunden, und vielleicht wäre er in der Lage gewesen, endlich alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Aber das würde nun nicht passieren.

Jetzt mussten sie sich mit Dingen auseinandersetzen, die sich für ihn immer noch viel zu fantastisch anhörten, als das sie tatsächlich real sein konnten.

Aber er hatte dem Dämon gegenübergestanden und gewusst, dass es kein Mensch gewesen war.

Er hatte aus seinen Kontakten mit Dean Bilder in seinem Gedächtnis: von Wesen, die es in der realen Welt gar nicht geben sollte.

‚Du denkst ganz schön laut', riss ihn die Stimme seines Zwillings aus seinen Gedanken.

Er war so vertieft in seine Überlegungen gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Dean wach geworden war. Aber vielleicht war das endlich einmal eine gute Nachricht, denn das bedeutete, dass sie sich irgendwie voneinander abschirmen konnten. Sie mussten nur noch lernen, wie man das machte und wie man es kontrollierte.

Er drehte den Kopf zu seinem Zwillingsbruder.

„Mir wäre lieber, wir würden das nicht tun", sagte er laut und auf Deans fragenden Blick erklärte er weiter: „Wir sollten versuchen, uns einfach normal zu unterhalten. Das wäre allen anderen bestimmt auch lieber! Vielleicht schaffen wir es so, dass unsere Verbindung nicht so…" Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.

„…intensiv ist?" beendete Dean den Satz für ihn. „Hör zu, Mann, ich hätte meinen Kopf auch lieber wieder für mich allein, das kannst du mir glauben! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir es einfach abstellen können."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", antwortete Jensen. „Aber wir können versuchen, es zu reduzieren. Dann passiert uns so etwas wie letzte Nacht vielleicht nicht mehr."

Dean sah ihn forschend an und sein Blick war durchdringend und unangenehm.

„Ist es das, worum es geht?", fragte er dann. „Du wolltest nicht, dass jemand von uns erfährt, dass dein Vater dich verprügelt hat?"

Jensen biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte seinen Ärger zu kontrollieren.

„Ich will einfach nicht darüber reden, Dean. Okay? Es geht niemanden etwas an!"

„Warum ist es schlimm, wenn jemand davon weiß, Jensen? Ich versteh das nicht ganz!"

„Und warum ist das so wichtig?", fragte Jensen und konnte die Wut aus seiner Stimme nicht mehr heraushalten. „Es ist vorbei, vergessen, abgeschlossen… es gibt keinen Grund, das Ganze wieder aufzurühren!"

„Sieht mir nicht so aus, als hättest du vergessen, was passiert ist!" Deans Stimme klang sanft. Jensen wusste ganz genau, dass es sonst nicht die Art des anderen Mannes war, jedenfalls nicht nach Außen.

Er wollte nicht damit umgehen müssen und wünschte, Dean würde das Thema einfach fallen lassen, so wie Jared es auch meistens getan hatte, wenn er ihn darum gebeten hatte.

Seine Art mit den Dingen umzugehen war nun einmal, sie tief in den hintersten Teil seines Gedächtnisses zu vergraben. Er hasste, es wenn sie wieder ausgegraben wurden, denn das führte meistens dazu, dass er Tage oder Wochen von Alpträumen geplagt wurde.

„Hör zu!" Dean hatte die Hände hoch gehoben, als wolle er sich vor der Wut schützen, die er wahrscheinlich fühlen und in seinen Augen lesen konnte. „Es tut mir leid! Ich bin anscheinend gerade nicht ich selber, denn normalerweise rede ich nicht über Gefühle oder so was. Aber im Moment ist alles anders. Ich bin müde, mir tut alles weh und diese Verbindung zwischen uns ist so neu und irgendwie… überwältigend. Mir fällt kein besseres Wort dafür ein. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir damit umgehen sollen. Und mir wäre es auch wesentlich lieber, du wüsstest nicht, was in meinem Inneren wirklich vor sich geht, denn normalerweise versuche ich selber, das zu ignorieren und zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, wenn in Wirklichkeit nichts okay ist!"

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Aber Jensen konnte spüren, wie aufgewühlt sein Zwillingsbruder war, genauso wie dieser es umgekehrt ebenso fühlen konnte.

Es war für sie beide neu, unheimlich und beängstigend.

Dean konnte genauso wenig dafür wie er selber.

„Weißt du, ich habe einfach niemals mit jemandem darüber gesprochen", brachte er schließlich heraus. „Selbst mit Jared nicht, obwohl der wusste, was los war und mir hinterher oft genug geholfen hat. Man läuft nicht in der Gegend herum und erzählt den Leuten, dass der eigene Vater Spaß daran hatte einen bewusstlos zu prügeln. Ich… ich wollte auch nicht, dass es jemand weiß, es sollte einfach nur aufhören…"

„Tja, wenn der Dreckskerl noch leben würde, könnten wir zusammen hingehen und ihn dafür umbringen, was er getan hat!"

Jensen schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Jahre er heimlich diesen Wunsch gehabt hatte. Er hatte nie den Mut gehabt, etwas zu tun oder sich zu wehren. Manchmal dachte er, dass er es deshalb nicht besser verdient hatte.

Aber Deans Worte erleichterten ihn irgendwie, sorgten dafür, dass er sich für diese Gedanken nicht mehr ganz so schlecht fühlte.

„Und du warst ein Kind, Jensen. Du konntest nichts dafür!"

Jensen wollte ihm instinktiv widersprechen.

Aber ein Geräusch an der Tür sorgte dafür, dass ihm die Worte im Hals stecken blieben.

John Winchester stand in der Tür.

Jensen wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick, er hätte nicht darauf bestanden, wie ein normaler Mensch zu sprechen.

xxx

xxx

**Kapitel 22: Schuld**

xxx

John war erleichtert, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte.

Auch wenn es während der langen Zeit, in der sie im Zimmer gewartete hatten, den Anschein gehabt hatte, dass es nicht klappen würde, so war Dean letztendlich aus dem Koma erwacht. Allein bei diesem Wort stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf und er schob es weit von sich weg.

Es gab keinen Grund mehr, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Sohn war wach.

Bobby und er hatten sich die ganze Nacht lang abgewechselt und ihn regelmäßig geweckt. Nun war er endlich etwas beruhigter.

Seine Söhne würden gesund werden, und sie könnten in den nächsten Tagen mit dem Training und den Recherchen anfangen. Er würde endlich die Gelegenheit haben, Jared und Jensen besser kennen zu lernen.

Er war wirklich dankbar, dass seine Kinder nun wieder alle bei ihm waren. Es wäre perfekt, wenn Mary dabei wäre und die Trauer um sie war oft genug noch immer wie ein dunkles schwarzes Loch, das ihn magnetisch anzog. Aber heute konnte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln an sie denken. Mit Sicherheit wäre sie ebenso glücklich wie er, dass die Familie wieder vereint war.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es Zeit für den zweistündigen Check war und er machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer seiner beiden älteren Söhne.

Die Tür des Zimmers war nur angelehnt.

John hatte die Hand schon nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt, als er die Stimmen der Zwillinge hörte und er hielt inne.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, über was die beiden sprachen rann ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Er hatte es gewusst. Und es hatte ihn umgebracht, nicht ändern zu können, was seinem Jungen widerfuhr.

John hatte einen dicken Klumpen im Magen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Jensen genauso typisch auf diese Situation reagierte, wie Sam und Dean, vor allem wie Dean. Er versuchte es zu verdrängen und zu tun als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

Auch Deans Worte sorgten nicht dafür, dass er sich besser fühlte.

Man konnte bereits die Veränderungen in den Verhaltensweisen seiner Söhne spüren.

Alles hatte sich verändert, jetzt wo sie endlich wieder zusammen getroffen waren.

Er war sich sicher, dass sich grade seine Ältesten anders entwickelt hätten, wenn er sie nicht getrennt und Dean das Jagen beigebracht hätte.

Mit Sicherheit wären sie nicht zu diesen verschlossenen, in sich gekehrten jungen Männern geworden, die glaubten, es sei ein Zeichen von Schwäche, wenn man über Gefühle sprach oder sie auch nur zuließ.

Er wünschte sich so sehr, alles wäre anders.

Aber er konnte seine Entscheidungen nicht mehr ändern.

Im Grunde war er davon überzeugt, dass er der Familie mit der Trennung das Leben gerettet hatte. Glücklicher gemacht hatte er sie aber mit Sicherheit nicht - wie ihm nur zu bewusst war.

Dann hörte er Jensens Worte: „Weißt du, ich habe einfach niemals mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Selbst mit Jared nicht, obwohl der wusste, was los war und mir hinterher oft genug geholfen hat. Man läuft nicht in der Gegend rum und erzählt den Leuten, dass der eigene Vater Spaß daran hatte einen bewusstlos zu prügeln. Ich… ich wollte auch nicht, dass es jemand weiß, es sollte einfach nur aufhören…"

John hätte niemandem erklären können, was diese Worte in ihm bewegten. Tiefe Traurigkeit, rasende Wut und eine Machtlosigkeit, die ihm den Atem raubte.

Und nicht zu vergessen: Schuld.

Er hatte die Tür zum Zimmer der Jungen unbewusst aufgeschoben, und einen Moment lang starrten sie sich alle an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Jensen sah aus, als wäre er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Sein Gesicht war vor Verlegenheit und Scham leicht gerötet. In diesem Moment sah er aus wie ein kleiner Junge, und John wäre am liebsten zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn einfach umarmt.

Er schluckte dieses Bedürfnis jedoch herunter, denn ihm war klar, dass es seinem Sohn nicht gefallen würde.

Aber es zerriss sein Herz, dass dieser selbst als junger Mann noch das Gefühl hatte, er wäre Schuld an dem, was ihm widerfahren war.

„Dean hat Recht, Jensen", sagte er deshalb. „Du warst ein Kind, und es ist nicht deine Schuld, was dieses Schwein getan hat!"

‚Nein', dachte er, ‚ich als dein Vater hätte dich davor beschützen müssen! Aber mir blieb keine Wahl…'

Sein Blick fiel auf Dean, der ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte. Sein Blick war kalt und abschätzend und plötzlich war sich John sicher, dass dieser die Schuld, die er empfand, in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Niemand kannte ihn so gut wie Dean.

„Du hast es gewusst!", sprach sein Sohn seine Erkenntnis dann auch laut aus und John zuckte bei seinem Tonfall unbewusst zusammen.

Das war ein Gespräch, das er nicht führen wollte - nicht jetzt, _nie_.

Sein erster Impuls war zu lügen, aber Dean würde es merken, da war er sich sicher.

„Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun", sagte er stattdessen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du…", Dean sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, während Jensens Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her wanderte. Dieser hatte noch nicht ganz begriffen, was die Worte bedeuteten, die sein Bruder und sein Vater wechselten.

„Was heißt das, du konntest nichts tun? Du _wusstest,_ dass dein Sohn misshandelt wird und hast nichts getan? Woher wusstest du es überhaupt? Und warum…"

Jensen berührte seinen Bruder am Arm und das ließ ihn inne halten.

John beobachtete, wie die beiden sich ansahen und anscheinend stumm unterhielten. Am liebsten wäre er weggelaufen. Es war ein kindischer Drang und passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Also blieb er stehen wo er war.

Er versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten und seine Söhne nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verzweifelt er in Wirklichkeit war. Er Angst hatte, dass sie ihm niemals verzeihen würden, was er getan hatte – bzw. nicht getan hatte.

Dieses Gefühl wiederum rief instinktiven Widerspruch in ihm wach. Schließlich hatte er seine Entscheidungen immer allein und nach bestem Gewissen getroffen und war bisher gut damit gefahren. Seine Söhne und er lebten immerhin alle noch. Sie hatten kein Recht, ihn dafür zu kritisieren oder zu verurteilen.

Schließlich sprach Dean wieder und seine Augen sprühten Funken. John hatte ihn nur selten so in Rage und dermaßen Emotional gesehen.

„Nenn mir nur _einen_ guten Grund, warum du Jensen nicht daraus geholt hast, als dir klar wurde, was dort vor sich geht, Dad!"

John schluckte. Er wusste natürlich, warum er nichts getan hatte. Aber plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, ihm hätte etwas anderes einfallen müssen – irgendetwas.

„Annas Macht reichte nur für die nähere Umgebung", sagte er schließlich „Jensen musste in ihrer Nähe bleiben, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit um ihn zu schützen."

Daraufhin lachte Jensen, aber es klang bitter, traurig und verzweifelt.

„Ich fühle mich nicht beschützt."

Das erste Mal sahen sie sich in die Augen, und John zwang sich, nicht einen Schritt zurück zu weichen. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendein Dämon oder was auch immer schlimmer gewesen wäre als mein Adoptivvater…"

„Es tut mir leid", antwortete John leise. Er wusste nicht, wann er diese Worte zum letzten Mal gesagt hatte, aber sie kamen wie von selber aus seinem Mund. Er schien irgendwie keine Kontrolle mehr über sich zu haben. „Ich habe mir gewünscht, ich hätte euch dort wegholen können! Ich wollte, dass ihr bei uns seid, aber es war einfach zu gefährlich. Ich wollte keinen meiner Söhne begraben müssen."

„Tja, und ich habe mich immer gefragt, wer wohl meine richtigen Eltern sind, und ob sie mir wohl helfen würden, wenn sie wüssten was vor sich geht." Sein Sohn hatte eine ähnlich neutrale Miene aufgesetzt wie er selber und sah seinem Zwillingsbruder ähnlicher denn je. „Ich schätze, jetzt habe ich meine Antwort!"

„Ich…", noch bevor er etwas darauf sagen konnte, meldete sich Dean wieder zu Wort.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst, Dad!", meinte er und John wusste, es war keine Bitte. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er bleiben sollte, doch dann nickte er nur kurz und drehte sich um.

„Das ist doch sowieso das, was du am besten kannst…", erklang es hinter ihm.

John blieb stehen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sich umzudrehen, und seinem Sohn ein paar Takte dazu zu sagen. Dean hatte kein Recht, so mit ihm zu reden!

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sam und Jared, die nur einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt standen und ihren Gesichtsausdrücken zufolge, zumindest einen Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen hatten.

In Sams Gesicht überwog die Ungläubigkeit, Jared hingegen sah stinkwütend aus.

Er hatte keine Lust, sich das noch länger anzuhören.

„In einer Stunde fangen wir mit dem Training an!", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme und ging an seinen beiden jüngeren Söhnen vorbei, ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

xxx

Jared sah ihrem Vater hinterher und am liebsten wäre er hinterher gerannt und hätte dem Mann eine rein gehauen.

Aber seine Sorge um Jensen überwog schließlich und er ging ein Stück in das Zimmer hinein. Er hatte Jensen lange nicht so besiegt gesehen.

„Hey, Jense…", fing er an zu sprechen, doch der Ältere drehte sich, mit vor Schmerzen verzogenem Gesicht, zur Seite und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Jared senkte resigniert den Kopf. Er kannte Jensen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er aus ihm im Moment kein Wort heraus bekommen würde. Es wäre völlig sinnlos, es zu versuchen.

Also drehte er sich stumm um, verließ das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Er war sich sicher, dass Dean sich um seinen Zwillingsbruder kümmern würde oder sie rufen würde, wenn irgendetwas wäre.

Sam stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle.

„Er will nicht reden?!" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage und Jared schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ja, ich kenne das", sagte Sam. „Dean ist ganz genauso. Er hat alles so gut in sich verschlossen, dass ich immer richtig erschrecke, wenn er dann doch einmal etwas von sich preisgibt!" Nach einem letzten Blick auf die Zimmertür, hinter denen ihre Brüder lagen, fügte er hinzu: „Was hälst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang?"

Sie gingen um die Hütte herum und mieden den Trainigsplatz, den ihr Vater vorbereitet hatte. Das erste Mal seit sie sich getroffen hatten, fühlte sich Jared seinem Zwilling nah.

Er hatte das Gefühl, es war eine Ewigkeit her, seit sie sich getroffen hatten, aber in Wirklichkeit war es erst eine knappe Woche und es schien ihm unglaublich, was sich in dieser kurzen Zeit alles geändert hatte. Etwas Gutes hatte es ja vielleicht doch.

Sie gingen in komfortabler Stille nebeneinander her, bis sie ein Stück von der Hütte weg waren und setzten sich dann nebeneinander auf einen Baumstamm.

„Weißt du, ich war acht, als wir in das Haus neben Jensen eingezogen sind", begann Jared schließlich leise zu erzählen. „Als ich neun war, hatte ich bereits aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich seine Schreie gehört habe… Am Anfang war mir gar nicht klar, was das eigentlich bedeutete. Bis er einige Wochen nach unserer ersten Begegnung mit einem Gipsarm herumlief und sein Gesicht aussah, als hätte er an einem Boxkampf teilgenommen…" Er presste die Lippen zusammen und atmete tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Meine Mom war ziemlich viel arbeiten, aber ich habe ihr davon erzählt und sie war schockiert. Aber sie hat nichts unternommen. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass wir nichts machen können, dass wir nicht sicher sein könnten, was passiert war. Damit hatte sie vielleicht Recht, denn Jensen hat nie wirklich darüber geredet. Aber ich wusste, was los war. Und ich habe mit dem Vertrauenslehrer an der Schule gesprochen und mit der Schulkrankenschwester." Mit Bitterkeit dachte er an die Reaktionen dieser Leute zurück. Er lachte freudlos auf.

„Niemand hat etwas unternommen, niemand hat ihm geholfen… und ich bin sicher, dass jeder einzelne von Jensens Lehrern Bescheid wusste. Inzwischen frage ich mich, ob das alles nur schlechte Menschen waren, oder ob meine so genannte Mutter mit ihrem Hexenbann – oder was auch immer – verhindert hat, dass jemand etwas tut…"

xxx

xxx

**Kapitel 23: Trainingsbeginn**

xxx

Bobby hatte nur bruchstückhaft mitbekommen, was passiert war, aber es fiel ihm nicht schwer den Rest zu erraten.

Es war ein heikles Thema, und es war ihm klar, dass sich alle fünf Winchesters im Moment elend fühlten. Und umso schlechter es ihnen ging, umso sturer und uneinsichtiger wurden sie in der Regel.

Jared und Jensen waren da wahrscheinlich keine Ausnahme.

Er fragte sich, wann einer von den Jungs auf die Idee kommen würde, ihn zu fragen, ob er davon gewusste hatte, wie Alan Ackles seinen Adoptivsohn behandelt hatte.

Vielleicht würde es gar nicht passieren, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, ihren Vater zu verdammen.

Wenn sie doch auf die Idee kamen, wusste er, dass Dean und Sam von ihm sehr enttäuscht sein würden. Oft war er es selber.

Aber sie hatten wirklich nicht viele Möglichkeiten gehabt. Die ganze Trennungsgeschichte war verdammt kompliziert gewesen. Anna Padalecki hatte im Großen und Ganzen das Sagen gehabt. Sie hatte die Macht gehabt, um den Bann auszusprechen, der Jared und Jensen vor allem Übernatürlichem abgeschottet hatte.

Und sie hatte diese Macht auch benutzt, um ihre Bedingungen durchzusetzen.

John hatte ihm erst in den letzten Tagen nochmals zu verstehen gegeben, dass er keinen Ton von ihrer Rolle in der ganzen Geschichte von sich geben sollte.

Bobby hatte es ihm versprechen müssen. John wollte nicht, dass Jared davon erfuhr, er war sowieso schon enttäuscht von seiner Mutter, und John wollte keinen Keil zwischen die beiden treiben. Es sollte den Jungen vor einer weiteren Enttäuschung schützen - Bobby fand jedoch, dass endlich Schluss sein musste mit den Geheimnissen und Halbwahrheiten.

Er war dafür, dass die Jungen die ganze Wahrheit erfuhren, sie hatten ein Recht darauf.

Anna war mit 16 Jahren schwanger geworden und hatte ihr Kind durch Unvorsichtigkeit verloren. Die Frau hatte eine wilde Jugend gelebt. Sie hatte es bereut, vor allem weil sie danach keine Kinder mehr hatte bekommen können.

Als John sie fragte, ob sie sich um ihre Söhne kümmern würde und ihre Macht einsetzten würde, um die beiden zu schützen hatte sie zugestimmt – jedenfalls teilweise. Sie wollte keine zwei Kinder und sie wollte keinen vierjährigen verstörten kleinen Jungen. Aber sie wollte ein Baby und somit hatte sie zugestimmt, Jared aufzunehmen.

Als John den Deal nur machen wollte, wenn sie beide Kinder nahm, hatte sie ihm vorgeschlagen, dass ihre Halbschwester Donna Ackles den älteren Jungen aufnehmen konnte. Diese wohnten in ihrer Nähe und so konnte sie beide Kinder schützen. John war einverstanden gewesen. Schließlich gab es nicht grade viele Hexen, die genug Macht hatten und bereit gewesen waren, die Kinder aufzunehmen. Er war einfach froh gewesen, dass sie in Sicherheit waren.

Erst Jahre später fanden sie heraus, was der Harken an der Sache war - etwas, das Anna ihnen verschwiegen hatte. Denn der Bann funktionierte nicht nur gegen das Übernatürliche. Er hielt auch ‚normale' Menschen davon ab, das Leben der Jungen zu beeinflussen. Es schützte die beiden auch vor Menschen, die sie aus Annas Nähe und somit aus dem Bann reißen wollten. Es verhinderte, dass die beiden sich selber daraus befreien konnten, in dem sie einfach wegliefen oder etwas ähnliches. Dieser Schutzbann war in Wirklichkeit zu einem Gefängnis für Johns Söhne geworden – einem Gefängnis, von dem sie nichts gewusst hatten.

Aber als John und Bobby merkten, dass Alan Ackles seinen Sohn regelmäßig verprügelte, hatten sie es herausgefunden.

Sie hatten Jensen von dem Mann wegholen wollen. Sie waren gescheitert. Und Anna hatte ihnen erklärt warum.

Bobby hatte damals verhindert, dass sein Freund die Frau einfach umbrachte.

Ihnen war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als weiter zuzusehen, was passierte.

Bobby wusste selber nur zu gut, wie sich diese Hilflosigkeit anfühlte. Mit Hilflosigkeit hatte John Winchester noch nie gut umgehen können.

Also hatten sie nie wieder davon gesprochen. Bis heute.

Er hatte John am Trainingsplatz getroffen und dieser hatte ihn vom Anfang des Gespräches erzählt, von dem er selber nur das Ende mitbekommen hatte.

Auf die Frage, warum er sich nicht verteidigt und den Jungs von Anna erzählt hatte, sagte John ihm, dass seine Söhne ihm das sowieso nicht glauben würden.

Womit er wahrscheinlich sogar Recht hatte.

Aber Bobby würde es zumindest Jensen erzählen, wenn sie einmal eine Zeit lang allein waren, so viel hatte er sich vorgenommen. Der Junge hatte schon genug Ballast mit sich herumzuschleppen, da musste er nicht auch noch glauben, dass er seinem Vater egal war und dieser ihn einfach der Hölle überlassen hatte.

Doch im Moment musste das warten.

Sie hatten auch noch andere Probleme, und es war Zeit, einige Nachforschungen anzustellen und mit dem Training zu beginnen.

Er mochte es nicht, sich zu verstecken, es war nicht ihre Art. Schließlich waren sie Jäger. Zurzeit hatten sie keine andere Wahl, aber sie mussten dafür arbeiten, dass es sich bald wieder änderte.

John hatte ihn gebeten, Jared und Sam zu suchen und zum Übungsplatz zu schicken, da die beiden zu spät dran waren.

Deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg in die Hütte. Er kannte zumindest Sam gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Junge in der Nähe seines Bruders sein würde, sobald er sich abreagiert hatte.

Auf dem Weg zu Deans Zimmer hielt er in seinem eigenen an und suchte einige Bücher heraus.

Kurz darauf fand er die Gesuchten tatsächlich auf dem Flur zum Zimmer ihrer Brüder.

„Euer Dad wartet auf euch!", sagte er zu den beiden Jungen. Noch ehe Sam eine schnippische Antwort geben konnte, öffnete er die Tür und schnitt ihm somit das Wort ab.

Weder Dean noch Jensen waren am schlafen und er hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet.

„Hey Bobby, was gibt es?", fragte Dean. Er sah noch immer ziemlich blass aus.

„Ich wollte Jensen einige Dinge zeigen", antwortete er. „Aber du solltest noch schlafen, Dean! Du hast noch immer eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung!"

„Ich kann gerade nicht schlafen", kam die schnelle Antwort. „Dad…"

„Lass es gut sein, Dean!" Jensens Stimme klang entschlossen. „Wir haben größere Probleme, als das, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch, das ist es!" Jensen sah seinen Bruder an und sein Gesichtsausdruck war emotionslos. Bobby war wieder einmal erstaunt, dass sich die Zwillinge so sehr ähnelten, obwohl sie ihre Leben getrennt voneinander verbracht hatten.

„Es ist vorbei, und wir können nichts mehr daran ändern. Ich will auch einfach nicht mehr daran denken! Also schlage ich vor, dass wir uns mit der Gegenwart befassen. Ihr beide auch", wandte er sich an seine jüngeren Brüder, die an der Zimmertür standen. „Ich möchte nicht noch einmal einem Dämon gegenüberstehen, ohne zu wissen, womit ich es zu tun habe! Also möchte ich mehr erfahren!"

„Bist du dir da sicher, Jensen?" Jared schaute ebenso ungläubig auf seinen Bruder wie die anderen beiden. Auch Bobby war ein wenig erstaunt. Andererseits fragte er sich warum, denn es war die typische Winchester - Art mit Problemen umzugehen: sie ignorieren und tun, als wären sie nicht vorhanden.

„Ich bin sicher!"

Nur ein kurzes Flackern in Jensens Augen verriet Bobby, dass der Junge nicht wirklich überzeugt war. Aber er sprach ihn nicht darauf an, als er die Bücher hoch hielt, die er in der Hand hatte.

„In Ordnung, dann wollen wir mal loslegen", sagte er. „Hier habe ich einiges über Dämonen. Und ihr beiden", wandte er sich an Sam und Jared, „solltet langsam zum Training gehen, bevor euer Dad ausrastet!"

xxx

Auf dem Weg zum Trainingsplatz versuchte Sam sich zu beruhigen, aber es fiel ihm schwer.

Er wusste nicht, wie er ihrem Vater gegenübertreten und so tun sollte, als wäre diesen Morgen nichts geschehen. Aber er musste es irgendwie schaffen.

Er wollte nicht streiten, wollte nicht kämpfen.

Im Grunde betraf es ihn ja nicht, im Grunde war es eine Sache zwischen Jensen und ihrem Vater.

Aber ihm war klar, dass es so nicht stimmte.

Was Jensen betraf, traf auch Dean und was Dean anging, ging auch ihn etwas an.

Viele Jahre lang hatten sie nur einander gehabt.

Auf eine Art war es schwer, dass es nun nicht mehr so war. Aber andererseits war es vielleicht gut für sie alle.

Dean hatte sich bereits verändert.

Sam nahm an, dass es auch bei ihm selber der Fall war.

In den letzten Stunden hatte er festgestellt, dass ihn die Anwesenheit seines Zwillings beruhigte. Er hatte festgestellt, dass sie einige Gemeinsamkeiten hatten und er Jared auf eine Weise verstand, auf die er Dean wahrscheinlich nie verstehen würde. Sie gingen an die Dinge auf dieselbe Weise heran, während sein älterer Bruder ganz anders war als er selber.

Als sie das Gespräch am Morgen mit angehört hatten, war ihm klar geworden, dass ihm auch Jensen schon längst nicht mehr egal war – auch wenn er ihn ebenso wenig verstand wie Dean.

Einige Meter vor dem Platz blieben sie stehen und beobachteten eine Weile ihren Vater, der mit einer Zielscheibe beschäftigt war.

„Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen, ja?", meinte Jared. „Wenn wir jetzt Streit anfangen, wird das Jensen nur aufregen. Dann überträgt sich das auch auf Dean und die beiden brauchen einfach noch Ruhe, damit sie wieder fit werden!"

Sam atmete tief durch. Jared hatte Recht. Bei einem Blick auf seinen Bruder war ihm plötzlich klar, dass es in ihm ebenso brodelte. Ihr Gespräch hatte daran nichts geändert.

„In Ordnung, dann mal los!", stimmte er dennoch zu. Ihm war ja selber nicht nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem Vater.

Also gingen sie nebeneinander zum Trainingsplatz.

„Wir sind da, Dad!", machte Sam in ruhigem Ton auf sie aufmerksam.

Ihr Vater drehte sich zu ihnen um und starrte sie einen Moment stumm an. Er schien zu erwarten, dass sie etwas sagten. Als nichts geschah, entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und Sam stellte verwundert fest, dass er nicht einmal etwas über ihre Verspätung sagte. Vielleicht wurde sein alter Herr doch noch weichherzig.

„Gut, Jungs, wir haben viel zu tun", begann ihr Vater dann. „Es gibt viele Dinge für dich zu lernen, Jared! Ich schätzte, dass du deine Zeit auch mehr dem Studium gewidmet hast als deinem Training, Sam. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch gegenseitig helft. Wir fangen mit Waffentraining an. Sam du erklärst deinem Bruder die verschiedenen Waffen und was er beim Schießen zu erwarten hat. Anschließend werden wir mit Schießübungen anfangen. Nach der Mittagspause machen wir Konditionstraining!"

Sam seufzte und fing sich dafür gleich einen strafenden Blick ein. Hatte er nicht noch vor einigen Minuten gedacht, sein Vater würde weichherziger?

Er stellte sich darauf ein, dass es ein langer Tag werden würde.

John Winchester war schon immer ziemlich gut darin gewesen, sie durch die Gegend zu scheuchen. Wahrscheinlich würde sich das nie ändern.

Er berührte Jared kurz am Arm und bedeutete ihm, er solle ihm folgen.

Auf einer Kiste hatte ihr Vater die wichtigsten Waffen ausgebreitet. Sam machte sich daran, seinem Bruder zu erklären, um welche Waffen es sich handelte, welche Munition zu ihnen gehörte und was man beim Schießen beachten musste.

Mit Sicherheit würde Jared schon heute Abend lernen, wie man die ein oder andere von den Waffen auseinander nahm und wieder zusammenbaute.

Doch bis dahin hatten sie noch einiges vor sich.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 24: Langsame Genesung**

xxx

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit der Flucht aus dem Krankenhaus, und Jensen hatte inzwischen festgestellt, dass es nicht von Vorteil war, eine große Familie zu haben, wenn man für sich alleine sein wollte.

Sein Leben war bisher relativ einsam gewesen, und er hatte wirklich Probleme damit, so eng mit so vielen Leuten zusammen zu wohnen – noch dazu, wo diese nicht unbedingt zu der kompromissbereiten Sorte Mensch zählten.

Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sich John und Sam während der letzten Tage angeschrieen hatten.

Er war mehr als froh, dass Deans Gehirnerschütterung zumindest so weit abgeklungen war, dass es niemand mehr für nötig hielt, dass sie weiter das Zimmer teilten. Er war sicher, dass er seinen Zwilling ansonsten längst erwürgt hätte – und es lag nicht an ihren Gedankenübertragungen oder etwas Ähnliches. Nein, Dean Winchester war einfach nur unerträglich nervig, wenn er seine Zeit liegend verbringen musste.

Jensen hoffte, dass sein Bruder bald wieder aufstehen durfte. Doch da ihm beim Aufsetzten immer noch schwindelig wurde und auch die Kopfschmerzen noch recht heftig waren, hatte ihr Vater weiter auf Bettruhe bestanden.

Dank ihrer Verbindung war es Dean nicht möglich, sie anzulügen – eine Tatsache die er wirklich hasste.

Jensen konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Dennoch freute er sich nicht gerade auf die kommenden Wochen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Zwillingsbruder noch eine ganze Weile brauchen würde, bis er bessere Laune bekam. Sein Arm war schließlich gebrochen und deshalb würde es noch länger dauern, bis er wieder voll bewegungsfähig war.

Jensen wusste selber genau, wie sehr einen so ein unbrauchbarer Arm stören konnte. Es machte die einfachsten Sachen kompliziert und genug Dinge auch einfach unmöglich. Mehr als einmal hatte er diese Erfahrung bereits gemacht. Aber das war etwas, worüber er nicht nachdenken wollte.

Doch er konnte es oft gar nicht verhindern. Zu oft wurde er an seine Vergangenheit erinnert - das Vergessen klappte einfach nicht mehr so gut wie vorher.

Fast täglich kam die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit seinem Vater zurück, in dem er erfahren hatte, dass dieser gewusst hatte, was bei ihnen zu Hause los gewesen war. Er konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken. Er war enttäuscht gewesen und wütend. Und alle Möglichen anderen Gefühle hatten sich an die Oberfläche gedrängt. Er hatte sein Möglichstes getan, um sie zur Seite zu wischen. Aber es war ihm schwer gefallen, mit John Winchester in einem Raum zu sein, ohne nach einer Erklärung zu verlangen. Obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es eine gab, denn soweit er es in der kurzen Zeit mitbekommen hatte, in der er den Mann nun kannte, war keiner von ihnen ihm egal. Allerdings lag John Winchester sein Herz ebenso wenig auf der Zunge wie Dean und ihm selber.

Gestern jedoch hatte Jensen ein Gespräch mit Bobby gehabt. Er mochte den Bärtigen, der fast immer ruhig und beherrscht war und mit sich selbst absolut im Reinen zu sein schien. Bobby verhinderte regelmäßig, dass John und Sam sich gegenseitig umbrachten und griff immer wider schlichtend ein, wenn die beiden sich bis aufs Blut reizten.

Zudem war der Mann war wirklich gerissen, das musste Jensen ihm lassen.

Dieser hatte ihn angesprochen, als er dabei war, die Waffen am Trainingsplatz zu reinigen, während Sam und Jared ihre Mittagspause hatten. Die beiden gingen in dieser Zeit immer etwas essen und machten danach einen kleinen Spaziergang, bevor das Training weiterging. Sie kamen immer an dieser Stelle vorbei, an der Bobby ihn angesprochen hatte. Jensen war sich deshalb sicher, dass der ältere Mann es so geplant hatte, dass die jüngeren Zwillinge ihr Gespräch mitbekamen.

Nach diesem Gespräch wusste er eigentlich noch weniger, was er fühlen sollte.

Auch wenn John Winchester sein Vater war, so kannte er den Mann schließlich nicht, und deshalb hatte dieser nur die beschränkte Möglichkeit ihn zu enttäuschen oder zu verletzen. Bei Anna Padalecki war es etwas anderes. Er kannte die Frau, seit er zwölf Jahre alt war.

Sie war immer nett zu ihm gewesen – wenn sie mal da gewesen war. E hatte gedacht, dass sie eine tolle Frau gute Mutter für Jared war.

Aber jetzt war alles anders. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, der Frau ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

Jensen wollte glauben, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie sich dieser Bann auswirken würde.

Nicht nur für ihn selber, sondern auch für Jared.

Er hatte seinen Bruder gesehen, nachdem Bobby ihm erzählt hatte, was er wusste.

Seitdem lief Jared mit grimmigem Gesicht und eingesunkenen Schultern herum. Soweit Jensen wusste, hatte er seitdem mit keinem mehr ein Wort gesprochen, sondern einfach nur stumm sein Training absolviert.

Ihm selber war er besonders ausgewichen.

Jensen kannte Jared gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser einfach etwas Zeit brauchte, aber es viel ihm schwer, nicht einfach zu ihm zu gehen und ihm so lange auf die Nerven zu fallen, bis er aussprach, was ihn belastete.

Vor allem wollte er, dass sein Bruder begriff, dass er keine Schuld an dem hatte, was seine Mutter getan hatte. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass Jared Schuldgefühle hatte, weil die Frau, die für ihn immer seine Mutter gewesen war und die er geliebt hatte, ihm nicht geholfen hatte und daran schuld war, dass ihm auch sonst niemand geholfen hatte. Es war so typisch Jared. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass dieser sich für Dinge verantwortlich fühlte, für die er nichts konnte.

‚Du solltest nicht so viel grübeln!', riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

‚Warum bist du aufgestanden?', überging Jensen den Kommentar seines Zwillingsbruders. ‚Und wir hatten doch beschlossen, laut zu sprechen!'

„Du weißt ja, wohin das geführt hat", antwortete Dean.

„Ja, aber so ist es leichter", meinte Jensen und musterte seinen Bruder, der sich an den Tisch mit den Waffen lehnte. Ihm war klar, dass er das nur tat, weil er alles andere als sicher auf den Beinen war, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

„Also, warum bist du auf?", fragte er stattdessen noch einmal.

„Mann! Ich kann doch nicht ewig im Bett liegen bleiben. Es wird Zeit wieder auf die Beine zu kommen!"

"Deshalb wartest du, bis unser Vater und Bobby unterwegs sind, um Vorräte zu besorgen. Weil du genau weißt, dass du sonst wieder einen endlosen Vortrag zu hören bekommst."

„Stimmt genau!", grinste Dean ihn an. „Abgesehen davon ist es einfach nicht Dads Art, mich so lange außer Gefecht zu setzten. Normalerweise verlangt er, dass wir ruck zuck wieder fit sind."

Dann wechselte er ohne Umschweife das Thema. „Hast du inzwischen mit Jared gesprochen?"

Jensen sah ihn erstaunt an und gab sich alle Mühe seine Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Hast du wieder in meinen Gedanken gestöbert?"

Dean hob zu seiner Verteidigung eine Hand. „Nein, Jensen, wir hatten doch gesagt, dass wir das nicht tun würden, es sei denn wir geben einander die Erlaubnis, es handelt sich um einen Notfall oder wir können es nicht verhindern! Und ich breche mein Wort nicht!"

„Tut mir leid", meinte Jensen, ein wenig zerknirscht. Sie hatten sich das in der Tat so versprochen, und mit jedem Tag konnten sie es ein wenig besser kontrollieren, auch wenn sie die Stimmung des anderen noch immer instinktiv erfassten, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnten.

„Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Sam, und er hat mir von Jareds Mutter und dem Bann erzählt. Wie geht es dir dabei? Du hast gar nichts davon gesagt."

Jensen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was gibt es da schon zu sagen?", fragte er. „Es ist vorbei, und wir können es nicht ändern. Und wir haben eigentlich zurzeit auch viel größere Probleme."

Er atmete erleichtert auf, dass sein Bruder den Wink mit dem Zaunfall verstand und nicht weiter nachharkte. Er wollte dieses elendige Thema endlich abhaken.

„Na schön. Dann lass mich dir bei den Waffen helfen. Dann hast du schneller Zeit, um deine Dämonenbücher weiter zu studieren!"

„Es sind nicht meine Bücher, Dean."

„Na, dann sind es eben Bobbys. Aber du hast in der letzten Woche so viel in ihnen gelesen, dass du inzwischen sicher mehr darüber weißt als er."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Aber ich denke, ich habe etwas Interessantes gefunden. Das muss ich aber noch überprüfen. Bobby wollte mir nachher dabei helfen."

„Gut, dann helfe ich jetzt dir." Mit diesen Worten nahm Dean einer der Waffen in die Hand.

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie mit einer Hand auseinander zu nehmen, aber Jensen verbiss sich jeden Kommentar dazu.

xxx

Sie waren bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg zur Hütte, als Bobby seinen Blick kurz von der Fahrbahn auf ihn richtete und leise sagte: „Ich habe es Jensen gesagt."

Im ersten Moment wusste John nicht, was der ältere Mann meinte.

Als es ihm dann jedoch klar wurde, fluchte er laut.

„Verdammt, Bobby, ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst deinen Mund halten."

„Ja, mein Freund, das habe ich gehört. Aber ich hielt es für Unsinn. Die Jungs hatten ein Recht, das zu wissen - vor allem Jensen."

John sagte nichts mehr dazu, sondern starrte aus dem Fenster. Er war sich selber darüber im Klaren, dass Bobby Recht hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass er seine Söhne schon mehr als einmal enttäuscht hatte. Er wünschte sich einfach, ihnen weitere Enttäuschungen ersparen zu können. Vielleicht war es irrational. Er hatte sich auch selber schon gefragt, warum er das so wollte. Schließlich hätte er mit der Wahrheit sich und seine Absichten prima verteidigen können.

Aber es erschien ihm als eine Schwäche sich zu verteidigen. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, schwach zu sein, nicht wenn sie diesen Kampf gewinnen wollten, nicht wenn er seine Söhne schützen wollte.

In letzter Zeit war ein großer Teil seiner Fassade gebröckelt, und er hatte erhebliche Mühe sie wieder aufzubauen. Es schien beinahe unmöglich zu sein.

Obwohl Sam das sicher anders sah. Dieser stritt sich beinahe noch häufiger mit ihm als früher – und wer hätte gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich war.

Aber John konnte nicht nachgeben, auch wenn seine Söhne meinten, er gehe das Training zu hart ran.

Doch wer wusste, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb. Umso länger sie an einem Ort blieben, umso größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Dämonen sie fanden. Im Moment hätten sie nicht die geringste Chance gegen sie.

Jensen ging es zwar schon wieder besser, und er lief herum und hatte inzwischen schon einiges über Waffen gelernt. Aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis die tiefe Bauchwunde so weit verheilt war, das er richtig trainieren konnte und in der Lage sein würde, sich selbst zu verteidigen.

Dean war noch immer alles andere als auf der Höhe. Die Gehirnerschütterung war noch immer nicht ganz abgeklungen. Noch jetzt überlief John ein Schaudern, wenn er daran dachte, wie ernst sie gewesen war, und wie nahe sein Junge dem Tod gewesen war. Er war sich sicher, wenn Jensen nicht gewesen wäre, hätten sie Dean nicht so schnell – oder vielleicht gar nicht – aus dem Koma holen können.

Außerdem würde es noch mindestens drei Wochen dauern, bis sein Knochen wieder geheilt war und noch länger, bis er den Arm wieder vollständig würde nutzen können.

Das alles dauerte einfach viel zu lange.

Der einzige seiner Söhne, der wirklich in Top-Form war, war Sam.

Aber zumindest war Jared besser in Form, als er gedacht hatte. Jedenfalls Konditionstechnisch. Trotzdem hatte er noch jede Menge zu lernen, vor allem im Nahkampf.

Ihm wäre einfach wohler, wenn seine Söhne alle gesund und ausreichend vorbereitet wären.

Obwohl es natürlich auch dann keine Garantie gab, dass nichts passieren konnte.

Aber er sollte verflucht sein, wenn er nicht sein bestes geben konnte, um sie optimal vorzubereiten, ob es ihnen nun gefiel oder nicht. Und um das zu erreichen musste er endlich wieder er selbst sein und alle Schwächen ausschalten.

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 25: Gedanken

xxx

Wenn Jared eines gelernt hatte in den letzten Tagen, dann war es sich zu konzentrieren und alles andere auszublenden.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das gut war, aber im Moment half es ihm.

Er wusste, dass er das Herz eigentlich immer auf der Zunge getragen hatte. Das hatte ihn oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Oder aber er war enttäuscht gewesen, wenn diese Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit nicht erwidert worden war.

Nun untererdrückte er diese Impulse. Es war einfacher in Gegenwart all dieser Winchesters. Keiner seiner Brüder und mit Sicherheit auch nicht sein Vater, war wirklich in der Lage über Gefühle zu sprechen. Sie wollten es nicht oder konnten es nicht. Im Endeffekt war es egal.

Nach allem was passiert war und was er erfahren hatte, verstand er plötzlich den Sinn der Verschlossenheit, die Jensen ihm schon seit Jahren zeigte, und die auch Dean allzu offensichtlich praktizierte. Selbst Sam war manchmal nicht viel anders. Doch dieser redete auf jeden Fall mehr als ihre älteren Brüder oder ließ seinen Frust an ihrem Vater aus.

Einige Male hatte Jared überlegt, ob er es nicht einmal genauso versuchen wollte.

Aber er war schlicht und ergreifend zu erledigt dafür.

Er hatte auch gar keine Lust auf Diskussionen.

Alles was ihn im Moment interessierte, war: eine Dusche, etwas zu essen und sein Bett – und zwar in genau dieser Reihenfolge.

Doch ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er dafür noch fast eine halbe Stunde durchhalten musste.

Jared hätte niemals gedacht, dass man in einem Tag so viel Programm durchziehen konnte.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass er in seinem früheren Leben Stress gehabt hatte und wenig Freizeit. Doch inzwischen war ihm klar, dass das Collegge, der Job und sein Teil an Hausarbeit nichts gewesen war. Jedenfalls wenn man es mit seinem jetzigen Leben verglich.

John hatte ein Programm aufgestellt und zog dieses voll durch.

Es fing schon mit einer halben Stunde Lauftraining an, bevor sie überhaupt Frühstück bekamen. Obwohl das noch immer seine liebste Zeit war, wenn am frühen Morgen die Luft sauber und klar war und die Hitze sich noch nicht durchgesetzt hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück dann bekam er theoretischen Unterricht über Waffen, Dämonen, Geister und Kreaturen, von denen er bisher gedacht hatte, dass sie nur in Legenden und Filmen existierten.

Danach gab es eine Runde Konditionstraining, wobei das Beste daran war, dass sie am Ende eine halbe Stunde im Fluss schwimmen gehen mussten.

In der Mittagszeit gab es immerhin eine Stunde Pause, die er meistens ebenfalls mit Sam verbrachte.

Anschließend ging es weiter mit Nahkampfübungen und Waffentraining.

Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er Jensen in den letzten Tagen kaum gesehen, höchstens mal am Abend.

Er schaute immer mal zwischendurch bei ihm rein, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging, aber sein Bruder und Freund versteckte sich die meiste Zeit hinter einem Stapel von Büchern. Es schien diesem zu gefallen, und das war etwas, was ihn wirklich überraschte. Denn Jensen war ihm bisher nicht gerade als Bücherwurm aufgefallen.

Zumindest schien das etwas zu sein, was dieser mit Dean nicht gemeinsam hatte.

Sam hatte ihm schon mehrfach erzählt, dass ihr älterer Bruder alle Arten von Recherche hasste.

Aber Jared war sich sicher, dass Dean im Moment sogar gerne ein Buch anfassen würde, wenn er überhaupt etwas tun konnte.

Doch ihr Vater hatte dieses Problem so strickt geregelt, wie er es bei fast allem tat.

John Winchester hatte quer durch das Wohnzimmer eine Linie mit Kreide gezogen. Dann hatte er seinem Sohn erklärt, dass dieser erst wieder lesen oder für längere Zeit aufstehen durfte, wenn er die Linie entlang balancieren konnte. Bisher hatte Dean es nicht einmal versucht – anscheinend waren seine Kopfschmerzen und seine Gleichgewichtsstörungen noch immer zu stark, um es zu probieren.

Womit ihr Vater bewiesen hatte, dass er Recht hatte und Dean noch nicht so weit war.

Jared konnte die Frustration seines Bruders verstehen – und wenn dieser nicht grade wieder total am nerven war, tat er ihm sogar ein wenig leid.

Aber auch da hatte er nicht grade oft Zeit drüber nachzudenken.

Mehr als einmal hatte er aber in der letzten Woche darüber spekuliert, was für ein Mensch sein Vater eigentlich war. Der Mann war einfach unglaublich stur und in der Lage seinen Gesichtsausdruck absolut neutral zu halten – wenn er wollte.

Er war unerbittlich was das Training anging. Auch bei allem anderen.

Sam nannte ihn meistens Drill-Sergeant. Jared fand, dass es eigentlich sehr gut passte.

Doch auch, wenn er das Ganze manchmal wirklich satt hatte, ging ihm die Szene in der Tiefgarage nicht aus dem Kopf – und er hatte nicht vor sich, sich noch einmal so hilflos und überrumpelt zu fühlen. Er war den anderen dort nicht grade eine Hilfe, sogar eher eine Behinderung gewesen. Bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung mit einem Dämonen – und er war sich sicher, dass es früher oder später dazu kommen würde – wollte er bereit sein.

Deshalb nahm er in Kauf, was nötig war, blendete so weit es ging alles andere aus und konzentrierte sich auf das Training.

Deshalb bekam Jared gar nicht mit, dass John sie früher zu sich winkte. Erst als Sam ihn anstieß und ein Zeichen machte, zurückzulaufen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihr Vater nach ihnen rief.

„Sam, Jared", sagte dieser, als sie vor ihm stehen blieben. „Ich möchte, dass ihr jetzt duschen geht. Bobby und Jensen sind mit ihren Recherchen so wie,t und in einer halben Stunde werden sie uns beim Essen informieren, was sie herausgefunden haben."

‚Soviel also zu: duschen, essen, schlafen!', dachte Jared, statt etwas zu sagen nickte er jedoch nur und folgte Sam hinein in die Hütte.

xxx

Dean hasste Untätigkeit - fast noch mehr als Hilflosigkeit.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er durchdrehen würde, wenn er noch viel länger in diesem Bett liegen würde - mit nur gelegentlichen und sehr kurzen Ausflügen.

Allerdings wusste er, dass er noch weit davon entfernt war, fit zu sein. Sein Ausflug zu Jensen hatte ihm deutlich gezeigt, wo seine Grenzen waren. Er hatte sich auf dem Weg mindestens ein Dutzend Mal abstützen müssen, und zweimal hatte er nur mit aller Mühe das Gefühl der Übelkeit unterdrücken können.

Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, dass sein Kopf so fest aufgeschlagen war – aber anscheinend war die Gehirnerschütterung noch immer nicht verheilt. Immerhin war der pochende Kopfschmerz auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückgegangen. Das war zumindest ein gutes Zeichen, der Rest würde auch noch kommen. Hoffentlich passierte das schnell.

Ansonsten würde ihn wahrscheinlich einer seiner Brüder bald erwürgen, weil er ihnen auf die Nerven ging.

Dabei war es nicht so, dass er sie besonders häufig sah. Sam und Jared waren ja beinahe jede freie Minute mit Training beschäftigt. Und Jensen hockte die ganze Zeit hinter irgendwelchen Büchern oder am Internet. Wie zum Teufel hatte sein Vater es eigentlich geschafft, dass es hier überhaupt einen Internetanschluss gab?

Er selber aber war zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Und er hasste jede Sekunde davon.

Stur, wie er zugegebenermaßen nun einmal war, hatte er versucht diese verdammte Linie entlang zu gehen, als grade alle zu beschäftigt waren, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Es war voll daneben gegangen.

Es gab nichts, wo er sich festhalten konnte, um die ca. sechs Meter zurück zu legen. Das Schwindelgefühl hatte ihn schließlich in die Knie gezwungen. Und er war nur froh gewesen, dass es niemand gesehen hatte.

Dann hatte er versucht in einem der Bücher zu lesen, die Jensen auf dem Nachttisch hatte liegen lassen.

Doch bei dem Versuch waren die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwommen, ihm war wieder übel geworden und selbst im Liegen hatte sich der Schwindel breit gemacht.

Dean konnte nichts tun.

Er hasste es.

So hatte er einfach viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Und zu viel Nachdenken führte ihn definitiv zu jede Menge Erinnerungen, die er nicht allzu gerne ausgrub. Vor allem jetzt, wo noch einige von Jensens Erinnerungen dazu gekommen waren.

Er hoffte, dass seine Leute endlich auftauchten und Jensen und Bobby ihnen endlich sagte, was sie über die Dämonen herausgefunden hatten. Dann hatte er vielleicht endlich etwas anderes, worüber er nachdenken konnte.

xxx

Etwa eine Stunde später wurde sein Wunsch erfüllt und Dean atmete erleichtert auf.

Er konnte wirklich ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen.

Er war sehr froh, dass er mit Jensen die Abmachung über das Gedankenlesen bzw. Nicht-Gedankenlesen gemacht hatte – denn er hasste es, anderen gegenüber eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Und sicher wollte er niemanden wissen lassen, dass er allein nicht zu Recht kam und sich einsam fühlte. Schließlich hatte er das mehr oder weniger sein ganzes Leben gefühlt, obwohl er die meiste Zeit über Sammy gehabt hatte.

Dieser wäre bestimmt beleidigt, wenn er erfuhr, dass seine Gesellschaft ihm nicht genug gewesen war. Er würde nicht verstehen, dass seine Anwesenheit für ihn auch immer eine Verantwortlichkeit dargestellt hatte, die ihn oft belastet hatte – was er ebenfalls niemals zugeben würde. Aber wenn er mit sich selber ehrlich war, dann war es immer so gewesen. Manchmal war ihm die Last zu groß erschienen, und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dem nicht gewachsen zu sein.

Aber dafür konnte Sam ja nichts. Deshalb wollte er in keinem Fall, dass sein Bruder wusste, was er empfand. Dieser würde sich schuldig fühlen und dazu gab es keinen Grund.

Denn selbst wenn er die Verantwortlichkeit, gerade als Kind und Jugendlicher, als Belastung empfunden hatte, so war es etwas, was er gerne in Kauf nahm, wenn es seinen kleinen Bruder schützte.

Was nichts daran änderte, dass ihm manchmal alles zu viel wurde.

‚Und jetzt ist es definitiv genug mit den trüben Gedanken!', schalt er sich selber und machte sich langsam auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo John ihm mit einer Geste bedeutete, sich auf die Couch zu legen.

Bobby und Jensen saßen schon auf zwei der Stühle, die sie um den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch verteilt hatten. Sie hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und Zettel in den Händen, die sie anscheinend noch einmal durchgingen.

Dean beobachtete seinen Zwillingsbruder, der sich anscheinend in Bobbys Gesellschaft ganz wohl fühlte, mit Sicherheit mehr, als in Anwesenheit seines Vaters. Aber Bobby hatte diesen Effekt auf Leute.

Wenn er wollte, konnte er wie ein riesengroßer Teddybär wirken. Dean wusste mit am besten, dass es auch ganz anders sein konnte.

Auf jeden Fall war er froh, dass es seinem Bruder schon besser ging. Die große Narbe war natürlich noch lange nicht voll verheilt, aber Jensen konnte sich inzwischen schon ganz gut bewegen, ohne ständig vor Schmerzen zusammen zu zucken. Er war in den letzten Tagen regelmäßig aufgestanden und mit der Zeit war es einfacher geworden.

Bis sein Bruder mittrainieren konnte, würde es aber sicher noch eine Weile dauern.

Schließlich kamen auch Jared und Sam dazu.

Jared setzte sich auf einen weiteren Stuhl, während Sam seine sich an das Fußende der Couch setzte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Dean rollte mit den Augen. „Sicher", antwortete er.

Sam hob nur eine Augenbraue. Aber er sagte nichts weiter, sondern richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Bobby und Jensen, als John anfing: „Dann lasst uns mal loslegen! Was habt ihr Bobby?"

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 26: Womit wir es zu tun haben…

xxx

John gab Dean zu verstehen, sich auf die Couch zu legen und beobachtete ihn. Sein Sohn bewegte sich noch immer vorsichtig und steif, aber immerhin strauchelte er nicht mehr. Es bestand also die Hoffnung, dass er bald aufstehen konnte und seine Brüder nicht mehr in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

Als auch Sam und Jared dazu kamen und sich setzten, wünschte er einen Moment Mary würde bei ihnen sein und könnte ihre Söhne sehen.

Aber Zeit für Sentimentalitäten hätte er vielleicht später.

„Dann lasst uns mal loslegen! Was habt ihr Bobby?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Wir haben einige interessante Dinge heraus gefunden", fing Bobby an zu erzählen. „Einiges hilft uns vielleicht weiter, denn Jensen hat viel tiefer gegraben, als ich es bisher getan habe. Es ging weniger darum, wie man die Dämonen bekämpfen kann, als darum wie sich bei ihnen die Hierarchie zusammensetzt."

„Hierarchie? Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte Sam. „Ich dachte, Dämonen sind einfach Dämonen, einige sind stärker, einige schwächer."

„So ist es aber nicht", antwortete Jensen. „Ich habe festgestellt, dass es bei den Dämonen einige große Namen gibt, die immer wieder in der überlieferten Literatur auftauchen. Das sind wohl die Mächtigsten und so was wie die Anführer. Und sie haben Familien, die ihnen in ihrer Macht kaum nachstehen."

„Sie haben Familien?" John konnte nicht anders als die Frage zu stellen. So wie es aussah, hatte er sich bisher nicht in der richtigen Weise mit ihren Feinden beschäftigt. Wie Bobby schon gesagt hatte, hatte ihn mehr interessiert, wie man diese Mistkerle fertig machen konnte.

Aber Familien waren immer angreifbar.

„Ja, John, so ist es. Ich weiß nicht, warum es mir nicht vorher aufgefallen ist. Aber ich habe mit Ash gesprochen, und der hat es bestätigt. Er hat noch einige ältere Quellen ausfindig gemacht." Bobby deutete auf zwei Bücher, die aussahen, als würden sie jeden Moment auseinander fallen.

„Diese Familien bleiben weitgehend unter sich und haben jeweils ihre Anhänger unter sich, das sind die Dämonen mit den geringeren Kräften", erklärte Jensen weiter. „Sie führen ihre Kämpfe allein und wenn eine Familie zerstört ist – was anscheinend erst einmal vorkam – dann suchen sich die Anhänger eine neue Führung."

„Heißt das, sie machen nicht da weiter, wo die Gruppe aufgehört hat?" In Johns Kopf begann es zu arbeiten.

„Da bisher nur eine dieser Gruppen oder Armeen, oder wie du sie nennen willst, zerstört wurde, können wir es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber so wie es aussieht machen die alle ihr eigenes Ding. Sie sind mehr Konkurrenten, als dass sie zusammenarbeiten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr bisher nur von einer Armee gejagt wurdet. Die Chance ist also da, dass die anderen Dämonen nichts von den Kräften der Jungs wissen."

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass es bisher nur eine Familie war?", fragte Dean skeptisch. „Mann, es kommt mir wirklich seltsam vor, von Dämonen als Familien zu denken!"

Dem konnte John nicht widersprechen.

„Ihr eigentlicher Anführer gehörte mit zu den mächtigsten Dämonen. Sein Name war Azazel. John hat ihn getötet."

Jensen warf einen Blick auf seine Notizen und kramte dann ein Buch hervor. „Hier…", er blätterte eine Weile, dann hielt er das Buch in die Höhe. „Azazel konnte verschiedene Gestalten annehmen, seine liebste war aber die menschliche, heißt es. Auf allen Bildern, die wir gefunden haben hat er das gleiche Gesicht."

John nahm das Buch in die Hand und blickte auf das Bild. Das Gesicht kam ihm tatsächlich bekannt vor, und für einen Moment war er wieder in der Vergangenheit und blickte den Mörder seiner Frau an. Niemals würde er dieses Gesicht vergessen. Niemals.

„Ja, das ist er gewesen", bestätigte er leise, unfähig, den Blick von dem Buch abzuwenden.

„Azazel hat zwei Söhne und eine Tochter", erklärte Bobby nun weiter und John schüttelte den Kopf, um die Vergangenheit für den Moment wieder abzuschütteln. Er musste sich auf das ‚Jetzt' konzentrieren. Das ‚Hier' war wichtig!

„Der Dämon in der Tiefgarage hat von einem anderen gesprochen, von Baal. Dadurch wussten wir erst, wo wir überhaupt ansetzen mussten bei der Suche. Baal war der Dämon, der Jensen angegriffen hat und den Dean getötet hat. Er war der älteste Sohn, und wir gehen davon aus, dass er der neue Anführer war, seit John Azazel getötet hat."

„Aber warum schicken die ihre Anführer?", fragte Jared. „Ich meine, wenn sie da eine Armee von Dämonen haben, warum riskieren sie das dann?"

„Vielleicht, weil es arrogante Mistkerle sind!", warf Sam ein. „Sie glauben nicht, dass wir sie besiegen können."

„Oder es ist für sie persönlich!", meinte Dean. „Da unten in der Tiefgarage hatte ich jedenfalls den Eindruck, dass es etwas Persönliches war! Dieser Dämon war echt sauer auf mich!"

„Da hast du bestimmt Recht!", stimmte John ihm zu. „Und wer war das dann dort?"

„Bobby und ich nehmen an, dass es die Tochter war. Laut den Unterlagen, die wir gefunden haben, war es die Dämonin Vanth. Sie war die zweitälteste", erklärte Jensen.

„Das bedeutet dann also, dass diese Armee nur noch einen möglichen Anführer hat?", fragte Sam. „Du hast doch gesagt, es gab zwei Söhne und eine Tochter, nicht wahr? Also, mit wem haben wir es zu tun?"

„Der übrig gebliebene Sohn ist Belial." Bobby nahm ein anderes Buch zur Hand und schlug eine Seit auf. „In der volkstümlichen Überlieferung taucht er als Teufel auf. Als der gefallene Engel, Geist und Fürst der Finsternis."

„Wie nett! Aber sind das nicht alle Dämonen?", fragte Sam.

„Auf gewisse Weise", bestätigte Bobby. „Aber über alle großen Dämonen gibt es Geschichten und Legenden. Sie sind bereits so alt, dass sie Jahrhunderte oder länger Zeit hatten sich einen Namen zu machen. Und zu diesem hier gibt es sogar ein Buch. Aus dem Jahr 1473."

„Klasse. Ein berühmter Dämon…" Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Haben diese Kinder des tollen Azazels denn auch selber Kinder, oder ist diese Familie zerstört, wenn wir Belial irgendwie erwischen?"

„Na ja, wir konnte nichts über weitere Verbindungen finden. So weit wir wissen, ist er der letzte", antwortete Jensen.

„Na, das ist doch klasse, dann brauchen wir ihn ja nur wegzupusten und die Jagd auf uns ist vorbei!", meinte Jared sarkastisch.

„Wir werden uns etwas für ihn überlegen", sagte John. In seinem Kopf überdachte er bereits die Möglichkeiten.

„Was bedeutet, du willst ihm eine Falle stellen", meinte Sam.

„So etwas in der Art", antwortete er.

„Das ist verdammt gefährlich." Sam schien schon wieder bereit zu sein, eine hitzige Diskussion anzufangen.

„Untätig zu warten ist auch gefährlich", erklärte John. „Und noch unternehmen wir ja nichts. Aber wir sollten uns etwas überlegen, bevor Belial uns findet."

„Aber wir wissen ja nicht, ob er überhaupt derjenige ist, der auftauchen wird, was immer wir uns überlegen", warf Jared ein. „Vielleicht ist er schlauer als die anderen und schickt seine Armee vor."

„Wenn es soweit ist werden wir auf alles vorbereitet sein." John stand auf. Er musste jetzt erstmal eine Weile allein sein und über die neuen Informationen nachdenken. Er fragte sich bereits, wenn es etwas geändert hätte, wenn er all diese Dinge vorher gewusst hätte. Aber sie hatten keine Ahnung gehabt, mit welchen Dämonen sie es zu tun gehabt hatten.

Azazels Bild zu finden, ohne nach ihm zu suchen wäre wahrscheinlich ein Zufall gewesen.

„Wir sollten den Tag hiermit beenden", meinte John an seine Söhne gewandt. „Wir haben noch Zeit, bevor wir irgendetwas entscheiden."

„Bevor wir etwas entscheiden? Oder nur du?", fragte Jensen.

John wünschte sich, er würde nicht immer diese Zweifel und die Anklage in den Augen seiner Söhne sehen. Er fragte sich, ob sich jemals ein wirkliches Vater-Sohn Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Jensen und ihm und Jared entwickeln würde.

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete er. Dann verließ er die Hütte.

Er brauchte frische Luft.

Wie es aussah, hatte er die Jagd auf seine Söhne erst richtig gestartet, indem er Azazel getötet hatte.

Er fragte sich, ob sie jemals erfahren würden, woher dieser von den Fähigkeiten seiner Söhne erfahren hatte. Ob ihm jemals klar werden würde, warum all das passiert war, was er nicht hatte verhindern können.

Und er fragte sich, ob es vorbei sein würde, wenn sie Belial vernichteten. Ob sie dazu überhaupt in der Lage sein würden. Und was für Opfer sie dafür in Kauf nehmen würden müssen.

xxx

„Hey, soll ich dir helfen?"

Jared und Jensen waren mit Bobby in die Küche gegangen, um für alle etwas zu essen zu machen. Während des Gespräches hatte keiner von ihnen daran gedacht.

Dean warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu, während er sich aufsetzte und einen Moment am Tisch festhielt, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden.

„Nein danke, ich bin schon groß!", kam die patzige Antwort, und Sam rollte mit den Augen.

Das war so typisch Dean, dass er sich nicht einmal darüber ärgern konnte.

„Hey, es ist okay, ab und zu mal Hilfe anzunehmen", sagte er stattdessen. „Es war ein langer Tag für uns alle, und du könntest deinen Stolz vielleicht einfach mal überwinden."

„Ha, ha", Dean sah ihn mit einem todbringenden Blick an. „Mein Stolz ist das einzige, was ich gerade noch habe, denn ich bin schließlich zum absoluten Nichtstun verdonnert."

„Auch das geht vorbei", erwiderte Sam. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Er wollte einfach nur mal mit seinem großen Bruder reden. Schließlich hatten sie in den letzten Tagen nicht so viel Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.

„Du hast gut reden!", grummelte Dean. „Du warst ja schließlich in der letzten Woche beschäftigt! Man hätte glauben können, dass wir hunderte von Meilen voneinander entfernt leben, so oft, wie wir miteinander gesprochen haben."

„Und deshalb bist du sauer?", fragte Sam ungläubig. „Du weißt doch genau, wie Dad ist, wenn es ums Training geht."

„Klar, Sammy, wer wüsste das besser als ich? Aber… weißt du was, vergiss es einfach!"

Dean war vorsichtig aufgestanden und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. „Wartet beim Essen nicht auf mich. Ich hab' keinen Hunger!"

Einen Augenblick sah Sam seinem Bruder sprachlos hinterher. Er fragte sich, welche Laus ihm wohl über die Leber gelaufen war. Ihm war ja klar, dass Dean das Nichtstun schwer fiel. Aber das gab ihm nicht das Recht, ständig auf allen herum zu hacken. Das hatten sie inzwischen lange genug mitgemacht.

„Weißt du was, Dean?", rief er ihm daher hinterher. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass du nichts tun kannst. Und die anderen auch nicht. Also hör gefälligst auf, hier herum zu zicken wie ein kleines Mädchen!"

Dean blieb stehen und nach einem Augenblick dreht er sich wieder um.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so gut drauf bin, Sam! Aber darum geht es hier auch gar nicht."

„Worum geht es dann?" Sam hatte für einen Augenblick den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders gesehen und seine Worte taten ihm schon wieder leid. Aber das würde Dean jetzt sicher nicht hören wollen.

„Es geht darum, dass ich mich frage, wo mein Bruder ist!?", antwortete Dean und seine Stimme war leise geworden. „Ich habe ja mitbekommen, dass es schwer für dich ist, dass Jensen und ich diese Verbindung oder was auch immer haben. Das hat alles verändert, irgendwie. Und es ist toll, dass du dich mit Jared verstehst. Aber was ist mit uns? Wir haben immer zusammengehalten. Auch wenn wir normalerweise nicht darüber reden!"

„Das ist es also?" Sam wusste beinahe nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Du bist eifersüchtig, dass ich viel Zeit mit Jared verbringe oder was? Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!"

Dean sah ihn stumm an. Er hatte die Zähne zusammengepresst und kämpfte offenbar gegen seine Wut, seine Eifersucht – oder was auch immer in ihm vorging – an.

„Nein, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", sagte er schließlich und die Resignation in seiner Stimme fand Sam schlimmer als die Wut. Er fragte sich, was er übersehen hatte.

„Es geht darum, dass wir in der letzten Woche nicht mehr als 10 Sätze oder so gewechselt haben, Sammy! Ich durfte nicht aufstehen und du hast es nicht nötig gefunden, ab und zu mal hereinzuschauen. Und soll ich dir was sagen? Als du auf dem Collegge warst hast du mehr mit mir geredet! Wenn du zwischendurch mal wieder Zeit hast in den nächsten Tagen, dann kannst du ja mal anrufen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Dean sich um und ging in sein Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Sam starrte ihm hinterher. Er hatte als Bruder total versagt. Wieder einmal…

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 27: Ruhe…

xxx

Es war bereits spät.

Jensen lag in seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Er war sicher, dass selbst John bereits im Bett lag, denn es herrschte vollkommene Stille.

Ihm gingen einfach unglaublich viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, und sein Verstand schien einfach nicht abschalten zu wollen.

Während seiner Recherchen hatte er festgestellt, dass es ihm tatsächlich Spaß machte, so tief zu graben und in die Materie einzutauchen. Das war etwas Neues für ihn, denn bisher hatte er sich mehr für den praktischen Typen gehalten. Aber abgesehen davon, dass diese ganze Dämonensache auch beängstigend war, hatte er es tatsächlich genossen in den alten Büchern und im Internet zu stöbern.

Es schien, als würde er dieser Tage ständig etwas Neues über sich selber heraus finden.

Vielleicht hatte seine wieder gefundene Verbindung zu Dean etwas damit zu tun. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sich einfach alles geändert hatte und sie aus ihrem ‚normalen' Leben – das sich ja im Nachhinein als überhaupt nicht ‚normal' heraus gestellt hatte – herausgerissen worden waren.

Aber egal woran es lag - es hatte ihn von den vielen Erinnerungen abgelenkt, die seit dem Tag, als er Dean aus dem Koma geholt hatte, ständig an die Oberfläche kommen wollten. Dafür war er dankbar, denn das war etwas, mit dem er sich jetzt einfach nicht weiter auseinander setzten wollte.

Jensen hatte darüber nachgedacht, was für eine Falle John gemeint haben könnte, war aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser das selber noch nicht so genau wusste.

Ihm selber war auch noch nichts dazu eingefallen. Er wusste inzwischen einiges über Dämonen, aber er hatte nicht wirklich Ahnung, wie man sie bekämpfen konnte und vor allem, nicht die geringste Erfahrung darin. Damit war er wahrscheinlich nicht der geeigneteste Kandidat, um einen Plan gegen Belial zu entwerfen. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken.

Schließlich stand er einfach wieder auf und beschloss, ein wenig frische Luft schnappen zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte er dann besser einschlafen.

Leise öffnete er die Zimmertür. Den leichten Schmerz, den die lange Bauchnarbe verursachte, nahm er schon beinahe nicht mehr wahr, wenn er sich bewegte. Er war dankbar dafür, dass er endlich wieder aufstehen konnte. Wenn er auch noch nicht fit genug für das Training war, so konnte er sich zumindest in der Hütte schon ein wenig nützlich machen.

Ohne Licht zu machen ging er auf nackten Füßen, nur in seinen Pyjamahosen und einem T'shirt, durch den kleinen Flur und dem Wohnzimmer zur Tür und schlüpfte kurz darauf hinaus.

Der Mond schien, deshalb war es relativ hell war und die Luft war noch immer angenehm warm.

Er ging um die Hütte herum zu dem Platz, der inzwischen zum allgemeinen Rückzugsort geworden war. Von dort aus konnte man einen Teil der Lichtung überblicken und in etwa 500 Meter Entfernung selbst den Missouri Lake sehen. Es war eine ruhige und friedliche Aussicht, die auf sie alle eine beruhigende Wirkung zu haben schien.

Trotzdem blieb er erschrocken stehen, als er eine Gestalt auf einem der Baumstämme sitzen sah. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er erkannte, dass es einer seiner jüngeren Brüder war und erst als er vor ihm stand erkannte er Sam.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier draußen?", fragte er leise und setzte sich neben dem größeren Mann.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Wie du es offensichtlich auch nicht konntest", kam die Antwort ein wenig patzig und Jensen hob eine Augenbraue, auch wenn Sam es nicht sehen konnte, weil er in Richtung Fluss starrte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Jensen musterte seinen Bruder von der Seite.

Er wusste immer noch nicht so genau, wie er Sam einschätzen musste. Sie hatten noch nicht besonders viel Zeit miteinander verbracht.

„Sicher! Du kannst wieder gehen!"

Jensen lachte leise. „Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor. Ich kam her, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte und dieser Ort eignet sich wunderbar zum Nachdenken."

„Ich war zuerst hier", blaffte Sam ihn an. Das war definitiv nicht die richtige Methode, um ihn loszuwerden, wusste Jensen.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich irgend etwas getan?", fragte er stattdessen.

Nun sah Sam ihn doch an, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war überrascht. Jensen fand, sie machten Fortschritte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Na ja, wir haben uns bisher so gut wie gar nicht unterhalten, und ich habe ein bisschen den Eindruck, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst."

„Nein, ich…" Sam sah wieder weg. „Nein! Aber mit dem Training und alles blieb irgendwie keine Zeit." Nach einem Moment fügte er zögernd hinzu: „Dean ist total sauer auf mich!"

So viel wusste Jensen auch, denn als er nach dem Essen zu seinem Zwilling ins Zimmer gegangen war, hatte Deans ganze Haltung seine Wut ausgedrückt. Und über ihre Verbindung hatte er diese ebenfalls empfunden, genauso wie einige andere Emotionen. Aber da Dean nicht darüber hatte reden wollen, hatte er erst einmal nicht nachgeharkt.

„Was hast du denn getan?", fragte Jensen deshalb, denn offensichtlich wollte Sam im Gegensatz zu seinem älteren Bruder loswerden, was passiert war.

„Es geht eher darum, was ich nicht getan habe", kam die resignierte Antwort. „Dean war sauer, weil ich die ganze Woche kaum mit ihm geredet habe."

„Es ist für ihn ziemlich schwierig, dass er nichts tun kann."

„Das weiß ich, glaub mir! Er war noch nie gut darin nichts zu tun! So lange ich denken kann braucht er ständig Action und Bewegung oder irgendetwas zu tun."

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie.

„Er hatte Recht", sagte Sam dann. „Ich hätte in der Mittagspause oder auch abends zu ihm gehen können. Aber ich habe höchstens mal den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt und Gute Nacht gesagt."

„Und warum?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht so genau…"

„Tja, das wird nicht genug sein, wenn du dich beim ihm entschuldigen gehst!", meinte Jensen trocken.

„Wenn er es zulässt, dass ich mich entschuldige…"

„Oh, er wird einfach nur abwinken, als würden deine Worte nichts bedeuten, aber du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass sie das doch tun! Nur weil wir unsere Gefühle nicht hinausposaunen, heißt das schließlich nicht, dass wir keine haben!"

Jetzt war es an ihm, Sam auszuweichen, denn es war so überhaupt nicht seine Art, solche Dinge auszusprechen. Es machte ihn verlegen, und er wünschte sich beinahe, er hätte seinen Mund gehalten. Andererseits wäre es wahrscheinlich ganz gut wenn er lernte, das ein oder andere mal auszusprechen. Jared hatte ihm irgendwann mal versichert, dann würde es einem besser gehen. Er war sich da nicht so sicher.

„Weißt du Jensen, ich finde es manchmal wirklich erschrecken, wie sehr du und Dean euch

ähnelt", meinte Sam.

Sie starrten beide schweigend auf die mondbeleuchtete Landschaft vor ihnen.

Jensen fand die Stille recht komfortabel. Er war sich nach diesem Gespräch plötzlich sicher, dass er Sam mochte.

Sie würden alle noch lernen müssen miteinander umzugehen und einander zu vertrauen. Aber er mochte Sam.

xxx

John hasste einkaufen. Aber sie mussten sich nun einmal versorgen, und da er keinen seiner Jungs schicken wollte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als diese Sache zusammen mit Bobby zu erledigen.

Doch abgesehen von der natürlichen Abneigung gegen das Einkaufen an sich, ließ er seine Söhne zurzeit auch einfach nicht gerne allein.

Wenn sie auch nicht hilflos waren, so waren sie gerade im Moment einfach viel zu verwundbar.

Deshalb konnte er es gar nicht erwarten, endlich wieder an der Hütte anzukommen. Sie würden jedoch noch etwa zwanzig Minuten brauchen. Die schmale Straße am Missouri Lake war nicht gerade zum schnellen Fahren gedacht. Aber der Platz war einfach perfekt. Es verirrten sich nur selten Leute dorthin. Und solange keine Leute dort waren, bestand auch nicht die Gefahr, dass sie besessen wurden. Nur, wenn sie Menschen besessen hatten, waren die Dämonen eine wirkliche Gefahr für sie. In ihrem gestaltlosen Zustand konnten sie auf der Erde nicht viel ausrichten. Dafür war John mehr als dankbar.

„Und, hast du schon eine Idee, wie wir Belial in eine Falle locken können?", fragte er Bobby.

Sein Freund warf ihm einen Blick zu, bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster sah.

„Bisher noch nicht wirklich", gab dieser zu und John fluchte leise. Er zerbrach sich ständig den Kopf darüber, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er bislang noch nicht die geringste Idee hatte.

„Aber uns wird schon etwas einfallen. Wirt haben ja noch Zeit, bis Dean und Jensen halbwegs wieder fit sind."

„Mag sein", antwortete John. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass uns die Zeit davon läuft. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir schon mal einen Plan hätten, wenn wir vorbereitet wären."

„Das geht mir nicht anders, John!", bestätigte Bobby. „Doch wir dürfen da nichts überstürzen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Wie müssen das sehr genau überdenken."

John nickte daraufhin nur. Er wünschte sich wirklich, es wäre bereits alles vorüber.

Er wollte gerne Zeit mit seinen Söhnen verbringen. Er wollte Jared und Jensen besser kennen lernen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass die beiden das zulassen würden, wenn es soweit war.

„John, pass auf!", schrie Bobby plötzlich.

Er trat instinktiv auf die Bremse, noch bevor er den Wagen sah, der kurz hinter der nächsten Kurve quer auf der schmalen Straße stand.

„Was zum Teufel…?" John starrte auf die beiden Männer, die vor dem Auto standen und die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt hatten.

Sie waren etwa fünf Meter vor ihnen zum Stehen gekommen.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er das Fenster öffnen und ihnen etwas zurufen sollte, als er sah, wie sich die Augen der Männer für einen Moment schwarz färbten.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Bobby sich aufrechter hinsetzte und nach seiner Waffe tastete. Er hatte es also auch gesehen.

„Wie haben die uns hier gefunden?", fragte der ältere Jäger, doch John antwortete nicht darauf. Er war sicher, dass sein Freund auf diese Frage keine Antwort erwartete.

„Keiner von denen ist Belial", sagte er stattdessen.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht!", stimmte Bobby ihm zu. „Der hätte uns wahrscheinlich längst mitsamt dem Wagen durch die Luft geschleudert. Die Frage ist…"

„Ja…", unterbrach John ihn. Er wollte es nicht laut hören. Aber er war sich sicher, dass sie beide die gleichen Gedanken hatten.

Waren die beiden Dämonen hier, um sie aufzuhalten, damit ihre Kameraden nicht gestört wurden, die bei den Jungs waren? Oder wollten sie sie aufhalten, um leichter an sie heran zu kommen?

„Ruf die Jungs an!", befahl er, während er sich zum Rücksitz beugte und einen Colt aus der Tasche, die dort lag, zog. Es war nicht der richtige, aber das mussten die Mistkerle ja nicht wissen.

Bobby nahm sein Handy und suchte eine Nummer aus dem Adressbuch, während sein Blick immer wieder auf die beiden Männer fiel, die sich noch nicht gerührt hatten und sie ebenso beobachteten.

Er hielt das Handy an sein Ohr und wartete.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Bobby, als ihm klar wurde, dass niemand dran ging.

„Kennst du einen Exorzismus auswendig?", fragte John.

„Der Exorzismus ist kein Problem", antwortete der Ältere. „Die Frage ist, wie du zwei Dämonen in Schach halten willst?"

„Sie sind nicht sehr mächtig", meinte John. „Wie müssen nur hoffen, dass nicht noch mehr hier auftauchen."

„Oder wir fahren einfach rückwärts und lassen die beiden stehen", schlug Bobby vor.

„Ist das dein ernst?" John war hin und her gerissen.

Auch schwache Dämonen waren immer noch ziemlich stark und ihm körperlich mit Sicherheit überlegen.

Wenn er tot war, konnte er seine Jungs nicht mehr schützen.

Die Frage war, ob es dazu nicht schon längst zu spät war.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er ein weiteres Mal.

Er war ratlos.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 28: …und Sturm!

xxx

Sam und Jared waren auf dem Trainingsplatz und hatten einige Waffen vor sich ausgebreitet, um Schießübungen zu machen.

Jared war nicht gerade der geschickteste beim Schießen – er mochte schon Waffen generell nicht. Aber Sam versuchte ihm klar zu machen, wie wichtig es war, dass er lernte mit den verschiedenen Modellen umzugehen.

Jared versuchte es, das tat er wirklich.

Sam seufzte, als er sich die letzte Zielscheibe ansah und nur drei von zehn Treffern zählte, die zudem am äußersten Rand der Scheibe lagen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch von dem miserablen Ergebnis abgelenkt, als er Deans Stimme hörte, die ihre Namen rief.

Einen Moment sahen Jared und er sich an, dann liefen sie los.

Sam kannte den Ton in der Stimme seines Bruders. Etwas stimmte nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

Er hoffte dass es Dean nicht schlechter ging oder Jensen. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, was noch los sein könnte.

Als sie die Hütte erreichten und hineinstürmten sah er Dean im Wohnzimmer neben Jensen stehen, auf den er sich leicht schwankend stützte.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Sam, sein Herzschlag würde aussetzen, dann jedoch eilte er zu den Brüdern und packte Dean am Arm, damit er nicht umkippte und seinen Zwilling mit sich riss.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, während er die beiden in Richtung der Couch lenkte, damit sie sich hinsetzen konnten. „Hast du dich verletzt, Dean?"

„Nein", kam die Antwort. Doch Sam beobachtete, wie Dean offensichtlich versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren und selbst im Sitzen leicht schwankte.

„Hast du dich übernommen?", fragte er, doch auch darauf bekam er nur ein Kopfschütteln.

„Besser?"

Jensen beachtete ihn und Jared gar nicht und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schien bei seinem Zwillingsbruder zu sein.

„Ja… ja", kam die zögerliche Antwort. „Es wird schon. Aber… verdammt…"

„Könntet ihr uns bitte mal sagen, was zum Teufel los ist?", fragte Jared und in seiner Stimme schwang Ungeduld mit und auch leise Furcht. Sam fragte sich, ob er ebenfalls spürte, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, aber er wollte jetzt nicht fragen.

„Dämonen", antwortete Jensen für Dean und Sam schluckte.

„Sind sie hier?" Sein Blick wanderte von einem älteren Bruder zum anderen. „Verdammt noch mal, sagt doch endlich, was los ist!"

„Sie sind irgendwo in der Nähe." Dean machte sich von Sam los, der immer noch seinen Arm festgehalten hatte. „Wir wissen nicht genau, wie nah und wie viele es genau sind, aber sie sind irgendwo in Richtung der Straße – dort, wo Dad und Bobby eigentlich auf dem Weg hierher vorbei kommen müssen."

„Mist!", fluchte Sam. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Dorthin gehen und Dad helfen", schlug Dean vor.

„Natürlich!" Sam konnte seinen Sarkasmus nicht ganz unterdrücken. „Du kannst kaum stehen, aber willst zwei erwachsenen, erfahrenen Jägern zur Hilfe eilen! Toller Plan!"

Sein Bruder warf ihm einen todbringenden Blick zu, und Sam wünschte sich, er hätte sich die Zeit genommen, um mit ihm zu reden und ihr Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen. Aber er hatte gewollt, dass Dean sich erst einmal beruhigte und von seinem Ärger herunterkam. Jetzt war es zu spät. Aber es war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um gegeneinander zu kämpfen.

Also biss er sich auf die Zunge und entschuldigte sich dann.

„Aber mal ganz ehrlich", sagte er. „Du bist noch immer nicht auf dem Damm und Jensen auch nicht. Wie können nicht einfach in einen Kampf gegen Dämonen reinspazieren."

"Dann gehst du halt mit Jared", kam der nächste Vorschlag seines Bruders.

„Wie lassen euch doch hier nicht allein", protestierte Jared sofort. „Was, wenn hier auch welche auftauchen?"

„Es gibt doch nur diese eine Straße zur Hütte", mischte Jensen sich ins Gespräch. „Ich finde, Dean hat Recht! Das ist mehr als ein Dämon, ich kann es spüren. Es ist nicht Belial, aber sie dürften immer noch stärker sein als John und Bobby, und die beiden sind nicht darauf vorbereitet."

„Dad ist immer vorbereitet", widersprach Sam. Dann nahm er sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Aber es ist sicher nicht verkehrt, sie zu warnen."

Er wählte Bobby Nummer, da er annahm, dass sein Vater fuhr, aber es gab keine Verbindung, nicht einmal ein Klingeln. Der Knoten in seinem Magen wurde größer, als er bei der Nummer seines Vaters das gleiche Ergebnis erhielt.

„Das ist nicht gut", stellte er überflüssigerweise fest. ‚Was für eine beschissene Situation', fluchte er innerlich. Sie waren absolut nicht in Bestform und in keinster Weise auf einen Kampf vorbereitet. Da Dean nicht dazu in Lage war, war es seine Aufgabe, etwas zu unternehmen oder sie hier heraus zu bringen. Allein der Gedanken ließ den Knoten in seinem Magen zu einem Felsbrocken mutieren.

Sein Vater, Dean und auch Bobby hatten ihm bisher immer einen großen Teil der Verantwortung abgenommen, grade wenn es um die Jagd ging. Klar, er hatte recherchiert und er war auch mitgegangen. Aber er hatte - und das oft widerwillig – hauptsächlich Anweisungen befolgt, er hatte niemals die Führung übernommen. Weil er keine Lust dazu hatte, weil es ihm nicht wichtig genug gewesen war.

Jetzt stand er hier und war der einzige, der die Führung übernehmen konnte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte.

„Sammy, wir können hier nicht einfach nur abwarten", erinnerte ihn Dean.

„Kommen sie näher?", fragte er und seufzte erleichtert als seine älteren Brüder ihre Köpfe schüttelten. Sie brauchten noch etwas mehr Zeit, um zu entscheiden, was sie tun sollten.

„Ich will euch hier nicht allein lassen", sagte er. „Wir sollten hier verschwinden, so lange es noch geht. Dad und Bobby kommen schon klar!"

„Das tun sie nicht, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Dean und Sam zuckte leicht zusammen. „Wir können sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen, ich verstehe nicht, wie du auch nur darüber nachdenken kannst!?"

„Wegen euch", antwortete er. Sein Ton war ruhig, obwohl er am liebsten zurück geschrieen hätte. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. „Und weil das ganze eine Falle sein könnte!"

„Sam, der einzige Weg hier heraus ist die Straße. Denn weder Jensen noch ich werden den Fußweg schaffen, der ist mindestens vier Meilen lang."

„Hört auf damit, ihr zwei", unterbrach Jensen sie schließlich. „Wer weiß wie viel Zeit wir noch haben. Also sollten wir jetzt mal zusammen in Ruhe überlegen, was das Beste ist. Was für Möglichkeiten haben wir denn überhaupt? Können wir uns hier verbarrikadieren?"

„Ja, was ist denn damit?", fragte nun auch Jared. „Die Hütte ist doch geschützt."

„Sie ist geschützt, aber nicht ausreichend. Das ist nicht der richtige Ort um sich zu verstecken, wenn sie unseren Aufenthaltsort kennen", erklärte Sam. „Sie brauchen nur ein Streichholz anmachen und schon sind wir am Arsch!"

„Warum sind wir dann überhaupt hier?", kam Jensens Frage direkt hinterher.

„Weil hier kein Mensch herkommt, außer die Mieter dieser Hütte", versuchte Sam zu erklären. „Es war bisher ein gutes Versteck. Aber für einen Kampf ist es nicht der beste Ort."

„Können wir das später Diskutieren?", bat Dean. „Wir müssen endlich etwas tun, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Sam rang mit sich und wusste genau, dass Dean es ebenfalls tat. Er mochte nicht fit sein, aber er verstand am besten, in welchen Schwierigkeiten sie waren. Er würde wetten, dass sein Bruder stinkwütend war, weil er nicht gesund und in Form war, denn dann würden sie jetzt gar nicht lange überlegen.

„Sam, nun komm schon", drängte Dean jetzt. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Jensen und ich es nicht zu Fuß hier weg schaffen. Uns bleibt nur die Straße. Also sollten wir Dad und Bobby helfen. Und uns dann mit ihnen zusammen eine neue Zuflucht suchen."

Sam zögerte, wägte die Möglichkeiten ab und kam zu keiner besseren Lösung.

„Okay…", stimmte er schließlich zu. „Und hast du auch eine Idee, wie wir das genau angehen?"

xxx

Bobby wusste schon als er den Vorschlag machte, dass John es nicht tun würde. Dieser Mann würde niemals einfach abhauen und seine Söhne sich selbst überlassen, wenn es auch anders ging.

Er war sogar ein wenig überrascht gewesen, dass er überhaupt darüber nachdachte.

Sie hatten keinen genauen Plan, als sie beide aus dem Wagen ausstiegen und die Wagentüren offen hielten. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass ihre Chancen diesen Kampf zu gewinnen ziemlich gering waren. Sie hatten weder den Colt, noch das Messer und die Dämonen waren nicht einmal in der Minderheit. Es war ein verdammtes Glücksspiel.

Aber jedes Zögern kostete den Jungs vielleicht ihr Leben. Daher schaltete er einfach all seine Überlegungen aus und folgte John, der bereits um den Wagen herum gegangen war.

Die beiden Männer standen jetzt noch vier Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sie hatten sich noch nicht gerührt und grinsten sie immer noch an.

Bobby verspürte den Drang ihnen ins Gesicht zu schlagen. So nah mussten sie aber erst einmal an sie heran kommen.

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit aber von etwas anderem abgelenkt und er spürte wie seine Augen sich weiteten. Er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Er sah zu John hinüber und an seinen großen Augen sah er, dass er es ebenfalls gesehen hatte.

„Verdammt!", fluchte der Jüngere und machte einen Schritt weiter.

„Das würde ich lieber nicht tun, John Winchester!", sprach der dritte Mann, der mit gemächlichen Schritten auf sie zukam. Er war noch etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt, doch das schwarze in seinen Augen war mehr als deutlich zu erkennen.

Bobby fragte sich, ob das vielleicht Belial war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht so war.

Er betete darum, dass es nicht so war.

Denn der Mann, der Dämon, der immer näher kam war nicht allein.

Er hielt Dean und Jensen mit seinen Händen schraubstockartig an den Oberarmen fest.

Die Jungs waren blass und Bobby war sicher, dass beide einfach umkippen würden, wenn der Dämon sie loslassen würde.

Bei jedem Schritt, den sie näher kamen, waren die Schatten unter den Augen der beiden deutlicher zu sehen. Alle paar Schritte torkelte Dean und nur der eiserne Griff um seinen Arm hielt ihn aufrecht. Jensen schien es etwas besser zu gehen als seinem Bruder.

Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie in einer Auswegslosen Situation waren.

So hatten sie nicht die geringste Chance.

Die Dämonen konnten sie nun einfach töten, einen nach dem anderen.

Johns Kiefer schien zu mahlen, aber sein Gesicht war eine starre Maske.

Er war in Alarmbereitschaft, bereit jede Sekunde loszuschlagen, sobald sich eine Möglichkeit ergab.

Aber in seinen Augen stand eine Resignation die Bobby an seinem Freund nicht kannte.

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 29: Kampf

xxx

‚Alles in Ordnung bei dir?'

Dean sah hinüber zu seinem Bruder, der äußerlich zwar ruhig und gelassen aussah, in dessen Innerem es aber brodelte.

Jensen hatte Mühe die Fassade zu wahren – zu viele Erinnerungen wollten an die Oberfläche dringen. Schließlich war es noch nicht allzu lange her, dass ein Dämon ihn von Inner her zerrissen hatte. Dean konnte in ihm eine tief liegende Furcht spüren. Dennoch fragte Jensen ihn, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war.

Er gab keine Antwort.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen und Dean war sicher, dass der Kontakt ausreichte, damit sein Zwillingsbruder wusste, was mit ihm los war.

Sie waren etwa vor einer Meile losgelaufen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs waren. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er sich gleich hier auf dem Boden hinlegen können und wäre innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Es viel ihm immer schwerer auf den Beinen zu bleiben, und nur der Griff des besessenen Mannes hielt ihn Aufrecht.

Er war sich sicher, dass er an dieser Stelle später einen schönen Bluterguss haben würde, ebenso wie Jensen.

Natürlich nur, wenn sie später noch am Leben waren.

Er sah das relativ nüchtern, schließlich kannte er sich in diesen Dingen aus.

Diese ganze Aktion war mehr als riskant. Aber es war ja nicht so, dass sie besonders viele Möglichkeiten hatten.

Er hoffte nur, dass sein Vater die Nachricht verstehen würde, dass er begreifen würde, was hier vor sich ging.

Im Moment sah es eher so aus, als wolle sein Dad aufgeben und das war etwas, das Dean so gar nicht von ihm kannte.

Deshalb versuchte er selber alle Kraft zusammenzunehmen und ein wenig aufrechter zu stehen.

Sie waren jetzt hinter dem quer stehenden Wagen, und inzwischen konnte er seinen Vater und Bobby genau sehen, auch wenn sie immer mal wieder doppelt da zu stehen schienen.

Nach den Worten des Dämonen hatten sie sich nicht mehr gerührt.

Der Mann, der sie eisern festhielt, blieb stehen, und Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen. Sie kannten sich gut, hatten schon unzählige Male zusammen gejagt und deshalb hoffte Dean, dass dieser irgendwie die Nachricht verstand, die er nicht laut aussprechen konnte.

Sein Vater blinzelte und Dean seufzte erleichtert.

‚Meinst du, er hat es verstanden?', fragte Jensen gedanklich.

‚Ich denke schon', antwortete er.

Dann wurde er von dem Mann abgelenkt, der sie festhielt. Dieser sah sie abwechselnd an, und schließlich blieb sein Blick an ihm hängen.

Dean lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, und dann spürte er plötzlich einen kräftigen Stoß.

Der Dämon hatte ihn losgelassen, und er taumelte rückwärts und ruderte mit den Armen. Es war jedoch unmöglich sich zu fangen. Noch ehe er überhaupt begriffen hatte, was los war, lag er auf dem Rücken, und die Wucht des Aufpralls presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen.

Im ersten Augenblick sah er nur Schwärze und glaubte, dass Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Doch er kämpfte dagegen an. Er wusste, dass er nicht nachgeben durfte, zu viel konnte davon abhängen. Und außerdem musste er unbedingt wissen, was passierte.

Dean blinzelte, versuchte zu sehen. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, seine Ohren rauschten und er hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit würde still stehen.

Einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob er wieder mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen war, aber er spürte dort keine Schmerzen. Dafür brannte sein Rücken wie Feuer.

‚Dean? Dean?', rief ihn Jensen.

„Dean?", schrie die Stimme seines Vaters und sorgte dafür, dass sein Blick sich mehr fokussierte und ein wenig aufklarte.

Er drehte den Kopf, bis er den Dämon im Blickfeld hatte, der seinen Bruder immer noch festhielt.

Dieser warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann John und Bobby an.

„Wo sind die anderen beiden?", fragte er. „Ich will sofort wissen, wo sie sind!"

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es bestimmt nicht verraten!" Sein Vater klang wieder ganz wie er selber. Dean konnte ihn von seiner Position aus nicht sehen, aber er kannte jede Tonlage des Mannes.

Das einzige was er sehen konnte war Jensen und den Dämonen – und das auch nur verschwommen.

Dann gefror ihm beinahe das Blut in den Adern, als der Besessene ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel zog, dessen Klinge etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter lang war.

Er konnte spüren, wie Jensens Atmen schneller wurde, wie die unterdrückte Furcht in Sekundenbruchteile zu Panik wurde.

Noch eher er Blinzeln konnte, schrie sein Zwillingsbruder auf.

Er hörte den Schrei ebenfalls in seinem Kopf und zur gleichen Zeit spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem unverletzten Arm.

Als sein Blick wieder klar wurde, sah er dass Jensens linker Arm stark blutete. Der Dämon hatte ihm mit dem Messer einen etwa zehn Zentimeter langen Schnitt am Oberarm verpasst. Das Messer hatte den Stoff seines Sweatshirts und seine Haut mühelos durchtrennt.

„Ich will jetzt wissen, wo die anderen beiden Jungs sind", forderte der Dämon bestimmt und hielt das blutige Messer in die Höhe. „Ich kann ihm hier problemlos noch ein paar andere Schnitte verpassen, bevor ich ihm die Kehle durchschneide!"

Jensen schrie ein zweites Mal auf, als ihm der besessene Mann einen noch längeren Schnitt am Oberschenkel beibrachte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Mistkerl!", schrie er und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

‚Beeil dich, Sammy!', flüsterte er in Gedanken.

xxx

Jareds Magen zog sich zusammen, als er Jensens Schreie hörte, und für einen Moment wollte er am liebsten aufspringen, zu ihm laufen und ihm helfen.

Aber natürlich wäre das überhaupt keine Hilfe.

„Hey, reiß dich zusammen!", forderte ihn Sam auch gleich darauf auf, als hätte er gemerkt, was in ihm vorging.

„Ja", antwortete er und atmete tief durch. „Alles klar!"

Sie hockten am Rand der Straße hinter einem der dichten Büsche, die auf der einen Straßenseite fast ununterbrochen vorhanden waren. Es eignete sich perfekt zum Verstecken, und sie hatten sich so unbemerkt an die Gruppe von Menschen und Dämonen anschleichen können.

Sie waren mit dem Truck, ein Stück gefahren, bevor sie ihn am Straßenrand stehen gelassen hatten, denn Dean war einfach nicht in der Lage so weit zu laufen.

Als sie den Dämonen näher gekommen waren, hatten ihre älteren Brüder sie deutlicher wahrgenommen und dann sogar sagen können, dass es drei waren, zwei etwas weiter weg, einer in ihrer Nähe. Sie waren sich beinahe sicher gewesen, dass Belial nicht dabei war, denn keiner der drei schien dafür stark genug zu sein.

Das war für sie der Stichpunkt gewesen. Sam und er hatten sich in die Büsche geschlagen, während Dean und Jensen der Straße gefolgt waren.

Jared war nicht wohl gewesen bei dem Gedanken, dass die beiden die Köder spielten. Sam hatte zwar gemeint, sie wären zur Ablenkung da, aber im Endeffekt lief es auf das gleiche hinaus.

Er wusste nicht, was sie gemacht hätten, wenn der Dämon die beiden einfach gleich getötet hätte – denn das wäre für ihn sicher keine Schwierigkeit gewesen.

Aber die Dämonen wollten anscheinend unbedingt alle Winchesters erwischen, und dafür war Jared mehr als dankbar. Er hatte auch Sams Erleichterung gespürt, als sie beobachtet hatten, wie der Dämon ihre Brüder ohne größere Schwierigkeiten gepackt und die Straße entlang gezerrt hatte.

Jared verdrängte den Gedanken an das Risiko, dass sie eingegangen waren.

Sie mussten jetzt schnell handeln, und er musste sich unbedingt konzentrieren.

Es war nicht viel Zeit vergangen, seit Jensen mit dem Messer verletzt worden war, aber der Dämon sah nicht aus, als wäre er der geduldigste.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Sam im Flüsterton. „Du schaffst das schon Jared!", fügte er hinzu und Jared war ihm dankbar für das Vertrauen, dass er aus den Worten heraushören konnte.

Er umklammerte das Messer fest, das er in der Hand hielt.

„Pass gut auf, dass sie dir das Messer nicht wegnehmen, es ist das einzige, dass sie töten kann!", sagte Sam ihm, dann bewegt dieser sich beinahe lautlos zwischen die Büsche hindurch, und Jared ging ein Stückchen weiter, um dort in Position zu gehen.

„Ich warte nicht mehr lange!", hörte er den Dämon schreien und Johns Stimme antworten: „Wir wissen nicht, wo sie sind!"

„Und das soll ich glauben?" Der Dämon hob das Messer wieder an, und Jared konnte sehen, wie sich Jensens Augen panisch weiteten.

Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, als Sam sich lautlos erhob und mit dem Revolver zielte.

Der Dämon war abgelenkt, sah nicht in ihre Richtung, aber was, wenn Sam nicht traf oder er noch genug Zeit hatte, um das Messer noch einmal zu benutzen?

Jared zuckte zusammen, als sich der Schuss löste, obwohl er auf ihn vorbereitet war.

Ihm wurde vor Erleichterung beinahe schwarz vor Augen, als der Dämon genau zwischen den Augen getroffen wurde.

Dann zwang er sich dazu, auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Er verließ das Gebüsch, lief geduckt zum Wagen und um ihn herum.

Die beiden anderen Dämonen waren noch von dem Schuss abgelenkt, und er nutzte die Gelegenheit.

Während er so schnell wie möglich zu dem ersten Mann lief, das Messer in seiner Hand bereit haltend, wurde ihm klar, was das Training ihm schon gebracht hatte.

Er war sich seiner selbst plötzlich völlig sicher und wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Als der Dämon ihn bemerkte, war es für ihn bereits zu spät.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Jared den zweiten wahr und seinen Vater, der blitzschnell reagiert und die kurze Distanz überwunden hatte, dicht gefolgt von Bobby.

Die beiden packten den Besessenen, versuchten ihn gegen das Auto zu drücken und festzuhalten.

Sie bekamen einige Schläge ab und hatten sichtlich Mühe mit dem Dämon, aber sie schafften es ihn festzuhalten.

Jared wischte sich mit dem Hemdsärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn und ging zu ihnen.

„Soll ich…?", fragte er seinen Vater.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wo ist dein Anführer?", wollte er von dem Dämonen wissen, aber der Mann lachte nur hämisch.

Jared hielt das Messer bereit, sein Blick fixierte die schwarzen Augen.

„Von mir erfahrt ihr mit Sicherheit nichts!"

Dann bog sich der Kopf des Mannes nach hinten, seine Augen schlossen sich, und schwarzer Rauch schoss aus seinem Mund.

„Verdammt!", fluchte John und schlug mit der Faust auf den Wagen, als er den Mann losließ, der sofort in sich zusammen sackte.

„Wir hätten ihn direkt töten sollen!", stellte Bobby fest.

„Dafür ist es jetzt wohl zu spät…" John wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und blickte dann über den Wagen hinweg zu seinen anderen Söhnen.

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden!", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dean, der noch immer auf dem Rücken lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Jared konzentrierte sich auf Jensen, der ebenfalls auf dem Boden lag.

Auch dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und war im Gesicht weiß wie ein Laken. Sam kniete neben ihm und presste auf jede seiner Schnittwunden ein Teil des T'Shirts, das er ausgezogen und zerrissen hatte.

Die Stofffetzen waren bereits blutdurchtränkt und Jared schauderte.

Sie mussten Jensen schnell helfen, wurde ihm innerhalb von Sekunden klar, als er sich neben seinen Bruder kniete. Bevor es zu spät war…

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 30: Flucht III

xxx

John hatte das Gefühl eines Déjà Vu, als er sich neben seinen ältesten Sohn hockte und ihn sanft an seinem gesunden Arm berührte.

„Dean?", rief er leise und klopfte ihm zunächst leicht auf die Wange.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sein Jungen zu blinzeln begann.

John hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht wieder den Kopf angeschlagen hatte. Wer wusste schon, was ein dritter Schlag auf den Kopf innerhalb so kurzer Zeit für Folgen haben würde.

Er blickte hinüber zu Jensen, der ebenfalls noch bewusstlos war. Sam und Jared hatten sich inzwischen einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten besorgt und waren dabei ihm Druckverbände anzulegen, um die Blutungen endlich zu stillen.

John verdrängte den Gedanken an das Geschehene. Beim Anblick des Messers, mit dem der Dämon seinen Sohn verletzt hatte, war ihm wieder einmal seine Hilflosigkeit voll bewusst geworden. Aber er musste sich jetzt auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Sie mussten einfach so schnell wie möglich hier weg.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dean zu, der leise stöhnte und endlich die Augen ein wenig öffnete.

„Hey, Junge", sprach er ihn an und begann mit den Händen seinen Körper nach Verletzungen abzutasten. „So ist es richtig, komm zu dir, Dean!"

„Dad?"

„Ich bin hier, Sohn!"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Deans Augen klar wurden, und sie wanderten sofort von ihm weg, auf der Suche nach seinen Brüdern.

„Jensen wird schon wieder! Wir müssen hier weg und du musst aufstehen, Dean! Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Mein Rücken…"

John zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Er war immer stolz auf seine besonne Art in jeder Situation gewesen, er konnte immer einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Aber in letzter Zeit schien ihm das nicht mehr so leicht zu fallen wie früher.

„Beweg für mich deine Füße", bat er seinen Sohn und atmete erleichtert auf, als er ihn mit den Zehen wackeln sah.

„In Ordnung. Bis jetzt konnte ich noch keine Verletzungen entdecken. Ich will deinen Rücken ansehen und wir drehen dich jetzt auf die Seite, okay?!"

Er packte Dean an seinem gesunden Arm und wollte ihm helfen, aber als dieser aufstöhnte und noch blasser wurde, als er ohnehin schon war, hielt John inne.

„Das tut scheiße weh…", murmelte sein Sohn.

„Wir versuchen die andere Seite", sagte John, grade als Bobby sich neben sie kniete.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte der ältere Jäger.

„Das werden wir gleich sehen", antwortete er. Er schob Deans Sweatshirt hoch und tastete vorsichtig seinen Rücken entlang. Bei den unteren linken Rippenbögen verzog der junge Mann schmerzhaft das Gesicht und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

John seufzte.

„Die unteren drei Rippen sind mindestens angeknackst, wenn nicht sogar gebrochen", sagte er und sah Bobby an. „Besorg doch bitte ein paar Schmerztabletten, ja?", bat er den Freund.

Dieser nickte und kam nur wenige Augenblicke mit zwei Tabletten wieder.

Dean schluckte sie ohne Protest und linderte damit Johns Besorgnis nicht gerade.

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass die Schmerzmittel die Dinge nur bedingt leichter machen würden.

Sie mussten hier weg, und zumindest der erste Teil der Straße würde für Dean eine Tortur werden, denn sie war voller Schlaglöcher. Jede Bewegung würde wehtun, aber er musste da durch. Und er wusste es.

„Ihr müsst mir beim Aufstehen helfen", sagte sein Sohn und das taten sie.

Sie verloren kein weiteres Wort, als sie ihm halfen, langsam Richtung Wagen zu laufen.

John zwang sich seine Gefühle, seine Sorgen nicht zu zeigen. Er wusste nicht ob es inzwischen einfach ein Reflex war, ob er gar nicht mehr anders konnte. Aber dem nachzugeben bedeutete Verwundbarkeit und das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Sie mussten sich schnell etwas überlegen, und wenn er sich sorgte konnte er nicht denken.

Deshalb half er Dean in den Wagen und beobachtete beinahe teilnahmslos wie Sam und Jared Jensen zum Auto trugen und ihn neben seinen Bruder auf die Rückbank setzten. Sein Ältester war noch immer bewusstlos, aber seine Wangen hatten wieder ein kleines bisschen Farbe bekommen. John hoffte, dass sein Körper bereits damit begann, den Blutverlust wieder auszugleichen.

Er startete den Wagen, als Jared sich neben ihm auf den Beifahrersitz setzte.

„Wohin?", fragte Bobby durch das offene Fenster.

John hatte keine Ahnung.

„Ich würde zurück nach St. Louis fahren, in Jensens Haus", kam Deans Stimme vom Rücksitz.

John konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte und drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um.

„Ich meine es ernst, das ist doch bestimmt der letzte Ort, an dem man uns sucht!"

„Die Idee ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht", meinte Bobby schulterzuckend dazu.

Sam und Jared nickten.

„Okay…", stimmte John zögernd zu. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Aber sie hatten ja auch nicht sonderlich viele Möglichkeiten. Und ein grundfestes Haus aus Stein war vielleicht kein schlechter Ort als Unterschlupf. Wenn die Dämonen sie dort fanden, konnten sie sie dort vielleicht erwarten und die Sache beenden. Irgendwann.

Im Moment sah es nicht so aus, als ob Dean oder Jensen innerhalb von Tagen wieder fit wären.

Aber er musste sich unbedingt auf das Jetzt konzentrieren, damit sie überhaupt an ihrem Ziel ankamen.

Bobby und Sam machten sich auf den Weg zum Truck.

John gab Gas.

xxx

Sam fragte sich ernsthaft, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, zurück nach St. Louis zu fahren. Vielleicht sollten sie besser möglichst viele Meilen Abstand gewinnen.

Ihm kam kurz der Gedanken, ob Annas Bann nicht ein klein wenig damit zu tun hatte, dass sie die Gegend nicht wirklich verlassen hatten.

Aber im Grunde war das Haus besser als irgendein mieses kleines Motelzimmer oder die Hütte, in der sie die letzten Tage verbracht hatten. Das glaubte er jedenfalls, auch wenn er davon nicht allzu viel gesehen hatte.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die holpernde Straße endlich verlassen hatten und auf die Bundesstraße fuhren.

Sie hatten den Wagen seines Vaters schnell eingeholt, da dieser versucht hatte möglichst viele Schlaglöcher zu umfahren. Als Bobby ihm vorschlug, er solle einfach ein wenig schlafen schloss er auch tatsächlich die Augen.

Er versuchte die Bilder seiner auf dem Boden liegenden Brüder zu verdrängen. Und er fragte sich, woran es lag, dass Jared und er wieder einmal unverletzt aus dieser Sache heraus gekommen waren und ihre älteren Brüder zum zweiten Mal am Boden lagen.

Doch im Grunde war er einfach nur müde und wünschte sich für einen Augenblick einfach sein normales, einfaches Leben auf dem Collegge zurück.

Sam wünschte sich eine Welt, in der die Menschen die man liebte nicht verletzt wurden und alle friedlich miteinander lebten.

Das waren wirklich äußerst alberne Kleinmädchenträume.

Nur das er nicht klein war.

Und kein Mädchen.

Und dass er das Träumen schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte.

Auch wenn er aufs Collegge gegangen war und ein ‚normales' Leben gewollt hatte, so war ihm doch immer bewusst gewesen, wie die wirkliche Welt aussah. Vielleicht hatte er gerade deshalb versucht, dem allem zu entfliehen. Den Alpträumen, der Angst, den Sorgen…

Er erwachte mit einem Ruck, als Bobby eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte.

„Hey Junge, wir sind da!", sagte die sanfte Stimme des Mannes, der wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn war.

Sam blinzelte und sah dann ungläubig auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett.

„Ich habe tatsächlich so lange geschlafen?", fragte er.

„Sieht wohl so aus", kam die amüsierte Antwort. „Na komm, Sammy, wir müssen deinem Vater und Jared helfen die anderen beiden ins Haus zu schaffen."

Sie stiegen aus, und er nahm sich die Zeit, seine steifen Glieder zu strecken. Es war inzwischen früher Abend, doch die Luft war immer noch drückend.

Jared nahm zwei der Taschen, kramte einen Schlüssel aus und machte sich auf den Weg, um die Türe aufzuschließen.

John und Bobby griffen Jensen unter die Arme.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er seinen Vater und warf einen Blick auf seinen Bruder, der Dean so ähnlich war und doch so ganz anders.

„Er ist zwei Mal kurz aufgewacht und hat etwas getrunken. Aber der Blutverlust hat ihn geschwächt und wir müssen die Schnitte gleich dringend richtig behandeln", erklärte sein Vater.

Auch jetzt war Jensen nur halb wach und die beiden älteren Männer trugen ihn mehr, als dass er lief.

Sam sah ihnen einen Moment hinterher, bevor er um den Wagen herum ging. Dean saß noch immer im Auto. Die Tür war geöffnet, doch er machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

Sam ging in die Hocke, um das Gesicht seines Bruders besser sehen zu können.

Einen Moment lang sahen ihn die grünen Augen offen an. Sam schluckte.

Es war selten, dass Dean Schmerz zeigte.

Er gehörte zu diesen machohaften Typen, die meinten, sie müssten alles hinunterschlucken und sich nicht verwundbar zeigen. Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass ihr Vater Dean kaum eine andere Möglichkeit gelassen hatte als so zu werden, so war ihm diese Attitüde schon so manches Mal auf die Nerven gegangen.

Aber als er jetzt die Erschöpfung und den Schmerz sah, wünschte er sich beinahe die tapfere, unergründliche Miene zurück.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er die Fahrt einfach verschlafen hatte, während sein Bruder mit Sicherheit kein Auge zugetan hatte. Er hatte selber schon gebrochene und verstauchte Rippen gehabt, so dass er wusste, wie schmerzhaft jede Bewegung war und wie unangenehm das Auto fahren.

„Lass das bloß sein!", befahl Dean mit grummeliger, aber heiserer Stimme.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Sam verwirrt.

„Ich könnte diese Schuldgefühle, über was auch immer, in deinem Gesicht aus einer Meile Entfernung erkennen", erklärte dieser. „Und damit schaffst du es, dass es hier gleich wieder um dich geht!"

„Wie bitte?" Sam sah Dean ungläubig an. Wie es schien, war sein Bruder immer noch sauer auf ihn.

„Ich fühle mich gerade so richtig beschissen, Brüderchen!", kam die Antwort. „Und es wäre toll, wenn du mir vielleicht einfach helfen würdest, statt dich mit irgendwelchen Schuldgefühlen aufzuhalten oder unsere Probleme zu analysieren!"

Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Temperament gleich mit ihm durch gehen würde. Er war drauf und dran seinem Bruder ins Gesicht zu schreien, als er eine Träne in Deans Augen sah – und schlagartig hatte er vergessen was er sagen wollte.

Dean weinte nicht. Nie.

Er schrie, er fluchte, er brüllte, er schmiss mit Türen oder ließ die Fäuste fliegen.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm voll bewusst, wie sehr die Ereignisse seinen Bruder bereits verändert hatten. Sie hatten seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt, ihrer aller Welt, aber Deans besonders. Und seine Mauern waren eingerissen.

Sein Bruder wirkte, als wäre er kurz vor dem Ertrinken. Als würde ein Strudel ihn in die Tiefe ziehen und er keine Möglichkeit haben sich dagegen zu wehren.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er leise, entschuldigend. „Es geht nicht um mich. Es tut mir leid!"

„Schon gut, Sammy…"

Und da war es wieder. Dean verzieh ihm alles. Egal welchen Mist er baute. Wie ein Vater, der seinem Sohn im Grunde nicht wirklich böse sein konnte.

Sam realisierte, dass sein großer Bruder lange Zeit genau das für ihn gewesen war. Nicht nur Bruder und Freund, nein auch Vater und Erzieher. Er hatte all das übernommen, was John ihnen beiden nicht hatte geben können.

„Na komm, ich helfe dir", sagte er. „Wir schaffen dich in ein Zimmer, ich gebe dir ordentliche Schmerzmittel und dann solltest du eine Weile schlafen!"

Er half Dean aus dem Wagen und sie gingen langsam, ganz langsam Richtung Haus.

Sam nahm sich vor darüber nachzudenken. Später, wenn er allein war.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er erwachen wurde, erkannte, was wirklich in ihrem Leben vorgegangen war und seinem Bruder etwas von dem zurückgab, was er die ganzen Jahre von ihm erhalten hatte.

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 31: In Sicherheit

xxx

Jared stand an der Tür und beobachtete, wie seine Brüder sich am Auto unterhielten.

An Sams Miene konnte er sehen, dass es kein freundliches Gespräch war.

Er selber hatte bisher nicht sonderlich viel Zeit mit Dean verbracht oder oft mit ihm gesprochen. Er hatte so viel andere Dinge zu tun gehabt, und sein Zwilling hatte ihn erst einmal mehr interessiert.

Manchmal wunderte er sich über das Verhältnis seiner beiden ‚neuen' Brüder zueinander. Einerseits wirkten sie wahnsinnig vertraut miteinander. Aber andererseits schienen sie einander nicht so gut zu kennen und sich in vielen Dingen uneins zu sein.

Bisher hatte er kaum Zeit gehabt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, aber jetzt viel es ihm wieder auf. Obwohl sich Sam und Dean nahe standen, gingen sie gleichzeitig auf Abstand zueinander und ließen wenig Nähe zu. Es war seltsam.

Er beobachtete, wie Sam dem Älteren beim Aufstehen half, der die helfende Hand jedoch abschüttelte, sobald er sicher stand.

Er hatte bei John ein ähnliches Phänomen beobachtet. Dem Mann schien auch eine Menge an seinen Söhnen zu liegen, aber er zeigte es mehr durch subtile Zeichen, als dass er seine Zuneigung offen zur Schau stellte.

Die Winchesters schienen nicht allzu viel von Berührungen zu halten, und es fiel ihm schwer sich darauf einzustellen, da er in dieser Beziehung ganz anders war. Jensen allerdings passte beinahe perfekt in dieses Muster. Seit diese ganze Sache angefangen hatte, war er noch zugeknöpfter als sonst. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie wenig Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Er hoffte, alles würde sich ändern, wenn dieser Dämon Belial endlich erledigt war. Der Kampf vor einigen Stunden war wesentlich unspektikulärer gewesen, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Allerdings waren das auch keine mächtigen Dämonen gewesen.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich ein wenig sicherer, seit er diese erste Feuertaufe bestanden hatte.

Jared lenkte seine Konzentration wieder auf Dean und Sam, als diese den schmalen Weg zum Haus erreichten und eilte ihnen entgegen.

Deans Blick hielt ihn jedoch davon ab, seinen Arm zu greifen, um ihm zu helfen. Der Kerl war wirklich ein Sturkopf! Er blieb aber in der Nähe, als sie die Stufen erreichten und beobachtete den älteren, als er langsam die wenigen Treppen erklomm.

Deans Stirn war schweißüberströmt und Schmerz und Erschöpfung zeichneten sich in jeder Linie seines Gesichts ab. Jared fragte sich, warum er so vehement Hilfe ablehnte und fragte sich, ob es falscher Stolz oder einfach Sturheit aufgrund seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Sam war.

Ein Blick auf seinen Zwillingsbruder zeigte ihm, dass dieser am liebsten helfen würde, sich aber mit Mühe zurückhielt.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihnen ins Haus. Er musste sich unbedingt die Zeit nehmen um die beiden besser kennen zu lernen und herauszufinden, wie sie tickten. Er hatte ja gedacht, dass er Sam inzwischen ein wenig kannte, aber im Umgang mit ihrem älteren Bruder war er ihm ein Rätsel.

Aber er entschied, dass das ebenfalls noch ein wenig Zeit hatte.

„Jared, Sam, ihr seit dafür verantwortlich die Salzlinien zu ziehen", wies John sie an, der mit einigen Taschen hinter ihnen ins Haus hinein kam. Jared war nicht mal aufgefallen, dass er es noch einmal verlassen hatte, so sehr war er in seine Gedanken über seine Brüder vertieft gewesen.

„Aber…", wollte Sam protestieren, doch ihr Vater unterbrach ihn.

„Wir müssen uns schützen, Sam, also tu, was ich dir sage!", sagte er im Befehlston.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wandte sich sein Zwilling ab, griff eine der Taschen, in der sich das Salz befand und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe rauf.

„Und du, Dean, siehst zu, dass du ein Bett findest und dich hinlegst!", wandte John sich an seinen Zweitältesten.

Jared schnappte sich ebenfalls eine Tasche und winkte Dean, ihm zu folgen. „Hier unten ist ein kleines Schlafzimmer", erklärte er.

Er wartete nicht ab, ob der Ältere ihm folgte, sondern ging in das kleine Zimmer, das zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche lag. Es hatte nur ein kleines Fenster, aber er schüttete sorgfältig das Salz auf die schmale Fensterbank.

Dean stand in der Tür, als er sich umdrehte und sah sich im Zimmer um, das nicht größer war, als die in der Hütte, aus der sie grade erst geflüchtet waren.

„Warum gibt es hier unten ein Schlafzimmer?", fragte er, als er langsam die paar Schritte zum Bett ging.

„Jensens Mom – ich meine seine Adoptivmutter -", korrigierte Jared sich, „starb, als er ungefähr acht Jahre alt war. Sie war krank und soweit ich weiß, hat sie zuletzt hier geschlafen, weil sie die Treppen nicht mehr laufen konnte."

Dean nickte und setzte sich mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen auf die Bettkante.

„Jared?"

Er war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür gewesen, weil er angenommen hatte, dass sein Bruder auch weiterhin keine Hilfe haben wollte. Nun drehte er sich noch mal um.

„Ich…", fing Dean zögernd an, gab sich dann aber anscheinend einen Ruck. „Würdest du mir vielleicht ein paar Schmerztabletten besorgen? Sam ist wohl gerade sauer und ich glaube nicht, dass er noch daran denkt."

Im ersten Moment wollte Jared wieder sprechen. Sam wusste schließlich, dass sein Bruder Schmerzen hatte und würde das sicher nicht vergessen. Aber dann dachte er daran, wie sein Zwillingsbruder wütend die Treppen hoch gestapft war und war sich plötzlich sicher, dass Dean Recht hatte. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, sondern nickte nur und verließ das Zimmer.

Zum ersten Mal war er selber wütend auf seinen Zwilling.

Bisher hatte er dessen Kampfgeist, grade John und seiner befehlshaberischen Art gegenüber, bewundert. Aber jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es ziemlich kindisch war, gerade in dieser Situation, wo ihre älteren Brüder verletzt waren und sie die beiden so schnell wie möglich versorgen mussten, gleichzeitig aber nicht ihren Schutz vor den Dämonen vergessen durften.

Er nahm sich vor, später mit Sam darüber zu reden. Aber jetzt hatte er dringenderes zu tun.

Jared ging zu dem Haufen von Taschen, die im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden lagen und suchte nach dem Erste Hilfe Kasten. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, wühlte er nach der Packung mit den Schmerztabletten.

„Nimm diese", sagte Bobby, der plötzlich neben ihm stand und auf eine der Schachteln zeigte. „Sie sind doch für Dean? Und gib mir das Salz, ich kümmere mich darum! Du kannst Dean helfen und anschließend mit John zusammen Jensen versorgen."

„Danke", antwortete er und sah sich nach seinem Vater um, ob dieser damit einverstanden war. Doch dieser hatte sich mit dem zweiten Erste-Hilfe-Kasten neben Jensen gesetzt, der auf der Couch lag, und beachtete sie nicht.

Also nahm er die Schachtel, besorgte sich aus der Küche eine Flasche Wasser und ging zurück in das kleine Zimmer, in dem Dean noch genauso dasaß wie er ihn verlassen hatte.

„Hier."

Er reichte dem Älteren drei der Tabletten und die Flasche und wartete, bis dieser das Medikament geschluckt hatte.

„Danke."

Dean brachte sogar ein kleines, verzerrtes Lächeln hervor und legte sich vorsichtig hin. Er konnte ein kleines Aufstöhnen nicht verhindern, war aber anscheinend zu erschöpft um deswegen verlegen zu sein. Jared fragte sich, warum Dean wohl glaubte keine Schwäche zeigen zu dürfen. Vielleicht lag das einfach an seinen Genen oder auch an den Umständen, in denen er aufgewachsen war. Bisher hatte er sich nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber gerade an diesem Tag war ihm bewusst geworden, wie ungewöhnlich und schwierig die Kindheit seiner beiden Brüder gewesen war.

„Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?", fragte er und stellte die Wasserflasche auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett.

Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf und hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen bevor Jared das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Da Sam immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war und Bobby augenscheinlich damit beschäftigt war irgendwelche Symbole an die Tür und auf die Böden zu malen, lief Jared zu John und Jensen.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er seinen Vater leise und betrachtete seinen Bruder, der still und blass auf der Couch lag, die Augen geschlossen.

„Den Blutverlust hatten wir vor der Fahrt gestoppt und deshalb geht es", antwortete John, „aber wir müssen die Schnitte nähen, bevor sie sich entzünden."

„Oh…", war alles, was Jared dazu einfiel und er fuhr sich ein wenig verlegen und unsicher durch die Haare. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass sie nicht einfach ins Krankenhaus fahren konnten. Von alleine wäre er überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, derartige Verletzungen alleine zu behandeln. Allein bei dem Gedanken an das Nähen der Schnitte wurde ihm ein wenig anders.

„Ich werde die erste Naht machen", erklärte sein Vater indessen. „Am besten schaust du dabei gut zu, dann kannst du die zweite machen! Es wird Zeit, dass du es lernst, falls wir einmal getrennt werden und du selber solche Verletzungen behandeln musst."

Jared brauchte einen Moment, bis er diese Worte richtig registrierte und spürte dann, wie er blass wurde.

„Ich soll das machen?"

Ungläubig sah er den Mann an, der einen Augenblick ungerührt zurück blickte. „Das kann ich nicht!"

„Jared, du musst das lernen! Wir sind vielleicht nicht immer in deiner Nähe, um dir bei solchen Dingen zu helfen! Und im Notfall müsstest du dir sogar selber eine Wunde nähen können", erklärte sein Vater, diesmal war seine Stimme jedoch beinahe sanft.

Er schluckte. Ihm war klar, dass John Recht hatte, aber gleichzeitig wusste er nicht, ob er das konnte. Nadeln hatten ihm schon immer eine heiden Angst gemacht und er schämte sich auch nicht das zuzugeben.

Mit einem ziemlich schweren Knoten im Magen beobachtete er, wie sein Vater aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten die Utensilien zusammensuchte, die er zum Versorgen der Wunden brauchte: Desinfektionsmittel; eine dünne, gebogene Nadel; eine kleine Rolle, die anscheinend das Nahtzeug enthielt; Wundklammern; Verbandszeug und eine Tube Salbe.

Er bedeutete ihm mit einem Zeichen sich neben Jensens Kopf zu setzen.

Jared folgte der Aufforderung zögernd und beobachtete, wie John seinem Bruder mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange klopfte.

Dieser reagierte nur mit einem Blinzeln.

„Ist es normal, dass er nicht richtig zu Bewusstsein kommt?", fragte Jared. Ihm fiel ein, dass Jensen nun schon einige Stunden mehr oder minder Bewusstlos war und fragte sich langsam, woran das lag.

„Er hat einiges an Blut verloren und das zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit", meinte John. „Ich glaube, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Es wäre mir nur lieber, er wäre bei Bewusstsein, damit er nicht unbewusst um sich schlägt, wenn ich den Schnitt nähe."

„Moment", unterbrach Jared ihn. „Kriegt er keine Betäubung oder so was?"

„Wir sind nicht im Krankenhaus", kam die ruhige Antwort. „Betäubungsmedikamente, auch örtliche Betäubungen, kann man nicht einfach in der Apotheke kaufen. Die Salbe", er deutete auf die Tube, die er bereit gelegt hatte, „enthält Lidocain. Das ist das Betäubungsmittel, das normalerweise zur örtlichen Betäubung verwendet wird. Die Salbe wirkt nur oberflächlich, wird aber zumindest die Hautoberfläche unempfindlich machen. Es ist das einzige, was man so bekommen kann."

„Und es hilft, damit er nichts spürt?", fragte Jared.

„Wie gesagt, es betäubt nur die Hautoberfläche. Aber das ist besser als gar nichts. Doch deswegen musst du aufpassen, dass er mir nicht in die Quere kommt, da er nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein ist."

Jared nickte, aber der Knoten in seinem Magen nahm langsam größere Ausmaße an. Er wollte am liebsten flüchten. Doch er war sich sicher, dass John das nicht zulassen würde. Also beschloss er die Zähne zusammen zu beißen. Immerhin war er es nicht, der genäht wurde und wenn Jensen das aushalten konnte, dann konnte er es auch.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er beobachtete wie der Ältere den Verband von der Wunde am Oberarm entfernte und sie desinfizierte. Er zwang sich dazu jeden Handgriff genau anzusehen. Er konnte nicht anders, als die Ruhe und Gelassenheit zu bewundern, die John ausstrahlte, als er begann die Wunde zu klammern, damit die Wundränder zusammen hielten und anschließend mit geübten und sicheren Händen die Wunde nähte.

Jensen bewegte den Kopf unruhig hin und her und seine Wangenmuskeln zuckten, wenn die Nadel in seine Haut eindrang. Er blinzelte nun häufiger und seine Hände bewegten sich.

„Denk daran, du musst ihn festhalten, falls er sich wehren sollte", erinnerte ihn sein Vater, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

Jared sagte nichts.

Er fasste Jensen leicht am Handgelenk, um ihn notfalls festzuhalten und beobachtete abwechselnd seinen Vater und seinen Bruder, der langsam zu Bewusstsein kam und dessen Augen sich hektisch umblickten. Schließlich blieben sie an ihm hängen.

Er beugte sich näher zu ihm heran und erklärte leise: „John näht deine Verletzung. Versuch bitte still liegen zu bleiben, ja?"

Jensen sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Arm und der Nadel, die grade zum achten Mal in seine Haut eindrang. Der Schnitt war beinahe geschlossen.

„Es… tut weh…", brachte sein Bruder mit krächzender Stimme heraus. Jared wusste darauf nichts zu sagen.

„Ich bin hier gleich fertig, du schaffst das!", sagte John nun und seine Stimme klang beruhigend.

Tatsächlich reagierte Jensen auf ihn und hielt – wenn auch mit sichtlicher Mühe – still.

Wenige Minuten später schnitt ihr Vater den Faden durch und legte die Nadel weg. Er desinfizierte die Wunde nochmals und legte einen neuen Verband an.

Dann bot er Jensen etwas zu trinken an und Jared half ihm, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen.

„Okay?", fragte John und als Jensen nickte fuhr er mit einer seltenen Sanftheit in der Stimme fort: „Wir müssen auch den Schnitt im Oberschenkel versorgen."

Die Augen seines Bruders wurden noch ein wenig größer und sein Gesicht noch eine Spur blasser, aber er sagte nichts und schluckte nur.

„Jared wird das übernehmen", erklärte ihr Vater weiter.

„Meinst du nicht, du solltest das besser machen?", warf Jared ein. Jetzt wo Jensen wach war, hatte er gehofft, dass John es tun würde, weil er Erfahrung damit hatte und es so viel schneller gehen würde.

„Du schaffst das schon!", sagte dieser jedoch mit einer Überzeugung, die Jared überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Doch als Jensens Atmen hektischer wurde, beschloss er nicht weiter zu protestieren. Damit würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Irgendwie musste er da jetzt durch.

Sie tauschten die Plätze und Jared löste mit zitternden Händen den verband von Jensens Oberschenkel. Die Wunde war beinahe genauso lang wie im Oberarm, was für ihn bedeutete, dass er etwa 15 Stiche brauchen würde, um sie zu verschließen.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund und Bruder.

Jensen sah ihn an, seine Augen hingen förmlich an den Bewegungen seiner Hände und sein Atmen ging hektisch und in kurzen Stößen.

Er sah John an, der eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes legte und so leise auf ihn einsprach, dass Jared seine Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Aber sie schienen seinen Bruder ein wenig zu beruhigen, und Jared versuchte sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Er wünschte sich, er wäre bereits fertig, rief sich dann aber zur Ordnung. Umso länger er zögerte, umso länger würde die ganze Prozedur dauern. Und Jensen wünschte sich sicher ebenso wie er, dass es so schnell wie möglich vorbei war.

Also atmete er noch einmal tief durch und wiederholte dann die Schritte, die John noch vor kurzer Zeit ausgeführt hatte.

Als er soweit war, dass er mit dem eigentlichen Nähen des Schnittes anfangen konnte, hielt er einen Augenblick inne und musste seine ganze Konzentration zusammen nehmen, damit seine Hände nicht in unkontrolliertes Zittern ausbrachen.

„Du kannst das Jared! Du musst schon ein wenig Kraft aufwenden, die Haut ist fester, als man denkt, aber du kannst das!", erklärte John ihm mit ruhiger Stimme.

Jared sah weder ihn noch Jensen an. Er befürchtete, dass er es nicht tun konnte, wenn er seinen Bruder ansah.

Als die Nadel in die Haut eindrang hielt er einen Moment lang instinktiv den Atem an, bevor er sich zwang wieder Luft zu holen. Es war kein Widerstand zu spüren, aber die Haut gab auch nicht einfach so nach und er musste tatsächlich mehr Kraft aufwenden, als er für möglich gehalten hatte, um sie zu führen.

Stur verbannte er alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe. Er verdrängte Jensens leises Stöhnen und versuchte die Anspannung in dessem Körper zu ignorieren. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sein Bruder sich verspannte, wenn er mit der Nadel erneut ansetzte. Und er zwang sich nicht auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihm zu werfen. Denn ihm war bewusst, dass er seinem Bruder, seinem besten Freund, grade ziemlich wehtat. Doch er versuchte in den Fordergrund zu stellen, dass es wichtig war, was er tat, dass es notwenig war und er ihm im Grunde damit half.

Als er den letzten Stich gemacht hatte, schnitt er den Faden mit nun heftig zitternden Händen ab und ließ die Nadel fallen.

Er stand auf, und ohne Jensen oder seinen Vater anzusehen drehte er sich um, lief so schnell es ihm seine wackligen Knie ermöglichten zum Badezimmer und schaffte es grade bis vor die Toilette, bevor er sich heftig übergab.

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 32: Väter und Söhne

xxx

John sah seinem Sohn kurz hinterher, als dieser aufstand und zum Badezimmer hetzte. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Bobby, der ihm kurz zunickte und wandte sich dann wieder Jensen zu, in dem Wissen, dass der Freund sich um Jared kümmern würde, sofern es denn nötig wurde.

Als er sich die Naht ansah, die Jared gemacht hatte, musste er zugeben, dass der Junge seine Sache gut gemacht hatte. Er würde sich jedoch hüten ihm das zu sagen, denn er war sich sicher, dass er das mit Sicherheit nicht hören wollte.

Als er Jareds Kampf mit sich selber gesehen hatte, waren bei ihm einen Moment Schuldgefühle aufgekommen, weil er dies von ihm verlangt hatte, aber er hatte diese Gefühle verdrängt. Sie mussten tun, was nötig war!

Wer wusste schon, wann ihnen der nächste Kampf bevorstand und wie dieser ausgehen würde. Vielleicht wäre Jared dann auf sich allein gestellt und brauchte die Erfahrung, die er gerade gesammelt hatte.

Einen Augenblick sah er Jensen an, der das Gesicht abgewandt hatte. John hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das tat, weil er ihn einfach nicht sehen wollte, oder weil ihm die Tränen peinlich waren, die man auf seinen Wangen sehen konnte. Er kannte den Jungen einfach noch nicht gut genug, um das genau beurteilen zu können, glaubte allerdings eine Ahnung zu haben.

Er sprach ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, die genähte Wunde noch einmal zu desinfizieren und anschließend zu verbinden.

Dann stand er auf und schaute auf seinen Sohn herab, der es allerdings weiterhin vermied ihn anzusehen.

John war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er Jensen am liebsten trösten wie ein kleines Kind – obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es sicher nicht sehr gut ankommen würde - , andererseits wollte er ihm sagen, er solle sich nicht so anstellen. Sam, Dean und er selber hatten schon wesentlich schlimmeres durchgemacht. Und ein Jäger musste mit solchen Dingen zureckt kommen, wenn er überleben wollte.

Nur, dass Jensen kein Jäger war.

Dennoch war er ein Winchester. Und ein Winchester stellte sich nicht an, sondern benahm sich wie ein Mann. Männer heulten nicht. Männer bissen die Zähne zusammen. Und sie redeten nicht ständig über ihre Gefühle oder was auch immer, sondern gingen auf ihre eigene Art damit um.

John wusste genau, dass Mary ihm eine Kopfnuss geben würde, wäre sie hier und würde auch nur ahnen, was er gerade dachte. Sie hatte nie etwas von diesem machohaftem Weltbild gehalten. Sie hatte es für Stärke gehalten, wenn man auch mal Schwäche zeigte. Irgendwann hatte sie ihm einmal erklärt, dass es einen weniger Angreifbar machte. Und dass sich Verwundbarkeit nicht abstellen sondern nur verdrängen ließ. Verdrängte Dinge kamen irgendwann, früher oder später, immer an die Oberfläche – vielleicht genau dann, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest und es dir am meisten schadet.

Das war seine Mary gewesen.

Er nahm an, dass sie Recht hatte. Aber Jahre lang war er einfach anders mit den Dingen umgegangen, hatte alles verdrängt, was er von ihr und ihren Weisheiten in Erinnerung hatte. Er war seinen eigenen Weg gegangen. Und das war der Weg der Abschottung gewesen.

Er konnte nicht anders. Es war beinahe wie ein Instinkt, ein jahrelang antrainiertes Verhalten.

„Na los, Junge, sieh zu, dass du dir ein Bett suchst. Es ist vorbei, kein Grund weiter zu flennen!", kamen die Worte hart aus seinem Mund, noch bevor er sich dessen selber voll bewusst war.

Er sah die Überraschung und Verletztheit in Jensens Augen. Es waren nur Sekunden, jedoch konnte er diese Empfindungen genau sehen, bevor das Gesicht seines Ältesten zu einer starren Maske wurde.

Bereits in diesem Moment wünschte er, er könnte die Worte zurück nehmen. Aber dazu war es zu spät. John hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er sich wieder einen riesigen Schritt von seinem Sohn wegbewegt. Ein Schritt vor, fünf zurück…

Er wandte sich ab und ging mit steifen Schritten zur Küche, wo er sich die Taschen mit Lebensmitteln schnappte und begann sie in die Schränke zu verstauen.

Er konnte sich noch an eine Zeit erinnern, in der ihm der Umgang mit seinen Söhnen leicht gefallen war – bevor ihr Leben sich für immer verändert hatte. Damals schien er instinktiv gewusst zu haben, was er zu tun und wie er zu reagieren hatte. Seine Jungs waren ihm sehr nahe gewesen, besonders Dean und Jensen. Sie hatten an ihm gehangen wie eine Klette, wenn er zu Hause gewesen war. Es war ihm nicht schwer gefallen, jeden Spaß mitzumachen, mit ihnen zu balgen und zu toben. Fast noch leichter war es ihm gefallen, sie ins Bett zu bringen und ihnen eine Geschichte vorzulesen. Wenn es nötig war hatte er auch gewusst, wie er sich ihren Respekt verschaffte.

Doch all diese Dinge waren verloren gegangen.

Nachdem Jensen und Jared für ihn verloren waren, hatte er kaum noch gewusst, wie er überhaupt leben sollte, geschweige denn, wie er mit seinen Söhnen umgehen sollte.

Er hatte sie oft, viel zu oft, sich selbst überlassen.

Er hatte ein riesiges Gewicht auf die Deans Schultern geladen, in dem er von ihm verlangt hatte sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern, obwohl er selber noch ein Kind gewesen war.

John war sich dessen bewusst. Es war eines der vielen Dinge gewesen, die er verdrängt hatte. Auch wenn gerade Bobby ihm oft genug versucht hatte ins Gewissen zu reden, hatte er immer so weiter gemacht und sich gesagt, dass es so sein musste. Dass es keinen anderen Weg gab.

Erst die Zusammenführung ihrer Familie hatte all diese Dinge wieder in den Vordergrund gedrängt.

V zu oft kamen nun Erinnerungen hoch auf die er nicht stolz war.

Er hatte seinen Söhnen, ganz besonders Dean keine Schwäche erlaubt. Und wenn sie welche zeigten, dann hatte er sie mit eisigem Schweigen bestraft. Ihm war mehr als bewusst gewesen, dass es für Dean auch Strafe war, wenn er seine Enttäuschung zeigte.

„John!", holte ihn Bobbys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Er seufzte innerlich, bevor er sich umdrehte. Er kannte den Freund und seine Einstellung zum Umgang mit seinen Söhnen. Oft genug hatten sie sich deshalb gestritten. Im Grunde war er froh, dass seine Söhne in Bobby immer jemanden gehabt hatten, zu dem sie gehen konnten und von dem sie die Unterstützung bekamen, die ihnen ihr Vater nicht geben konnte.

Aber es konnte einem auch extrem auf die Nerven gehen.

„Was gibt es Bobby?", fragte er, als wüsste er nicht, was der Freund wollte.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen hart warst?"

„Nicht härter als ich sein musste", antwortete er mit abweisendem Ton. Aber das konnte den Bärtigen nicht abschrecken.

„Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund dafür! Die Jungs haben sich eine Pause verdient. Und du weißt selber sehr genau, wie weh eine Naht ohne örtliche Betäubung tut!"

„Er musste da durch, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit!"

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass du ihm solche Worte an den Kopf werfen musst! Wann lernst du zum Teufel endlich zu denken, bevor du den Mund aufmachst?"

Bobby war sauer und sein Ton ließ daran keinen Zweifel.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es war alles gesagt worden.

„Bist du fertig mit den Schutzzeichen?", wechselte John schließlich das Thema.

„Noch nicht ganz", erwiderte Bobby. „Die Salzlinien sind gezogen und ich habe die Türen und Fenster zusätzlich mit Dämonenschlössern gesichert. Aber du weißt gegen mächtige Dämonen wie Belial sind sie nur bedingter Schutz. Ich hatte vor noch die eine oder andere Teufelsfalle im Haus zu malen. Das mache ich als nächstes."

„Ich werde dir dabei helfen", sagte John. „Da hier unten Holzdecken sind, habe ich mir überlegt, ob wir uns nicht die Mühe machen sollten einige Planken zu entfernen und dort eine Falle zu zeichnen, bevor wir sie wieder befestigen. Dann sind sie unsichtbar für die Dämonen."

„Gute Idee!" stimmte Bobby zu. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Und ich schlage vor, dass wir dann sichtbar auf die Holzdecke dort welche aufmalen, wo unter ihr keine sind. So dass sie einen Weg zu der unsichtbaren Falle bilden. Der einzige scheinbare Ausweg…"

„Prima! Aber ich würde sagen, damit lassen wir uns Zeit bis Morgen! Mir wäre wichtig, dass du noch mal mit Ash in Verbindung trittst. Wir müssen unbedingt einen Plan ausarbeiten, um Belial endlich zu vernichten. Ich denke, dass sich dieses Haus ganz gut dafür eignet. Wir könnten sie hierher locken."

"Im St. Jefferson Camp gibt es einige undichte Stellen", warf Bobby ein.

„Perfekt!"

„Himmel, John! Meinst du nicht, das ist ein wenig schnell? Es könnte sein, dass uns nicht viel Zeit bleibt! Und Jensen und Dean sollten sich erstmal erholen!"

„Wahrscheinlich haben wir ohnehin nicht viel Zeit", erwiderte John. „Wir müssen also auf alle Fälle vorbereitet sein. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es schön, wenn die ganze Sache endlich vorbei wäre! Ich habe keine Lust länger verstecken zu spielen! Wir haben uns schon viel zu lange jagen lassen. Wir sind die Jäger!"

„John…"

„Wir sind die Jäger, Bobby! Wir sollten uns endlich so verhalten. Du siehst ja, wohin uns diese Warterei in der Hütte gebracht hat…"

„Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass du Zeit hattest, um mit Jared zu trainieren!"

„Klar, aber das war es auch. Es dauert noch Wochen, bevor Jensen und Dean bereit sind. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so lange Zeit haben."

„Lass uns alles vorbereiten, aber wenigstens noch ein paar Tage warten, bevor ich Ash unseren Aufenthaltsort verrate", forderte Bobby.

Schließlich stimmte John nickend zu.

„Aber den Jungs sagen wir vorerst nichts. Sie sollen die Zeit nutzen um sich zu erholen. Und vor allem haben sie einiges untereinander zu klären. Das Training hat sie zu sehr voneinander entfernt."

Da wollte ihm der Freund anscheinend nicht widersprechen.

xxx

Jensen hatte gedacht, dass er Schmerzen kannte und ganz gut in der Lage war sie auszuhalten. Schließlich hatte ihn sein Adoptivvater oft genug durch die Hölle geschickt. Seine erste Begegnung mit einem Dämon war auch nicht gerade erfreulich gewesen.

Aber die Messerschnitte waren heftig gewesen. Er war plötzlich sehr dankbar, dass Alan Ackles nicht auf Messer gestanden hatte.

Die Ereignisse nach den Schnitten waren ihm nicht völlig bewusst. Er konnte sich hauptsächlich an das Rauschen in seinen Ohren erinnern – ansonsten war sein Blick eher verschwommen gewesen - bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Seine erste richtige Wahrnehmung hatte sich eingestellt, als John den ersten Schnitt genäht hatte. Da war er langsam in die Realität zurückgekehrt. Denn das Nähen tat weh – nur nicht so schlimm, dass ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit wieder holte.

Es war ihm wahnsinnig schwer gefallen still zu bleiben und die Hände nicht abzuschütteln, die ihn festhielten. Johns Worte hatten ihm allerdings ein wenig geholfen sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, und so war ihm nur ab und zu ein Stöhnen entwichen, aber er hatte sich nicht gewehrt - was sein Instinkt ihm geraten hatte.

Als Jared davon stürmte hatte er die Tränen jedoch nicht mehr aufhalten können. Diese waren jedoch mehr wegen seines Freundes, seines Bruders, geflossen als wegen der Schmerzen. Er wusste genau, was in Jared vor sich gegangen war. Oft genug hatte der Jüngere schließlich, in den Jahren die sie sich kannten, schweigend seines Wunden versorgt. Es hatte den fröhlichen, ewig plappernden Jungen mit dem glühenden Optimismus in einen ruhigen, grüblerischen Menschen verwandelt, der mit der Welt haderte. Jedes Mal hatte es eine Weile gedauert, bis Jared wieder zu seinem natürlichen Selbst zurückgefunden hatte.

Gerade deshalb waren Johns Worte noch mehr wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen…

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Noch eine Sache mehr, die er am liebsten abschieben würde ins Vergessen. Manchmal glaubte er, dass sein Gehirn davon platzen müsste.

Das Laufen schmerzte, und so versuchte Jensen das verletzte Bein möglichst wenig zu belasten. John war in der Küche verschwunden und er wollte möglichst weit von ihm weg. Als er jedoch vor der Treppe stehen blieb, zögerte er. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Stufen schaffen würde. Und kurz entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in das kleine Zimmer, das mal seiner Mutter gehört hatte.

Diese Erinnerungen gehörten zu den Guten, die er an dieses Haus hatte. Obwohl seine Mutter, seine Adoptivmutter, schon sehr krank gewesen war, als sie in dem Zimmer gelegen hatte, so konnte er sich noch gut an ihre Liebe erinnern. Diese hatte mit ihrer Krankheit nicht nachgelassen. Sie hatten dort viele Stunden zusammen verbracht, in denen er zu ihr ins Bett gekrochen war und sie ihm Geschichten erzählt hatte, sie geredet oder sich gegenseitig getröstet hatten.

Noch bevor er die Tür öffnete, wusste er, dass Dean in dem Bett lag. Es erstaunte ihn noch immer, wie er die Präsenz seines Zwillings spüren konnte.

Dean schlief.

Jensen drängte die Schuldgefühle zurück, die aufkommen wollten, weil er nicht einmal an ihn gedacht hatte, seit er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und beobachtete seinen Bruder, der ihm so ähnlich sah, ihm in vielen Dingen auch ähnlich war - und dennoch auch ganz anders.

Einen Moment lang war er wieder auf der Straße und sah, wie Dean von dem Dämon nach hinten gestoßen wurde. Er spürte, wie er auf dem Rücken landete und den stechenden Schmerz, als die Rippen mit dem harten Untergrund kollidierten.

Er konnte nicht anders, und berührte seinen Bruder ganz sachte am Arm. Er musste wissen, ob es Dean soweit gut ging, und er wollte ihn nicht wecken.

Es war, als könnte er ihn mit seinen Gedanken abtasten. Er ließ Deans Bewusstsein aus, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser sofort aufwachen würde. Aber er vergewisserte sich, dass er nicht in Gefahr war. Der gebrochene Arm war am heilen, die Rippen angeknackst. Seinem Zwilling ging es soweit gut. Er hatte mit Sicherheit etwas genommen, denn der Schmerz war nur dumpf pochend.

Jensen war beruhigt.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte er sich neben seinen Bruder, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihn nun nicht mehr zu berühren, damit er in Ruhe ausruhen konnte.

Dann überließ er sich der eigenen Erschöpfung.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 33: Brüder, Väter, Söhne

xxx

Eigentlich wusste Sam nicht mehr so genau, warum er eigentlich wütend gewesen war. Vielleicht war er auf diesen Befehlston seines Vaters ganz einfach allergisch. Er reagierte darauf beinahe sofort, und vergaß dabei leider oft, erst einmal nachzudenken, bevor er sich beschwerte.

Aber er hatte erstmal sicher sein wollen, dass Dean sich hinlegte, Schmerztabletten nahm und zur Ruhe kam. Er wollte sich um seinen Bruder kümmern, so wie dieser sich unzählige Male um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Stattdessen war er bei der ersten Kleinigkeit ausgerastet und hatte darüber seinen Bruder glatt vergessen.

Was sagte das nun über ihn aus? Was war er für ein Bruder, für ein Mensch?

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er in seiner Wut einfach nach oben gerannt war und dabei ganz vergessen hatte, dass er Dean die Schmerztabletten geben wollte.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein großer Bruder jemand anderen um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Denn jeder Schritt war für ihn ein Schritt zu viel gewesen und Sam war sich schon nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es überhaupt bis zum nächsten Bett schaffen würde. Dean war jedoch ein totaler Sturkopf und in den meisten Fällen wartete er mit der Bitte um Hilfe, bis er beinahe umfiel.

Sam beendete seine Arbeit mit dem Salz und blieb unschlüssig im Flur stehen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Er hatte sich Zeit gelassen, um seine Wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Nun fühlte er sich mal wieder ziemlich kindisch und verlegen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er runter gehen wollte. Keiner von ihnen gehörte zu den Typen, die einem seine Fehler ständig aufs Brot schmierten. Bis auf Dean. Der hatte an so etwas schon manchmal seinen Spaß. Aber das war mehr Neckerei. Und danach war ihm im Moment sicher nicht zumute.

Er musste sich unbedingt bei ihm entschuldigen, beschloss er.

Und bei seinem Vater auch. Denn dieser hatte Recht gehabt. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob John Winchester überhaupt eine Entschuldigung hören wollte. Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser so etwas für ein Zeichen von Schwäche hielt. Nichts desto trotz wäre es das Richtige. Und deshalb beschloss Sam mit ihm zu reden. Später. Nachdem er mit Dean gesprochen hatte.

Außerdem sollte er wirklich nachsehen, ob Jensen okay war. Seine Wunden hatte ihr Vater bestimmt bereits genäht. Wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, war das nicht gerade ein Vergnügen.

Sam machte sich auf dem Weg zur Treppe - er wollte zu Dean gehen, bevor er sich es anders überlegen konnte.

Doch er blieb oben stehen, als er Jared die Treppe hochkommen sah.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment an, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Du musst unbedingt diese Wut in den Griff bekommen!", unterbrach Jared schließlich die Stille. „Du kannst nicht ständig hoch gehen wie ein HB-Männchen und alles andere vergessen!"

„Wenn Dad in diesem Ton ankommt…"

„Ich gebe ja zu, ich finde diesen Befehlston auch nicht gerade toll", unterbrach sein Zwilling ihn mit ernster und beinahe kalter Stimme. „Aber wir sind auf der Flucht vor Dämonen. Irgendwer muss die Führung übernehmen, damit wir nicht alle in der Gegend herum laufen wie wild gewordene Hühner. Unser Vater ist dafür der beste Mann wie mir scheint! Vielleicht macht er das nicht gerade feinfühlig, aber Feinfühligkeit wird von Anführern auch nicht unbedingt verlangt…"

Sam war einen Moment sprachlos.

Er hatte bisher gedacht, dass er seinen Zwillingsbruder inzwischen ganz gut kennen gelernt hatte. Doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass das anscheinend nur ein Bruchteil von Jared gewesen war.

Am schlimmsten daran war, dass dieser natürlich Recht hatte. Doch Sam schien im Moment einfach nicht allzu rational denken zu können. Es schien ihm beinahe, als konnte er nichts richtig machen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig beleidigt - nur ein wenig.

Vielleicht wurde es aber auch einfach nur Zeit, zu seinen Fehlern zu stehen. Aber das fand er verdammt schwer. Die Winchesters waren auch in dieser Richtung nicht besonders gut. Sie führten Diskussion, einer gewann und danach wurde nicht mehr darüber geredet. Nur selten, wirklich äußerst selten, entschuldigte sich einer von ihnen. Und diese Entschuldigen waren dann auch meistens nicht verbal und in klaren Worten gesagt.

Für Jared war das sicher nicht so leicht zu verstehen.

Sam verstand es ja selber nicht.

„Also, was ist jetzt?", fragte sein Bruder schließlich.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Dean", erklärte Sam. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

„Na, das ist ja schon mal ein Anfang", meinte Jared und grinste ihn plötzlich an, als hätte es das bisherige Gespräch gar nicht gegeben.

Doch sein Gesicht wurde schnell wieder ernst, als sie nebeneinander die Treppe herunter gingen.

„Ich glaube, Jensen ist bei ihm", sagte er dann.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Jared zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hatte zwei Schnitte, die genäht werden mussten", erklärte er dann leise.

Sam sah seinen Bruder an, der seinen Blick aber mied. Das war für diesen auf jeden Fall ungewöhnlich.

Er brauchte nur Sekunden, um dahinter zu kommen, woran es lag, konnte sich denken, was passiert war - schließlich kannte er seinen Vater.

Einen Moment lang wollte die Wut auf diesen wieder hoch kommen und explodieren. Doch er zwang sie mit aller Macht zurück. Das würde Jared nicht helfen. Und er hatte sich ja schließlich noch vor ein paar Minuten geschworen, er würde daran arbeiten.

„Du hast einen der Schnitte genäht?", vergewisserte er sich, dass er Jareds Körpersprache richtig gelesen hatte.

Dieser blieb kurz stehen, nickte dann zögernd und vermied weiterhin ihn anzusehen.

Sam berührte Jareds Arm, brachte ihn damit dazu ihn endlich anzugucken.

„Ich weiß wie das ist!", sagte er leise. „Ich habe das bei Dean schon öfter gemacht, einige Male auch bei Dad."

„Und, wird es leichter?", fragte Jared ernst, mit feucht glänzenden Augen.

„Nein!"

Sam hatte nicht vor, seinen Bruder anzulügen. „Nein, das wird es nicht… Aber irgendwann denkst du einfach nicht mehr so viel darüber nach und tust einfach, was getan werden muss!"

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte sein Zwilling daraufhin nachdenklich. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das so haben möchte."

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal nicht davon ausgehen, dass du etwas derartiges so schnell wieder tun musst!"

Sam ließ seine Stimme bestimmt klingen.

„Wer's glaubt…", murmelte Jared und ging dann weiter. Sam beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Vorerst jedenfalls.

Er öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinen Zimmer und machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, bevor er stehen blieb und das Bild betrachtete, das er vor sich sah. Jared folgte ihm und blickte über seine Schulter.

Dean und Jensen lagen nebeneinander auf dem 1,40 Meter breiten Bett. Sie berührten sich nicht, trotzdem hatte man den Eindruck, dass sie sich einander zugewandt hatten, als wollten sie aus der Nähe des Anderen Kraft ziehen.

Beide schliefen, die Gesichter friedlich, das Heben und Senken ihrer Brust beruhigend gleichmäßig.

„Hey, wir sollten lieber gehen und die beiden schlafen lassen", flüsterte Jared ihm zu.

Sam dachte darüber nach. Aber er wollte nicht alleine in einem Zimmer hocken. Er wollte in der Nähe ihrer Brüder sein und ein Auge auf sie haben.

Sein Zwilling schien ihn auch wortlos zu verstehen.

„Oh Mann, das wird eine unbequeme Nacht!", meinte Jared mit resignierter Stimme. Sam sah ihn einen Moment an, dann fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Sessel, die gegenüber dem Bett an der Wand standen. Sie sahen zwar recht bequem aus, aber waren es sicherlich nur für die erste Zeit. Trotzdem zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem von ihnen, um sich dort für seine Wache hinzusetzen.

Jared folgte ihm.

xxx

_Es war noch immer angenehm warm, obwohl die Sonne bereits untergegangen war. Er hatte wirklich gute Laune._

_Diese schwand jedoch abrupt, als er den Impala vor der Tür stehen sah._

_Mist._

_Sein Vater wollte erst in zwei Tagen wieder zu Hause sein. Anscheinend hatten sich seine Pläne geändert._

_Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. In der Regel kam Dad eher später wieder als früher._

_Deshalb hatte er sich auch keine Gedanken gemacht, als er Sammy an diesem Abend ein paar Stunden alleine gelassen hatte. Sein Bruder war ganz froh darüber gewesen. Und er hatte sich wieder mit Alissa treffen können._

_Aber er wusste ganz genau, dass sein Vater die Dinge anders sah. Zögernd blieb er draußen stehen, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nichts brachte. Früher oder später musste er ja doch hinein gehen. Umso länger er es hinauszögerte, umso wütender würde John Winchester sein._

_Als Dean das Haus betrat, dauerte es nur Sekunden, bevor sein Vater vor ihm stand. Er hatte kaum Zeit zu blinzeln, als er hart am Arm gepackt und ins Wohnzimmer gezogen wurde. _

_„Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?", wollte der Jäger wissen._

_„Du tust mir weh, Dad!", sagte Dean leise und versuchte sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu befreien._

_„Ich will wissen, wo du warst, Dean!", kam die Antwort im Befehlston. „Was war so wichtig, dass du deinen Bruder allein gelassen hast?"_

_„Ich war verabredet", erklärte er schlicht. Sein Herz raste. Selten hatte er seinen Vater so wütend gesehen. Aber es gab keinen Grund dafür, wie er fand. Er hütete sich jedoch das zu sagen._

_„Du lässt deinen kleinen Bruder also alleine, um dich mit einem Mädchen zu treffen? Verdammt noch mal Dean! Ich dachte, das hätte ich dir besser beigebracht!"_

_Endlich ließ sein Vater ihn los und begann im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen._

_Dean spürte, wie nun in ihm selber die Wut hoch kochte. Abwesend rieb er sich über seinen Arm._

_Aber er sagte erstmal nichts._

_„Es ist deine Aufgabe, dass Sammy nichts passiert!", fuhr sein Vater mit seiner Lektion fort. „Es ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt, dass du dafür zu Hause bleibst, statt dich in der Gegend herum zu treiben! Abgesehen davon – hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt?"_

_Natürlich hatte er das. Es war 22 Uhr. Genau die Zeit, zu der er seinem Bruder versprochen hatte wieder zu Hause zu sein._

_In diesem Moment dachte er das erste Mal an Sam und blickte sich um. Aber sein Bruder war clever genug, um sich aus der Gefahrenzone zurück zu ziehen, wenn ihr Vater in so einer Stimmung war._

_„Hör mir verdammt noch mal zu!", schrie sein Vater ihn nun an. „Wenn so etwas noch mal vorkommt, dann…"_

_„Was dann?", fragte Dean. „Kriege ich Hausarrest? Straftraining? Was?"_

_„Du sollst dich einfach nur um deinen Bruder kümmern", kam die Antwort._

_Dean hatte das Gefühl, das in ihm etwas explodierte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woran es lag, schließlich war alles wie immer. Aber die ganze letzte Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, dass er alles für seine Familie tat, aber einfach nichts zurückkam. Er war es so leid. Er war es leid, dass er sich um alles kümmern sollte, er war es leid, dass er für alles verantwortlich war oder gemacht wurde. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, woher diese plötzliche Aufmüpfigkeit kam, konnte aber nichts daran ändern, dass er so empfand._

_Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er das erste Mal verliebt war. Nicht, dass er das gegenüber Alissa oder jemand anderen zugeben würde. Sich selber hatte er sich das grade erst heute Abend gestanden. Und ihm gefiel das Gefühl._

_Aber wenn sein Vater das erfuhr, wurde er wahrscheinlich noch wütender. Er mochte Gefühle nicht besonders, sagte immer sie würden einen vom Wesentlichen ablenken._

_Dieser Gedanke stachelte die eigene Wut nun noch mehr an._

_„Und wer kümmert sich um mich?," brach es aus ihm heraus, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. „Warum eigentlich soll ich mich um Sam kümmern? Er ist schließlich kein Baby mehr!"_

_„Er ist zwölf, Dean! Er ist zu jung, um alleine zu sein!" _

_Sein Vater kam wieder näher und sah ihn irritiert an. Er war es nicht gewohnt von ihm Widerspruch zu hören. _

_Dean lachte kurz und freudlos auf._

_„Er ist zwölf, richtig! Ich war acht, als du mich das erste Mal alleine gelassen hast, und nicht nur für ein paar Stunden, sondern für drei Tage!", sagte er leise. „Aber stimmt ja, ich war ja nicht allein", fügte er noch hinzu. „Ich hatte ja meinen kleinen Bruder dabei, auf den ich aufpassen musste! Doch das ist ja was anderes, oder? Ich frage mich nur langsam, warum es das ist!?"_

_„Dean…"_

_„Nein! Ich habe nie etwas gesagt. Ich fühle mich verantwortlich für Sammy. Es macht mir nichts aus, für ihn da zu sein. Aber ich bin auch noch da, auch wenn du das vielleicht vergessen hast!" _

_Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr, einfach alles heraus ließ, was ihn schon so lange störte. „Ich würde gerne wissen, warum Sam immer wichtiger ist als ich? Und warum es nie genug ist, was ich tue?"_

_Sie starrten sich an. Dean wusste nicht, was er von dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters halten sollte. Einen Moment glaubte er so etwas wie Schuldgefühle zu sehen. Aber dann war der Augenblick schon wieder vorbei._

_Er hätte noch so viel mehr zu sagen, aber die Energie verließ ihn plötzlich. _

_Als sein Vater sich einfach umdrehte und davon ging, nach oben in sein Zimmer, da ließ er sich an der Wand hinab gleiten. _

_Tiefe Resignation machte sich in ihm breit. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit seinem Vater zu argumentieren. Er hatte immer das letzte Wort oder ging einfach davon._

_Am Ende änderte sich nichts._

_Manchmal war sich Dean nicht sicher, ob sein Vater ihn überhaupt mochte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er war einzig dafür da, auf seinen Bruder acht zu geben und all die Dinge zu übernehmen, die eigentlich Sache seines alten Herren waren._

_Auch wenn er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass sein Vater ihn liebte, so war dieser ziemlich gut darin, ihm das Gegenteil zu zeigen._

xxx

Dean erwachte abrupt und zog die Hand weg, die seinen Zwillingsbruder berührt hatte.

Er verzog das Gesicht, als er den Arm hob, um sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht zu fahren, und seine Rippen schmerzhaft protestierten.

Anscheinend hatten die Schmerzmittel ihre Wirkung inzwischen eingebüsst. Er musste eine ganze Weile geschlafen haben.

Sein Blick fiel auf Jensen, der neben ihm lag und der ihn anstarrte. Er brauchte nicht einmal in seine Gedanken einzudringen, um in dessen Gesicht die unausgesprochene Frage zu lesen.

Der Traum.

Er fragte sich wirklich, warum die Berührungen zwischen ihnen die schlimmsten Erinnerungen zu Tage förderten.

‚Ich weiß es auch nicht', kam die gedankliche Antwort seines Bruders.

Dean wollte sich abwenden, konnte es aber nicht.

‚Lass uns einfach weiter schlafen', schlug er vor.

‚Sicher nicht, Brüderchen!', kam die nächste Antwort unmittelbar. ‚Was ist das mit unserem Vater? Ich blick einfach nicht durch, wie der Mann tickt!'

‚Glaub mir, das tut keiner', meinte Dean. ‚Du kannst es gleich aufgeben, ihn durchschauen zu wollen.'

‚Aber warum ist er so? Warum war er so zu dir?'

‚Er wollte uns nur schützen', erklärte Dean, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob es tatsächlich so war.

‚Ich habe mehr den Eindruck, er wollte eher sich selber schützen!', erwiderte Jensen nachdenklich. ‚Er hat den Tod unserer Mutter nicht verkraftet und die Trennung von Jared und mir. Und euch hat er gar nicht erst an sich ran gelassen, weil die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er euch auch verliert.'

Dean musterte seinen Bruder. Vielleicht hatte er recht, vielleicht auch nicht.

‚Ich weiß nicht, was das für eine Rolle spielt', sagte er in Gedanken.

Jensen zuckte mit den Schultern, antwortete aber trotzdem: ‚Wenn wir verstehen, was vor sich geht, hilft das vielleicht alles zu akzeptieren.'

‚Und wozu soll das gut sein?'

‚Dean', Jensen berührte ihn wieder.

Dean spürte auf der Stelle eine Reihe von Gedanken und Emotionen. Er wusste innerhalb von Sekunden, was sein Zwillingsbruder meinte. Er sah Sam und sich aus Jensens Perspektive, erlebte die Zeit im Wohnzimmer, als John und Jared ihn verarztet hatten, hörte die Worte, die ihr Vater gesagte hatte. Er spürte die unterdrückte Wut, die Jensen in jedem von ihnen wahrnahm und die unausgesprochenen Dinge, die sich im Laufe der Zeit zu einem Gebirge aufgetürmt hatten. Er erkannte die Angst seines Bruders, dass all dies irgendwann explodierte und die Konsequenzen ihre Familie zerstören würde. Eine Familie, die Jensen gerade erst wieder gefunden hatte. Und die er nicht wieder verlieren wollte.

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 34: Ruhe… II

xxx

Jensen löste die Verbindung zu Dean. Einmal, weil er sicher war, dass sein Bruder verstanden hatte, was er sagen wollte, zum anderen, weil er nicht mehr von sich offenbaren wollte und auch nicht zu sehr in Deans Gedankenwelt eindringen wollte. Er hoffte, dass sein Zwilling irgendwann von allein preis gab, was ihn bewegte. Vielleicht war er selber ja auch irgendwann in der Lage dazu. Vorher konnte er es auch nicht von Dean verlangen.

Aber nach allem, was in letzter Zeit passiert war, hatte er immer mehr das Gefühl, seine Fassade nicht aufrechterhalten zu können. Und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt gut war.

Doch Nähe zuzulassen bedeutete auch ein Risiko. Was, wenn einem von ihnen etwas passierte, etwas Endgültiges? Er wusste nicht, ob er mit einem Verlust umgehen könnte. Aber sie hatten genug Probleme, um sich mit Dingen auseinander zu setzten, die nicht akut waren.

Sein Blick fiel auf Jared und Sam, die auf den beiden Sesseln im Raum saßen und schliefen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass den beiden alles wehtun würde, wenn sie aufwachten, ihre Positionen sahen nicht besonders bequem aus.

Jensen überlegte, ob er nach den beiden rufen sollte, beschloss dann aber, dass sie den Schlaf brauchten. Außerdem wollte er noch einen Moment Ruhe.

Er sah zu Dean hinüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Es wäre eine Lüge zu behaupten, dass diese Nähe ihm keine Angst machte. Aber seinem Zwilling ging es da nicht viel anders und sie mussten es irgendwie schaffen damit klar zu kommen.

‚Was ist mit dir und Sam?', fragte er in Gedanken, um die jüngeren Zwillinge nicht zu wecken.

‚Was soll mit uns sein?,' kam direkt die Gegenfrage.

‚Komm schon, Dean, du weißt doch genau was ich meine!', behauptete er. ‚Ihr tut alles füreinander und doch ist ständig Unfrieden zwischen euch!'

‚Das ist kompliziert', kam die Antwort und Jensen konnte das Seufzen beinahe fühlen. ‚Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da jetzt drüber sprechen will.'

‚Dann sprich mit Sam', entgegnete er, bekam aber nur ein Schnauben als Rückmeldung.

‚Sammy versteht das nicht', sagte Dean dann nach einem Moment. ‚Er begreift einfach unser Verhältnis zueinander nicht. Für ihn sind wir einfach Brüder, die sich eben auch mal streiten und nicht sehr häufig einer Meinung sind.'

‚Aber ihr seit mehr als einfach nur Brüder', ermunterte Jensen seinen Bettnachbarn zum weiter sprechen.

‚Ich habe ihn praktisch erzogen, Jensen', bestätigte Dean. ‚Er ist für mich mehr als nur mein Bruder und ein Freund. Ich bin für ihn verantwortlich.'

Er sah seinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

‚Sam ist erwachsen, du bist nicht für ihn verantwortlich! Vorher war es unser Vater, der die Verantwortung trug.'

‚Und genau das ist, was anscheinend keiner versteht', erwiderte Dean. ‚Dad hat nur äußerlich die Verantwortung gehabt und sie nur ausgeführt, indem er mir befahl, was ich zu tun hatte.

Aber er war so oft nicht da… und selbst wenn er da war, dann hat er sich um viele Dinge einfach nicht gekümmert. Er hat alles mir überlassen.'

‚Wie meinst du das?'

‚Er hat uns trainiert. Er hat recherchiert und gejagt. Und er hat sich um die Schulanmeldungen und so was gekümmert und uns Geld dagelassen, wenn er auf der Jagd war. Das war es.'

Jensen hatte das Gefühl, er war heute schwer von Begriff. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich um das Leben seiner Brüder bisher nicht viel Gedanken gemacht hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie ihr Alltag wirklich aussah. Die Jagd, das Unnatürliche hatte eindeutig im Vordergrund gestanden. Sie hatten jedoch auch andere Probleme gehabt, so viele Dinge über die es nachzudenken galt. In ihm machte sich ein schlechtes Gewissen breit.

‚Ich habe meistens nicht groß darüber nachgedacht', fuhr Dean mit seiner Erklärung fort. Anscheinend brauchte er jetzt keine Aufforderung mehr. ‚Ich habe einfach all das getan, was Dad nicht gemacht hat. Die Dinge, an die ich mich noch erinnern konnte, die er früher als Vater getan hat. Und dann noch all das, was Mom gemacht hatte. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Sam rechtzeitig aufstand und in die Schule kam, ihn wieder abgeholt, was zu essen auf den Tisch gebracht, das Haus einigermaßen sauber gehalten und ihn abends ins Bett gebracht… solche Dinge halt, verstehst du?'

Und Jensen begann zu verstehen.

‚Irgendwie ist er nicht nur dein Bruder, sondern auch dein Kind', stellte er fest.

Dean sah ihn an. Der Blick sagte ihm mehr als alle Worte.

‚Eigentlich ist es unmöglich, schließlich bin ich gerade mal vier Jahre älter.'

Selbst Deans gedankliche Stimme klang leise, beinahe wie ein flüstern. ‚Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich so anfühlt ein Elternteil zu sein… ein allein erziehendes Elternteil zu sein…' Und nach kurzem zögern: „Sam wird das niemals verstehen können! Ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt jemand verstehen kann. Ich habe seine Bedürfnisse, sein Leben immer über meines gestellt. Und ich kann nicht einfach damit aufhören, nur weil er jetzt erwachsen ist. Aber es ärgert ihn und er meint, ich bevormunde ihn und traue ihm nicht zu, allein klar zu kommen. Aber das ist es nicht. Es ist einfach so, dass man so eine Verantwortung nicht einfach ablegt wie einen alten Schuh – man hat sie einfach immer, ein Leben lang!"

Beiden war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Dean die letzten Sätze laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Dean!"

Sie zuckten beide unmerklich zusammen. Sie lösten beide gleichzeitig den Blick voneinander und sahen hinüber zu ihren jüngeren Brüdern, die nun offensichtlich wach waren.

„Sammy…"

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf.

Jensen setzte sich vorsichtig auf und benutzte dafür den gesunden Arm.

„Bleib liegen", stoppte er Dean, der es ihm gleichtun wollte. Zu seiner Überraschung gehorchte sein Zwilling. Aber die Schmerzmittel hatten ihre Wirkung inzwischen fast komplett verloren, und auch wenn er nur einen Ausläufer davon spürte, reichte es.

„Jared", sagte er nur und zeigte auf die Pillendose, die noch vom Abend auf dem Tisch stand.

Dieser nickte nur, schüttete aus der halb vollen Flasche Wasser ein Glas voll, kam dann zum Bett und reichte Dean drei Schmerztabletten.

Sam hatte sich aufrecht hingesetzt und beobachtete sie. Als Dean wieder lag sagte er leise: „Mir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich, trotz allem was wir über die Welt wissen, ziemlich blauäugig und naiv war. Ich habe mir zwar über alles Mögliche den Kopf zerbrochen, aber anscheinend nicht über die wichtigen Sachen. Ich habe auf Dad und dich immer nur reagiert, statt mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, was euch bewegt…"

„Sammy…", wollte Dean ihn unterbrechen.

„Nein, Dean! Du brauchst mich nicht wieder zu entschuldigen. Als ich ein Teenager war, war das vielleicht eine normale Reaktion, aber ich bin kein Kind mehr. Wenn ich weniger an mich selbst gedacht hätte, dann wäre mir vieles früher klar geworden. Und es tut mir leid!"

Einen Augenblick lang war es still im Raum.

Dean war anscheinend sprachlos und Jensen konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu grinsen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es seinen Zwilling eher selten die Sprache verschlug.

„Aber trotzdem", unterbrach Sam dann die Stille, „wünschte ich mir manchmal, du würdest mich einfach mein Ding machen lassen! Ich kann alleine klar kommen!"

„Das weiß ich Sammy!", antwortete Dean. „Schließlich bist du schon eine Weile aufs Collegge gegangen und hast uns das gezeigt. Trotzdem kann ich weiter auf dich aufpassen!"

„Ist die Frage, wer hier einen Aufpasser braucht!", mischte sich Jared nun in das Gespräch ein. Seine Augen funkelten und Jensen wusste, er wollte die Stimmung nur ein wenig auflockern. Doch Dean sah ihn einen Moment wütend an, bevor er sich wieder entspannte und anscheinend ebenfalls gemerkt hatte, dass er den jüngeren nicht ganz so ernst nehmen musste.

„Weißt du, Sam", meinte Jensen schließlich. „Auch wenn du alleine klar kommst, solltest du vielleicht mal darüber nachdenken, dass es einfach schön ist, wenn du es nicht musst!"

Er dachte an die Tage, Wochen, Monate, in denen er die Nachmittage alleine verbracht hatte, immer in der Angst, dass sein Adoptivvater sich daran erinnern würde, dass er da war und ihm eine seiner Lektionen erteilen würde. Irgendwann war Jared da gewesen, aber auch nicht immer. Teilweise hatte er das Haus nicht verlassen dürfen, wenn Alan Ackles in einer seiner Stimmungen gewesen war.

Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen und Jensen wünschte sich, er hätte das nicht gesagt. Das letzte was er wollte war ein Gespräch mit all seinen Brüdern über seine Vergangenheit.

Deshalb stand er auf.

„Komm, Jared, lass uns Frühstück machen!", forderte er den Jüngeren auf.

xxx

Sam überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er Jensen aufhalten sollte, doch dann traf sein Blick Deans, der den Kopf schüttelte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, aber das Gespräch zwischen den älteren Brüdern in der Hütte, nachdem Dean aus dem Koma erwacht war, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

„Hat er mit dir noch mal darüber geredet?", fragte er den Älteren.

„Nein, hat er nicht, Sam! Wozu sollte das auch gut sein?", kam die Antwort, und in Deans Augen blitzte Wut auf.

Sam ahnte, was in ihm vor sich ging. Auch wenn er bei manchen Dingen offensichtlich die Augen verschlossen hatte, so kannte er seinen Bruder trotzdem. Er wusste, dass sein Beschützerinstinkt mehr als nur deutlich ausgeprägt war. Nicht nur den Menschen gegenüber, die er liebte, sondern auch allen anderen gegenüber. Und Jensen bedeutete ihm inzwischen wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als ihr Vater oder er selber. Auch wenn Dean das mit Sicherheit leugnen würde.

Sam war beinahe überrascht, dass ihn der Gedanke nicht eifersüchtig machte.

Vielleicht hatte er in den letzten Tagen doch etwas gelernt. So langsam wurde es wohl Zeit erwachsen zu werden…

„Ich glaube einfach, dass man manche Dinge raus lassen muss", antwortete er schließlich. „Wenn man alles in sich verschließt, das kann einfach nicht gut sein!"

Aber an dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders sah er, dass dieser das jetzt nicht hören wollte.

„Es tut mir leid, Dean!"

„Was?", kam die eher unwirsche Frage.

„Mein Verhalten. Gestern Abend und auch davor…"

„Ist schon gut, Sammy!", kam die typische Antwort seines Bruders. „Ich hab's schon verstanden."

„Dann ist alles klar zwischen uns?"

„Sicher."

Sam war erleichtert. Wenn das Gespräch auch wieder ganz anders ausgefallen war, als er es eigentlich gedacht hatte. Aber es war nicht Deans Art das alles in genauen Details durchzukauen. Das wichtigste war, dass er sich auch in Zukunft anders verhielt. Das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen.

„Na komm schon, kleiner Bruder, sieh zu, dass du etwas zu essen abbekommst!", forderte Dean ihn auf und nahm ihm damit die letzte Möglichkeit, noch einmal auf ihr Gespräch zurück zu kommen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber du kommst mit", erklärte er dann bestimmt. Zu viel Liegen ist für deine Rippen auch nicht gut, besser ist, du läufst ein wenig herum, damit dein Kreislauf nicht schlapp macht!"

Dean verdrehte die Augen und hielt den gesunden Arm hin, damit er ihm aufhalf.

xxx

Bobby beendete das Telefongespräch und hielt einen Moment inne.

Verdammter Mist! Sie waren so was von im A…

Er verließ das kleine Zimmer im ersten Stock, in dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte und lief die Treppe hinunter und Richtung Küche.

Er hörte die Stimmen der Jungs und auch Johns. Sie waren alle da, selbst Dean saß auf einem der Küchenstühle.

Als er an der Tür stehen blieb und John ihn entdeckte, sprang dieser auf.

„Was ist los, Bobby?"

John Winchester kannte ihn gut, daran gab es wieder einmal keinen Zweifel.

„Wir haben ein Problem! Wir müssen hier weg!", sagte er.

„Weg? Wie meinst du das?", fragten Sam und Dean gleichzeitig. Jared und Jensen dagegen sahen ihn nur stumm an. Für sie waren solche Situationen einfach noch zu neu und ungewohnt, trotz allem, was sie in den letzten beiden Wochen erlebt hatten.

„Ash hat mich grade angerufen. Gordon Walker war besessen. Ash und Ellen haben ihn erwischt, als der Mistkerl sich in den Computer gehackt hat. Er hat unsere Handynummern heraus gefunden und sie geortet. Das heißt, die Dämonen wissen, wo wir sind! Und zwar schon seit ein paar Stunden!"

„Aber Ash hat seinen Computer geschützt, wie konnte Walker überhaupt an ihm arbeiten?"

Dean war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Er hat den richtigen Moment abgewartet. Ash hat gearbeitet und ist zwischendurch mal auf die Toilette gegangen. Das hat gereicht."

„Verdammt!" John begann in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit unseren Vorbereitungen!"

„John, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! Wie du schon sagtest, wir sind nicht vorbereitet!" Bobby ahnte jedoch schon, dass der Jüngere nicht vorhatte weg zu laufen. Wie er am Vorabend schon gesagt hatte, er hatte es satt der Gejagte zu sein. Trotzdem hatte er die kleine Hoffnung, dass der Freund nichts riskieren wollte.

„Wir bleiben hier!" Die Hoffnung löste sich in Nichts auf. Er kannte den Mann ebenfalls recht gut. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Entschlossenheit.

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich das Haus vorbereiten! Heute beenden wir es!"

Nicht einmal Sam protestierte. Er wusste genauso wie Bobby, wann es keinen Sinn hatte mit seinem Vater zu argumentieren. Jeder Versuch würde sie nur wertvolle Zeit kosten. Und die Dämonen konnten schon ganz in der Nähe sein.

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 35: … noch mehr Ruhe - und Planungen -…

xxx

John Winchester zweifelte. Und zwar an sich selbst.

Es war nicht das erste Mal und er hoffte sehr, dass es auch nicht das letzte Mal sein würde.

Niemals und niemandem gegenüber würde er zugeben, dass er unsicher war und auch Angst hatte.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Bobby es wusste, aber der ältere Jäger sagte kein Wort.

Auch keiner seiner Söhne sagte etwas. Es war, als würden sie alle spüren, was auf sie zukam.

Aber noch hatten sie etwas Zeit.

Er musste sich endlich zusammen reißen und zusehen, dass sie vorbereitet waren.

Er hatte die Aufgaben vergeben und seine Jungs waren im Haus verteilt und malten Schutzsymbole und Teufelsfallen auf. Auch Dean und Jensen. Sie waren nicht fit und brauchten länger als die anderen, aber sie brauchten jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen konnten.

Bobby war im Keller und er selber hatte bereits die Holzdielen von der Decke gelöst, um dort ebenfalls eine Teufelsfalle drunter zu malen, wie er es mit Bobby zusammen geplant hatte.

Er hatte seinen Söhnen gesagt, dass sie das Haus schützen mussten, um eine Belagerung der Dämonen stand zu halten. Sie hatten es akzeptiert und gingen ihren Aufgaben nach.

Von der Falle, die er im Sinn hatte, hatte er noch nichts gesagt.

Er wusste, dass zumindest Sam wieder einen Streit vom Zaun brechen würde. Es würde eine Diskussion geben, für die sie einfach keine Zeit hatten.

Selbst jetzt war es seinem Jüngsten schwer gefallen still zu bleiben. Er war sicher der Meinung es wäre besser wegzulaufen. Aber er hatte sich dennoch gefügt und John war dankbar dafür.

Er sah zur Kellertür, als diese aufging und sein Freund heraus kam.

„Fertig?", fragte er den Bärtigen.

Bobby sah sich um und sprach seine Bedenken aus, als er sah, dass keiner der Winchester-Jungen in der Nähe war.

„Bist du sicher, dass es funktioniert?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir mit den Teufelsfallen hier oben die kleinen Dämonen täuschen können", antwortete John mit zweifelsfreier Stimme. „Aber Belial wird nicht darauf reinfallen."

„Du meinst, die im Keller wird er nicht erkennen? Was gibt dir die Sicherheit, dass er selber dorthin kommt?"

„Wenn die Jungs dort unten sind…"

„Das wird ihnen nicht gefallen! Außerdem finde ich es gefährlich – Dean und Jensen sind verletzt! Vielleicht sollten wir lieber die anderen beiden runter schicken!"

„Dann merken die Dämonen gleich, dass es eine Falle ist, Bobby!", versuchte John den Freund zu überzeugen. „Wir haben nicht wirklich viele Möglichkeiten. Wir müssen in die Offensive gehen. Wenn wir uns lediglich verteidigen, dann können wir gleich aufgeben!"

Das ließ den Bärtigen verstummen. Aber nur für einen Augenblick.

„Und, wirst du sie einweihen?", wollte er dann wissen.

John zögerte.

„Nicht sofort", sagte er dann. „Wir werden ein, zwei Tage durchhalten, bevor wir die Falle öffnen. Kurz vorher werde ich ihnen sagen, was ich vorhabe."

„Du meinst, dann machen sie ohne Proteste mit, weil sie lange genug hier drinnen eingesperrt waren und keine andere Möglichkeit sehen."

„Wie gesagt, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir eine andere Möglichkeit haben, oder?"

Er erwartete keine Antwort darauf und bekam auch keine.

„Sie werden dir die Hölle heiß machen!", stellte Bobby fest, als er sich umdrehte und einige Dinge zusammensuchte, die er für den Keller noch brauchte.

‚Solange Belial vernichtet ist und die Dämonen uns in Ruhe lassen, ist mir das egal', redete John sich ein.

Insgeheim hatte er die Befürchtung, dass er zu seinen Söhnen nie das Verhältnis haben würde, dass er sich eigentlich wünschte. Die Chance dafür war schon lange vorbei und vielleicht hatte er niemals wirklich eine gehabt.

Aber er würde zumindest alles dafür tun, dass sie lebend aus dieser Sache heraus kamen, koste es was es wolle. Wie es danach weiter ging würden sie dann sehen.

xxx

Eine Stunde später trafen sie sich alle, bis auf Bobby, der noch immer im Keller beschäftigt war, wieder in der Küche.

Jensen ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Er war noch keine Anstrengungen gewohnt und John nahm an, dass seine Schnittwunden ihm zu schaffen machten. Doch er sagte nichts und machte auch keine Anstalten irgendwelche Schmerzmittel zu nehmen.

Dean im Gegensatz griff nach der Pillendose, die auf der Anrichte stand, schütte drei Tabletten in seine Hand und schluckte sie trocken, bevor er sich ebenfalls hinsetzte, den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich legte und die Augen schloss. Sein Atem ging flacher als normal und John kniff besorgt die Augen zusammen. Er versuchte zu beurteilen, ob sein Sohn sich mal wieder übernommen hatte. Aber wenn er ihn fragte, würde dieser nur abblocken und so nahm er sich nur vor, ihn etwas genauer zu beobachten.

Sam und Jared nahmen sich beide etwas zu trinken und blieben an der Küchentheke gelehnt stehen.

John fragte sich, ob ihnen bewusst war, dass ihre Bewegungen beinahe simultan verliefen. Sie hatten bereits ihre eigene Art von Nähe gefunden und eine Verbindung aufgebaut, die zwar nichts mit der ihrer älteren Brüder zu tun hatte, jedoch auf ihre eigene Art genauso intensiv war. Allerdings schien es den beiden nicht bewusst zu sein.

„Also, und wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte Sam schließlich.

„Das Haus ist geschützt genug, damit Belial und seine Kumpanen uns hier nichts anhaben können", antwortete er.

„Aber nichts davon wird sie für ewig abhalten", gab Dean zu bedenken, der die Augen wieder offen hatte und ihn aufmerksam musterte.

John behielt seine stoische Miene bei, hatte aber trotzdem das Gefühl ertappt worden zu sein. Dean würde zumindest vermuten, dass er mehr im Sinn hatte, als dass was er ihnen sagen würde. Sein Sohn kannte ihn gut.

„Aber es gibt uns noch ein paar Tage Zeit uns vorzubereiten, uns etwas einfallen zu lassen", erklärte John ruhig.

„Und was soll das sein?" Jared hörte sich beinahe so an wie Sam, das Misstrauen war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Aber in jedem Fall werdet ihr, Dean und Jensen, eure Zeit im Keller verbringen, sobald die Dämonen hier sind!"

„Im Keller?" Jensens Stimme klang ein wenig höher als sonst und er saß plötzlich sehr aufrecht.

„Was soll das, Dad?", wollte auch Dean wissen, während er seinem Zwilling einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.

„Ihr seit verletzt", erklärte John mit einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Die Tür zum Keller ist durch eine Teufelsfalle geschützt. Ihr seit nicht bereit zum Kämpfen, und wir können es uns nicht leisten durch euch abgelenkt zu sein."

„Wirklich nett gesagt", meinte Jensen sarkastisch.

„Ja, so ist unser Dad", warf Sam ein. John biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte erwartet, dass es seinen Söhnen nicht gefiel. Aber er war nicht bereit nachzugeben.

„Bobby bereitet unten alles vor. Der Raum selber ist natürlich ebenfalls geschützt, nur zur Sicherheit. Aber es ist der sicherste Ort im Haus. Ich will euch aus der Gefahrenzone raus haben!"

Er unterdrückte die Schuldgefühle, die sich an die Oberfläche schieben wollten. Er hatte keine Wahl, nicht wirklich. Es brachte nichts, jetzt einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, in dem er seinen Plan genauer erläuterte. Selbst wenn Dean und Jensen damit einverstanden wären, Sam würde mit Sicherheit dagegen sein.

Er beobachtete seine Ältesten, die nichts mehr sagten. Sie sahen sich an und John war sicher, dass sie eines ihrer stillen Gespräche führten. Jensen sah aus, als würde er gleich ausflippen und John fragte sich, worum es hier eigentlich ging. Selbst Dean konnte mit seinen Verletzungen nicht allzu erpicht auf einen Kampf gegen Dämonen sein. Jensen müsste doch eigentlich erleichtert sein, aus der Schusslinie zu sein, nachdem er bereits zweimal verletzt wurde. Aber keiner von ihnen sah allzu begeistert aus.

„Egal, was ihr davon haltet, wir machen es so!", bestimmte er. Um weiteren Diskussionen vorzubeugen verließ er mit diesen Worten den Raum.

xxx

„Na komm schon, Jared, lassen wir die beiden ein wenig allein", hörte Dean seinen kleinen Bruder sagen und nickte ihm dankbar zu, als sie die Küche ebenfalls verließen.

„Jensen?", fragte er leise und rückte näher an seinen Zwilling heran.

Zum Glück halfen die Schmerztabletten inzwischen ein wenig, so dass er sich voll und ganz auf seinen Bruder konzentrieren konnte, der – nachdem ihr Vater gegangen war – zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl saß.

Er ahnte, um was es ging, schließlich konnte er sich nur allzu gut an den Flashback erinnern, den sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geteilt hatten. Bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr da unten", gab Jensen schließlich mit leiser Stimme zu. Er klang verunsichert wie ein kleiner Junge und Dean fluchte innerlich. Manche Ängste ließen sich einfach nicht abschalten, egal wie alt man wurde. Sie verfolgten einen ein Leben lang.

Er war selber nicht wild darauf seine Zeit dort unten im Keller zu verbringen. Doch für Jensen würde es wie ein Katapult in die Vergangenheit sein. Etwas, dass sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht brauchen konnten.

Er hatte gefragt, ob sie es ihrem Vater sagen sollten, als dieser sie vor nur wenigen Minuten konfrontiert hatte. Doch dagegen hatte sein Zwillingsbruder vehement protestiert. ‚Er hält mich sowieso schon für ein Weichei', waren seine genauen Worte gewesen. Dean hatte sich zurückhalten müssen, um in seinem Ärger nicht aufzuspringen und seinem Vater die Meinung zu sagen. Dieses Bedürfnis schien er immer öfter zu haben in der letzten Zeit. Sei es nun bei Sam oder John Winchester. Es irritierte ihn. Er war nicht unbedingt der streitsüchtige Typ.

„Ich denke, Bobby ist da unten einiges am verändern", erwiderte Dean schließlich. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal runter gehen und uns das ganze ansehen", schlug er vor.

Es war sicher besser, wenn Jensen seinen Dämonen jetzt gegenübertrat, solange er noch umkehren konnte als im Ernstfall, wenn sie angegriffen wurden.

Sie sahen sich stumm an, während sein Zwilling mit sich rang. Schließlich nickte er zögernd. Doch Dean wünschte sich beinahe, er hätte abgelehnt.

xxx

Dean war sich sicher, dass er noch niemals so langsam eine Treppe hinunter gegangen war. Aber er wollte nicht vorgehen, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Bruder es sich dann anders überlegen würde.

Also wartete er geduldig, auch wenn er den Drang hatte, Jensen einfach am Arm zu packen und mit sich zu ziehen. Doch das hätte bestimmt auch keine schönen Folgen.

Am Ende der Treppe gab es nur einen kleinen Vorraum, der zum Keller führte. Die Tür stand offen und er konnte Bobby rumoren hören.

Als sie schließlich unten ankamen blieben sie in der Tür stehen.

Der Raum sah ganz anders aus, als er es aus Jensens Erinnerungen kannte. Bobby hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Er war gute 40 qm groß, schätzte Dean und die Glühbirne, die an der Decke hing beleuchtete den Raum nur spärlich. Das kleine Fenster gab ebenfalls nur wenig Licht. Der Fußboden war mit einem dunklen Teppich bedeckt, wobei die Kanten an den Wänden noch nicht geschnitten waren. Er nahm an, dass der ältere Jäger den Teppich erst heute gelegt hatte.

Alles wirkte düster und trüb.

In der Mitte des Raumes war auf dem Teppich in schwarz eine Teufelsfalle gezeichnet, die jedoch kaum zu sehen war. Die Wände waren in einem schmutzigen grau gestrichen. Die Farbe blätterte an einigen Stellen und zeigte Dean, dass sie bereits älter war.

„Hey, ihr zwei!", begrüßte Bobby sie, der gerade eine kleine Kommode an die Wand gegenüber dem Fenster hievte, so dass sie genau zwischen den beiden Betten stand, die er bereits aufgestellt hatte.

„Wir sollen hier auch schlafen?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Hat John es euch nicht erklärt?", kam die Gegenfrage von Bobby, der sich aufrichtete und sie ansah. Ein Flackern in dessen Augen sagte Dean, dass er mehr wusste, als er ihnen sagen würde, genau wie ihr Vater. Er unterdrückte die Wut, die er wieder verspürte. Es hatte keinen Sinn Antworten zu verlangen, die er sowieso nicht kriegen würde. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie inzwischen Erwachsen waren. Die beiden älteren Männer hatten schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf gehabt, wenn es um die Jagd und den Umgang mit dem Übernatürlichen ging. Sie waren diejenigen, die die Befehle gaben. Irgendjemand musste es machen, und sie hatten wesentlich mehr Erfahrung. Dean stellte das nicht infrage. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er gerne im Dunkeln tappte.

„Wozu dieser ganze Aufwand?", riss ihn Jensens Frage aus seinen Grübeleien.

„Wir wissen nicht, wie lange die Sache dauert", erklärte Bobby. „Ihr wollt doch nicht auf dem Boden liegen, wenn wir hier ein paar Tage eingesperrt sind, oder?"

„Und der Teppich ist, damit wir uns hier wohler fühlen, oder was?" Sein Bruder hatte anscheinend beschlossen in Sams Rolle zu schlüpfen, um seinen Alpträumen zu entgehen.

Doch Bobby ignorierte den Sarkasmus. Er ging in eine Ecke des Raumes und rollte den Teppich ein Stück zusammen, bis eine weitere Teufelsfalle zu sehen war, die jedoch fast einen doppelt so großen Durchmesser hatte wie die kaum sichtbare auf dem Teppich.

Dann bedachte er sie mit einem ‚Da-seht-ihr's-Blick' und rollte ihn wieder zurück.

„Falls es wieder erwartend doch ein Dämon hier runter schaffen sollte, wäre es gut, wenn ihr euch von dem unsichtbaren Kreis fern haltet!", schlug er vor. Dann packte er seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand die Treppe hinauf.

Dean sah ihm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal wünschte er sich, Bobby würde die Entscheidungen treffen, nicht sein Vater. Er war wesentlich lockerer und trotzdem fehlte es ihm nicht an Gründlichkeit oder Ideen.

Ein erstickter Laut brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seinem Zwilling.

Jensen hatte sich bis in die Mitte des Raumes vorgewagt.

Dort stand er nun, die Augen zusammengekniffen, den Kopf gebeugt. Seine Arme hingen schlaff herunter, doch die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt.

‚Jensen?'

Er wollte nicht laut sprechen, glaubte, dass die gedankliche Variante die bessere war.

‚Hey?'

Dean ging näher heran, bis er vor Jensen stand, ihn jedoch nicht berührte. Er beobachtete die Regungen in dessen Gesicht, sah die zuckenden Muskeln und wollte gerne irgendetwas tun. Doch er wartete.

‚Hast du eine Ahnung, wie oft ich hier unten war? Wie viele Tage er mich hier eingesperrt hat?'

Jensen hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

Obwohl sie sich nicht berührten, schossen plötzlich Bilder durch Deans Kopf und setzten sich dort fest, als wären es seine eigenen Erinnerungen.

xxx

_Dunkelheit…_

_Ein Gürtel, der durch die Luft sauste…_

_Ein Baseballschläger in zwei großen starken Händen…_

_Ein Schürharken…_

_Blut…_

_Schmerzen…_

_Angst…_

_Er selber, nein Jensen, zusammengerollt auf dem kalten Steinboden…_

_Schreie… Schreie, die sich anhörten, als wären sie von jemandem anderen, obwohl sie von ihm – von Jensen – kamen…_

_Hasserfüllte Augen, dessen Blick ihn klein machten… klein, kleiner, unbedeutend…_

_ xxx_

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, um dem Horror zu entfliehen. Aber es gelang ihm kaum in die Realität zurückzufinden. Sein Körper war von einer Gänsehaut und einer dünnen Schweißschicht überzogen. Aber es ging hier nicht um ihn.

Mit diesem Gedanken gelang es ihm, die Bilder abzuschütteln und sich wieder auf Jensen einzulassen.

Er sah sich noch einmal im Raum um, versuchte sich auf das Bild zu konzentrieren und berührte seinen Zwilling am Arm, versuchte bewusst ihm dieses Bild zu schicken.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er spürte, wie Jensen sich ein wenig entspannte und kurz darauf die Augen öffnete.

Sie sahen sich an und sagten nichts. Dean konnte in den Augen seines Bruders das Gefühlschaos sehen, dass ihn noch immer gefangen hielt. Er wusste nichts zu sagen, dass es besser gemacht hätte. Jensens Blick bat ihn um Stille, um leise Unterstützung.

Als ihn kurz darauf alle Kraft zu verlassen schien und sein Bruder beinahe zusammen sackte, reagierte Dean instinktiv und hielt ihn – trotz seiner schmerzenden Rippen - fest.

Jensen ließ es zu, vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Schulter und Dean konnte die tiefen Atemzüge hören, mit denen er versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Dann schossen ihre Köpfe beinahe gleichzeitig hoch, als sie eine Dunkelheit in ihrem Inneren spürten.

„Sie kommen…", flüsterten beide gleichzeitig.

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 36: Belial

xxx

Jensen unterdrückte das Zittern, das die Überhand gewinnen wollte und folgte seinem Zwilling langsam die Treppe hinauf.

Einerseits war er froh, dass sein Zusammenbruch unterbrochen worden war.

Es hatte ihnen beiden einen Moment äußerster Verlegenheit erspart. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich sozusagen an Deans Schulter ausgeheult hatte. Er war schließlich keine zehn mehr…

Allerdings hatte er sich nur wenige Minuten zuvor in dieses Alter zurück gesetzt gefühlt. Zu der Zeit hatte er nicht gerade viel zu lachen gehabt.

Dennoch hatte er gedacht, dass er im Laufe der Jahre gelernt hatte sich zusammen zu reißen. Offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall.

Also sollte er den Dämonen vielleicht dankbar sein.

Aber der Gedanke an die letzten Begegnungen mit ihnen verstärkte das Zittern nur noch.

So wie es aussah, war er wohl einfach ein Angsthase.

Immerhin war das Haus geschützt.

Die Winchesters schienen sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass dieser Schutz auch funktionierte. Es gab also keinerlei Grund in Panik zu geraten.

Als sie oben ankamen rief Dean nach ihrem Vater, der auch ziemlich schnell erschien.

„Was ist los?"

Johns durchdringender Blick traf erst Dean, dann ihn. Doch Jensen vermied Augenkontakt. Man sah ihm sicher an, dass er durch den Wind war. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was der Mann von ihm dachte, der sein Vater war. Sicher war es nichts besonders Gutes. Er wollte sich damit nicht auseinander setzen, dass ihm das einen Stich versetzte. Immerhin kannte er den Mann kaum. Es sollte ihm egal sein, was dieser über ihn dachte.

„Sie sind in der Nähe", antwortete Dean und hatte damit die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters.

Es schien, als würde der Mann plötzlich größer, als er sich aufrichtete. Jensen war sicher, dass er ab sofort kampfbereit war.

„Wie nah sind sie genau? Könnt ihr sagen wie viele?"

John ging zu einem der Fenster und spähte hinaus.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie viele", Dean stellte sich neben ihren Vater, während Jensen mitten im Raum stehen blieb. „Aber es ist Belial!"

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?", wollte Bobby wissen, der sie offensichtlich gehört hatte und ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war.

„Er ist wesentlich stärker als die von gestern. Und auch stärker als die Dämonin in der Tiefgarage – wie hieß sie noch gleich?"

"Vanth." Jensen hatte sich genug mit dieser Dämonenfamilie beschäftigt, um die Namen nicht mehr zu vergessen.

„Die anderen können wir wahrscheinlich erst wahrnehmen, wenn sie hier sind", erklärte sein Zwilling dann weiter. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob wir dann wissen wie viele es sind."

John nickte.

„Wir kontrollieren noch einmal alle Fenster und Türen, ob die Salzlinien intakt sind!", sagte er und gab Bobby ein Zeichen.

„Ich sage Sam und Jared Bescheid, sie können mir helfen", antwortete dieser und verschwand.

„Dean, du packst was zu trinken und ein paar Sachen für dich und Jensen zusammen, die ihr mit nach unten nehmt. Vergiss nicht die Schmerztabletten, falls du noch welche brauchst. Nimm die Bücher mit, die Bobby und Jensen für ihre Recherchen rausgesucht hatten. Ihr könnt euch damit beschäftigten heraus zu finden, ob es noch andere Wege gibt sie zu bekämpfen. Vielleicht gibt es einen Exorzismus, der sie alle gleichzeitig in die Hölle befördert oder so was."

Dieser nickte nur und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Jensen blickte ihm hinterher und überlegte, ob er ihm folgen sollte, als John ihn am Arm berührte. Er zuckte instinktiv zurück, immer noch zu sehr gefangen in den Erinnerungen, die ihn im Keller überfallen hatten.

„Bist du okay, Junge?", fragte sein Vater ihn sanft und mit einem Verständnis im Blick, den Jensen bisher bei ihm noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Sicher", antwortete er und konnte die Ablehnung in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

Doch sein Vater hielt ihn auf, als er sich umdrehen wollte.

„Jensen!"

Er fragte sich wirklich, warum der Mann so eine starke Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er inzwischen Erinnerungen hatte. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der er zwar noch sehr jung gewesen war, aber er in der seine Welt in Ordnung gewesen war – unter anderem aufgrund dieses Mannes, der sein Vater gewesen war.

„Es tut mir leid wegen gestern", sagte John leise. „Und dass ich nicht da war, als du mich gebraucht hättest… dass ich dich nicht hier heraus geholt habe…"

Jensen konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Soweit er mitbekommen hatte und von Dean und Sam wusste, entschuldigte sich ihr Vater so gut wie nie.

„Falls dieser Kampf nicht so endet, wie wir uns das vorstellen", sprach der Ältere weiter, „wollte ich, dass du weißt… wenn ich eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich dich dort weg geholt… dann hätte ich euch gar nicht erst weggegeben…"

Jensen konnte in den Augen seines Vaters einen Sturm der Emotionen sehen. Doch bevor ihm eine Antwort dazu einfiel drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer. Jensen sah ihm hinterher, bis Dean auftaucht und ihn rief.

xxx

**Er hatte sich einen neuen Körper gesucht. Groß, kräftig, athletisch…**

**Der Geist des Mannes war so schwach, dass er ihn innerhalb von Sekunden weggedrängt hatte. Nicht mal eine schwache Gegenwehr konnte er spüren.**

**Er war zufrieden. Nun konnte er sich voll und ganz auf sein Ziel konzentrieren.**

**Die Winchesters.**

**Allein der Gedanke an sie brachte sein Blut – das geliehene Blut – zum kochen.**

**Sein Vater hatte ihn unterschätzt. John Winchester.**

**Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Mann einen der Colts hatte. Die Jäger hatten sich zurückgezogen, um ihre Brut großzuziehen. Aber sie hatten sich nicht vollständig von dem Leben getrennt. Und sein Vater hatte den Preis bezahlt.**

**Seine Macht hatte sich auf seine Kinder aufgeteilt.**

**Die Menschen wussten nicht, wie das funktionierte, hatten keine Ahnung, wie es ihnen aussah und was sie wirklich waren. Sie, die mächtigen Dämonen.**

**Was in ihnen steckte war nicht zu vergleichen mit den niederen Dämonen, die die Hölle millionenfach beherbergte.**

**Ihre Armee war klein. Aber da sie zu den Mächtigsten gehörten brauchten sie auch keine große.**

**Azazel, sein Vater, hatte seit Jahrhunderten eine kleine Gruppe zusammengehalten. Dämonen, die ihm seine Macht nicht streitig machen konnten, die aber mehr wollten als schwarze Seelen zu quälen, die den Weg in die Hölle gemacht hatten.**

**Kein Mensch wusste, dass viele, viele der niederen Dämonen kein Interesse an der Welt hatten. Sie waren zufrieden mit der Hölle.**

**Seiner Meinung nach war das auch gut so. Ein Machtkampf auf Erden würde nur ihr Spiel und ihre Jagd stören.**

**Die Jagd nach John Winchester und seinen Söhnen.**

**Seine Wut steigerte sich, als er um das Haus herumging, in dem sie sich versteckt hatten.**

**Er hatte seine Diener in der Nachbarschaft platziert. Die Menschen sollten seine Pläne nicht stören. Wenn sie Fremde ums Haus schleichen sahen würden sie noch Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, die er nicht wollte.**

**Obwohl diese Leute ziemlich gut darin waren sich um ihren Kram zu kümmern.**

**Er lachte. Ein lautes, krächzendes Lachen.**

**Schadenfreude überdeckte die Wut.**

**John Winchester hatte zwei seiner Söhne versteckt und sich mit einer Hexe zusammen getan. Die hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie zwei Jahrzehnte vor ihnen zu verbergen.**

**Aber damit hatte er einen seiner Jungen in eine andere Hölle geschickt und nichts dagegen machen können.**

**Welche Ironie.**

**Er lachte noch lauter.**

**Er war sicher, dass diese Tatsache die Seele des Jägers quälte. Und es bereitete ihm die größte Freude, sich diese Qualen vorzustellen.**

**Er hatte schon länger überlegt, ob er nicht am Ende den großen John Winchester leben lassen sollte.**

**Dann könnte er sich an dessen Trauer, an dessen Schuld laben.**

**Was für ein Vergnügen.**

**Aber seine Söhne würden sterben. Wenn es nach ihm ging langsam und qualvoll, einer nach dem anderen.**

**Den Beschützer würde er zuletzt töten und bis dahin seine Qualen genießen, die ihm der Tod seiner Brüder bereiten würde.**

**Dean Winchester hatte seinen Bruder getötet. Dafür würde er büßen. Sein Bruder hatte ihm alles bedeutet.**

**Sam Winchester hatte seine Schwester getötet. Sie war entbehrlicher, war weniger mächtig gewesen als sie alle, trotzdem war sie Familie. Ihr Tod würde gerecht werden.**

**Er würde das beenden, was sein Vater angefangen hatte.**

**Nicht nur, weil die älteren Zwillinge eine Gefahr waren, sondern auch weil sie alles zerstört hatten.**

**Er war der letzte, der in ihrer Linie übrig war.**

**Mit ihm würde die Armee zerfallen.**

**Sie waren die einzigen, die erkannt hatten, dass Dean und Jensen Winchester eine Gefahr waren. Es war ihre Mission sie aufzuhalten.**

**Er würde sie zu Ende führen. Er würde sie alle zerstören.**

**Er blickte zum Haus.**

**Es war gesichert. Es gab kein Durchkommen. Noch nicht.**

**Sie konnten sich nicht ewig dort verstecken. Sie brauchten Nahrung zum Überleben.**

**Irgendwann würden sie einen Fehler machen.**

**Seine Sinne tasteten über das Haus.**

**John Winchester und Bobby Singer hatten die Fenster im Auge.**

**Die beiden Jüngeren wanderten unruhig hin und her.**

**Und die Älteren waren im Keller.**

**Das entlockte ihm wieder ein glucksendes Lachen.**

**Er hatte nicht nur einen Teil von Baals Macht übernommen, sondern auch seine Erinnerungen. Bei seinem Angriff auf Jensen Winchester hatte dieser sofort die negative Energie wahrgenommen, die von den unteren Räumen ausging. Die Art Energie, die sie sofort einnahm und die sie wie Nahrung absorbierten.**

**Angst. Die größte Schwäche der Menschen.**

**Und Schmerzen.**

**John Winchester hatte seine verletzten Söhne dort runter geschickt, um sie zu schützen. Das war eine so vorhersehbare Reaktion.**

**Aber damit schwächte er sie, machte sie angreifbar.**

**Sobald sie Zugang zu diesem Haus bekamen, würde er sich um die beiden dort unten kümmern. Seine Diener würden sich der anderen annehmen.**

**Er, Belial, er würde nicht versagen.**

xxx

John beobachtete die Gestalt im Garten.

In seinem Inneren brodelte es. Am liebsten würde er hinaus rennen und den Mistkerl mit bloßen Händen erledigen. Aber dieser Schuss würde natürlich nach hinten losgehen, das war ihm mehr als klar.

Dennoch wünschte er sich, es ließe sich auf diese Weise beenden. Ein Kampf Mann gegen Mann käme ihm gerade recht.

Nur, dass diese Gestalt dort kein Mann war.

Dean hatte ihm bestätigt, dass es Belial war. Und dass er seine Dämonen in der Nachbarschaft platziert hatte. Zwölf an der Zahl. So, dass sie nicht auffielen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie wirklich eine Chance hatten. Sein Plan war gut, davon war er überzeugt. Aber er konnte auch für sie zu einer tödlichen Falle werden. Für ihn, für seine Jungs… Es war ein Risiko, dass Dean und Jensen dort unten waren. Aber es war ihre beste Chance, um Belial hinein zu locken.

Er hoffte, dass der Dämon sich seiner sicher genug war, um geradewegs in ihre Falle zu tappen.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 37: … Ruhe III

xxx

Jared blieb an der Tür zum Keller stehen.

„Hey!", machte er leise auf sich aufmerksam, und Dean sah von den Büchern auf, die er studierte.

„Gibt's was Neues?", fragte dieser ebenso leise und kam zur Tür.

Jared schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Typ steht noch genauso da wie die letzten 48 Stunden. Ich find das echt unheimlich! Der kann doch nicht ewig so weiter machen!"

„Wenn dieser Körper zusammenbricht, besorgt er sich einfach einen anderen…", meinte Dean düster. „Aber wir kriegen irgendwann ein Problem, soviel ist sicher. Die Vorräte werden schon knapp."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass John nur darauf wartet, dass wir den Kampf ausrufen", sagte Jared. Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt über alles nachzudenken in den letzten beiden Tagen.

„Er wartet darauf, dass wir alle bereit dazu sind", antwortete der Ältere.

„Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich das nicht ganz", meinte er. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er sonst um Erlaubnis fragt. Er befiehlt einfach und erwartet, dass alle springen!" Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn dieser Eindruck nicht getäuscht hatte.

Dean lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und nickte bestätigend. Jared fiel auf, dass er immer wieder zu Jensen hinüber sah.

„Aber so einen Kampf kann man nicht führen, wenn nicht alle dahinter stehen. Das geht nach hinten los. Außerdem funktioniert die Falle vielleicht besser so."

„Du meinst, er hat die ganze Zeit etwas geplant? Und warum weiß ich davon nichts?" Jared spürte eine Wut aufsteigen, die ihm neu war. John Winchester hatte diesen Effekt auf ihn, hatte er grade in den letzten Tagen immer wieder festgestellt.

„Ich weiß auch nichts", versuchte Dean ihn zu beruhigen. „Aber ich kenne Dad und bin sicher, dass er einen Plan hat!"

Das linderte seine Wut jedoch auch nicht. Aber er verbiss sich einen weiteren Kommentar. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Dinge. Sie mussten zusammen halten. Jared wünschte nur, er wüsste, worauf er sich hier eingelassen hatte.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Jensen, der anscheinend ruhig zu schlafen schien.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er dann.

„Bescheiden, würde ich sagen", seufzte Dean. „Wenn er wach ist, geht es. Inzwischen hat er sich halbwegs daran gewöhnt hier unten zu sein und lenkt sich mit den Recherchen ab. Aber er ist einfach erschöpft."

„Seit wann schläft er?"

„Eine knappe Stunde", meinte Dean, nachdem er auf seine Uhr gesehen hatte. „Was bedeutet, dass er wahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten Stunde aufwacht…"

Jared nickte. Er hatte in den letzten beiden Tagen schon öfter mitbekommen, wenn Jensen aufwachte. Es machte ihn fertig. Wenn sein Bruder nicht schreiend und um sich schlagend aufwachte, dann ganz ruhig - mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und schweißbedecktem Körper.

So weit er wusste, hatte der Ältere in den letzten beiden Tagen nicht mehr als zwei Stunden am Stück geschlafen. Und es machte sich mehr als bemerkbar. Er hatte tiefe, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war gereizt und schreckhaft. Ewig konnte es nicht so weiter gehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es normal ist", riss Dean ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah seinen Bruder an, dessen Züge ihm so vertraut waren, obwohl er ihn erst kurze Zeit kannte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, dass es klar ist, dass Jensen hier unten Alpträume bekommt, nach allem was hier passiert ist. Aber… es kann nicht normal sein, dass er so oft aufwacht. Er ist dermaßen erschöpft, dass er eigentlich ohne Probleme zwölf Stunden durchschlafen müsste. Egal, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht…"

Dean zögerte, sein Blick fiel auf seinen Zwilling, dann sah er Jared wieder an. „Es ist, als wenn ihm jemand immer wieder einen Anstoß gibt, immer wieder seine Gedanken dorthin lenkt, selbst im Schlaf…"

Jared hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du klingst, als bräuchtest du selber mal eine Mütze voll Schlaf!"

Dean lachte kurz und freudlos auf. „Da hast du sicher nicht Unrecht, Mann!", bestätigte er. „Oder meinst du, ich kann schlafen, wenn Jensen um sich schlagend aufwacht?"

Da es offensichtlich eine rhetorische Frage war, antwortete Jared daraufhin nichts, sondern wartete bis der Ältere weiter sprach. Inzwischen kannte er ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es absolut nicht half ihn zu drängeln.

„Ich glaube…", fing Dean schließlich an, unterbrach sich aber wieder, schien seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Jensen hat herausgefunden, dass die mächtigen Dämonen ihre Macht weiter geben, wenn sie sterben – nicht dass das oft passiert. Jedenfalls steht es so in einem der alten Bücher. Sie geben sie weiter an die Familie, an die Nachfolger – und findest du nicht auch, dass allein die Vorstellung einer dämonischen Familie…" Er unterbrach sich wieder. „Wie auch immer… ich glaube… Was wenn Belial mächtiger geworden ist? Dann ist er vielleicht in der Lage Jensens Gedanken zu beeinflussen!"

Bei der Vorstellung lief Jared ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Aber wenn er das könnte, warum beeinflusst er nicht einfach einen von uns, die Salzlinien zu unterbrachen oder heraus zu kommen oder so was?", fragte er nachdenklich. Immerhin könnte an Deans Theorie etwas dran sein.

„Vielleicht kann er nur die Gedanken beeinflussen, wenn jemand verwundbar ist und sich nicht dagegen wehren kann – im Schlaf zum Beispiel…"

Das ganze machte schon Sinn, musste Jared zugeben.

„Und meinst du, wir können irgend etwas dagegen tun?"

„Keine Ahnung." Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber wenn Dad einen Plan hat, dann sollten wir ihn vielleicht bald ausführen, denn Jensen wird immer schwächer und ich werde auch nicht wirklich fitter. Ich denke, wir müssten nur noch Sam überreden."

xxx

Sam hatte einige Zeit überlegt, ob er mit seinem Vater sprechen sollte.

Er hatte mit Jared geredet, der ihm von einem Gespräch mit Dean erzählt hatte und dessen Vermutung, dass Belial Jensens Gedanken, seine Träume beeinflusste.

Es klang nicht so unglaubwürdig, wie er es im ersten Moment hatte abtun wollen.

Am liebsten würde er sich einfach hier verstecken. Noch immer war er sauer, dass sie nicht einfach geflohen waren, als sie noch die Gelegenheit gehabt hatten.

Aber inzwischen war ihm auch klar, dass die Dämonen sie immer finden würden, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater Recht und sie gingen besser vorbereitet daran. Insofern man sich auf so etwas überhaupt vorbereiten konnte.

Er gab sich einen Ruck und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Vater. Ihm war klar, dass dieser schon einen Plan hatte oder zumindest eine Idee.

Was brachte es, wenn sie hier herum saßen und darauf warteten, dass ihnen die Vorräte ausgingen. Besser war es wahrscheinlich, wenn sie es einfach hinter sich brachten.

Jared kam ihm auf der Treppe nach oben entgegen.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, dann antwortete er doch. „Ich wollte zu Dad. Ich möchte, dass er endlich seinen Plan erklärt und vielleicht können wir die Sache dann einfach hinter uns bringen."

„Ja, ich wünschte, es wäre einfach schon vorbei", meinte Jared seufzend und Sam legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schultern.

„Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin", versprach er mit einer Sicherheit, die er selber nicht empfand. Aber seinen Zwilling schien es zu motivieren, denn er nickte und entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Lass uns John suchen", sagte er dann und Sam war froh, dass er ihren Vater nicht alleine sprechen musste. So war die Wahrscheinlichkeit wesentlich größer, dass sie das ganze ohne Streitereien hinter sich brachten.

Seine Befürchtungen waren allerdings unbegründet gewesen.

Sie fanden ihren Vater, als dieser grade aus dem Keller wieder kam und noch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, sprach er sie an: „Da seit ihr ja, ihr zwei! Ich wollte mit euch durchgehen, wie wir Belial zum Teufel jagen!"

Sie setzten sich in die Küche und Sam schaffte es, ihren Vater nicht zu unterbrechen, als dieser ihnen erklärte, was er vorhatte.

Als dieser sie am Schluss erwartungsvoll ansah, konnte Sam nicht anders den Einfallsreichtum seines Vaters zu bewundern. Er war wirklich gerissen.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht perfekt ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich überhaupt alle Szenarien abdecken lassen", gab der Jäger dann zu. „Aber ich denke, es ist unsere beste Chance."

Sam nickte und warf einen Blick zu seinem Bruder, der ebenfalls zustimmte. Die Aufregung war ihm deutlich anzusehen, aber er wirkte gefasst und bereit zum Kampf.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr noch einmal einen Rundgang macht, dann fangen wir an", meinte ihr Vater.

Sie standen auf und er spürte jetzt schon den Adrenalinschub, der seinen Körper in erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

Bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Dad?"

„Was gibt's Sammy?"

„Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass es mir leid tut!", brachte er heraus, bevor er die Courage wieder verlor. Es war in ihrer Familie schließlich noch nie so gewesen, dass sie sich großartig entschuldigten oder über ihre Empfindungen sprachen. Oft genug hatte ihr Vater sie in solchen Momenten mitten im Satz gestoppt und gemeint, sie sollten es einfach vergessen. Ein Teil von ihm wunderte sich, dass es nun nicht wieder passierte. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte diese ganze Familienwiedervereinigung nicht nur Dean und ihn verändert. Auch John Winchester schien davon was mitzubekommen.

„Was tut dir leid, Sammy?", fragte sein Vater mit Verwunderung in der Stimme.

„Dass ich so oft in Frage stelle, was du tust", antwortete er. „Ich weiß, dass du machst, was du am besten für uns hälst, auch wenn es mit nicht immer gefällt, wie du es machst!"

„Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht."

Dieses Statement ließ beinahe seinen Mund offen stehen vor Überraschung. Er nickt mit einem Lächeln, dass er seinem Vater sicher schon länger nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Dieser eine, kurze Satz war besser als jede Entschuldigung und alles, was er erwarten konnte – nein, mehr als er überhaupt erwartet hätte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Küche und folgte Jared.

Und als Bobby eine halbe Stunde später mit Hilfe eines dünnen Seils, das sie entsprechend platziert hatten, in einem Zug die Salzlinien an der Tür und dem Kellerfenster unterbrach waren sie vorbereitet, wie sie es nur sein konnten.

Sam hoffte wirklich, dass es ausreichen würde. Er hoffte, dass sie am Ende dieses Tages noch alle leben würden…

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 38: … und Sturm II !

xxx

John wischte seine feuchte Hand an seiner Jeans ab, bevor er sein Gewehr wieder mit beiden Händen umfasste und schussbereit hielt.

Sie warteten.

Das Warten war irgendwie noch schwieriger, als der Kampf es werden würde.

Zumindest jetzt kam es ihm noch so vor.

Immer wieder war er in Gedanken seinen Plan durchgegangen und mehrfach hatte er alles mit Bobby durchgesprochen. Dennoch gab es einige Unbekannte.

Die größte war, ob die Dämonen überhaupt auf das alles hereinfallen würden.

Aber er war eigentlich überzeugt, dass Belial trotz aller Vorsicht großspurig genug war, um sich als den Stärkeren zu sehen. Vor allem, da er die Hilfe von zwölf weiteren Dämonen hatte.

Allerdings warteten sie inzwischen bereits seit 15 Minuten. Es machte ihn nervös.

Mit Sicherheit nicht nur ihn.

Sie hatten ihre Gewehre mit Weihwasserpatronen geladen. Eine Erfindung seines zweitältesten Sohnes.

Jeder von ihnen hatte ein volles Magazin und noch zahlreiche Patronen in der Tasche, um nachzuladen.

Sie würden keinen der Dämonen töten. Doch zumindest Belials Handlanger sollten sie für eine kurze Weile außer Gefecht setzen.

Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie er die Waffen verteilen sollte, die sie besaßen.

Am Ende hatte er Sam den Colt überreicht. Sie wussten, dass weder Belial noch irgendein anderer der Dämonen ihn einfach herumschleudern konnte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war so größer, dass er ihn tatsächlich einsetzen konnte.

Dean und Jensen dagegen konnte Belial allem Anschein nach beeinflussen und die Gefahr war zu groß, dass der Dämon ihnen den Colt abnahm.

Er hatte Dean stattdessen das Messer anvertraut. Für alle Fälle.

Ansonsten hatten sie keine Waffen, die ihre Feinde tatsächlich töten konnten.

Die Dämonenfallen mussten den Rest erledigen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit dermaßen viele Fallen und Schlösser gezeichnet.

Alles war sorgfältig durchdacht. Sie mussten jeden der Dämonen in eine hinein locken. Dennoch durften es nicht so viele sein, dass sie gar nicht erst ins Haus kamen oder es gleich wieder verließen.

Sam hatte gefragt, was sie machen würden, wenn die Dämonen das ganze einfach aussitzen würden, bis sie hier drinnen verhungert wären.

Diese Option hatte er vorsorglich aus den Möglichkeiten ausgeschlossen.

Auch Dämonen hatten ihren Stolz. Sie waren arrogant und selbstüberzeugt.

„Sie kommen!", hörte er Jareds Stimme von oben.

Er machte sich bereit.

xxx

‚Komm schon, Junge, reiß dich zusammen!'

Jensen hoffte inständig, dass er es schaffen würde. Aber selbst im wachen Zustand spürte er, wie Bilder und Erinnerungen ihn zu ertränken drohten.

Dean hatte ihm erklärt, dass Belial ihn manipulierte. Eine Weile hatte er es mit diesem Wissen geschafft dagegenzuhalten und die Bilder auszublenden.

Aber seit die Salzlinien unterbrochen waren wurden sie immer stärker und stärker.

Er umklammerte den Zettel mit dem Exorzismus. Er hatte ihn auswendig gelernt, aber im Moment konnte er sich an keinen einzelnen Satz erinnern.

Das verdammte Ding war einfach zu lang. Und er hatte Mühe geradeaus zu denken.

Der Gedanke, dass sie diesen Kampf womöglich verloren, weil er sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte, verursachte ihm Übelkeit.

Er wusste, er durfte nicht zweifeln, er musste stark sein. Der Dämon würde sich jede Schwäche zunutze machen.

Sein Blick fiel auf Dean, der in der anderen Ecke des Kellers hockte und das Gewehr im Anschlag hielt. Seine Stirn war mit Schweiß bedeckt. Jensen wusste, dass die verletzten Rippen ihm zu schaffen machten. Dennoch würde er tun, was er tun musste.

Augenblicklich straffte er sich, zog Stärke aus der Kraft seines Zwillings. Er würde ihn und den Rest seiner Familie nicht im Stich lassen, niemals.

Es kostete ihn einiges an Anstrengung, aber er schob die unliebsamen Bilder und Erinnerungen zurück in das hinterste Teil seines Gedächtnisses.

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf sah er zum Kellerfenster und dann wieder zur Tür.

Belial konnte sich seine Tricks sparen.

In seinem Inneren spürte er die Dunkelheit, die die Dämonen verbreiteten. Bei den Zwölfen konnte er nicht alles genau ausmachen, aber er wusste sie kamen näher. Belial jedoch konnte er genau spüren. Er war ganz nah.

Jareds Stimme klang nur schwach zu ihnen herunter.

Einige Augenblicke später hörte er oben die Tür gegen die Wand knallen und hatte einen Moment das Gefühl eines DéJà Vu.

Dann erklangen oben Schüsse.

Das Kellerfenster wurde von einem Schatten verdunkelt.

Er hörte Dean aufstöhnen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er plötzlich an der Wand hing – Arme gestreckt, die Beine ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebend, das Gewehr jedoch noch fest in der Hand, allerdings in dieser Position völlig unnütz.

Bevor er noch registriert hatte was passierte, explodierten in seinem Kopf die Bilder und ein heftiger, stechender, unglaublicher Schmerz.

Nur ganz wage war ihm bewusst, dass er zusammensackte und an der Wand herunterrutschte.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

xxx

Sam verbarg sich in der Küche, deren Fenster durch Salz geschützt war, ebenso wie die Tür.

In seiner Hemdtasche sicher verstaut war der Exorzismustext, den Jensen und Dean recherchiert hatten – derjenige, der die Dämonen alle auf einmal in die Hölle schicken sollte, falls sie es schafften jeden einzelnen in die Fallen zu locken.

Aber er hatte den Text nur zur Sicherheit. Seine eigentliche Aufgabe war eine andere.

Er hatte den Colt und war dafür verantwortlich, dass Belial am Ende vernichtet war.

Er sollte in der gesicherten Küche abwarten, was passierte und einspringen, wenn irgendetwas nicht lief wie geplant. Er war ihre Rückversicherung.

Er war erstaunt gewesen, als sein Vater ihm das erklärte. Eigentlich war es eine Aufgabe, die er Dean geben würde. Doch der war verletzt. Und Sams Fähigkeiten kamen ihm hier zugute – nicht, dass sie genau wussten, worin genau diese bestanden.

Irgendwie hatte das Vertrauen seines Vaters ihm gut getan und stolz gemacht.

Doch jetzt hatte er keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Er beobachtete, wie fünf Dämonen durch die Haustür hinein kamen. Sie lachten, als sie die offensichtlichen Dämonenfallen sahen. Ihre Augen waren tiefschwarz, ihre Gesichter strahlten vor Siegessicherheit.

Er hielt den Finger am Abzug seines Gewehres und es juckte ihn, sofort abzudrücken.

Doch er sollte sich bedeckt halten, seine Anwesenheit hier nicht allzu deutlich machen. Obwohl er das wusste, fiel es ihm schwer.

Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob Belial wohl die Falle geschluckt hatte und sich Zugang zum Keller suchte.

Sein Vater war überzeugt gewesen, dass er versuchen würde an Dean und Jensen heran zu kommen. Ihre Fähigkeit war eine Gefahr für ihn. Und Dean hatte seinen Bruder getötet – den, der solange die Führung der Dämonenfamilie inne gehabt hatte.

John war außerdem sicher gewesen, dass Belial beenden wollte, was besagter Bruder bei Jensen angefangen hatte – schließlich hatte es diesem das Leben gekostet.

Sam hoffte wirklich, dass sein Vater mit all seinen Vermutungen Recht hatte.

Ein Schuss ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er zwang sich zur Konzentration. Er durfte mit seinen Gedanken nicht abdriften, musste voll wach sein und jederzeit bereit einzugreifen.

Ein vorsichtiger Blick zeigte ihm, dass Bobby aus dem kleinen Zimmer geschossen hatte, in dem vor einigen Tagen noch Dean und Jensen gelegen hatten.

Einer der Dämonen taumelte und schrie, aus seinem Mund kamen weiße Rauchschwaden und er stolperte gradewegs in eine der Fallen. Es sah so aus, als waren die Weihwasserpatronen keine so schlechte Idee gewesen.

Ein weiterer Schuss erklang, diesmal direkt aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater in einer Ecke stand.

Auch ein zweiter Dämon war überrascht genug, dass er taumelte und in einer der Fallen landete.

Dann zog plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein Windstoß durch das Haus und es gab es ein lautes Klirren.

Die Salzlinien waren nun überall durchbrochen und durch die Terassentür kamen vier weitere Dämonen.

Sam fluchte und suchte nach dem Salz.

xxx

Jared war erstaunt, dass ihn überhaupt noch etwas überraschen konnte, aber der Windstoß kam doch wie aus dem Nichts und mit ihm hatte er bestimmt nicht gerechnet.

Keine der Salzlinien konnte ihn überstehen und ihm wurde innerhalb von Sekunden klar, dass die Gefahr nun nicht mehr ausschließlich von der Treppe kommen konnte.

Er fluchte, als er überlegte, welche der vier Räume nun ebenfalls eine Gefahr war.

Das Dach hatte eine Schräge, und sofern war es nur in den beiden Räumen ohne diese möglich gewesen, eine Dämonenfalle vor die Fenster zu malen.

Jeder Dämon, der meinte dort hinein kommen zu müssen würde unweigerlich gefangen sein.

In den anderen beiden Räumen waren die Fallen jedoch von den Fenstern entfernt, da sie auf den Schrägen nicht funktionierten.

Noch während er darüber nachdachte flogen die Türen der beiden anderen Zimmer auf.

Zwei Dämonen tauchten an der einen auf, ein dritter an der anderen.

Jared blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in einen der beiden anderen Räume zurückzuziehen.

xxx

Bobby hatte keinen Überblick, wie viele Dämonen wo waren.

Er konnte von dem kleinen Zimmer nicht wirklich viel sehen. Also konnte er nur warten, was passierte.

Das Stück vom Wohnzimmer, das er sah, war leer und es waren erschreckend wenige Geräusche zu hören.

Er verband einen Kampf immer mit Lautstärke, aber diese Stille, die bisher nur einige Male von den Schüssen der Gewehre und am Anfang vom Lachen der Dämonen unterbrochen worden war, war ihm irgendwie unheimlich. Sie machte alles so irreal.

Er hatte das Gefühl, er befände sich in einem Traum und einige Sekunden glaubte er auch daran.

Dann schlug er sich mit dem Gewehrrücken leicht in die Hüfte, um wieder richtig zu sich zu kommen.

Wenn er irgendwann Zeit dazu hatte, würde er sich Gedanken machen, ob dieses irreale Gefühl einfach seine Vorstellung gewesen war oder ob Belial sie alle manipulierte.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit, denn zwei der Dämonen hatten sich auf dem Weg zu ihm gemacht.

Der erste kam erstaunlich schnell und schien die Fallen im Raum instinktiv zu erfassen, denn er kam geradewegs auf ihn zu.

Bobby wartete, bis er fast bei ihm war und schoss dann ohne zu zögern – keinen Moment zu früh.

Der Dämon flog gegen die Wand neben der Tür, und war damit ebenfalls gefangen.

Der zweite Dämon ließ sich mehr Zeit und studierte den Raum, um nicht das gleiche Schicksal zu erleiden wie sein Vorgänger.

Er schien ein mächtigerer unter den niederen Dämonen zu sein, denn ohne Vorwarnung flog Bobby plötzlich das Gewehr aus der Hand.

Er fluchte.

xxx

Dean beobachtete entsetzt wie Jensen zusammensackte.

Der Schmerz, der von seinen Rippen ausging nahm ihm beinahe den Atem, und es schien ihm, als laufe plötzlich alles in Zeitlupe ab.

Er hätte mit so etwas rechnen müssen. Dennoch hatte ihn das Ganze ziemlich unvorbereitet getroffen.

Wenn er den Atem gehabt hätte, hätte er laut geflucht.

„Na wen haben wir den da?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme und sein Blick verließ seinen bewusstlosen Zwilling und wanderte zu dem kleinen Fenster unter dem der Mann, der Dämon stand, der die letzten Nächte regungslos im Garten verbracht hatte.

Der Mann sah harmlos, freundlich aus.

Der Dämon war es nicht, soviel war ihm klar.

Unfähig sich zu rühren beobachtete er den Dämon, der sich sorgfältig umsah.

„Eine hübsche Teufelsfalle", sagte er dann. „Nicht schlecht, sie in schwarz auf dem dunklen Teppich zu malen. Sie ist beinahe unsichtbar. Aber nur beinahe! Eure kleinen Tricks funktionieren bei mir nicht!"

Der Dämon warf einen Moment den Kopf zurück und lachte.

Dean biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie würden sehen, wer am Ende lachte.

Mit regungsloser Miene beobachtete er, wie Belial näher auf die Falle zuging und die unsichtbare Linie über dem Teppich betrat.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

Sie würden ja sehen, wer am Ende lachte.

Er rutschte langsam die Wand hinunter und wollte schon in Kampfstellung gehen, als er merkte, dass seine Glieder schwer wie Blei waren und sich nur mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung bewegen ließen – und auch dann nur in Zeitlupentempo.

Er sah den Dämon an, der näher gekommen war, die unsichtbare Dämonenfalle jedoch offensichtlich nicht verlassen konnte.

Die gelben Augen funkelten vor Zorn und Hass.

Dean wurde bewusst, dass Belial anscheinend nicht seine ganze Macht verloren hatte, obwohl die Dämonenfalle eigentlich genau diesen Effekt gehabt haben müsste.

Wie es aussah, hatten sie seine Macht unterschätzt.

Verdammt…

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 39: Kampf II

xxx

Jensen stöhnte und bewegte sich rastlos und Dean wusste genau, mit welchen Erinnerungen er sich herumschlug. Obwohl er seinen Zwillingsbruder im Moment kaum spüren konnte, weil die dunkle Aura des Dämons beinahe alles überschattete, so brauchte er die Verbindung nicht, um zu wissen, was passierte.

Belial hielt Jensen in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen.

Ein Blick zu dem Dämon zeigte ihm, dass dieser seinen Spaß daran hatte.

Der Mann stand lässig am Rande der Teufelsfalle, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Am liebsten wäre Dean hingegangen und hätte es dem Mistkerl aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. Alles in ihm drängte dazu.

Natürlich wusste er, dass er damit nur eine Katastrophe auslösen würde.

Also verdrängte er die Anwesenheit des Dämonen so weit wie möglich und versuchte zu seinem Bruder zu kommen.

Es trennte sie nur etwa drei Meter, doch er hatte das Gefühl, es wären Kilometer. Jede Schnecke wäre schneller gewesen als er, denn er bewegte sich nur Millimeterweise. Die Luft schien zähflüssig zu sein und jede Bewegung war eine riesige Kraftanstrengung. Der Druck auf seiner Brust war beinahe unerträglich, das Atmen so mühsam, dass er das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken…

Er musste sich stark konzentrieren, um nicht zu hyperventilieren.

Er stellte sich vor, dass es sich so anfühlen musste zu ertrinken und die Panik wollte die Überhand über seine Gedanken gewinnen.

Doch da war etwas… er wollte etwas, das wusste er ganz genau.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, von denen er sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie geschlossen hatte.

Jensen.

Er sah ihn nicht wirklich, aber für einen Moment erinnerte er sich.

Das reichte, damit er wusste, was hier vor sich ging. Belial. So wie es schien, konnte er nicht nur die Gedanken seines Bruders beeinflussen.

Jensen. Jensen. Jensen.

Er murmelte den Namen in Gedanken vor sich hin, um in Erinnerung zu behalten, was er wollte, was er tun musste, während er sich wieder anfing zu bewegen – langsam und schwerfällig.

Ein kurzer Blick zu dem gefangen Dämon zeigte ihm, dass dieser nicht mehr grinste. Nein, das Gesicht war verzogen und Wut und Hass waren das einzige, was man jetzt in ihm lesen konnte.

‚Warte nur ab, du Scheißkerl!', drohte er in Gedanken. Auch wenn Belial anscheinend mächtig genug war, um auch von der Teufelsfalle aus seine Kräfte – zumindest eingeschränkt – einzusetzen, so konnte er sie dennoch nicht verlassen. Er war gefangen.

Dean schwor sich, dass seine ganzen Manipulationen ihm nichts nützen würden. Sie würden den Mistkerl zurück in die Hölle schicken.

Aber zuerst musste er zu Jensen.

Sie mussten bereit sein, wenn das Signal von den anderen kam.

Sie mussten bereit sein, um das Haus so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, sobald alle Dämonen gefangen waren.

Doch dafür musste er Jensen erreichen und seine Gedanken befreien.

Er fixierte die zusammengesunkene Gestalt seines Zwillings und bewegte sich weiter.

xxx

Für einen Moment wollte die Panik Jared überrennen und die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Doch es gelang ihm, sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen.

Schließlich hing das Leben seiner Familie davon ab, dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllte.

Deshalb zögerte er nicht länger und schoss das Gewehr ab, sobald er sich in dem ausgesuchten Raum befand.

Er traf den dritten Dämon genau in der Brust und hätte sich sicher über sich gewundert, wenn ihm das schadenfrohe Grinsen bewusst gewesen wäre, das für einen Augenblick sein Gesicht erhellte, als dieser schrie und zurücktaumelte – und dann laut polternd die Treppe hinunterstürzte.

Da Jared wusste, dass am Fuße der Treppe eine Dämonenfalle war, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit umgehend den beiden anderen zu, die inzwischen näher gekommen waren.

Sie ließen sich Zeit und sahen sich aufmerksam um und ihm wurde schnell klar, dass die beiden zu vorsichtig waren, um freiwillig in eine der Fallen zu laufen.

Er musste also eine andere Möglichkeit finden.

Langsam wich er zurück bis zur Schräge des Zimmers, wo das Fenster war.

Das Gewehr hielt er weiter schussbereit, während er sich hektisch umsah und versuchte, noch einmal den Standort aller Fallen in seinem Gedächtnis zu platzieren.

Ohne den Blick von den beiden Dämonen zu wenden, griff er in seine Tasche, holte den Beutel mit Salz heraus und streute es ohne zu zögern vor sich aus.

Er hatte sich dabei gebückt, das Gewehr dabei jedoch weiter in Position gehalten.

Die Dämonen waren stehen geblieben und ihre Gesichter zeigten, wie sehr sie sich anscheinend über seine Bemühungen amüsierten. Sie sagten kein Wort, aber ihre Arroganz schrie ihn geradezu an.

Sie rechneten nicht mit einem Angriff aus dieser Position.

Sie rechneten nicht damit, dass er alleine gegen sie eine Chance hatte.

Jared sah es in den schwarzen Augen. Und er zögerte nicht einen Augenblick und schoss aus seiner gebückten Position – zweimal.

Die Dämonen taumelten überrascht und Jared schoss vorwärts, verließ seine geschützte Position und sorgte mit einem gezielten Stoß seiner Schulter dafür, dass der Dämon rechts von ihm endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden fiel – genau gegen die Wand gegenüber der Tür, wo die Decke über ihm gerade war und von einer Teufelsfalle geziert war.

Der zweite Besessene hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von seiner Überraschung überholt und kam von hinten auf ihn zu, während er noch sein Gleichgewicht suchte.

Jared spürte die Hände auf seinem Rücken, die sein Sweatshirt packten und im nächsten Augenblick flog er durch die Luft und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden in der Nähe der Tür. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, als er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Das Gewehr war ihm aus der Hand geflogen und lag zu weit weg, als das es ihm noch etwas nutzen würde.

Aber der Dämon glaubte sich schon siegessicher, hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet.

Jared kroch langsam rückwärts, Richtung Tür, die nur etwa einen Meter entfernt war.

Er ließ den anderen nicht aus den Augen, der ihm langsam folgte und es zu genießen schien, dass er am Boden war.

Es blieb ihm keine Zeit sich aufzurichten, also kroch er einfach rückwärts auf den gegenüberliegenden Raum zu.

„Was ist los? Hast du etwa Angst?", fragte er den Dämonen provozierend, als er im Flur war und der andere Raum nicht mehr weit.

Als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß zog er die Beine so dicht wie möglich an den Körper und sah dann zu dem besessenen Mann auf, der ihm gefolgt war und nun etwa einen halben Meter vor ihm stand.

Dann wanderte sein Blick hinauf an die Decke und die schwarzen Augen folgten ihm.

Jared grinste. Er war wirklich gut! Drei Dämonen hatte er alleine in die Fallen gesperrt.

Dieser hier war nur einen halben Meter vor ihm gradewegs hinein gelaufen. Die Teufelsfalle über ihm hatte nur etwa 75 Zentimeter Durchmesser – und Mr. Dämon konnte keinen Finger mehr rühren.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen stand er langsam auf. Sein Steißbein tat ganz schön weh und er war sicher, dass er dort einen schönen Bluterguss bekommen würde, ebenso wie an seinem linken Ellenbogen. Sein Kopf hatte sicher eine dicke Beule, aber als er mit der Hand über seine Haare fuhr konnte er kein Blut fühlen. Gut so.

Nun musste er nur noch aus dem Haus heraus kommen.

Sie wollten sich alle im Garten treffen und dort den Exorzismus vollziehen.

Sein Blick wanderte zur Treppe und er verzog das Gesicht.

Er musste wohl den Weg durch ein Fenster nehmen.

xxx

Bobby sah seinem Gewehr mit Bedauern hinterher. Doch dieses Gefühl ließ er nur wenige Sekunden zu. Er war erfahren genug, um zu wissen, dass ein Zögern ihm sein Leben kosten konnte.

Deshalb griff er in seine Brusttasche und holte einen kleinen Flachmann heraus, den er mit geübten Fingern aufschraubte.

Er nutzte die Überraschung des Dämons über diese Handlung sofort aus und schüttete ihm das Weihwasser ins Gesicht, das in der kleinen Flasche war.

Ohne zu zögern schoss er dann vorwärts und stieß ihn von sich weg, bevor er aus dem Raum rannte und dabei aus seiner Jackentasche einen Beutel Salz hervorkramte.

Er zog die Linie vor dem Raum, der mit der Teufelsfalle vor dem Fenster nun zu einer Falle für seinen Gegner wurde und war gerade fertig, als der Dämon sich wieder aufrichtete und sich suchend umblickte.

Aber für diesen hier war es zu spät und Bobby verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an ihn.

Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das Szenario vor ihm.

Vor der Treppe lag ein Dämon am Boden, gefangen. Das bedeutete, dass Jared einen anderen Weg hinaus aus dem Haus finden musste, aber er nahm an, dass dem Jungen da schon etwas einfallen würde.

Die zwei Dämonen, die John und er am Anfang erledigt hatten standen in ihren Fallen und schauten sich die ganze Sache mit wütenden Blicken an. Damit konnte er leben.

Zusammen mit den beiden, die er soeben hinter sich gelassen hatte waren damit fünf ihrer Gegner gefangen.

Einen sechsten hatte John ganz in seiner Nähe eingesperrt und zwei weitere bekämpfte er gerade.

Bobby fluchte. Sein Freund war ziemlich in die Ecke gedrängt.

Er warf einen Blick auf Sam, der noch immer in der Küche war. Er war anscheinend nicht schnell genug damit gewesen die Salzlinien zu erneuern, denn zwei weitere Dämonen waren bei ihm. Bobby konnte nicht erkennen, wie weit der Junge in Bedrängnis war und er war hin und her gerissen. „Verdammt!", fluchte er.

Dann ließ er sich von seinem Instinkt leiten und gab einen Schuss aus dem Gewehr auf einen der Dämonen ab, die John eingekesselt hatten.

Er wartete nicht darauf, was weiter passierte, sondern machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Küche.

John würde ihn in den Hintern treten, wenn er ihm half und Sam sich selber überließ.

Der Schuss war hoffentlich Ablenkung genug, damit sein Freund die Oberhand gewinnen konnte.

Er war beinahe an der Küchentür angekommen, als einer der Dämonen ihm entgegen geflogen kam und ihn umwarf.

Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, als das Gewicht des besessenen Mannes auf ihn fiel. Er hörte eine Rippe knacken und fluchte innerlich.

Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen lag er auf dem Boden und es dauerte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte.

Er durfte auf keinen Fall das Bewusstsein verlieren, ermahnte er sich selber, während er wie aus weiter Ferne einen weiteren Schuss hörte.

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde der Dämon auf ihm hochgezogen und er sah Sammy über sich stehen.

Mit einem Stöhnen rollte er sich auf die unverletzte Seite, um ein wenig Platz zu machen, als die beiden über ihm anfingen mit einander zu ringen.

xxx

Die Dämonen waren schnell, wenn sie nicht gerade ihre Arroganz auslebten, musste Sam zugeben.

Er hatte erst die Hälfte der Salzlinie erneuert, als die beiden Dämonen auf ihn zukamen.

Erst war er froh gewesen, dass sie den Tisch und die Stühle aus der Küche entfernt hatten. Jetzt wünschte er sich, er könnte sich hinter ihnen verstecken und damit ein wenig Zeit gewinnen.

Allerdings könnte es dann auch sein, dass ihm die Dinge um die Ohren flogen.

Er schoss auf einen der Dämonen, doch dieser taumelte zwar zurück, hielt sich aber aufrecht und stolperte leider nicht in die Falle, die nur einen Meter hinter ihm war.

‚Mist!', dachte Sam, während er mit dem Gewehrkolben nach dem Zweiten schlug, der ihm schon ziemlich nahe gekommen war.

Doch ihm wurde schnell klar, dass das ebenfalls nicht viel brachte, im Gegenteil.

Der Dämon griff nach dem Gewehr und sie rangen miteinander.

Sam spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat, während er mit aller Kraft versuchte, sich das Gewehr nicht aus den Händen reißen zu lassen.

Er spürte deutlich den Colt hinten in seinem Hosenbund. Im Moment nützte dieser ihm wenig, und er war auch nicht für die niederen Dämonen gedacht. Dennoch gab er ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Er musste in jedem Fall verhindern, dass er ihren Feinden in die Hände fiel.

Der zweite Dämon kam auf sie zu und wollte ihn offensichtlich von hinten angreifen.

Ihm war klar, dass er in diesem Fall gar keine Chance mehr hatte. Innerhalb von Sekunden entschied er sich, was er tun würde und zögerte dann nicht: Statt an dem Gewehr zu ziehen, um es dem Dämon wieder aus seinem Griff zu entwinden, nutzte er dessen Kraft als Gegengewicht und sprang hoch, um seinem zweiten Gegner mit beiden Füßen gegen die Brust zu treten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Bobby sich der Küche näherte und fluchte innerlich, als der Dämon rückwärts Richtung Tür flog und den älteren Jäger mit umwarf, als er zu Boden fiel.

Für eine Warnung war es zu spät gewesen, und außerdem hatte er noch ein kleines Problem an der Hand.

Sein anderer Gegner hatte mit dem Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen, weil er für einen Moment Sams ganzes Gewicht getragen hatte. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, entwand ihm das Gewehr und zielte.

Der Schuss brachte den Dämonen endgültig aus dem Gleichgewicht und mit einem weiteren Tritt beförderte er ihn in eine Ecke der Küche, in der eine Teufelsfalle die Decke zierte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick blieb er schwer atmend stehen, bevor er sich umdrehte und sein Blick auf Bobby und den zweiten Dämon fiel, der auf dem Älteren lag.

Er eilte zu ihnen, packte den Mann am Kragen und zog ihn von Bobby herunter.

Sie begangen zu ringen. Doch Sam merkte, dass er durch den vorherigen Kampf bereits geschwächt war. Die Dämonen waren einfach stärker als ‚normale' Männer.

xxx

John war sich nicht sicher, wie ihm ein solcher Fehler passieren konnte. Aber er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Er hatte sich in die Ecke drängen lassen.

Nachdem er den ersten Dämon ziemlich schnell in eine der Fallen gelockt hatte, waren die anderen beiden wesentlich vorsichtiger gewesen und hatten ihn glatt ausmanövriert.

Verdammt.

Sie klemmten ihm mit seinem eigenen Gewehr die Luft ab. Auch wenn er noch nicht ernsthaft in Atemnot war, weil er noch dagegen halten konnte, so würde das nicht mehr ewig gehen. Seine Kraft ließ nach. Und seine Waffe war im Moment nutzlos.

Er hatte versucht, die beiden mit seinen Beinen wegzutreten, aber sie waren zu nahe, als dass er sie so wirklich wegdrängen konnte.

Die Zeit war knapp. Er rang mit sich.

In seinen Jackentaschen hatte er ein Messer und einen Flachmann mit Weihwasser, den Bobby ihm mal gegeben und ihm geraten hatte, ihn immer bei sich zu haben.

Doch um an diese Dinge zu kommen, musste er eine Hand vom Gewehr nehmen und es war unmöglich, dass er es dann mit der verbliebenen Hand allein schaffen würde, seinen Hals zu schützen.

Nicht, dass er es so noch lange schaffen würde.

Dieser Gedanke gab den Ausschlag. Er hatte nicht viele Möglichkeiten und musste es einfach riskieren.

Als er überlegte, welche Hand er brauchen würde, erklang ein Schuss und plötzlich zuckte der linke Dämon und lockerte seinen Griff.

John hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, günstige Gelegenheiten zu nutzen.

Das tat er auch jetzt.

Der zweite Dämon war für einen Augenblick ebenfalls abgelenkt, und er entrang ihnen das Gewehr und schlug es dem besessenen Mann rechts von ihm über den Schädel. Dann trat er ihm hart in den Unterleib und sandte ihn damit rückwärts - weit genug, damit er in der großen Fall in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers landete, in der schon sein Kumpel gefangen war.

Dem anderen schob er dann den Gewehrlauf in den Bauch und drückte ohne zu zögern ab. Die Wucht des Schusses ließ auch diesen Dämon zurück fliegen und John hechtete hinterher und nutzte die Schwäche seines Gegners, um ihn zu packen und gradewegs in die Falle am Rande des Raumes zu schubsen.

Einen Moment lang erlaubte er sich stehen zu bleiben und tief Luft zu holen, bevor er sich auf dem Weg Richtung Küche machte, um zu kontrollieren, wo die anderen Dämonen waren und ob noch jemand Hilfe brauchte.

Er kam rechtzeitig in den Flur, um zu sehen, wie Sam einen Dämonen Richtung Kellertreppe drängte und ihm mit dem Ellenbogen einen Kinnharken gab, der sich gewaschen hatte. Der Kopf des Dämons fiel zurück und sein Sohn nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn in die Falle zu schieben, die sich vor der Kellertreppe befand.

Dann blieb er nach Atem ringend stehen und stützte die Hände auf die Knie, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie nickten sich stumm zu und versicherten sich ohne Worte, dass sie okay waren. Dann richtete Sam sich wieder auf und sah sich um, ob sie alle ihre Gegner besiegt hatten.

„Falls ihr noch welche sucht – zwei habe ich oben in die Falle gelockt!", kam Jareds Stimme von der Terassentür aus.

John blickte auf seinen Sohn, der durch das Wohnzimmer zu ihnen kam und dabei vorsichtig die Fallen vermied, in denen die Dämonen steckten.

Er sah ein wenig zersaust aus, schien aber soweit okay zu sein.

Ein Stöhnen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Bobby, der noch immer am Boden lag und recht weiß im Gesicht aussah.

„Wie wäre es, wenn mir einer von euch Helden mal aufhilft?", meckerte der Ältere und zeigte John damit, dass er nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt war.

Während seine jüngeren Zwillinge der Aufforderung nachkamen blickte er sich noch einmal um. So wie es aussah, hatten sie anscheinend alle zwölf Dämonen überlistet.

Die Frage war nun nur noch, ob auch Belial in die Falle gegangen war. Und was mit Dean und Jensen war.

Aber vor der Treppe war ein Dämon in der Falle. Das hieß schon mal, dass sie nicht einfach nachsehen konnte. Wieder fluchte er. Ein dummer Fehler, war das gewesen.

Die Falle vor der Treppe hatte die beiden Jungs oben schützen sollen. Nun waren sie ebenfalls gefangen.

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 40: Kampf II – Teil 2

xxx

_So schlimm wie heute war es noch nie gewesen, da war er sich ganz sicher._

_Als er am Morgen in die Küche gekommen war, hatte sein Vater dort schon gesessen und äußerst schlecht gelaunt ausgesehen._

_Jensen hatte mit zitternden Händen seine Pflichten erledigt: Kaffee aufsetzten, das Geschirr vom Vortag spülen, Frühstück machen._

_Er hatte schon da gewusst, was ihn erwartete. Aber er hatte nicht geahnt, wie schlimm es tatsächlich werden würde._

_Er durfte an diesem Tag nicht zur Schule gehen, musste statt dessen das Haus in Ordnung bringen und kassierte schon in der ersten halben Stunde drei kräftige Ohrfeigen, die ihn von den Füßen gerissen hatten. Sein Vater war stark und wenn er seine ganze Kraft raus ließ, dann hatte er keine Chance. Immerhin war er noch ein Junge._

_Irgendwann kam sein Vater einfach ins Wohnzimmer, wo er am sauber machen war, einen Gürtel in der Hand, und hatte einfach drauf losgeschlagen. Jensen wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, was los war mit ihm. Denn normalerweise gab es immer einen Grund, dass sein Vater ausrastete, so fadenscheinig er auch sein mochte._

_Heute war nichts passiert. Es gab auch nicht die üblichen Vorwürfe wie klein, wie schlecht und unfähig er war. Außerdem waren das Gesicht und auch die Augen emotionslos und nicht von der üblichen Wut gekennzeichnet._

_Aber als der Gürtel unausweichlich auf ihn niederprasselte und er das Gefühl hatte, sein Rücken bestand nur noch aus Hautfetzen, dachte er nicht länger darüber nach. Ein Teil von ihm zog sich in den hintersten Teil seines Selbst zurück und wartete darauf, dass es einfach vorbei ging. _

_ xxx_

_Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er im Keller gelandet war, er musste das Bewusstsein verloren haben._

_Sein Vater musste ihn hier herunter gebracht und auf dem rauen Teppichboden abgelegt haben, wie einen Haufen Abfall._

_Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, irgendetwas stimmte nicht an diesem Bild, aber er bekam es nicht zu fassen._

_Seine Augen wanderten im Keller umher und blieben bei seinem Vater hängen, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte und ihn beobachtete._

_Schnell wandte er den Blick ab, überlegte, was das sollte, was sein Vater noch hier wollte._

_Er hielt sich die Ohren zu und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die Schritte hörte und wusste, dass er näher kam. _

_Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer und er konnte das Blut fühlen, dass aus unzähligen Wunden lief und auf den Teppich tropfte._

_Was wollte sein Vater jetzt noch tun?_

_Dann spürte er einen Tritt in seinem Magen und zog instinktiv die Beine an seinen Bauch, um ihn zu schützen. Der nächste Tritt traf daher seine Knie und ein weiterer sein Schienenbein._

_Er hob die Arme, um seinen Kopf zu schützen und erhielt nun einen Tritt in die Brust, der ihm den Atem nahm. Er glaubte, etwas knacken zu hören._

_Er riss die Augen auf, während er nach Luft schnappte und sah die Beine seines Vaters._

_Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in ihn gefahren war. Normalerweise schlug er in Wut und Rage zu und war danach total ausgelaugt. Oft sperrte er ihn hier unten ein und beachtete ihn Stunden lang nicht. Noch nie war er sofort zur nächsten Attacke übergegangen. Es lag immer einige Zeit dazwischen. Was also war heute los?_

_Unzählige Male hatte er auf dem kalten Steinboden gelegen und… _

_Steinboden!_

_Teppich…_

_Plötzlich war ihm klar, was nicht stimmte. Der Keller hatte einen Steinboden. Einen harten, unerbittlich kalten Steinboden._

_Aber er war aufgewacht und hatte einen Teppich gefühlt._

_Etwas stimmte nicht, er musste woanders sein._

_Er wollte die Augen öffnen, stellte jedoch fest, dass sie bereits geöffnet waren, aber er trotzdem nichts gesehen hatte._

_Nun würde sein Blick klarer und er sah den Teppich. Und er fühlt sich anders._

_‚Jensen?', drang eine Stimme, die beinahe panisch klang, in seinen Kopf ein._

xxx

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich.

Sein Blick klärte sich und fiel auf Dean, der neben ihm hockte, ihn an den Schultern festhielt und auf ihn einredete.

Er war noch nicht wieder klar genug, um die Worte zu verstehen, aber langsam wurde er sich wieder der Realität bewusst.

Sein Adoptivvater war tot. Er war erwachsen. Und er hatte eine Familie, eine richtige Familie. Er hatte Dean. Seinen Bruder Dean, sein Zwillingsbruder…

Die Ereignisse der letzten zwei Wochen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, und endlich wurde ihm richtig bewusst, wo er war und was hier auf dem Spiel stand.

Belial.

Der Dämon war anscheinend auch in einer Teufelsfalle mächtig genug, um seine Gedanken zu beeinflussen.

Er spürte die Dunkelheit des besessenen Mannes, wagte aber nicht einen Blick hinüber zu werfen. Wer wusste schon, ob Augenkontakt es ihm leichter machte sie zu beeinflussen.

Das durfte nicht wieder passieren, wenn sie ihn endgültig vernichten wollten.

‚Jensen?', riss ihn sein Bruder aus seinen Gedanken, die schon wieder abgeschweift waren.

‚Ich bin wieder da, Dean', antwortete er.

‚Bist du verletzt?'

Darüber musste er erst einmal nachdenken. Sein Rücken schmerzte noch immer schrecklich und auch sein Brustkorb, aber es fühlte sich nicht an, als wäre er tatsächlich verletzt. Vielmehr schien es ein Echo aus seinen Erinnerungen zu sein. Vermutlich versuchte Belial noch immer ihn zurück in diese Welt zu ziehen, in der er ihn gefangen gehalten hatte. Nur die fehlende Detailtreue hatte überhaupt dafür gesorgt, dass ihm bewusst geworden war, was passierte.

‚Alles in Ordnung', bestätigte er seinem Bruder und setzte sich langsam auf. Es war schwer sich zu bewegen, als gäbe es Widerstände in der Luft.

‚Das ist auch Belial', erklärte Dean ihm. ‚Aber diese Illusion oder was auch immer lässt sich leider nicht richtig abschalten.'

‚Was, wenn er uns weiter beeinflusst?' Jensen traute sich selber nicht. Er hatte einen dicken Klumpen in seinem Magen. Es war dem Dämon viel zu leicht gefallen ihn zu manipulieren. Er war eine Schwachstelle und damit eine Gefahr für die anderen. Er war einfach schwach. Genau wie sein Adoptivvater es immer gesagt hatte.

‚JENSEN!'

Dean schüttelte ihn leicht und seine Augen blitzten wütend. ‚Lass dich nicht wieder einlullen!', befahl er wütend. ‚Du bist nicht schwach. Wenn du das wärest, würde sich Belial nicht mit dir abgeben, sondern sich auf andere konzentrieren.'

‚Das tut er doch nur, weil es bei mir leichter ist als bei dir oder den anderen.'

‚Er tut das, weil deine Vergangenheit dich angreifbar macht', meinte Dean. ‚Das macht dich nicht schwach, sondern nur menschlich. Also reiß dich jetzt zusammen, komm schon Junge!'

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie die ganze Zeit Körperkontakt hielten. Dean kniete vor ihm und hatte ihn noch immer an den Schultern gepackt. Er ließ es zu, dass Jensen dessen Gefühle erfasste und seine Gedanken. Und ihm war, als fiele ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen, als er erkannte, dass sein Zwilling tatsächlich meinte, was er sagte.

Plötzlich war auch Belials Dunkelheit nicht mehr so erschreckend und die kleinen dunklen Tentakel, die versucht hatten in seine Gedanken zu greifen wurden zurück gedrängt.

Ihre Verbindung machte sie stark.

‚Wir bleiben ab jetzt in Kontakt, bis es vorbei ist, okay?', fragte Dean ihn in Gedanken und ließ bewusst seine mentalen Schilde unten. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er nun alles über seinen Bruder erfahren können, was er wusste. Noch niemals vorher hatte sich sein Bruder ihm so geöffnet und ihm wurde bewusst, dass auch die Kontakte vorher durch eine Barriere abgeschwächt gewesen waren.

Jensen ließ seine Gedanken frei und öffnete sich ebenso wie Dean. Es war, als wären sie eine Person. Obwohl sie so unterschiedlich waren, gehörte ein Teil von ihnen immer und unauslöschlich zusammen.

‚Es wird Zeit, dass wir den Mistkerl zurück in die Hölle schicken!', meinte Jensen entschlossen und spürte Dean nicken.

Sie griffen einander fest an den Händen, um den Kontakt nicht zu verlieren und die Dunkelheit aus ihren Gedanken auszuschließen.

xxx

Sam war genau so lange erleichtert, bis er erkannte, dass sie die Treppe zur Kellertreppe blockiert hatten.

Aus ihrem Plan, dass sie alle das Haus verließen und dann den Exorzismus durchführten wurde also nichts.

„Wir sollten ihm eine Kugel mit dem Colt verpassen, dann ist der Weg frei", schlug Bobby vor, der an einer Wand lehnte und noch immer ziemlich weiß im Gesicht aussah.

Noch während sie alle überlegten, ob das die beste Lösung war änderte sich etwas im Gesicht ihres Vaters.

Sam hätte nicht sagen können, was es war. Aber eine Nuance veränderte sich und ihm war sofort klar, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Dann schrie er plötzlich auf, sank in die Knie und presste die Handflächen auf die Ohren. Ein ähnlicher Schrei hinter neben ihm erklang und er drehte sich herum, um festzustellen, dass es Bobby ähnlich erging.

„Was zum Teufel ist los?", fragte Jared.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Sam wahrheitsgemäß.

Dann fielen ihm Dean und Jensen ein und er konnte kaum glauben, dass er die beiden für einen Moment tatsächlich vergessen hatte.

„Dean!?", rief er die Kellertreppe hinunter. Plötzlich kam ihm die Stille im Haus rätselhaft und unheimlich vor. Was, wenn ihre älteren Brüder bereits tot waren? Was, wenn Belial da unten nur darauf wartete, sie ebenfalls fertig zu machen?

„Sammy?", klang in diesem Moment Deans Stimme zu ihnen herauf, und er seufzte erleichtert.

„Wir haben sie alle in den Fallen", rief er hinunter. „Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

Diese Art der Kommunikation war definitiv völlig daneben und er überlegte einen Moment, ob er nicht den Dämon erledigen sollte, damit er hinunter gehen konnte. Aber vielleicht brauchten sie die Kugeln auch noch, die ihnen verblieben waren.

„Belial ist in der Falle."

Deans Stimme klang plötzlich irgendwie gepresst und in Sam machte sich langsam Panik breit. Was zum Teufel ging da unten nur vor?

„Was ist los, Dean?"

„Er kann noch immer unsere Gedanken beeinflussen, Sammy. Ihr müsst aufpassen! Führ den Exorzismus durch, ich weiß nicht, ob wir das schaffen!"

„Mit Dad und Bobby stimmt auch etwas nicht."

Seine Stimme würde vom Schreien bald heiser sein. Es gefiel ihm absolut nicht, dass der Dämon sie hören konnte. Der würde alle Register ziehen, um sie aufzuhalten. Und wenn er noch Macht hatte, trotzdem er in einer Teufelsfalle festsaß…

„Sam, pass auf!", schrie Jared plötzlich, und er wirbelte herum. Sein Vater stand direkt vor ihm und ehe er noch wusste, was passierte, hatte er dessen Faust im Gesicht.

Sein Kopf schnellte zurück und er spürte Blut an seiner Lippe herunter laufen, als der nächste Schlag in seinem Magen landete und er in sich zusammenklappte.

„Verdammter Scheißkerl!", fluchte er unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wehrte mühsam den nächsten Schlag seines Vaters ab.

„Dad!", rief er und versuchte den Mann vor sich wieder zu sich zu bringen. „Dad! Wach auf Mann! Was machst du denn?"

Aber sein Vater antwortete nicht. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck stand in seinen Augen.

Ihm viel ein, dass Dean etwas von Belial und beeinflussten Gedanken gerufen hatte. Das geschah offensichtlich auch mit ihrem Dad. Jared und er aber waren ja bereits gegen die anderen Kräfte des Dämonen Immun gewesen. Deshalb hatte dieser anscheinend nun zu anderen Mitteln gegriffen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Jared mit Bobby kämpfte und dabei anscheinend noch versuchte, den Älteren vor schlimmeren Verletzungen zu schützen. Wenn er die gebrochene Rippe traf, konnte diese mit Leichtigkeit einen Lungenflügel durchschlagen und um Bobby wäre es geschehen.

Sie waren ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten.

Während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wild hin und her wirbelten, hatte er Mühe seinen Vater in Schach zu halten. Er und Dean waren schon immer besser im Nahkampf gewesen.

„Sammy?", klang in diesem Moment wieder Deans Stimme von oben.

„Ihr müsst anfangen, Dean", schrie er atemlos. „Wir haben Probleme hier oben, beeilt euch!"

Die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit hatte ihm bereits wieder einen Schlag ins Gesicht eingebracht, und diesmal taumelte er und prallte gegen eine Wand.

Sein Zwilling geriet dadurch in sein Blickfeld und war offensichtlich ebenfalls in Schwierigkeiten. Jared hielt sich gegenüber Bobby zurück, soviel war Sam klar. Und Bobby war schließlich auch kein ungeübter Kämpfer.

Er trat zu, als sein Vater ihn erneut packen wollte und schleuderte ihn ein Stück zurück. Aber dieser rappelte sich bereits wieder auf, als Sam sah, wie Bobby seinem Bruder den Griff eines Messers über den Schädel zog und dieser bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

Verdammt.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich um Jared zu kümmern.

Sam rappelte seinen schmerzenden Körper langsam auf und machte sich bereit, sich weiter zu verteidigen.

Als Bobby nun ebenfalls in seine Richtung kam, war ihm klar, dass seine Chancen nicht so gut standen.

xxx

xxx

Kapitel 41: Exorzismus

xxx

Dean wäre am liebsten nach oben gerannt und hätte nachgesehen, was dort los war.

Sams Stimme hatte gestresst geklungen, und er konnte einen Kampf hören.

‚Sieht so aus, als kann Belial nicht nur uns beeinflussen', erklang Jensens besorgte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er drückte die Hand seines Zwillings, als würde der Kontakt sie besser schützen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm dieser Anfall von Sentimentalität später einmal unangenehm sein würde. Falls es überhaupt ein später geben würde.

Sie mussten den Exorzismus selber durchführen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Seine Augen trafen Jensens und sie nickten sich zu.

Sie lösten eine Hand voneinander, damit er in Jensens Hemdtasche greifen und den Exorzismustext herausholen konnte. Er hatte den verdammten Text einfach nicht behalten können, wollte aber gewappnet sein, falls Jensen stockte.

xxx

_ „Verdammt, Dad!", rief er frustriert, während sein Vater sich von ihrer Diskussion abwandte und seine Tasche weiter packte._

_„Fluche nicht, Dean! Meine Entscheidung steht fest!"_

_„Aber…"_

_„Du wirst hier bleiben und auf Sammy achten! Das ist ein Befehl!"_

_Dean ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. Wenn Dad ihm einen Befehl gab, dann gab es nichts, was er noch tun konnte, um ihn umzustimmen. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es ihm gefallen musste._

_Missmutig starrte er seinem Vater hinterher, als dieser das Haus verließ. Dann überkam ihn die Wut und er trat gegen einen der Küchenstühle, so dass dieser polternd umkippte._

_Er war es so Leid, immer zurück zu stecken und den Babysitter für seinen kleinen Bruder zu spielen. Alles drehte sich immer nur um Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… Was er wollte, war ihrem Vater vollkommen egal._

_‚DEAN!'_

xxx

Er erwachte wie aus einem Traum und griff sich fluchend an den Arm, wo Jensen ihn gekniffen hatte, um ihn wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen. Die abrupte Bewegung jagte eine Schmerzwelle durch den noch immer nicht verheilten Knochen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und griff wieder nach Jensens Hand.

‚Wie lange war ich weg?'; fragte er seinen Zwillingsbruder.

‚Nicht sehr lange', kam die Antwort. ‚Aber er scheint zu merken, was wir vorhaben, wir sollten uns beeilen.'

‚Dieser Mistkerl kann anscheinend wahllos in unsere Köpfe eindringen', fluchte Dean. In ihm war eine Wut, die er nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte. Am liebsten würde er aufstehen und irgendetwas kurz und klein schlagen. Er wollte die Kontrolle verlieren. Und genau das beabsichtigte der Dämon mit Sicherheit auch.

‚Fang an!'

Er ließ seinen Bruder nicht aus den Augen, als dieser anfing zu rezitieren, bereit, jeden Augenblick einzugreifen.

xxx

**Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…**

xxx

Jensens Stimme erstarb und er kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

xxx

_Er hörte das schreckliche Geräusch von Leder, das auf Fleisch traf und den gequälten, heiseren Schrei. Obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass es nicht ihn traf, konnte er dennoch den Schmerz spüren, der sie zu verschlingen drohte._

_Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Wieder dieses Geräusch, ein weiterer Schrei und dann die bettelnde Stimme eines Jungen: „Aufhören, bitte, bitte, aufhören…" _

_Sie erstarb, als ein weiterer Schlag folgte._

_„NEIN!"; schrie er selber. „Das ist nicht real!"_

xxx

‚Das ist nicht real, Jensen!'

Er schüttelte den Bruder leicht mit dem gesunden Arm.

Dann wagte er es, sich umzudrehen und den Dämonen anzusehen.

Dieser stand noch immer ganz am Rande der Teufelsfalle. Das Gesicht war verzerrt, die Augen waren schwarz und fixierten sie drohend.

„Du Mistkerl, du kannst es noch so sehr versuchen, aber du landest in der Hölle!"; schrie er ihn an und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Zwilling zu.

‚Alles in Ordnung?'

Jensen nickte nur, dann fuhr er da fort, wo er aufgehört hatte.

xxx

**…omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio…**

** xxx**

Ein lauter Schrei und ein Poltern von oben ließ ihn erneut inne halten, doch nur für einen Augenblick. ‚Los, weiter!', forderte Dean seinen Bruder auf.

xxx

…** et secta deabolica, in nomine et…**

xxx

_Der Poltergeist war rasend wütend und Dean beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie sein Dad an die Wand geschleudert wurde und sein Kopf mit einem lauten Krachen gegen diese schlug. Er rutschte daran herunter und sein Magen wollte sich umdrehen, als er das Blut an der Wand sah, wo sein Vater eben gegen geworfen worden war._

_Dad war bewusstlos. Was bitte sollte er nun tun?_

_Diese sollte eine einfache, ganz gefahrlose Jagd sein hatte sein Vater gesagt und zu seiner Überraschung tatsächlich zugestimmt, als er darum bettelte, unbedingt mit zu gehen. Er war zehn Jahre alt und war sich sicher gewesen alt genug zu sein._

_Jetzt war er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher._

_Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür. Sammy lag auf dem Rücksitz des Autos und schlief. Jedenfalls hoffte er das._

_Er musste etwas tun, denn der Poltergeist wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ihm zu._

_Er spürte die unsichtbare Kraft, die plötzlich an ihm zerrte, das Dunkel, das von dem Geist aus ging. Er hatte das Gefühl, es fraß sich in seinen Schädel und zerrte an seinen Gedanken._

_‚DEAN!!', schrie eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er wollte sie verscheuchen, hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf müsste jeden Moment platzen._

_‚DEAN - es ist nicht real!'_

xxx

Er atmete keuchend ein und aus, spürte noch immer das Ziehen in seinem Kopf, als wolle ihm jemand das Gehirn aus dem Schädel reißen.

Er spürte, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit über seine Lippen lief und merkte im nächsten Augenblick, dass er aus der Nase blutete.

‚Bleib bei mir!', erklang Jensen Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf und er nickte.

xxx

**… et virtute Domine Iesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus…**

xxx

Ohne Vorwarnung schrie Jensen und sackte vor ihm zusammen. Ffür einen Moment war ihre Verbindung plötzlich unterbrochen. Dean konnte nur noch den Ausläufer einer riesen großen Schmerzenswelle spüren, die sein Bruder anscheinend überrollt hatte.

Er umklammerte Jensens Hand fester und tastete mit seinen Gedanken nach dessen Bewusstsein.

xxx

_Es war nicht nur dunkel um sie herum, sondern pechschwarz. Es war still, so dass er einen Moment glaubte, er hätte all seine Sinne verloren._

_‚Jensen?,' rief er, bekam jedoch keine Antwort._

_Ein Schaudern lief ihm über den Rücken und die Angst machte sich breit, weitete sich aus._

_Was, wenn er seinen Bruder verloren hatte? War es möglich, dass er durch eine geistige Attacke starb? _

_‚Jensen?' _

_Er versuchte die aufkommende Panik aus seiner gedanklichen Stimme raus zu halten, hatte aber nicht das Gefühl, dass ihm das besonders gut gelang._

_‚JENSEN!!', rief er nun lauter._

_Dann schien die Dunkelheit plötzlich ein wenig heller zu werden._

_Ein Erinnerungsblitz schoss durch ihn hindurch und er sah seinen Zwillingsbruder, der von seinem Adoptivvater mit einem Baseballschläger ausgeknockt wurde. Wenn dieses Schwein nicht schon tot wäre, würde er ihn eigenhändig umbringen - langsam und qualvoll._

_Die Erinnerung erklärte aber zumindest Jensens Bewusstlosigkeit._

_‚Na komm schon, Brüderchen, schlafen kannst du später!', rief er. ‚Jensen!'_

_Ein Stöhnen war zu höre, und es wurde noch ein wenig heller._

xxx

Dean zog sich aus dem Bewusstsein seines Bruders zurück, als er sicher war, dass dieser langsam wieder zurückkam. Sie mussten unbedingt diesen verdammten Exorzismus beenden.

Er sah auf seinen Zettel und suchte die richtige Stelle, dann fing er an zu lesen:

xxx

**… ad imaginem Die conditis ac pretioso divini Agnes sanguine redemtis! …**

xxx

Von oben erklang ein Schuss und er fluchte. Was war dort nur los? Er hasste es nicht zu wissen, was mit Sam passierte, schließlich war es seine Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen.

Ein Blick auf Jensen zeigte ihm, dass dieser blinzelte und dabei war, wieder voll zu Bewusstsein zu kommen.

Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer sich zu konzentrieren. Er spürte, wie das Dunkel an ihm zerrte, wie der Dämon versuchte seine Fühler nach ihm auszustrecken.

Dean zwang sich, seine Sorge nicht die Überhand gewinnen zu lassen. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon vor langer Zeit beigebracht, dass es das Wichtigste war, seine Sache gewissenhaft zu erledigen. Es spielte dabei keine Rolle, dass die Schmerzen in seiner Brust ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieben, dass sein Kopf zu platzen und alles um ihn herum auseinander zu fallen schien.

xxx

**… Non ultra audeas, serpens calledissime, dicipere humanum genus!** **...**

** xxx**

Schritte auf der Treppe lenkten ihn wieder ab und seine Hand wanderte zu dem Gewehr, dass die ganze Zeit neben ihm gelegen hatte.

„Dean?"

Es war Sams Stimme und er atmete erleichtert auf.

„Sammy? Was ist passiert?"

Sein Bruder kam langsam in Sicht und Dean zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die Verletzungen sah, die sein Gesicht zierten.

„Wie weit seit ihr?", fragte Sam jedoch, statt auf seine Frage einzugehen.

Das erinnerte Dean endlich wieder daran, was er tun sollte.

xxx

**… Imperat tibi sacramentum Crucis, omniumque christianae fidei Mysteriorum virtus! …**

xxx

_Er war Schuld! Er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder umgebracht, er ganz alleine!_

_Er hatte nicht richtig aufgepasst._

_Dean saß zusammengesunken auf einem Behandlungstisch in der Notaufnahme. Sein Arm war merkwürdig verdreht, er hatte eine große Platzwunde am Kopf und sein Körper war übersät von Blutergüssen und Kratzern._

_Aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Er schien taub zu sein, unfähig etwas zu fühlen._

_Sammy war direkt weggeschoben worden. Ärzte und Schwestern waren um ihn herum gewesen und hatten an ihm gearbeitet. Es sah schlimm aus, das wusste er nur zu genau._

_Er hatte nicht richtig aufgepasst, war nicht vorsichtig genug und nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er hatte sich überrumpeln und besiegen lassen, und dann hatte es Zeit gehabt auf Sammy los zu gehen. Wenn er doch nur ein wenig schneller, ein wenig klüger gewesen wäre._

_Während der rasend schnellen Fahrt zum Krankenhaus hatte Dad die ganze Zeit Sams Hand gehalten und ab und zu mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu ihm herüber gesehen._

_Die Strafpredigt würde später kommen. Oder vielleicht blieb sie auch aus und sein Dad würde ihn einfach hier lassen, weil er seinen Bruder getötet hatte._

_Seine Erstarrung löste sich, als er einen Schuss hörte und er blickte sich erschrocken um…_

xxx

Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, sah Dean sich um, für einen Moment unfähig zu erfassen, was um ihn herum geschah.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sam, der ganz in ihrer Nähe stand und den Colt in seiner ausgestreckten Hand hielt. Die Miene seines Bruders war starr und kalt.

Dean blickte auf den Dämonen, der bereits in sich zusammengesackt war, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Er schien von innen heraus zu glühen und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Körper zerfiel.

Belial war erledigt. Einfach so. Weil Sams Fähigkeiten ihn vor den Manipulationen geschützt hatten.

Ein bisschen fassungslos starrte er an, was von dem Dämon noch übrig geblieben war. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Sam, der den nun nutzlosen Colt fallen ließ und zu ihnen kam.

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch?", fragte er besorgt, während er sich neben sie kniete.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Dean, obwohl er sich da nicht so ganz sicher war.

Sein Gehirn war anscheinend wie leer gefegt.

„Lass uns die anderen zurück in die Hölle schicken!", meinte Sam dann und nahm ihm den Zettel ab. „Wo wart ihr?"

Dean überließ dem Jüngeren gerne die Führung. Latein war sowieso noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Und sein Kopf fühlte sich wie abgerissen an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur an ihm lag oder auch an Jensen, aber im Endeffekt war es auch egal. Sein Zwillingsbruder hatte den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und sah genauso fertig aus, wie er sich fühlte. Er war wieder voll bei Bewusstsein, machte aber keine Anstalten sich auch nur zu rühren.

Sam sagte nichts dazu und beendete den Exorzismus.

xxx

**… Imperta tibi Martyrum sanguis, ac pia Sanctorum omnium intercessio.**

**Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis!**

xxx

Dean konnte beinahe nicht glauben, wie einfach die ganze Sache war, wenn niemand versuchte in deinem Gehirn herum zu pfuschen.

Als Sam fertig war, stand er auf und verzog für einen Augenblick schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte er seinen Bruder.

„Nichts gebrochen, aber Morgen kann ich mit Sicherheit keinen Muskel rühren!", kam die trockene Antwort, die ihm sagte, dass kein größerer Schaden entstanden war.

Er sah zu, wie Sam seinem Zwilling auf die Beine half und ließ sich dann ohne Protest von den beiden helfen. Er hatte ein wenig Mühe beim Atmen und wusste, dass die ganze Aktion seinen Rippen nicht unbedingt gut getan hatte. Zumindest schien keine seine Lunge punktiert zu haben, denn dann würde er nun mit Sicherheit gar keine Luft kriegen. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen, und sie machten sich auf den mühsamen Weg nach oben.

Dort fanden sie ihren Vater, der noch bewusstlos war und Jared und Bobby, die an einer der Wände lehnten und zu müde schienen, um aufzustehen.

Sie lebten noch, und zwar alle.

Dean war sich sicher, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis er das tatsächlich begriffen hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er damit nämlich nicht gerechnet.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Menschen, die am Boden der Dämonenfallen lagen. Sie waren noch nicht wieder bei sich und sie mussten sie so schnell wie möglich zurück in ihre Häuser verfrachteten, bevor sie anfingen Fragen zu stellen.

Es würde noch einiges an Aufräumarbeiten erfordern, bevor sie sich ausruhen konnten.

Aber dann würde er für eine Woche schlafen. Oder länger.

Und irgendwann später würden sie überlegen, was sie nun weiter mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollten.

xxx

xxx

**Epilog**

xxx

_Sechs Monate später…_

xxx

**St. Louis, Missouri, USA**

xxx

"Verdammt noch mal, bist du endlich soweit, Sammy?"

Jensen spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß den Rücken herunter lief, und wenn sein Bruder nicht bald in die Gänge kam, würde der Schrank, den sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf trugen ihn gleich dieselbe wieder hinunter werfen. Das Ding war verdammt schwer.

„Ich mach ja schon!", antwortete Sam unter zusammengepressten Zähnen, während er mit den Füßen versuchte einen Karton weg zu schieben, damit er nicht über ihn stolperte. „Und ich heiße Sam!"

Jensen lachte leise und sagte nichts darauf. Er war einfach erleichtert, als sie das schwere Ungetüm von einem Möbelstück endlich an ihrem Platz hatten.

Sie ließen sich beide müde und erschöpft auf das Bett fallen, das ebenfalls in dem Zimmer stand und blickten sich um. Sie hatten heute einiges geschafft und waren nun endlich mit dem letzten Schlafzimmer im Haus fertig.

Jensen kam es oft noch immer unwirklich vor, wie sehr sich sein Leben in den letzten Monaten geändert hatte. Nachdem sie Belial und seine Dämonen vernichtet hatten, waren sie für eine Weile zu Bobby nach Valley Falls gegangen und hatten endlich ihre Verletzungen ausheilen lassen. In dieser Zeit hatten sie alle zusammen überlegt, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.

Es war nicht einfach eine Lösung für sie alle zu finden. Sie hatten alle unterschiedliche Vorstellungen. Teilweise war auch das Problem gewesen, dass sie im Grunde gar nicht wussten, was sie eigentlich wirklich wollten.

Für John und Bobby stand fest, dass sie weiter jagen würden, und keiner von ihnen war auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, das in Frage zu stellen. Die beiden machten das bereits so lange, dass sie sich gar nichts anderes vorstellen konnten.

Jensen selber wusste ziemlich schnell, dass er selber dafür nicht geschaffen war. Er hatte nichts dagegen, ab und zu mitzuhelfen oder zu recherchieren, aber ihm war klar, dass er nicht für den Rest seines Lebens durch die Weltgeschichte ziehen wollte.

Für Sam war die Sache sofort klar gewesen. Er wollte weiter studieren, irgendwann einen ‚richtigen' Beruf ausüben und ein halbwegs normales Leben führen. Er lehnte die Jagd nicht mehr grundsätzlich ab. Aber er wollte auch etwas anderes.

Jared war hin und her gerissen. Er fand das Jagen aufregend und befriedigend und ihm gefiel es Menschen zu helfen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er das ausschließlich machen wollte.

Und bei Dean war es noch wesentlich schwieriger. Er kannte nur das Jagen und hatte keine Vorstellung von einem anderen Leben. Zu lange hatte er es mit allem, was er war und hatte, geführt. Außerdem fand er es wichtig, was sie taten.

Und das war es ja auch.

Jensen war das klar.

Aber selbst ihr Vater hatte eingesehen, dass es kein Leben für jeden war. Er hatte ihnen bereits in der zweiten Woche bei Bobby erklärt, dass er sie von nichts abhalten wollte. Sie sollten tun, was sie für richtig hielten.

Jensen war bewusst, dass diese Worte ihres Vaters seinen Zwillingsbruder völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatten. Sein Leben lang hatte John Winchester Dean trainiert und durch die Städte und Staaten in der ganzen USA gezerrt, um das Übernatürliche zu jagen. Er hatte ihm gar keine andere Wahl gelassen, und er war sich sicher, dass Dean irgendwann einfach aufgehört hatte darüber nach zu denken.

Er lachte bei dem Gedanken an die heißen Diskussionen, die sie geführt hatten. Na ja, eigentlich hatten seine Brüder diskutiert und er hatte sich weitgehend raus gehalten. In seinem Kopf hatte sich ziemlich schnell ein Plan entwickelt, der allen zugute kommen würde.

Als seine Brüder sich so sehr in ihre unterschiedlichen Vorstellungen und Ideen verstrickt hatten, dass sie nicht mehr weiter wussten hatte er ihnen erzählt, was er wollte – für sich und für sie.

„Na komm schon, Junge, lass uns noch den Rest erledigen!", riss ihn Sam aus seinen Gedanken.

„In Ordnung", stimmte er halbherzig zu.

Sie machten sich daran die Kisten, die noch im ganzen Haus verteilt waren in die verschiedenen Räume zu verteilen.

Sie hatten alle Sachen, die sie irgendwie besaßen – und es war tatsächlich mehr gewesen, als sie für möglich gehalten hatten – in der Werkstatt zwischengelagert.

Als Dean und Jared sich vor zwei Wochen auf den Weg gemacht hatten um einen Werwolf ziemlich weit oben in Minnesota zu jagen, hatten er und Sam sich an ihre Mission gemacht. Sie hatten den anderen nichts davon gesagt, aber sie hatten ein Haus gefunden, das perfekt für sie passte.

Sam hatte es mehr durch Zufall entdeckt, aber es hatte einfach alles was sie brauchten.

Das Grundstück war recht groß und sie würden noch überlegen müssen, wie sie das ganze halbwegs in Ordnung hielten - aber die Größe gewehrte ihnen den Schutz, den sie brauchten und wollten. Das zweistöckige Haus lag weit weg von der Straße, so dass es für die Menschen, die am Grundstück vorbei kamen, nicht einsehbar war.

Das Haus war groß genug für alle und hatte allein sieben Schlafzimmer und drei Badezimmer, ein großes Wohnzimmer und eine riesige Küche. In der Nähe waren zwei Doppelgaragen.

Es war nicht im absolut besten Zustand und nur dadurch überhaupt für sie erschwinglich gewesen, aber er und Sam waren sich sicher, dass sie alle nötigen Arbeiten mit der Zeit alleine hinkriegen würden. Das Dach war in Ordnung, die Fenster waren dicht, das Wasser lief und die Heizung war in Ordnung. Damit war es soweit instand, dass sie einziehen konnten.

Sie hatten zu zweit die letzten beiden Wochen damit verbracht die Schlafräume so weit in Ordnung zu bringen, dass man sie benutzen konnte.

Die Küche dagegen war mehr ein Provisorium und das Wohnzimmer hatte noch einen Haufen Arbeit vor sich, aber bei dem Gedanken daran zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Dean und Jared wollten eine Weile hier bleiben, bevor sie sich auf die nächste Jagd machten, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass ihnen nicht langweilig wurde.

Bei dem Gedanken grinste er. Sie würden ihren Spaß haben, einfach weil sie gerne zusammen waren. Dean schreckte niemals vor körperlicher Arbeit zurück. Jared stand nicht ganz so auf Handwerksarbeit, ebenso wie Sam, aber wenn es sein musste, dann konnten sie mit anpacken. Sam hatte ihm das in jedem Fall schon bewiesen.

„Hey, träumst du?", fragte dieser amüsiert und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Jensen ignorierte seinen Bruder. „Das hier ist übrigens mein Zimmer", fügte er hinzu. „Und ich denke, ich gehe jetzt erstmal duschen, also sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst, Kleiner!"

Sam lachte und verschwand.

Jensen fing an sich auszuziehen, schmiss die Sachen einfach in einem Haufen in eine Ecke und ließ seine Gedanken wieder treiben.

Dean wollte ein zu Hause, das war sein heimlicher Traum. Ein Ort, an den er zurückkommen konnte. Das Haus in Topeka hatte das Kriterium nicht unbedingt erfüllt, weil es einfach leer war. Sie hatten dort lediglich ab und zu gewohnt, genau wie in den unzähligen Hotelzimmern, die sie im Laufe der Jahre besucht hatten. Auch wenn sein Zwilling es nie gesagt hatte, so war das auch nicht nötig.

Sie hatten keine Geheimnisse mehr. Die Konfrontation mit Belial in dem verhassten Keller hatte sie alle davon gespült. Auch wenn sie vieles erst später bewusst wahrgenommen hatten, so hatten sie bei dem damaligen Kontakt ihre Gedanken beinahe vollständig ausgetauscht.

Natürlich hatten sie kein Wort darüber verloren. Aber das war okay.

Er hatte sich nur vorgenommen, Deans Wunsch zu erfüllen, der seinem gar nicht so unähnlich war. Denn er selber hatte ja auch kein wirkliches zu Hause gehabt, nur einen Ort den er schon sehr früh zu hassen gelernt hatte.

Nun war dieses Haus verkauft, ebenso wie das von Anna Padalecki. Sie hatte sich aus Jareds Leben zurückgezogen, ihm aber das Haus gegeben, damit er damit machen konnte, was er wollte. Es war eines der Dinge, über die der Jüngere nicht sprach.

Das Geld hatte gereicht, um das Grundstück mit ihrem neuen Heim zu kaufen. Die Kosten für die Instandsetzung mussten sie von dem bezahlen, was die Werkstatt abwarf.

Die Werkstatt hatte Jensen nicht verkaufen wollen. Er arbeitete viel zu gerne dort und sie brachte gutes Geld. Er würde sie weiterführen, so wie er es wollte und Dean konnte mit ihm zusammen dort arbeiten, so oft er da war. Sein Bruder benutzte ebenso gerne seine Hände wie er selber.

Die Werkstatt lag nicht weit vom Haus entfernt, was ein weiterer Pluspunkt für ihre Entscheidung, es zu kaufen, gewesen war.

Er stieg aus der Dusche und beeilte sich mit dem Anziehen, als ein Blick auf die Uhr ihm sagte, dass es schon ziemlich spät geworden war.

Dean und Jared würden zur Werkstatt kommen, wo sie die letzten Monate ziemlich beengt gewohnt hatten - und sehr unbequem. Aber das hatte jetzt bald ein Ende.

xxx

„Hey Dean, wo seit ihr?", fragte Bobby.

„Kurz vor St. Louis", antwortete er dem Jäger, während er mit Argusaugen beobachtete wie Jared den Impala fuhr. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum er seinen Bruder ans Steuer gelassen hatte. Man merkte deutlich, dass Jared nicht viel fuhr. Aber er war die letzten vierzehn Stunden gefahren und hundemüde und hatte schließlich doch nachgegeben, als er gemerkt hatte, dass es nicht mehr ging. Sie wollten schließlich unbedingt heute noch ankommen.

„Wir werden in etwa einer halben Stunde dort aufschlagen", meinte Bobby am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Diese Geschichte in Texas war weniger kompliziert, als wir gedacht hatten."

„Na prima, dann sehen wir uns ja gleich." Sie beendeten das Gespräch und er wandte sich Jared zu.

„Dad und Bobby kommen auch", erklärte er, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte und noch einmal die Augen schloss.

Er musste tatsächlich noch einmal eingeschlafen sein, denn er schreckte auf, als der Impala anhielt und Jared ihn am Arm knuffte.

„Hey, Schlafmütze, wir sind da!"

Er grummelte nur als Antwort und konnte grade noch verhindern, sich wie ein kleiner Junge die Augen zu reiben. Damit würde Jared ihn wieder aufziehen, das war zu seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung geworden. Er würde natürlich niemals zugeben, dass ihm das gefiel. Mit Jared unterwegs zu sein machte wirklich Spaß. Er war wesentlich lockerer als Sam, nahm nicht alles so ernst und war weniger schnell sauer. Er hatte aber auch nicht Jahre lang ein Leben geführt, dass er nicht hatte führen wollen. Jared hatte sich von ganz allein dazu entschlossen mit ihm jagen zu gehen.

Dean musste zugeben, dass auch Sammy viel zufriedener war. Auch er war im letzten halben Jahr dreimal mit ihm gekommen, und es war wesentlich leichter gewesen, weil er es freiwillig getan hatte.

Es schien so, als würde Jensens Plan wirklich aufgehen.

Sie konnten alle das tun, was sie wollten. Und sie hatten die Möglichkeit jederzeit eine Pause einzulegen, wenn ihnen danach war.

Es gefiel ihm, dass er immer wieder zurückkommen und Wochen lang bleiben konnte. Er arbeitete gerne in der Werkstatt und noch mehr gefiel ihm daran, dass er es mit Jensen tun konnte.

Ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er mit seinem Zwilling ein Stück von sich selber wieder gefunden hatte. Dabei hatte er gar nicht gewusst, dass er etwas vermisste.

Aber jetzt konnte er nicht leugnen, dass etwas fehlte, wenn er von seinem Zwillingsbruder getrennt war. Ihre Verbindung war einfach zu stark, als dass es anders sein konnte.

Er wusste, dass auch Sam und Jared inzwischen ähnlich empfanden, wenn es auch bei den beiden nicht so ausgeprägt war.

„Hey, da seit ihr ja!", riss Sams Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er umarmte Jared und kam dann zu ihm herüber.

Mit einem Augenrollen erwiderte er Sams Umarmung kurz.

„Mensch, wir waren doch nur zwei Wochen weg!", grummelte er.

‚Lange genug!'

Dean drehte sich um und ging seinem Zwilling entgegen und diesmal zögerte er nicht vor der brüderlichen Umarmung.

‚Alles klar?', fragte er gedanklich, weil er so sicher war, eine ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen.

‚Bestens!', kam die recht enthusiastische Antwort und Dean hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wir haben eine Überraschung für euch!", verkündete Jensen daraufhin laut und tauschte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit Sam. „Wir warten auf Dad und Bobby und dann kann es losgehen!"

„Er hat bei euch auch angerufen?"

Jared machte sich auf den Weg zum Kühlschrank, der in der Werkstatt war und nahm sich etwas zu trinken.

„Vor etwa einer Stunde", bestätigte Sam. „Ihr braucht es euch gar nicht erst bequem zu machen, sie müssten gleich da sein."

„Ihr könnt ja schon mal verraten, worum es geht!", bohrte Dean, obwohl er wusste, dass er aus seinen Brüdern nichts herauskriegen würde.

„Vergiss es!", bestätigte Sam seine Vermutung auch gleich.

„Was ist, habt ihr eine Verschwörung geplant, während wir weg waren?", fragte Jared misstrauisch, bekam aber nur ein Grinsen zur Antwort.

Bevor sie noch irgendetwas dazu sagen konnten, hörten sie das bekannte Röhren vom Truck ihres Vaters.

Als dieser zusammen mit Bobby ausstieg, fiel Dean wieder einmal auf, wie sehr sich die Familiendynamik in den letzten Monaten geändert hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass sie plötzlich alle besonders redselig geworden wären oder so was. Aber es schien beinahe natürlich, dass John Winchester sie alle kurz zur Begrüßung umarmte und auf seinem Gesicht echte Freude zu erkennen war. Die ständig versteinerte, ernste Miene ihres Vaters hatte sich geändert, war irgendwie weicher geworden – und dafür würde er mit Sicherheit eine Kopfnuss bekommen - wenn dieser den Gedanken hätte lesen können.

Dean konnte sich nur zu gut erinnern, wie er sich als Junge nach dieser Art von Zuneigung gesehnt hatte, aber damals hatte ihr Vater andere Dinge im Kopf, und Jahre lang hatte er sie höchstens berührt, wenn es darum ging eine Verletzung zu behandeln.

Er schob die unliebsamen Erinnerungen beiseite, als Jensen und Sam ihnen Anweisung gaben, ihnen hinterher zu fahren und seine Neugier gewann wieder die Oberhand.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Es dauerte nur etwa vier Minuten, dann bogen sie in eine schmale Auffahrt ein und hielten wenig später vor einem recht großen Haus.

Es sah von Außen ziemlich abgenutzt aus und hätte dringend mal einen Anstrich gebrauchen können, aber die Baussubstanz schien auf den ersten Blick in Ordnung zu sein.

Sie stiegen aus und noch bevor Jensen oder Sam etwas sagen konnten, wusste er, was das hier war.

Seit Monaten suchten sie nach einem Haus, nach einer Heimatbasis. Die Werkstatt war mehr als nur eine provisorische Unterkunft gewesen.

„Das ist die Überraschung?", fragte er ungläubig. „Seit wann steht das denn leer? Seit ihr sicher, dass es zu verkaufen ist?", wollte er wissen. Der erste Blick sagte ihm, rein äußerlich, dass es perfekt für sie passen würde.

„Es ist nicht zu verkaufen", erklärte Sam.

„Und was wollen wir dann hier?", fragte ihr Vater. „Wir sollten zur Werkstatt zurückgehen und zusehen, dass wir erst einmal etwas Schlaf bekommen."

„Wir schlafen hier", meinte Jensen grinsend. „Wir haben das Haus hier gekauft! Na kommt schon, es wird euch gefallen!" Mit diesen Worten machte sich sein Zwillingsbruder auf den Weg zur Haustüre. Dean schüttelte überrascht den Kopf und lachte leise, als er die offenen Münder von Bobby, Jared und seinem Vater sah.

„Einfach so?", brachte Jared schließlich an Sam gewandt heraus.

Dieser schlug seinem Zwilling auf die Schulter. „Es ist perfekt, es wird euch gefallen! Jensen und ich haben wirklich geschuftet! Also los, kommt mit."

Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Brüdern zu folgen.

Dean bildete das Schlusslicht. Er beobachtete, wie Sam und Jensen sie enthusiastisch herumführten und dachte bei sich, dass es wirklich perfekt passte. Als er den ersten Schritt ins Haus hinein gemacht hatte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt nach Hause zu kommen. Er fing wirklich an, mädchenhaft zu werden, da musste er unbedingt dran arbeiten. Aber es fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Selbst sein Vater und Bobby waren ein wenig sprachlos, als Sam ihnen ihre Zimmer zeigten.

Die beiden hatten anscheinend damit gerechnet, dass sie in einem Gästezimmer wohnen würden, aber Sam erklärte ihnen, dass dieses Haus ebenso ihr zu Hause sein sollte, wie ihres – so oft sie es wollten.

xxx

Wenig später saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer auf Kisten, während Jensen Bierflaschen verteilte und Sam Pizza bestellte.

Sie waren schnell wieder bei ihrem üblichen Geplänkel, nachdem Dean irgendwann laut klar gemacht hatte: „Genug mit den Chick-Flick- Momenten, Leute!"

Jensen hatte ihm zugestimmt: „Genau! Hier ist noch viel zu tun, da sind Männer gefragt, keine Waschweiber! Und außerdem habt ihr erstmal alle Jagdpause, bis das Haus auf Vordermann gebracht ist!"

Woraufhin Jared und Sam mit den Augen gerollt hatten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sam und ich uns um die Bücher der Werkstatt kümmern und ihr euch um das Haus?", hatte Jared hoffnungsvoll vorgeschlagen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", hatte Sam daraufhin laut getönt. „Ich habe hier bereits geschuftet wie ein Irrer! Ich mache die Bücher, du kannst hier mit anpacken."

„Seit wann darfst du bestimmen?"

„Einfach so, Brüderchen!"

„Pah…"

„Find dich damit ab."

„Bestimmt nicht."

„Genug jetzt, Jungs!", hatte sich ihr Vater schließlich eingeschaltet. „Ihr benehmt euch wie fünfjährige!"

„Liegt daran, dass sie nie älter geworden sind, jedenfalls nicht im Geiste!", hatte Jensen gehänselt. Was ihm in jeder Seite einen kräftigen Knuff eingebracht hatte.

Dean nahm sein Bier in die Hand und öffnete die Flasche. Es würde sicherlich nie mehr langweilig werden, wenn sie alle zusammen waren.

Sie warteten, bis Sam und Jensen wieder zu ihnen kamen, dann stießen sie alle zusammen an.

Nein, langweilig würde ihnen sicher nicht.

xxx

**Ende**


End file.
